Les deux mondes
by Jujulapetoch
Summary: Moldus et sorciers se font tuer par des monstres inconnus contre lequels la magie est impuissante.Pour protéger ses élèves de ce danger,Dumbledore demande du renfort à un autre monde. Allen Walker devra se faire passer pour un élève de l'école Poudlard...
1. Prologue

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Avant-propos : Je ne suis évidemment pas propriétaire des personnages de J. K. Rowling, ni des personnages de Hoshino Katsura.

Me revoilà pour une autre histoire promise à de nombreux chapitres (car je ne sais jamais m'arrêter…).

Pour situer un peu l'histoire : pour D Gray Man, elle se passe à la fin de l'animé, donc après l'attaque de l'akuma level quatre, et pour Harry Potter, elle se passe durant la cinquième année de scolarité de nos héros.

Je me suis pas mal basée sur le livre de J. K Rowling en essayant d'en conserver les moments clés ce qui explique certaines phrases identiques que je suis allée piocher (j'espère qu'on ne va pas m'accuser de voler les droits d'auteurs…).

Bonne lecture !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Que faut-il faire Albus ? Albus ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Albus Dumbledore se releva de sa pensine et se tourna vers son interlocutrice, assise près de son bureau.

Il eut un sourire d'excuse :

- Pardon Minerva, j'avoue avoir été distrait quelques minutes.

Mc Gonagall soupira :

- Les élèves Albus, les élèves… Je vous demandais ce que vous comptiez faire à propos de ça.

Elle lui désigna un vieux journal posé sur un coin du bureau. Il s'en empara et, rajustant ses lunettes en demi-lunes, en parcouru la première page.

De mystérieux tueurs envahissent la Grande Bretagne

''C'est à 21 heures hier soir que M. Deladus, résidant 21 Buckstreet à Tenmouth, a déclaré avoir entendu une ''immense détonation'' et avoir aperçu une '' forme noire gigantesque'' s'évanouissant dans les airs, dans le jardin d'à côté.

_Le lendemain, ses voisins, M. et Mme Plétoit, étaient retrouvés sans vie, leurs corps criblés de projectiles inconnus.''_

''Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive'', affirme Sam Misos, du département des EMEC (enquêtes magiques en cours), ''nous avons répertorié sept autres cas similaires dans toute la Grande Bretagne. Les victimes, deux sorciers et quatre moldus, ont été tués de la même manière.''

En attendant de nouveaux indices, le ministère de la magie demande à tous les sorciers de rester sur leurs gardes et ce, jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit faite sur cette affaire

Dumbledore reposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur son bureau.

- Oh, vous parlez de ces évènements non-résolus…

- Evidemment ! Cela pourrait être d'une gravité moindre si les sorciers avaient le moyen de se défendre, mais d'après ce qu'on dit, la magie n'a aucun effet sur ces…

Le directeur pointa sa baguette sur une chaise qui vint immédiatement à lui et s'assit.

- Mais si ma mémoire est intacte, je crois me souvenir d'un cas similaire ayant eut lieu il y a une cinquantaine d'années.

Le professeur de métamorphose eut un hoquet de stupéfaction :

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Même aujourd'hui, très peu de gens sont au courant, y compris au Ministère… Mais il faut dire qu'à l'époque, l'affaire n'a pas fait grand bruit…

- Des personnes ont été tuées de la même manière ?!

- Trois personnes exactement, toutes étaient des moldus. L'affaire avait été résolue mais étrangement, il semblerait que tout recommence aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Albus, vous savez ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas cette prétention… Disons que je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses…

- Comment s'était-on débarrassé de ces _choses_ à l'époque ?

Il arrêta sa marche et sembla fixer le choixpeau élimé, posé sur une étagère.

- Je pense que notre ami aurait bien besoin d'un coup de plumeau avant la rentrée mais naturellement, il ne sera pas d'accord…

- Albus !

- Euh, oui…

Dumbledore vint se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

- Voyez-vous Minerva, il existe une quantité de mondes, d'espaces temps, différents du nôtre.

Elle eut un geste agacé, elle savait tout ça, il lui en avait déjà parlé. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Il est dit que ces mondes n'entrent jamais en contact, beaucoup croient même qu'il n'existe qu'un seul monde : le leur. Or, au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont apporté la preuve que des contacts avaient eut lieu entre certains mondes.

- Mais pouvons-nous vraiment apporter… foi, à ces témoignages ?

- C'est l'éternelle question, néanmoins, je reste convaincu que certains de ces témoignages étaient fondés : rien n'est impossible, nous le savons mieux que personne…

- Vous supposez donc que ces évènements récents sont la conséquence d'un nouveau contact ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- C'est totalement… absurde ! Quand bien même nous serions entrés un jour en contact avec un monde, il est fort improbable que cette situation se répète aujourd'hui avec le même monde !

- Si vous avez d'autres propositions moins absurdes, je les écouterai avec plaisir, fit poliment le directeur

Mc Gonagal rougit avant de marmonner quelques paroles indistinctes.

- Bien. La dernière fois que cela s'est produit, le Ministre de la magie, un homme par ailleurs très intelligent, a trouvé avec quel monde nous étions entrés en contact et a ainsi mis au point une formule pour établir une connexion avec ce monde.

- Et vous… ?

- En effet, j'ai cette formule en ma possession, le ministre en question étant le grand père par alliance de la sixième femme de l'un de mes cousins germains qui…

- Albus !

- Hum, oui, où en étais-je ?

- La formule qui vous avait été donnée par… peu importe.

- Ah, c'est vrai ! Je disais donc que j'avais cette formule en ma possession. Malheureusement, elle ne marche qu'avec le monde en question…

- Et si ce n'est pas le bon monde ?

- Je suis confiant, la rassura Dumbledore, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il se leva et alla sortir une boîte qu'il ouvrit : elle était remplie de parchemins.

Pendant qu'il farfouillait dans la boîte, Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Hum, et ce monde… Je suppose que vous savez comment il est…

- Je me suis documenté sur le sujet… Où ai-je donc mis cette formule ?

- Et… comment est-ce ?

Dumbledore eut un rire amusé :

- Je ne vous savais pas si curieuse…

- La magie existe-t-elle là-bas ?

- Oui, euh, non, enfin, pas exactement. La voilà !

Il brandit fièrement un parchemin en l'air. Rajustant ses lunettes, il approcha le parchemin de ses yeux :

- Ah tiens, non… Mais où peut-elle être…

Sentant que le mage était préoccupé par la disparition de sa formule, la sorcière attendit quelques instants, les sourcils froncés dans un air réprobateur face au manque d'ordre criant dont faisait preuve Albus.

Il souffla sur un parchemin et soupira d'aise : cette fois, c'était le bon. Il se tourna vers Minerva :

- Pour raccourcir l'explication, ce monde correspondrait à la fin de notre dix-neuvième siècle, à une différence près. Il existe là-bas des créatures que notre monde ne connaît pas. Je suppose que plusieurs d'entre elles ont dû se perdre dans l'espace-temps…

- Les gens de là-bas vivent avec les créatures qui ont tué ces sorciers et ces moldus ?!

- Rassurez-vous Minerva, dans leur monde aussi, peu de gens sont au courant de leur existence. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il existait une sorte de… comment dirai-je… guilde, qui s'occupait de l'éradication de ces créatures. Il y a cinquante ans, le ministre de la magie a fait appel à cette guilde.

- Et vous souhaitez faire la même chose ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal en ça.

- Non, bien sûr que non c'est juste que… On ne peut pas savoir s'ils sont fiables…

Le directeur eut un sourire amusé :

- Si vous préférez, voyez cela comme une façon d'élargir votre culture, de même que votre exprit. Pour ma part, j'avoue que je suis impatient d'en savoir plus sur ce monde.

Mac Gonagal se tue, ce qui permit à Dumbledore de se pencher sur sa formule.

Enfin, elle reprit :

- Et… comment se nomme cette guilde ? Cette organisation ?

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers elle :

- L'Organisation de l'Ombre

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voilà, comme vous le constatez, ce chapitre était vraiment pour situer l'histoire, dans le contexte et le temps.

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais, avec l'arrivée des vacances, il devrait y avoir une pause assez longue.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Date de sortie du prochain chapitre : dimanche 21 juin


	2. Le contact

Comme promis, voici la suite !

J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et à me faire des propositions pour la suite, l'histoire n'est pas complètement pensée.

**Reviews, merci à : **

- Seidnareinedeseaux : Contente de savoir que j'avais poussé ta patience à bout hein hein hein… Première à écrire une histoire de Crossover HP/DGM, et fière de l'être ! 

- Sat1 : Beaucoup de questions ! On verra par la suite si j'y réponds…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 1 : Le contact

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dumbledore avait aménagé son bureau de telle façon que le centre était vide de tous meubles. Il avait ensuite tracé un pentacle à cinq branches dans un cercle autour duquel s'étalaient des inscriptions illisibles, d'autres pentacles et une dizaine de cristaux bleu-foncé.

Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas le gêner dans sa manœuvre, Mc Gonagal l'observait d'un œil sceptique :

- Albus, vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ?

- Allons Minerva, sauf erreur de ma part, ce qui serait étonnant tout de même, cette formule a toutes les chances de fonctionner.

- Si vous le dites…

Le directeur se plaça au milieu du pentacle, baguette en main :

- Nous y voilà.

Il ferma les yeux et marmonna des paroles inintelligibles en agitant sa baguette. Sous l'œil stupéfait du professeur de métamorphose, le pentacle s'illumina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Lenaleeeee, ton grand frère est assoiffée, apporte-lui encore du cafééééé…

- Nii-san ! C'est la quatorzième tasse de café aujourd'hui, tu vas finir par te rendre malade !

Le Grand Intendant se releva de son bureau sur lequel il était avachi de tout son long une seconde auparavant et scruta la jeune fille debout devant lui d'un air stupéfait… avant de se laisser retomber sur son bureau, faisant voler des piles de papiers au passage.

- Lenaleeeeeee ! Comment peux-tu être aussi méchante avec moi ?! Moi qui t'ai élevé comme ma propre fille, qui aie préservé ta pureté d'ange en empêchant la vile gente masculine de…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase : Lenalee venait d'activer son Innocence et de le frapper à la tête avec ses bottes.

- Nii-san… Je te conseille de te calmer… Mes bottes font plus de dégâts que les précédentes…

C'est alors que Reever apparut, essoufflé :

- Ch… Chef, vous… devriez… venir voir…

- Mon frère est occupé, répondit innocemment la pure jeune fille, il fait la sieste.

- C'est vraiment important, insista le scientifique

- Les Noah attaquent ? demanda le chef de la Congrégation en relevant la tête dans un pénible et douloureux effort.

- Euh.. non, mais…

- Vous avez trouvé le cœur ?

- Non, par contre…

- Un autre compatible ?

- Non, il y a…

- Kanda a vraiment fini par tuer quelqu'un cette fois? Confisquez-lui Mugen et conduisez-le en cellule psychologique.

- Non…

Komui fit retomber sa tête sur le bureau :

- Alors ce n'est pas important, laissez-moi seul dans ma profonde dépression…

- C'est que, retenta Reever, il y a euh, comment dire… un vieil homme qui aimerait vous parler.

- …

- Sa euh… sa tête plus précisément…

Croyant avoir mal entendu, le grand intendant se redressa un sourcil relevé :

- Pardon ?

- Il dit qu'il est le directeur de Poultart, une école de sorciers, dans un monde parallèle, ou quelque chose du genre… Selon lui, ils ont déjà fait appel à nos services dans le passé, mais je ne sais pas de qui il parle…

- Un monde parallèle tu dis ?

- Ben… C'est ce qu'il a dit…

- C'est une farce j'espère ?

- Hé oh, je fais juste passer le message moi.

- Où est-il ? Enfin, sa tête ?

- Près d'Hevlaska.

- Bien, merci… QUOI ?

- Je lui ai dit d'apparaître ailleurs mais il affirmait que ce n'était pas possible.

Komui se leva précipitamment :

- Viens Lenalee, si c'est un akuma ou l'œuvre du Comte Millénaire, on va avoir besoin de toi.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit.

Ils mirent un quart d'heure à arriver auprès d'Hevlaska.

Là-bas, un spectacle déconcertant leur faisait face : Hevlaska semblait en grande discussion avec une tête géante de vieil homme qui flottait dans les airs. Le vieil homme avait des cheveux argentés, une barbe à la longueur inconnue de la même couleur, des yeux bleu cristallins sous des lunettes en demi-lune et un long nez aquilin. Il semblait âgé, mais étrangement, quelque chose en lui qui semblait prouver le contraire, peut-être l'éclat vif de ses yeux, ou bien le sourire amusé qu'il arborait.

- Incroyable… Il y a vraiment une tête qui parle…

Le vieil homme entendit Lenalee et se tourna vers elle, interrompant sa conversation.

- Je suppose que vous parlez de moi ? fit-il en souriant

Puis il tourna la tête vers Komui :

- Êtes vous le Grand Intendant ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorciers et sorcières Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne, enfin, dans notre monde je veux dire.

- Dans votre monde ? répéta Komui d'une voix hébétée

- Sachez monsieur hum… monsieur ?

- Lee, Komui Lee.

- Sachez monsieur Lee qu'il existe plusieurs mondes, dont le mien et le votre, mais bien souvent, ces mondes n'entrent pas en contact comme j'ai l'impolitesse de le faire à présent.

- Pa… pardon ?!

- Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas vous le prouver, je n'en ai ni les moyens, ni le temps, il faudra donc que vous me croyiez sur parole. Êtes-vous au courant que mon monde a déjà fait appel au votre il y a cinquante ans ?

Komui hésita un instant, réfléchissant sans doute à la façon de s'adresser à une tête humaine faisant deux fois sa taille.

- A vous voir, continua la tête, je dirai que non… Vos prédécesseurs conservent-ils des archives quelconques

- Et bien… Pas à ma connaissance…

- Cela vous aurait peut-être aidé à me croire si vous aviez appris qu'une chose étrange comme celle que vous êtes en train de vivre est déjà arrivée à un de vos prédécesseurs… Quoique voyez-vous, la situation est aussi étrange pour moi, je ne sens plus du tout mon corps. J'espère qu'il n'a pas disparu de l'autre côté, ça risquerait d'épouvanter Minerva…

- Nii-san, intervint Lenalee, Bookman sait peut-être quelque chose.

- Il est à la Congrégation ?

- Oui, je vais le chercher.

Elle s'exécuta.

Restés seuls, Hevlaska, Komui et Dumbledore demeurèrent silencieux, puis Hevlaska prit la parole :

- Komui, je pense que cet homme nous dit la vérité, il m'aurait déjà attaquée si ses intentions étaient mauvaises.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous croire mais… Admettez quand même que la situation est plutôt… inhabituelle.

- Je me mets à votre place…dit poliment Dumbledore en acquiesçant

- Bien, en attendant Bookman, si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous voulez faire appel à nous, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là si j'ai bien compris.

- Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'avais grand espoir que vous nous indiquiez un moyen de se débarrasser des créatures qui sont passées de votre monde au nôtre.

- Des akumas ?!

- Akumas ? Elles ont donc un nom ?

- Attendez, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça.

- Et bien depuis quelques temps, des créatures que nous ne connaissons pas apparaissent assez régulièrement et font des victimes, sept en tout à ce jour.

- Comment tuent-elles ?

- Le ministère a décrété que les victimes étaient décédées suite à des projectiles de grosse taille. Deux des victimes n'ont pas été retrouvées et n'ont laissé que leurs vêtements.

- Alors il est très probable que ce soit l'œuvre de akumas.

- La magie n'a aucun effet sur eux.

- La magie ?!

- Un élément de notre monde…

Lenalee apparut soudain, suivit de Bookman.

- Lenalee m'a prévenu, indiqua celui-ci en accourant

Il se tourna immédiatement vers la tête géante qui ne sembla pas le gêner :

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Bookman, heureux de vous rencontrer.

- Albus Dumbledore, enchanté, répondit Dumbledore en souriant

- A ce qu'il paraît, votre monde aurait une nouvelle fois besoin de nos services ?

- Absolument, mais cela veut donc dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous voyez un tel spectacle. Etiez-vous présent à l'époque ? ajouta le directeur intrigué en constatant que l'homme a qui il parlait n'était plus tout jeune

- A l'époque, j'étais encore un jeune apprenti mais j'étais bien là.

- On peut donc croire cet homme ? intervint Komui

- Oui

Le chef de la Congrégation ôta son béret et s'inclina :

- Dans ce cas, Monsieur Dumbledore, je vous prie d'excuser ma méfiance envers vous.

- Oh ce n'est rien, j'aurais probablement eu les mêmes réactions à votre place.

Komui remit son béret :

- Bien, vous avez donc besoin qu'on vous envoie un exorciste.

- Un exorciste ?

- Pour s'occuper des akumas.

- En fait je souhaiterai plutôt que mes élèves soit protégés.

- Un exorciste en mission dans votre école ?

- Ce serait très aimable de votre part.

- Mais il faudrait un deuxième exorciste pour s'occuper des akumas.

Dumbledore demeura silencieux.

- Je pense que pour ça, Kanda fera très bien l'affaire… Quand rentre-t-il de mission ?

- Demain soir si tout se passe bien comme prévu, répondit Lenalee

- Pour l'exorciste chargé de la protection…

Le directeur toussota :

- Hum, si je puis me permettre, il faudrait que cette personne puisse garder son identité secrète. Sans vous offenser, il serait mal vu que j'emploie quelqu'un venu d'un autre monde, en ce moment surtout… Et les élèves pourraient être effrayés facilement s'il apprenaient qu'un homme chargé de tuer des créatures arpentait les couloirs de l'école… Ou bien à l'inverse, ils seraient peut-être tentés de le suivre dans ses moindres déplacements, ce qui serait fâcheux… Nous pourrions sans doute le faire passer pour un professeur ou…

- Je pense que l'exorciste parfait pour cette tâche serait Allen Walker.

Lenalee et Komui se tournèrent vers Bookman stupéfaits :

- Allen Walker ? Bookman, pensez-vous que ce soit raisonnable ?

- Il est le seul capable de détecter les akumas, et donc de prévenir leurs attaques avant qu'elles ne surviennent.

- Mais il est trop inexpérimenté dans le domaine de…

- Ne vous en faites pas, il est bien plus expérimenté que d'autres, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il manque de maturité. Après tout, ce gamin a réussi à faire évoluer son Innocence au niveau maximum…

- Et sa mission ?

- Il rentre ce soir.

Le superviseur demeura quelques instants silencieux, soupira, puis, s'adressant à Dumbledore :

- C'est d'accord, je vous enverrai deux exorcistes, Yu Kanda et Allen Walker. Par contre, le premier ne sera revenu que demain soir et il devra se reposer au moins une nuit ici.

- Parfait, fit Dumbledore en souriant

Le directeur entendit soudain une voix l'appeler :

- _Albus ! Albus répondez-moi !_

C'était la voix du professeur de métamorphose.

- Comme je le pensais, la formule a un temps limite, je pense que nous allons bientôt être coupés.

- Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous, comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour le transfert des exorcistes ?

- Ma formule indique la marche à suivre, tout ce que vos exorcistes auront à faire c'est de se placer au centre du pentacle qui apparaîtra sur le sol dans cette salle.

- Ils seront directement transférés dans votre école ?

- Il y a un sortilège de protection dans l'école, je vais donc m'arranger pour que monsieur Walker apparaisse à la gare des moldus pour que je vienne le chercher et que monsieur Kanda apparaisse dans une autre ville. Il faudrait qu'il soient habillés simplement et que vous me donniez un signe pour les reconnaître.

- Allen Walker a les cheveux blancs et Kanda a une queue de cheval assez longue… Et il aura aussi probablement un katana…

- Euh, et bien dans ce cas…

- _ALBUS !_

La tête de Dumbledore commençait à disparaître.

- Le premier pentacle apparaîtra demain à midi pile et le deuxième après-demain à la même heure.

La voix du directeur se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Je fournirai des documents à monsieur Walker pour qu'il puisse se renseigner sur les choses essentielles de notre monde.

- Attendez ! Doit-il emporter quelque chose de spécial ?

- Je ne vous entends malheureusement plus mais merci encore pour votre aide…

La tête s'évanouit soudain.

Lenalee se tourna vers son frère :

- Tu croix vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Allen aller dans un monde inconnu ? Déjà qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation alors…

Komui la regarda sans un mot puis…

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé y aller Lenaleeeee ? Frêle jeune fille que tu es ? Avec tous ces élèves pervers et vicieux ?

Bookman et Hevlaska se détournèrent pour ne pas assister au massacre que la ''frêle'' jeune fille faisait subir au superviseur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dumbledore prit soudain conscience qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans son bureau, en face de Mc Gonagal qui le dévisageait abasourdie.

- Ces gens sont vraiment très biens, très polis et très professionnels, dit-il simplement en faisant disparaître le pentacle d'un coup de baguette magique

- Alb…Albus ! balbutia Mc Gonagal, Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Pardon ? Oh ! Alors comme ça, vous avez réellement vu mon corps disparaître ? J'aurais aimé voir ça de mes propres yeux mais vu que j'étais en pleine discussion…

- Votre corps… ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre, Non Albus mais enfin vous restiez immobile et j'ai eu beau vous appeler vous restiez sans réaction !

- Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore intrigué, et pendant combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas euh… Vingt-cinq minutes environ, est-ce important ?

- Intéressant… fit le directeur songeur, le temps s'écoule donc de la même manière là-bas…

- Vous voulez dire que… Vous les avez rencontrés ?!

- Oui et comme je vous le disais, ils sont tout à fait charmants, ils vont nous envoyer deux des leurs.

- Deux des leurs…

- L'un des deux restera à Poudlard pour protéger les élèves et les professeurs tandis que l'autre ira chasser ces créatures appelées akumas.

- Akumas ?

- Les créatures Minerva, ils les appellent les akumas, si le voyage entre nos deux mondes ne m'a pas fait perdre la moitié de ma mémoire bien sûr.

- Mais, si le Ministère l'apprenait, vous auriez de sérieux ennuis.

- …Rassurez-vous, la coupa Dumbledore, il n'y a aucune raison pour que le Ministère ne prenne connaissance de notre démarche. Il y a uniquement deux personnes au courant, dans notre monde pour le moment : vous et moi. Et de toute manière, je doute fort qu'ils nous croient si nous leur disions ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que nous avons fait…

Le professeur de métamorphose se rassit et prit la parole, soudain grave :

- Ils parlent de vous enlever votre Ordre de Merlin.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire :

- Tant que ce n'est pas ma carte de chocogrenouille…

- Albus ! La situation est grave ! Fudge vous impose déjà Dolores Ombrage cette année et…

- … Et fort logiquement, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle soit au courant pour l'exorciste. Je vais avertir les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix de la situation.

Mc Gonagal se leva :

- Bien, je vous laisse faire comme bon vous semble…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ah, une dernière chose !

Elle se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Dites à Sirius de meubler une des pièces cachées de sa maison. Je ne veut absolument pas que les enfants Weasley, miss Granger et monsieur Potter soient au courant de la venue d'un exorciste.

Mc Gonagal haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

- Vous voulez dire que l'exorciste va habiter dans la maison tout en devant rester caché ?!

- Exactement Minerva.

- Et… Concernant Potter ?

- Dites à Fol Œil de recruter des gens pour aller chercher Harry le plus tôt possible chez son oncle et sa tante.

- Bien.

Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Resté seul, le directeur s'assit. Il paraissait soudain vieux et las.

- Harry, nous ne t'avons pas oublié… Je suis désolé…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Merci d'avoir lu ! Vos réactions ?

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 28 juin


	3. Un nouveau monde

Enfin Allen entre en scène ! :D

**Reviews**, merci à :

Seidnareinedeseaux : Encore et toujours beaucoup de questions ! Pour la publication des chapitres, comme je les écris plus longs que d'habitude, ça me prend du temps et j'aimerais vraiment en publier un chaque semaine, sans interruption, donc il y a peu de chance que j'accélère le rythme… Mais si je peux, je le ferai ! : )

Sat1 : J'aime faire mariner les gens, MOUAHAHAH ! …

Maetelgalaxy : Curiosité satisfaite ?

Tylia-sama : contente de savoir que tu aimes.

Dans tous les cas, merci à vous de m'encourager, ça fait toujours plaisir !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau monde

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Tu as bien compris Allen, une fois là-bas, le directeur viendra te chercher. Il s'appelle…

- … Albus Dumbledore, acheva Allen en souriant, et il est le directeur de Poudlard.

Komui soupira, même s'il savait l'exorciste capable d'accomplir une mission d'une telle ampleur, il répugnait à le laisser vadrouiller dans un monde inconnu, sans aucun repère.

Tous les membres présents à la Congrégation étaient réunis auprès d'Hevlaska pour assister au départ historique du jeune exorciste dans un autre monde.

Le superviseur lui donnait une dernière fois toutes les indications dont il aurait besoin.

Même s'il le cachait, Allen était assez anxieux. Komui lui avait dit que le monde dans lequel il allait être envoyé était peu différent du leur, mis à part le fait que là-bas, la magie existait et qu'il n'y avait pas d'Akumas.

''Un monde sans guerre…'' avait-il songé tout en se demandant si c'était vraiment possible

- Allen, ne te perds pas en route, fit Lenalee en se forçant à plaisanter pour cacher l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme, et n'en fais pas trop !

Il acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire.

- Il est temps, annonça Hevlaska, le pentacle ne devrait plus tarder…

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un cercle de lumière bleu apparut soudain au sol, provoquant immédiatement des exclamations étonnées.

Allen sentit son cœur battre furieusement, et serra un peu plus fort l'anse de sa valise.

Il allait partir.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle angoisse avant de partir en mission. Bien sûr, c'était une mission à part, différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connues. Là-bas, il devrait sans doute prendre une nouvelle identité, de nouvelles habitudes, mais surtout, là-bas…

Sauf s'il croisait Kanda par coïncidence, il serait seul.

Et peut-être pendant près d'un an.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le cercle. Une main l'arrêta : celle de Lenalee.

- Attends !

Il se retourna et… lâcha sa valise ! La jeune fille venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Le…Lenalee… Je vais revenir tu sais…

- Je sais mais… Un an c'est…tu vas me manquer.

Se sachant (très) observé par Komui qui n'était contenu que grâce à Reever qui le suppliait de se calmer, Allen posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille :

- Je vais revenir ! répéta-t-il fermement

Elle hocha la tête et relâcha son étreinte.

Voyant que _sa_ Lenalee n'avait subi aucune perversion physique ou morale, le chef de la Congrégation reprit contenance, avant de toussoter pour entamer un discours improvisé tandis qu'Allen se plaçait sur le pentacle :

- Et c'est avec une immense fierté que nous laissons aujourd'hui Allen Walker, qui n'a par ailleurs pas intérêt à retoucher ma Lenalee d'une façon aussi fortement indécente…

- … Nii-san ! s'écria Lenalee indignée tandis qu'une vague rougeur lui montait aux joues, signe que la vie de son frère allait être prématurément raccourcie s'il continuait dans cette voie là

- Euh, oui enfin bref… Ce jour restera sans doute dans les annales des annales, dans l'Histoire de l'Humanité tout entière, que dis-je ? Dans le…

- Hum hum, toussota Reever, chef vous devriez peut-être abréger un peu…

- Ah ? Je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour… Non ? Euh… Qu'importe, ce que je voulais dire c'est tout simplement : bonne chance Allen, fait honneur à la Congrégation et à notre monde !

Il commença à applaudir avec un grand sourire encourageant et fut bientôt imité par toutes les personnes présentes.

Le jeune exorciste sourit, leur fit un léger signe de la main, Timcampy flottant au-dessus de sa tête.

- Merci ! Dites au revoir à Lavi, Miranda, Marie et Kanda de ma part !

- Je transmettrai !

Il y eut brutalement une violente lumière qui obligea les membres de la Congrégation à se protéger les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, Allen avait disparu. Seul restait le pentacle ayant perdu toute lumière.

Lenalee eut un hoquet de stupeur.

- Et bien, on peut dire que ce fut rapide, dit simplement Komui, fixant le point où se trouvait auparavant le jeune homme

- Je suis sûr qu'il fera honneur à notre monde, fit Bookman à l'adresse de Lenalee

- Il va me manquer, soupira Jerry, avec lui, je ne m'ennuyais pas, il y avait toujours quelque chose à préparer… J'espère qu'il pourra manger à sa faim là-bas…

Le chef de la Congrégation eut un petit rire :

- C'est vrai que de ce côté là, je pense qu'ils vont être surpris…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Même habillé en moldu, Dumbledore ne passait pas inaperçu dans la gare. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une cape de voyage également noire. Il ne pouvait cependant pas empêcher les moldus de se retourner à cause de sa barbe et de ses cheveux d'une longueur étonnante.

D'un geste mesuré, il consulta sa montre à douze aiguilles :

- Midi dix, il doit être arrivé il y a cinq minutes…

Il remonta ses lunettes et se mit à observer les alentours, cherchant une personne ayant les ''cheveux blancs''.

_Tout de même_, pensait-il, _ce n'est sûrement pas ce qui va m'aider à le trouver… Si je ne me connaissais pas, ça pourrait même être moi que je cherche…_

Toutes les personnes ayant des cheveux blancs qu'il voyait étaient ridées et vieillies par le temps.

_Serait-il réellement d'un âge avancé ?_

- Tim… J'espère qu'on est dans la bonne gare… Tu crois qu'il est déjà là à nous chercher ?

Dumbledore fit un demi-tour sur lui-même pour voir d'où provenait la voix.

- Je crois que ces machines sont des sortes de locomotives mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes que chez nous, il n'y a pas de fumée…

Le mage remarqua une personne assise sur un banc. Il ne la voyait que de dos mais constata que cette personne avait les cheveux d'un blanc éclatant.

- J'ai déjà rencontré trois personnes qui avaient une ''longue barbe blanche'' et des ''yeux bleus'' mais…

Allen se remémora le regard outré que lui avait jeté les personnes lorsqu'il leur avait poliment demandé s'ils étaient le directeur de l'école de sorciers. Il posa son menton dans le creux de ses mains :

- Et si je m'étais perdu ? Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois…

- Hum, excusez-moi jeune homme…

Allen tourna la tête :

- Ou…i ?!

L'homme qui l'avait appelé était assis à côté de lui. On lui aurait difficilement donné un âge, il aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir cinquante ans que quatre-vingt.

Et il avait des yeux bleus.

Et il avait une longue barbe ainsi que de longs cheveux argentés.

Allen n'avait jamais vu une barbe aussi longue de toute sa vie.

- Oui, excusez-moi jeune homme mais… Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda l'homme en souriant

- Euh… Oui mais est-ce que par hasard vous euh… commença le jeune homme en se demandant s'il devait oui ou non poser pour la quatrième fois cette question ridicule

Il choisit donc de la changer, pour éviter d'essuyer un septième regard furieux.

- Vous attendez aussi quelqu'un ?

Dumbledore le dévisagea rapidement, analysant la marque rouge qui sillonnait son œil gauche et ses yeux argentés, puis sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir, avant de reporter son attention sur un train qui démarrait.

- A vrai dire, je croyais attendre une personne d'un âge respectable mais je n'en suis inexplicablement plus aussi convaincu…

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de curiosité. Voyant cela, il eut un sourire amusé.

Allen lui rendit son sourire : cet homme avait décidément quelque chose de spécial, en ayant à peine échangé quelques mots avec lui, il le trouvait déjà sympathique. Il se détendit un peu.

- J'ai, par pur hasard et par un soupçon d'impolitesse je le crains, entendu ce que vous disiez à propos ce monde…

_Aïe ! Komui m'avait demandé de rester discret dans la gare avec les personnes autres que monsieur Dumbledore…_

- Euh c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup voyagé et que par rapport à d'autres villes celle-là euh…

- Londres ?

- Euh oui, comme vous dites, est un peu plus…

- … complexe.

- Oui.

Allen se gratta la tête :

- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très à l'aise ici…

- Ce n'est pas grave, à votre place, je ne le serais pas non plus.

L'exorciste jeta un regard de surprise à son interlocuteur qui le regardait avec des yeux pétillant de malice.

- Vous… commença-t-il, vous ne seriez pas… ?

- Et bien cela dépend, qui croyez-vous que je sois ? Si vous pensez que je suis bien celui que vous pensez que je suis, vous auriez tout intérêt à me demander plus de renseignements sur mon identité, dans la limite de l'intimité bien sûr, je ne suis pas spécialement pudique, mais il y a des limites…

- Monsieur Dumbledore ?

- Il y a toutes les chances du monde pour que ce soit effectivement moi, mais monsieur tout court suffit amplement, ou Dumbledore si vous préférez.

Allen se leva rapidement et s'inclina :

- Je… Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais pas réalisé qui vous étiez.

- Et bien nous sommes quittes.

Allen se releva tout à fait.

- Quittes ?

- Je dois vous avouer que je n'étais pas certain que vous soyez bien celui que je sais maintenant que vous êtes. Vous permettez que je vous tutoie ? Vous avez me semble-t-il l'âge de mes élèves et j'avoue que cela me perturbe un peu pour le moment.

- Euh oui, si vous voulez.

- Bien.

Il se leva.

- Je vous propose d'y aller à présent.

Le jeune homme prit sa valise.

- Où allons-nous ?

- J'ai un ami qui peut t'héberger jusqu'à la rentrée, cependant je devrais auparavant t'expliquer quelques détails.

Ils se mirent en marche.

- Des détails ? Au sujet de votre monde ? De votre école ?

- Plus tôt nous serons arrivés, plus tôt tu sauras, mais ton impatience te fait honneur.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une ruelle sombre.

Par politesse, Allen ne demanda pas pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans une impasse. Il devinait que la réponse viendrait sans qu'il ne la demande.

- Accroche-toi à ma cape, dit simplement Dumbledore

Il s'exécuta, un peu perdu.

- Nous allons transplaner.

- Transplaner ?

- Monsieur Lee a sûrement dû te dire que le dans monde dans lequel tu te trouves à présent, la magie existe.

- Oui… répondit Allen pas entièrement certain de suivre le raisonnement

- Dans ce monde, continua Dumbledore, les sorciers majeurs, n'aies crainte, j'en fais partie, ont le droit de transplaner, de se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre si tu préfères.

Allen écarquilla les yeux : une telle chose était vraiment possible ?

- Tu es prêt ? Trois, deux, un, c'est parti !

L'exorciste vit le paysage tournoyer autour de lui, puis s'effacer entièrement. Il eut la désagréable impression d'être compressé et enfin, le paysage réapparut.

Il jeta un regard à Dumbledore qui regardait sa montre.

- J'ai transplané dans une ruelle déserte pour qu'aucun moldu ne nous voie mais il va falloir marcher un peu. J'espère que Molly pardonnera notre léger retard…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Molly Weasley courait dans tous les sens, utilisant sa baguette magique pour passer un coup de balai par-ci, ou bien déplacer un objet par-là :

- Dumbledore avait dit qu'ils seraient là à midi et quart !

- Molly, soupira Sirius affalé dans un vieux fauteuil de cuir rouge, il est midi vingt…

- Ah cet exotique !

- Exorciste…

- Peu importe, il n'a pas intérêt à se montrer supérieur ou dédaigneux ! Il sera logé à la même enseigne que tout le monde ! Pas de traitement de faveur !

- Tu te hâtes un peu dans tes conclusions, il n'est même pas là.

- Qu'il soit là ou non, la conclusion sera la même.

Remus Lupin entra dans le salon à cet instant. Voyant l'état de Molly, il interrogea Sirius du regard. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules :

- Molly est convaincu que l'exorciste sera un abominable imbécile capricieux.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient d'un autre monde qu'il se considérera au-dessus de nous… fit remarquer Lupin

- Va lui expliquer à elle…

Molly se retourna brusquement vers eux et pointa vivement sa baguette sur Sirius :

- N'allez pas croire que je n'entends rien, je sais très bien comment ça va se passer. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû faire appel à eux, je le répète depuis le début.

- C'était pourtant la seule solution, objecta Sirius, et ne pointe pas ça sur moi veux-tu ?

La sonnette retentit soudain.

- Les voilà ! s'écria Molly, je vais ouvrir !

Elle courut à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

Une mine déçue se peignit sur son visage :

- Arthur ?

- J'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, il faut dire qu'avec cette histoire de casserole chantante…

Le sorcier entra :

- Dumbledore est arrivé ?

- Pas encore.

Il entra dans le salon. Sirius lui adressa un signe de la main.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois.

Molly qui suivait son mari se retourna soudain pour aller ouvrir :

- Cette fois, c'est eux !

Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Foutue chaleur hein… grogna celui-ci en entrant, Dumbledore est là ?

- Non.

- Nymphadora arrive.

Il donna une poignée de main à Arthur :

- A ce qu'il paraît Arthur, le Ministère a des ennuis en ce moment.

- Des problèmes d'ustensiles, Erin Dodge a encore fait des siennes.

Fol Œil s'assit dans le canapé.

- Et pour Potter ? demanda-t-il en étendant sa fausse jambe

- Le groupe que tu dirigeras partira demain soir, lui répondit Remus

Le faux œil de l'auror fit un tour complet sur son orbite.

- Où sont-ils tous passés ?

Molly, Arthur, Sirius et Remus mirent un moment à comprendre de qui il parlait.

- Oh, les enfants tu veux dire ? Je les ai envoyés chez ma sœur pour deux jours, j'ai prétexté que ça leur ferait le plus grand bien, dit Molly

- Tu les as envoyés chez Nelly ? hoqueta son mari

- Arthur, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant à ce qu'ils voient un peu leur tante de temps en temps.

- Quelle cruauté… Tu sais comment est ta sœur…

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Coup de sonnette.

Elle jeta un regard à la porte :

- Ce doit être Tonk.

- Ou peut-être Dumbledore, suggéra son époux

- Laisse Molly, je vais y aller, fit Sirius

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, tourna la poignée et ouvrit.

- Dumbledore !

Le mage lui fit un sourire plein de malice :

- J'espère que Molly ne s'est pas trop impatientée.

- Elle est dans le salon et crie sur tout ce qui existe, humains comme objets. Où est l'exorciste ?

Allen était resté en arrière, contemplant bouche bée la maison qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il revint de ses émotions en entendant le mot ''exorciste''.

- Je suis désolé, je pensais à autre chose, s'excusa-t-il en s'avançant, je n'avais pas vu que vous aviez ouvert.

Sirius le contempla bouche bée.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Allen Walker, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant, l'exorciste envoyé par la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

- Il est vrai que son jeune âge m'a également surpris… fit Dumbledore

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs resta silencieux. Puis, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, sourire qui se transforma bientôt en un rire joyeux :

- C'est Molly qui va être contente.

Il se baissa vers Allen :

- Entre nous, elle pensait que vous… que tu euh…

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, fit Allen en souriant, tout en se demandant pourquoi son âge était si étonnant

- Dans ce cas, tutoies-moi aussi. Je m'appelle Sirius Black.

- Ravi de vous connaître.

Sirius était heureux qu'à l'entente de son nom, Allen n'ait pas sursauté ou exprimé un geste de peur. Après tout, lui ne savait pas qu'il était considéré comme un dangereux criminel.

- Je disais donc que Molly, tu vas la rencontrer, pensait que tu te conduirais comme un affreux goujat qui se montrerait condescendant avec tout le monde.

- Vrai… vraiment ? fit Allen avec un sourire embarrassé en se grattant la joue

- Et bien, elle va pouvoir constater que monsieur Walker est très poli et bien élevé.

Sirius les fit entrer, et, quand il eut refermé la porte, il cria à l'adresse des personnes dans le salon :

- Ils sont arrivés !

Puis à l'adresse d'Allen :

- Tu peux déposer ta valise ici, on va d'abord aller dans le salon pour faire les présentations.

L'exorciste acquiesça et posa sa valise dans l'entrée, tout en regardant rapidement autour de lui pour se familiariser avec les lieux.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, provoquant immédiatement des réactions différentes parmi les sorciers.

Mme Weasley ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement tandis que M. Weasley et Remus écarquillaient les yeux. Maugrey eut un petit rire.

Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Je sais que l'étonnement est tout à fait permis dans cette situation mais… je vais plutôt laisser le soin de se présenter à notre jeune ami.

Allen fit un pas en avant et, choisissant soigneusement ses mots en raison de la seule femme qu'il voyait et qu'il présumait être Molly, se présenta :

- Mon nom est Allen Walker, je suis l'un des deux exorcistes envoyés par l'Organisation de l'Ombre à qui vous avez fait appel.

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, il tritura nerveusement son gant blanc.

- Même si vous êtes surpris par mon âge, je vous assure que dans le monde dans lequel je vis, je suis un exorciste compétent, et que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour protéger Poudlard.

Il se tut, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait ajouter de plus.

Un court instant de silence embarrassé succéda à ses paroles.

Finalement, Remus fit le premier pas. Il s'avança vers l'exorciste et lui tendit une main. Main qu'Allen serra avec reconnaissance.

- Remus Lupin, bienvenue. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien protéger l'école.

- Maugrey, grogna Fol Oeil de son canapé en guise de présentation

- Arthur Weasley, très heureux, fit monsieur Weasley en lui serrant également la main

Molly s'avança la dernière, les bras croisés. Elle s'arrêta pile devant lui, et il crut sa dernière heure arrivée.

- Et bien, je dois avouer que je m'attendais à autre chose…

Allen rougit.

- … Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue !

A la surprise générale, elle lui tendit une main avec un sourire affectueux : elle n'y pouvait rien, il avait l'âge d'être son fils.

- Molly Weasley.

- L'instinct maternel sans doute… souffla Sirius à Remus

- Je t'entends parfaitement Sirius, fit-elle, dis-moi Allen, tu as faim ? Le déjeuner est prêt…

Allen qui avait toujours peur de paraître mal élevé auprès d'elle agita frénétiquement ses mains :

- Non, non, ça va merci !

Malheureusement, son ventre ne sembla pas être entièrement de cet avis et émit un puissant gargouillement de désaccord.

Molly leva un sourcil.

- Euh… Réflexion faite, peut-être un petit quelque chose…

- Alors à table !

Sonnette.

- Installez-vous, cria-t-elle en allant ouvrir, ça doit être Tonk.

- Molly, soupira celle-ci en entrant, je donnerai tout pour un verre d'eau, il fait une chaleur !

- Nous nous apprêtions justement à passer à table.

En entrant, Tonk se prit le pied dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long par terre.

- Ce satané…, commença-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré au tapis

_QUI OSE SOUILLER AINSI LA DIGNE DEMEURE DES BLACK ? BANDE D'INSECTES REPUGNANTS, SOYEZ MAUDITS ! SOYEZ…_

Sirius avait bondit et rapidement refermé le rideau sur le portrait de sa mère.

- Je suis désolé Sirius, s'excusa Tonk

- Pas grave, grommela-t-il

Dumbledore qui avait vu Allen sursauter le rassura :

- C'est le tableau de la mère de Sirius, il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit.

- Un… tableau ? Qui crie ?!

- C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de te faire comprendre, ici, il te faudra tout réapprendre.

Tonk les rejoignit et s'assit à son tour pour déjeuner. Elle aperçut Allen.

- C'est… l'exorciste ?

- Euh oui, je m'appelle Allen Walker, enchanté, se présenta-t-il en ayant l'impression de répéter inlassablement la même formule

- Waou, tu es vraiment plus jeune que ce que j'imaginais, et j'adore la couleur de tes cheveux ! Moi c'est Tonk, ravie de te connaître !

- Attention, c'est brûlant ! prévint madame Weasley en apportant le plat.

Elle les servit tous et ils commencèrent à manger.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, Allen leur posaient des questions sur leur monde. Ils y répondaient, souriant devant l'effarement de l'exorciste à chaque nouvelle réponse.

Mais ils furent également effarés devant l'appétit féroce du jeune homme qui ne cessait de s'excuser de se resservir. Molly lui assura qu'il pouvait se resservir autant de fois qu'il voulait dans la ''limite du raisonnable''. Malheureusement, cette limite du raisonnable ne s'appliquait pas à la même échelle pour elle que pour lui…

- Et ton monde ? demanda curieusement Tonk à Allen lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la fin du repas

Le jeune homme reposa sa cuillère et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette puis réfléchit, ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me poser des questions, proposa-t-il

- Parles-nous de l'endroit où tu vis, fit Molly

- Et bien, depuis un an, je vis à la Congrégation.

- Là où tu travailles ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, j'ai des missions un peu partout dans le monde et lorsque j'ai terminé, je reviens à la Congrégation me reposer. Je considère cet endroit comme ma maison.

- Et comment ça marche ? demanda monsieur Weasley, je veux dire, comment tout cela s'organise, vous avez un chef ?

Allen se représenta l'image de Komui affalé sur son bureau en train de ronfler la bave lui coulant des lèvres et se demanda si on pouvait vraiment le considérer comme un chef.

- La Congrégation de l'Ombre est une organisation religieuse, les exorcistes sont les Apôtres de Dieu mais sont dirigés par le chef de la Congrégation : Komui Lee, mais je ne le considère pas comme un supérieur, plutôt comme un ami. Le chef de la Congrégation est lui-même sous les ordres des Grands Maréchaux que, pour la plupart d'entre nous, nous n'avons jamais vus.

- Ce qui m'échappe, c'est la manière dont vous supprimez les akumas, fit Dumbledore, peux-tu nous en dire plus ?

L'exorciste se remémora les paroles de Komui : _essaye de rester le plus discret possible et ne leur donne qu'un minimum d'informations, c'est un ordre des Grands Maréchaux, je pense qu'ils ont plutôt peur de ce monde._

Mais il se dit qu'après tout, le renseignement que lui demandait Dumbledore ne lui permettrait sûrement pas de débarquer dans son monde avec ses gros sabots et d'y anéantir tout ce qui s'y trouvait…

- Il y a… commença-t-il

- Oui ?

Il décida de simplifier ses explications.

- Il existe un cristal, l'Innocence, qui s'est dispersé il y a très longtemps en cent-six morceaux. La tâche des exorcistes est de tous les récupérer, mais les akumas les cherchent également. Tous les cristaux trouvés sont rapportés à la Congrégation en attendant de trouver un compatible.

- Un quoi ? demanda Arthur littéralement subjugué par tout ce que racontait Allen

- Un compatible est une personne qui peut s'allier avec l'Innocence et utiliser son pouvoir. Il y a plusieurs sortes de compatibles, ceux de type équipement, ceux de type symbiotique et plus récemment sont apparus ceux de type cristallisation.

Un silence religieux se fit. Malgré les explications de l'exorciste, les sorciers avaient du mal à s'imaginer la manière de se débarrasser d'un akuma.

- Et l'Innocence permet de jeter un sort ? D'invoquer une créature pour battre les akumas ? interrogea Remus

- C'est une arme.

- Une… une arme ? Vous devez vous battre ?

Les sorciers contemplèrent d'un œil sceptique le jeune homme frêle qui leur faisait face.

- Mais, fit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, quel âge as-tu exactement ?

- J'ai quinze ans.

En voyant les regards qu'ils lui jetaient, Allen décida de leur montrer son Innocence.

- Je suis du type symbiotique, reprit-il, ce qui signifie que mon Innocence est reliée à mon corps.

Il posa sa main gauche à plat sur la table et fit glisser le gant blanc, révélant un bras noir avec une croix rouge sang encastrée au milieu.

- Intéressant… fit Maugrey en s'approchant

Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire.

- C'est un peu étrange, mais ça me permet d'être un exorciste.

Il remit son gant.

Voyant que la conversation ne repartait pas, Dumbledore décida de commencer les explications et quelques règles qu'Allen devrait suivre à Poudlard. Molly décida qu'il était temps pour les autres convives de les laisser seuls.

Le sorcier lui expliqua les règles de l'école, tout en lui promettant de lui fournir un plan détaillé de l'établissement.

- Ensuite, il va falloir que tu te _fondes dans la masse_, si tu me permets l'expression. Avec Remus, nous avions pensé à un professeur remplaçant ou autre chose mais… Nous n'avions pas prévu ton jeune âge. Tu seras donc un élève.

- Mais, objecta Allen, je ne sais pas faire de magie.

- Mais moi si, et je peux lancer un sortilège à un simple bout de bois pour en faire une puissante baguette magique, enfin puissante… tout est relatif… Disons que tu maitriseras les sorts classiques des cinquièmes années.

Allen était prêt à croire à tout ce qu'il disait, même si cela restait très absurde pour lui : ensorceler un bout de bois ?!

- Pour ce qui est de ton travail d'exorciste, je n'ai pas de consignes particulières mais il faut absolument que tu demeures le plus discret possible.

- Auprès des élèves et des professeurs ? demanda le jeune homme

- Certains professeurs seront au courant mais pas tous, de plus…

Il s'arrêta un court instant avant de reprendre :

- … De plus je te demanderai de faire très attention à ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Dolorès Ombrage. Elle travaille au Ministère de la magie et sois assuré qu'à la moindre chose étrange venant de ta part, elle n'hésitera pas à en alerter le ministre.

L'exorciste déglutit.

- Mais en dehors de ça, fit Dumbledore voyant l'inquiétude de son interlocuteur, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Tu peux détecter les akumas à ce qu'il paraît ?

Allen commença un geste vers son œil gauche, mais hésita et reposa sa main. Le geste n'échappa pourtant pas à l'œil alerte du vieil homme.

- Oui…

Il ne donna pas plus d'explications et Dumbledore décida qu'il ne lui en demanderait pas plus, pour le moment…

- Un dernier détail, reprit-il, tu sais maintenant qu'à Poudlard, il y a quatre maisons différentes.

- Griffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et euh… Serdaigle, énuméra le jeune homme en vérifiant avec les doigts de la main

- Exactement et, après mûres réflexions, j'ai décidé que le choixpeau, dont je t'ai parlé précédemment, ne te répartirait pas.

- Je ne vais pas monter sur l'estrade alors… soupira Allen de soulagement, ravi de ne pas devoir être dévisagé par toute une salle

- En fait si, dit Dumbledore amusé, mais ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que ta maison est déjà décidée.

- Ah ?

- Je t'en reparlerai plus tard, l'heure tourne, et je vais bientôt devoir y aller, mais je crois que Sirius veut te voir.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Quand prévoyez-vous de lui parler de Voldemort ? demanda Sirius à Dumbledore eut fini avec Allen

Sirius était avec Allen dans la cuisine en train de lui expliquer qu'il devrait dormir et vivre dans une pièce cachée à cause de ses futurs camarades de classe qui arriveraient le lendemain.

Maugrey, Remus, Molly, Tonk, Arthur et Dumbledore étaient retournés au salon.

- Il le saura bien assez tôt, répondit Dumbledore, je repasserai aussi pour lui expliquer qu'il devra changer d'apparence à Poudlard pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Ces jeunes de là-bas ont une drôle de mode, marmonna Fol Œil du fond de son canapé, se teindre les cheveux en blanc et se peinturlurer la figure…

Le mage demeura pensif.

La voix de Molly le ramena soudain à la réalité :

- Vous voulez du thé Albus ?

- Volontiers, merci.

Elle agita sa baguette pour amener la tasse jusqu'à lui.

- Alors, demanda Remus, que pensez-vous de lui ?

- Il est jeune… grogna Fol Œil

- Jeune mais sûrement pas incompétent…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Remus

- Ce jeune homme m'a l'air extrêmement sensé et intelligent. Il y a dans ses yeux quelque chose qui me fait dire que le monde dans lequel il vit, ou plutôt le travail qu'il y effectue est rude.

- Ici on a Voldemort, fit Fol Œil, je pense qu'il est difficile de faire pire.

- Je disais seulement qu'Allen a dû subir des épreuves douloureuses pour qu'à quinze ans seulement il ait acquis une telle maturité dans son comportement. Après tout, changer de monde du tout au tout doit être déstabilisant, mais il ne semble pas être très affecté par ça, ou alors il le cache très bien, ce qui nous ramène à ce que je disais précédemment.

Il but une gorgée de thé, fronça les sourcils, et fit apparaître une soucoupe remplie de sucre avant d'en mettre trois dans son thé avec une mine réjouie.

- De plus, reprit-il, je ne pense pas qu'il se soit dessiné cette marque qu'il a sous l'œil, ce serait exaspérant à faire et franchement stupide, ce qu'il n'est apparemment pas. Cela m'amène à la brillante conclusion que ses cheveux ne sont pas teints.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, fit Tonk intriguée

- Sûrement parce qu'il n'y en a pas, j'en ai juste l'intuition.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

- Allons Arthur, vous ne pensez pas comme moi à un autre être ayant une marque, une cicatrice étrange ?

- Harry ?!

- Exact, Harry a une marque due à un mauvais sort…

- Albus, la situation est très différente, pour Harry c'est… commença Remus

- … Nous n'en avons pas la preuve, le coupa Dumbledore, il peut voir les akumas, ce qui semble impossible pour les autres exorcistes.

- Pour moi ça n'a pas de rapport, intervint Molly, mais je pense que vous voudriez que ça en ait un.

- Oh ?

- Allons Albus ! Vous savez très bien, et tout le monde ici sait, qu'Harry est considéré comme un être à part à cause de ça, et à présent comme un affabulateur à cause de ce qu'il a vu ! Si un autre garçon a vécut la même histoire que lui…

- Ce que, il me semble, je n'ai pas dit.

- Peu importe, cela voudrait dire qu'une autre personne sait exactement ce qu'il ressent.

- Molly, votre raisonnement est tout à fait plausible, mais vous oubliez un léger détail.

- Lequel ?

- Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, Harry et Allen ne devraient pas se parler.

- Ici, je veux bien, mais à Poudlard…

- Ce sera exactement la même chose.

- Quoi ?

Il regarda son étrange montre :

- C'est ce que je craignais, soupira-t-il, je suis en retard, je crains que nous ne devions remettre notre conversation à plus tard.

Il se leva d'un bond et prit son chapeau :

- Et bien je vous dis à bientôt, je reviendrais un jour prochain pour de plus amples explications à notre nouvel ami. Molly, mes félicitations pour votre repas, il était absolument délicieux, comme d'habitude.

Et il transplana.


	4. Arrivée et départ

Désolée pour le léger retard, je n'avais pas tout à fait fini hier.

**Reviews, merci à :**

Seidnareinedeseaux : Déjà quelques réponses à tes questions : D

Lii-chan57 : Merci pour les compliments !

Eidole Shinigami : C'est ce qui m'a toujours plu dans HP, Dumbledore qui manipule l'air de rien…

Tylia-sama : Allen ? Pas la mentalité pour y aller ? Justement… /rire sadique/

Sat1 : c'est une relation qui change de d'habitude : )

Henpuku-kami-sama : Merci pour ton enthousiasme !

Mira nara : les yeux du chat potté l'emportent !

Sushi-la-seule-l'unique : Je ne touche pas trop à HP car je n'ai pas envie de changer l'histoire mais… c'est dur…

Bonne lecture !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 3 : Arrivée et départ

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain matin, Allen se réveilla à sept heures et, après avoir vérifié que les enfants Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione, n'étaient pas encore arrivés, il prit son petit-déjeuner, fit sa toilette, puis retourna dans sa chambre, une pièce cachée derrière une immense statue de marbre, au premier étage de la maison.

En chemin, il tomba nez à nez avec… Kreattur.

- Encore un de plus, marmonna celui-ci en baissant la tête, un chiffon sale à la main, encore un des ces pouilleux qui veulent déshonorer la maitresse, ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de tout lui avoir volé…

- Désolé euh… monsieur…, s'excusa Allen en s'inclinant

Kreattur le dévisagea stupéfait avant de reprendre sa marche silencieuse vers le grenier :

- Celui-là est assurément le plus étrange de tous, faisons attention à ce qu'il ne salisse pas la maison avec ses mains maladroites et putrides…

- Pardon ? s'indigna Allen

Mais Kreattur était déjà hors de vue.

Le jeune homme soupira et donna deux coups discrets sur le nez de la statue. Celle-ci s'anima et se décala vers la droite, dévoilant une pièce ronde avec pour seuls meubles, un lit et une petite table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une bougie.

Il entra donc, et la statue reprit sa place.

- Bon, je fais quelques exercices et ensuite, je me mets au travail.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pendant ce temps, à la Congrégation, Kanda était lui aussi sur le point de partir en mission dans le monde des sorciers.

Les membres de la Congrégation étaient de nouveau réunis près d'Hevlaska.

Attendant l'apparition du pentacle, Kanda astiquait pour la millième fois Mugen.

- Hé, Yû, t'es pas en train de stresser un peu ? demanda Lavi en bondissant brusquement derrière son dos

- Tsss, tu me connais mal… Et c'est Kanda pour toi.

Komui s'avança, une liasse de feuille à la main, et commença à lire.

- Et donc, c'est un immense honneur pour nous d'envoyer Kanda représenter notre monde durant sa mission. Le monde tout entier lui en sera reconnaissant, les fillettes brunes et mignonnes (rapprochement douteux avec une certaine personne…) lui jetteront des pétales de roses pou l'accueillir, l'Univers…

- La. ferme.

- Euh… C'est un peu cruel Kanda… lui fit observer Lavi tandis que le superviseur fondait en larmes dans les bras de Johnny, sa sœur étant absente.

- …

- Tu commences à avoir les chocottes, hein, av…

Le regard menaçant de son interlocuteur le dissuada d'achever sa phrase.

Après avoir séché ses larmes, Komui retrouva tout son sérieux :

- Kanda, une fois que tu auras fini, essaies de retrouver Allen, vous rentrerez ensemble.

- Le moyashi ? … De toute façon, il va me falloir un certain temps avant de trouver tous les akumas, surtout si vous ne trouvez pas un moyen de refermer la brèche.

Après qu'il eut parlé, le pentacle apparu.

Il se leva pour se mettre dessus et attendit.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il vit Komui, les membres de la section scientifique et les exorcistes lui adresser un signe de main, puis entendit Lavi crier…

- Yû, si tu peux, rapporte-nous des chocolats de ce monde, on comparera !

- C'est ça… et je te les ferai bouffer par les trous de nez…

- Hiiiiiiii !

Le pentacle s'activa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au bout de trois cent quarante-neuf pompes, l'exorciste s'assit sur son lit et s'empara d'un des nombreux livres que Dumbledore avait mis à sa disposition pour qu'il étudie le monde complexe dans lequel il se trouvait à présent.

Il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire. Celui-ci parlait des créatures peuplant le monde de la magie.

Et il lui faudrait en retenir un maximum…

Deux heures plus tard, il l'avait terminé et le referma. Avisant une nouvelle fois sa pile de livres, son regard se posa sur un vieux grimoire à la couverture craquelée noire.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

- Quand es-tu arrivé ici toi ? Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure…

Il marqua alors un arrêt et eut un petit rire. Voilà que dans sa solitude, il se mettait à parler à des livres…

Il le prit et en lu le titre : « _Grandeurs et décadences de la magie noire_. »

- La magie noire ? s'étonna-t-il, tu as entendu Tim ?

Le golem doré sortit du lit dans lequel il était caché et bailla.

- Pardon, je t'ai réveillé…

Il consulta la montre que Molly lui avait donné et vit qu'il était bientôt onze heures.

Il commença sa lecture tandis que Timcampy regagnait son emplacement au fond du lit.

Midi.

Molly Weasley hésitait à aller voir Allen pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle avait vu qu'il avait pris son petit-déjeuner et n'osait pas le déranger car elle savait qu'il devait être en train d'étudier les livres donnés par Dumbledore mais…

Il n'avait que quinze ans tout de même… Il n'était pas bon pour lui de rester seul dans une pièce austère aussi longtemps…

- Je monte voir Allen, cria-t-elle aux autres d'une voix décidée

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la sonnette.

- Je vais ouvrir ! s'écria-t-elle changeant de direction

Elle courut à la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Salut maman ! s'écrièrent Fred et George en faisant un geste de la main parfaitement symétrique

- Bonjour Madame Weasley, fit Hermione

- Salut, dirent simplement Ron et Ginny

Elle les fit rentrer, les embrassa et les fit déposer leurs sacs :

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Voyant le regard que lui jetèrent ses enfants, elle n'osa pas reposer la question.

Après qu'ils eurent rangé leurs affaires, ils allèrent dire bonjour à Sirius et aux autres.

- Où est… commença Fred

- Ce bon vieux Fol Œil… termina George

- Il est allé faire un plan de vol pour ce soir.

- Harry va vraiment venir ce soir ? s'écria Ron tandis qu'un sourire lui fendait le visage

- Oui, nous pensons qu'il a suffisamment attendu. Maintenant, aidez-moi à mettre la table.

De là où il était, Allen avait entendu des exclamations et en avait déduit que les enfants Weasley étaient arrivés. Combien étaient-ils ? Comment étaient-ils ? Il avait terriblement envie de descendre à leur rencontre, mais savait que ce n'était pas possible.

Son ventre gargouilla, l'interrompant dans ses propres pensées.

Il ouvrit la caisse de provisions en paille qui lui avait été donnée par Mme Weasley après qu'elle lui eut demandé s'il avait bien dormi et en sortit des sandwichs.

Affamé, il mordit dedans sans même savoir ce qu'ils contenaient, (tout au plus remarqua-t-il qu'il contenait un solide visqueux dont le goût s'apparentait vraisemblablement à du jambon), et continua sa lecture, en essayant de ne pas s'occuper de l'agitation qui régnait en bas.

Il apprit ainsi que le monde de la magie avait connu des périodes sombres et difficiles, des guerres, des morts, et que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, les sorciers avaient aussi eu leur lot de malheurs.

Il tournait les pages, captivé, ne se préoccupant plus du temps qui passait.

Un nouveau chapitre commençait : « Voldemort »

Allen tourna la page mais s'aperçut avec frustration que des pages avaient été arrachées, dénudant ainsi le livre de sa fin. Il ne pourrait donc pas savoir le sens de ce mot énigmatique. Reposant le livre, il demeura silencieux, les yeux tournés vers le plafond d'où pendaient des restes de toiles d'araignées ayant échappé au ménage féroce de Molly Weasley.

Le passage menant à sa pièce s'ouvrit soudain, le faisant sursauter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Sirius et moi, chuchota Molly en découvrant son visage entouré de boucles rousses, suivie du sorcier aux cheveux noirs

- Ce n'est pas trop horrible ici ? demanda celui-ci en regardant la pièce vétuste, personne n'avait jamais vécu ici avant toi…

- Ca me va très bien, répondit Allen

Madame Weasley portait un plateau de victuailles qui firent bondir l'estomac du jeune homme de joie.

- Nous venions t'apporter le dîner et te dire que Dumbledore va bientôt monter te voir pour te parler de…

Elle s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le livre qui était posé sur le lit.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte étrange, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune exorciste :

- Euh, il était sur la pile… se justifia-t-il en leur désignant la pile de livres qu'il avait à étudier.

- C'est sûrement Dumbledore Molly…

Elle soupira et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, les enfants sont arrivés et tu vas devoir faire attention à ce qu'ils ne te remarquent pas… Surtout Fred et George…

- Fred et George ?

- Mes deux fils, des jumeaux qui ne ratent pas une occasion de me mettre hors de moi. Je me demande ce que je vais en faire de ces deux là.

Elle marqua une pause, puis :

- Je vais redescendre et dire à Dumbledore de venir. Mais, Allen, n'oublie pas que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux utiliser les tableaux pour me faire venir.

Il acquiesça en souriant, puis la regarda partir. Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui… avant de se relever prestement : quelque chose l'avait… mordu ?!

- Allen, il y a quelque chose dans le lit, prévint-il, l'index pointé sur un coin du lit

Allen ne parut pas le moins du monde surpris :

- Vous euh… Tu as du t'asseoir sur Tim.

- Tim ?

- Allez Tim, montre-toi.

La couverture du lit s'agita et une boule dorée en sortit comme une furie.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est Timcampy, et Tim, cet homme s'appelle Sirius Black, fit Allen faisant les présentations

Timcampy se rapprocha du visage de Sirius en voletant.

- Est-ce qu'il me sent ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Puis, le golem bailla, révélant une rangée de dents affûtées, avant de se replonger sous l'oreiller.

Le sorcier décida de ne rien demander de plus et se rassit sur le lit, après avoir vérifié que la chose qu'il avait vue n'était pas en dessous.

- Tim, c'est impoli d'agir de la sorte, dit Allen en tapotant doucement la petite tête ( ?) dorée, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois…

Sirius en profita pour observer plus en détail le jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci faisait la morale à son compagnon doré. Comme il l'avait remarqué lors de leur première rencontre, Allen dégageait une aura spéciale qu'il n'avait vue chez personne à part Dumbledore. Quelque chose de calme, d'apaisant, de confiant. C'était un peu comme s'il était serein car il avait tout vu, tout vécu… Bien qu'à son âge, il était difficile de penser que ça soit le cas…

Le sorcier reporta son attention sur la marque rouge près de son œil. En la regardant de plus près, il vit pour la première fois qu'elle se prolongeait jusqu'au front, en une sorte de pentacle.

Décidemment, ce gamin était peu ordinaire…

Un long silence s'installa entre eux deux.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas que je vienne d'un autre monde ? dit finalement Allen

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu étrange non ?

Cette remarque fit sourire le sorcier :

- Tu sais, dans le monde où nous sommes, la notion d'étrange est un peu différente que celle qu'ont les Moldus… euh, les personnes…

- … dépourvues de pouvoir magique… J'ai lu ça dans un des livres.

- Et…

- Oui ?

- Ici, je suis plus ou moins considéré comme un… comme un criminel…

Allen se remémora brièvement les quelques lignes qu'il avait lues sur Sirius Black… Il aurait assassiné un homme et se serait ensuite échappé d'une prison…

- On m'accuse d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis, alors je suis obligé de rester caché ici. Mon nom est craint, c'est pour cela que, lorsque je t'ai rencontré, le fait de te dire mon nom et que tu ne me regardes pas avec peur m'a fait plaisir. Donc je ne trouve pas ta présence ici étrange.

- Merci.

- Et puis ça doit être dur pour toi, être séparé de tes amis, de tes parents, de ta famille…

Il y eut soudain un craquement et Dumbledore apparut subitement dans la pièce, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de l'exorciste, pas encore très à l'aise avec les phénomènes magiques.

- Bonsoir, fit-il avec un grand sourire

- Bonsoir Albus, dit Sirius en se levant, bon et bien…je vais vous laisser seuls, Molly doit m'attendre en bas, quelque part…

Il savait que le mage et l'exorciste devaient avoir une discussion importante à propos de Voldemort et ne voulait pas les déranger.

Il sortit.

Dumbledore promena son regard sur la pièce et fronça les sourcils. Puis il murmura une incantation et un siège apparut sous lui. Il s'assit, faisant face à Allen, toujours sur son lit.

- Oh, je vois que tu as déjà lu quelques ouvrages… dit le sorcier en faisant référence aux livres éparpillés sur le lit.

- Mais il m'en reste encore beaucoup à lire…

Voyant qu'Allen était curieux de savoir la raison de sa venue, Dumbledore décida de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

- Allen, si je suis ici, c'est pour éclaircir encore quelques détails.

- Sur votre école ?

- Pas seulement. Vois-tu, notre monde a connu des périodes sombres, avec des sorciers utilisant la magie noire ou encore des créatures maléfiques.

Allen posa ses yeux sur le livre qu'il venait de lire :

- Ce livre en parlait… Mais je crois que la fin a été arrachée…

- C'est justement de la fin dont je veux te parler.

- Voldemort ?

- Précisément…

- C'est de la magie ?

Magie. Cela fit sourire le vieil homme tellement la réalité était opposée à ce mot.

- C'est le nom qu'à prit un homme utilisant la magie noire.

Il entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

- Cet homme a été élève dans mon école il y a longtemps. Il était très brillant et voulait toujours en savoir plus, avoir plus de pouvoir… Avant que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, il avait commencé à s'intéresser à la magie noire et s'est finalement entièrement tourné vers cette voie.

Il se tue un instant, puis reprit :

- Devenu adulte, il a pris le nom de Voldemort et a commis bon nombre d'atrocités, tuant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Il est devenu le sorcier le plus craint du monde de la magie. Personne n'osait plus prononcer son nom et… il y a quatorze ans, il a voulu tuer un bébé, Harry Potter.

- Un bébé ? s'étonna Allen, mais pourquoi ?

- Une histoire de prophétie… mais revenons à notre histoire si tu veux bien.

L'exorciste acquiesça docilement.

- Il y a quatorze ans donc, Voldemort a tué les époux Lily et James Potter mais, lorsqu'il a voulu tuer leur enfant, le sort s'est retourné contre lui, le laissant pour mort. Quant à Harry, il a survécu et est devenu célèbre dans le monde de la magie. La seule séquelle qu'il a gardé de cette tragédie est une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front… Il est d'ailleurs un élève de mon école et a aujourd'hui quinze ans. Il devrait arriver ce soir… Tu pourras en lire plus sur lui dans ce livre.

Il lui désigna '' Grands mystères de la magie du vingtième siècle'' du bout de sa baguette.

- Voldemort a donc disparu ? demanda Allen

- Et bien… Tout le monde le croyait mort mais il a survécu… Sous une forme monstrueuse certes, mais il y est arrivé et l'année dernière, il a retrouvé son corps.

- Mais… mais alors… Harry Potter… ?

- Tant que Harry Potter est dans mon école, il ne risque rien, assura Dumbledore, mais Voldemort le cherche… De plus, le Ministère de la magie ne veut absolument pas croire à son retour et je suis plus ou moins considéré comme un vieux fou tandis qu'Harry, qui l'a vu revenir, est considéré comme un affabulateur… Ce qui rendrait le fait que j'aie engagé un exorciste d'un autre monde assez inquiétant si un membre du Ministère l'apprenait…

Il eut un sourire rassurant en voyant le regard inquiet de son interlocuteur :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas découvert. Cela m'amène en fait au second point que j'avais déjà abordé avec toi. Ta répartition.

- Dans les maisons de Poudlard ?

- Précisément, s'il n'y avait pas eut le retour de Voldemort ou un membre du Ministère comme professeur j'aurais laissé le choixpeau décider mais… Tu va devoir aller à Serpentard sans tenir compte de la répartition.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Serpentard…. Serpentard… Vous êtes trop cruel Albus, maugréa Molly pour la centième fois, vous savez très bien quel _genre_ d'élève il y a là-bas…

- N'insistez pas Molly, je ne changerai pas d'avis, répliqua Dumbledore d'une fois à la fois amusée et ferme, je souhaitais qu'il s'attire le moins possible les foudres de Dolorès Ombrage et par la même occasion, qu'il surveille les élèves de cette maison, maintenant que Voldemort a retrouvé son corps originel, je crains que la plupart d'entre eux ne se tourne vers lui…

- Il n'a que quinze ans ! Et pour tout vous dire, je doute même que cet enfant soit capable de tuer une de ces créatures, bien qu'il soit, et je le reconnais, tout à fait charmant. Il faut aussi dire que…

- … On y va ! la coupa soudain Maugrey en criant

Molly et Dumbledore interrompirent leur conversation pour rejoindre l'unité chargée d'aller chercher Harry.

Tout le monde était réuni dans l'entrée.

- Si vous croisez le gros Dudley, annonça Georges, dites-lui que nous serons ravis de lui redonner ces délicieux bonbons qui agrandissent _considérablement_ les papilles.

- Georges, je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans ton intérêt de reparler de cette histoire, fit sa mère d'une voix menaçante en agitant l'index dans sa direction

- Diggle et les autres attendent dehors, marmonna Maugrey, on n'a pas le temps de papoter, à tout à l'heure si ça se passe comme prévu.

Il sortit, suivit de Remus et de Tonk qui leur fit un léger signe de la main avec un sourire espiègle avant de disparaître.

- J'espère que tout va bien se passer, soupira Hermione qui se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte

Dumbledore s'avança vers la porte.

- Vous ne restez pas jusqu'au retour d'Harry Albus ? demanda Molly étonnée

- Je… J'ai quelques affaires importantes à régler, je repasserai dans la semaine.

Il les salua et sortit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs heures depuis la venue de Dumbledore.

Allongé sur son lit, Allen se remémorait la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Ainsi le monde de la magie était actuellement en guerre… N'existait-il donc pas de monde en paix ?

Et Harry Potter… Il se sentait étrangement proche de ce garçon… Sans doute parce qu'il lui rappelait sa propre histoire : il avait été maudit par son père adoptif et avait hérité bien malgré lui d'une sorte de cicatrice…

Il toucha légèrement son œil gauche en songeant que celui-ci avait été inactif pendant un bout de temps…

Il entendit soudain une exclamation venant d'en bas :

- HARRY ! Ron, ça y est, il est là, c'est Harry !

Puis, le silence…

Harry Potter était finalement arrivé, et il aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait…

Il allait retourner à ses méditations lorsque l'éclat d'une voix le fit sursauter :

- DONC, VOUS N'ASSISTEZ PAS AUX REUNIONS, ET ALORS ? VOUS ÊTES QUAND MÊME ICI NON ? MOI, J'AI ETE COINCE CHEZ LES DURSLEY TOUT UN MOIS.

Et ça continuait. La voix d'Harry Potter (Allen supposait que c'était lui) se fit entendre un long moment, parlant notamment de ''Pierre philosophale '', ''Tom Jedusor'', ''Détraqueurs'', ''Sphinx'', ''hibou'', ''Privet Drive'' et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Aux vues de ce qu'il pouvait entendre, ce garçon n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu une vie bien amusante et reprochait à ses interlocuteurs de ne pas l'avoir renseigné sur ''ce qui se passait''.

L'exorciste n'était pas stupide et, bien qu'il ne sache pas tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années dans le monde de la magie, il avait compris que le garçon recherché par Voldemort se sentait mis à l'écart alors qu'il aurait dû être le premier au courant des agissements de ce dernier.

Mais la voix s'était tue, et, après avoir englouti son repas et entamé : ''l'Histoire de Poudlard'', il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'abandonner à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi lentement, tandis que les jeunes sorciers cohabitaient sans le savoir avec un être venu d'un monde parallèle.

Plus le temps passait, plus la solitude pesait sur Allen. Le jeune homme était frustré de ne pas voir les gens qu'il côtoyait chaque jour, et dont il pouvait entendre les actions quotidiennes. Molly lui tenait compagnie autant qu'elle le pouvait sans attiser les soupçons de ses enfants, elle éprouvait une certaine tendresse pour le jeune homme qu'elle trouvait toujours très poli et doux. Sirius lui rendait visite de temps en temps, et l'avait aidé à se construire une identité et un passé sans faille pour répondre aux questions qui lui seraient posées à Serpentard, car il ne s'agissait pas d'être déstabilisé par la première question venue. Les autres sorciers n'étaient pratiquement jamais à la maison.

Dumbledore vint plusieurs fois lui expliquer comment utiliser la baguette magique et l'entrainer à son maniement. Il lui fit une liste des sorts à connaître et des mouvements à effectuer pour chaque sort. Il lui expliqua également les rudiments de l'art de la potion et de diverses autres matières.

Allen pouvait se promener dans la maison la nuit, après s'être assuré qu'il était bien seul, et sortait parfois dehors pour prendre un peu l'air.

Malgré toutes les précautions prises par le jeune homme ainsi que les gens dans le secret, son existence avait été mise en péril à plusieurs reprises.

Une fois, durant la nuit, Allen était descendu pour se dégourdir les jambes et, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine, avait entendu quelqu'un arriver. Il avait dû se cacher précipitamment sous la table avant que cette personne ne le voie. Ginny, qui s'était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, s'était levée pour boire un verre de lait. Fort heureusement pour lui, elle était proche de la somnolence et n'avait pas remarqué l'être doré gesticulant caché dans la corbeille de fruits.

Une autre fois, c'est Ron qui avait crû entendre un bruit alors qu'il passait près de la statue, gardienne de la pièce secrète, et avait collé son oreille contre celle-ci avant d'être appelé à temps par Harry et Hermione.

Enfin, la difficulté avait encore augmenté depuis le jour où Fred avait noté que la nourriture diminuait sensiblement et anormalement. Avec son frère, ils avaient décidé d'enquêter sur ce phénomène étrange et avaient surveillé les actions de leur mère de très près, pensant qu'elle grignotait en cachette, ou encore qu'elle était victime de somnambulisme.

Mais cette période arrivait à présent à son terme, et le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin.

Harry, Hermione et les Weasley quittèrent la maison munis de leurs valises pour se rendre à la gare et monter à bord du Poudlard Express.

Resté seul, Allen attendait docilement que Dumbledore vienne le chercher. Il avait fait sa valise dans laquelle il avait mis son uniforme et toutes les affaires que Dumbledore lui avait acheté. Il avait glissé sa fausse baguette magique dans sa poche.

- Tim, vient dans ma valise, fit-il

Le golem s'exécuta.

Allen entendit un craquement et se retourna.

Dumbledore était là.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda celui-ci

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir nous dépêcher, le Poudlard Express démarre dans trois minutes et vingt-six secondes exactement et il faudra arriver à l'école avant les élèves.

Allen dû avoir un air interloqué car Dumbledore s'expliqua :

- J'ai toujours pensé que la ponctualité était une chose essentielle… Nous allons transplaner à Pré-Au- Lard, un village près de Poudlard et d'ici nous nous rendrons au château, à l'abri des regards, espérons-le… Mais je suis également venu pour te donner une potion.

- Une potion ?

- Tu sais déjà que tu vas devoir faire très attention dans l'enceinte de l'école. Seuls les professeurs de métamorphose et potions saurons qui tu es réellement. Mais nous allons également devoir modifier ton apparence pour que tu attires… moins, l'attention.

- Euh… fit simplement Allen un peu perdu qui n'avait pas encore été mis au courant de ce (léger) détail

- Oh, je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu es désagréable à regarder, juste que tu as un physique qui ne passe pas inaperçu…

Il agita sa baguette et une mallette apparut à ses pieds. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, découvrant des fioles remplies d'un liquide blanchâtre et scintillant.

- C'est de la _Transfora_. Pour garder ta nouvelle apparence, tu devras boire une de ces fioles chaque semaine. Le professeur Rogue t'en a fabriqué pour toute l'année, mais il va de soi que tu devras garder l'existence de cette mallette secrète…

Dumbledore prit une fiole de potion et la tendit à l'exorciste. Allen la prit, et releva les yeux vers le directeur.

- Je dois faire quelque chose de particulier avant de la boire ?

- A moins que personne ne m'en ai jamais averti… tu as juste à boire et la potion te donnera une apparence proche de celle que tu as présentement. L'intérêt majeur de cette potion est qu'elle dure plus longtemps que le Polynectar, même si elle n'a pas tout à fait les mêmes effets.

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil peu inspiré à la fiole, ferma les yeux, retint sa respiration, et but d'un trait.

Le goût lui laissa un goût infect dans la bouche.

Au début, il ne ressentit aucun changement, et crut que ça n'avait pas fonctionné, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il eut la désagréable impression que tout son visage fondait, puis fut parcouru de picotements désagréables. Enfin, tout redevint normal.

Face à lui, Dumbledore arborait un large sourire :

- Le résultat est plus que satisfaisant, veux-tu voir ton nouveau visage ?

Allen acquiesça tout en promenant ses mains sur son visage en ayant l'impression que celui-ci ne lui appartenait plus. Le sorcier fit apparaître un miroir et il put se regarder.

Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle tandis que ses yeux étaient à présent plus petits et bleus. Ses cheveux blancs neige s'étaient teints en blond platine. Son nez droit et fin avait été remplacé par un nez plus épais avec une bosse. Enfin et surtout, son pentacle avait disparu, laissant place à une sorte de balafre rougeâtre courant le long de sa joue gauche et se prolongeant jusqu'au front.

- Incroyable… murmura-t-il, s'apercevant que même sa voix s'était modifiée

- Pour la cicatrice, tu n'auras qu'à trouver une aventure incroyable qui te serait arrivée, laissant sa trace sur ton visage…

Le sorcier fit disparaître le miroir.

- Bien, maintenant, il est temps d'y aller, je ne voudrais pas que tu rates ta première rentrée dans une école magique.

Un peu remis de ses émotions, Allen prit sa valise et s'avança vers Dumbledore, jetant un dernier regard à la pièce où il avait vécu pendant près de trois semaines.

- C'est parti ! annonça Dumbledore

Il transplanèrent.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La semaine prochaine sera le dernier chapitre avant deux mois (je sais, c'est long), je pars en vacances et je n'aurai pas internet là où je vais…

Pour me faire (un peu) pardonner, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour poster le samedi 11 ou le vendredi 10.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'une histoire plait : )


	5. Poudlard

Dernier chapitre avant un looong moment, mais juste pour ça, il sort plus tôt que prévu !

**Reviews, merci à :**

Sat1 : Merci !

Mira-nara : Je pars à Pornic pour les vacances : )

Tylia-sama : Voici la rencontre Harry/Allen tant attendue !

Lii-chan57 : Tant mieux pour ton addiction ; )

Seidnareinedeseaux : C'est vrai que je peux me permettre plus de délires dans la Congrégation, et c'est génial d'ailleurs ! Vivement la prochaine fois…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 4 : Poudlard

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Allen et Dumbledore arrivèrent à Pré- Au –Lard, et le jeune homme fut immédiatement émerveillé des nombreuses choses que recelait ce village. Malheureusement, l'heure tournait et ils durent quitter le village assez rapidement.

Arrivé dans un lieu désert aux alentours de Pré-Au-Lard, Dumbledore consulta sa montre puis brandit sa baguette magique en l'air :

_- Accio balais !_

Il abaissa sa baguette et fit un sourire serein à l'exorciste qui se demandait ce qui allait se produire.

Soudain, deux points noirs apparurent dans le ciel, points qui s'avérèrent en fait être deux… balais ?!

- Rosemerta les a gardés pour moi, dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout

Il empoigna un des balais et tendit l'autre à Allen. Celui-ci le prit en fronçant les sourcils :

- Je ne comprends pas…

- C'est assez normal après tout, tu ne viens pas de ce monde. Nous allons nous rendre à Poudlard en balai.

Allen crut avoir mal entendu :

- Pardon ?

- Voler si tu préfères.

- Mais… je… je ne sais pas comment faire moi, balbutia le jeune homme catastrophé

- Reproduis simplement mes gestes.

Dumbledore monta sur son balai, Allen l'imita.

- Parfait, maintenant donne un bon coup de pied par terre et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Allen était déjà dans les airs.

L'infortuné se mit à zigzaguer.

- Co..mm.e.e.n.t o.n s'a.a..r.ê.t.t.e.e.e. ? demanda-t-il paniqué, ballotté dans tous les sens, essayant de stopper l'engin diabolique

- Il semblerait que la tâche ne soit un peu plus difficile que prévu… murmura le sorcier resté à terre en se tenant le menton entre l'index et le pouce

Il essaya de donner des conseils au jeune homme mais rien n'y fit : Allen n'était pas né sur un balai. Finalement, Dumbledore dut jeter un sort au balai pour que celui-ci amène Allen à destination sans encombre.

Durant tout le trajet, Allen regardait le sol qui défilait sous lui avec angoisse.

Poudlard se dressa soudain majestueusement devant eux.

A partir de cet instant, l'exorciste ne tint plus compte de la distance qui le séparait du sol mais de la distance qui le séparait du château. Il avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

Ils se posèrent tout en douceur dans le parc de Poudlard, juste devant la porte de l'école. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et Allen pénétra à l'intérieur de l'école.

Il en resta muet d'étonnement.

Un escalier central lui faisait face, escalier autour duquel étaient disposées de nombreuses statues. Mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était les nombreux tableaux qui étaient accrochés sur les murs de vieille pierre. Les personnages à l'intérieur _bougeaient_ et…

Allen entendait comme des chuchotements.

_Elias __**il**__ nous regarde…_

_Qui ?_

_L'exorciste dont nous a parlé Albus._

_Il est arrivé ?_

- Y allons-nous ?

L'exorciste revint sur terre.

- Euh oui.

Il suivit Dumbledore et arriva… dans une pièce remplie d'escaliers qui se déplaçaient dans les airs.

- Je vais te faire une visite rapide de l'école.

Allen acquiesça et ils commencèrent la visite.

Deux heures après, le directeur lui avait montré tout ce qu'il devait absolument savoir sur le château. Allen, qui n'avait jamais eu un sens de l'orientation très développé, se demandait avec inquiétude comment il allait s'y retrouver avec tous ces escaliers mobiles et ces pièces raccrochées entre elles par d'interminables couloirs. Il résolut de scrupuleusement suivre les élèves qui avaient les mêmes cours que lui ou encore de demander son chemin à un des fantômes qu'ils avaient croisés sur leur route.

Dumbledore consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre :

- Hm, les élèves ne devraient pas tarder…

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'un cri de rage retentit :

- PEEVES !

- Minerva…

Une question naquit dans l'esprit d'Allen à la suite de cette remarque.

- Monsieur… Où sont les professeurs ? demanda-t-il

- Les professeurs ? Tu viens d'entendre Minerva, et pour les autres, à part Hagrid, ils sont comme chaque année déjà dans la grande salle.

- Nous n'avons pas visité cette pièce si ?

Le sorcier lui fit un regard malicieux :

- Non, mais comme tu es maintenant un nouvel élève de cette école, je voudrais que tu aies la même réaction que tous les nouveaux élèves. La Répartition ne va pas tarder à commencer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant réunis dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Les premières années, excités et impatients, attendaient leur répartition dans les maisons au centre de la grande salle.

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim, maugréa Ron assis à la table des Griffondor avec ses amis

- Je ne sais pas, mais par-dessus tout, je ne sais pas ce que fait Dolorès Ombrage ici, fit Harry tout en observant la femme qu'il avait rencontrée lors de son audience disciplinaire au Ministère de la magie.

Hermione demeura songeuse.

Le choixpeau commença à chanter sa chanson.

Comme d'habitude, celle-ci parlait de la naissance des maisons et des caractéristiques spécifiques de chacune, mais il ajouta également un avertissement concernant le fait que Poudlard était en danger, ce qui provoqua un fourmillement de murmures de la part des élèves.

La Répartition commença.

McGonagall appela les premières année un par un et le choixpeau les répartit dans les quatre maisons. Puis, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son habituel discours :

- Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous, aux anciens comme aux nouveaux élèves. Avant de vous laisser le bonheur de remplir votre estomac, je vous demande encore quelques minutes d'attention.

- Il va nous avertir que Voldemort est revenu tu crois ? demanda Ron à Hermione

- Ron, devant quelqu'un qui travaille au Ministère enfin…

Le jeune homme roux haussa les épaules.

- Cette année, nous accueillons exceptionnellement un élève dont la précédente école magique a fermé. Pour cette raison, cet élève entrera directement en cinquième année, ayant passé les test démontrant son niveau d'habileté en magie. Il sera réparti comme vous tous dans une des quatre maisons. Mais faisons-le entrer sans attendre, si vous le voulez bien, Allen Walker !

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, faisant apparaître le nouvel élève.

Allen s'efforça de ne pas rougir en sentant tellement de regards pointés sur lui et se mit à marcher en direction du choixpeau.

Les élèves se penchaient en arrière pour le voir.

Il essayait de ne penser à rien, se concentrant uniquement sur l'objectif qu'il cherchait à atteindre, c'est-à-dire le tabouret sur l'estrade, priant pour ne pas trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Sur son passage, il entendait de nombreux chuchotements.

_Comme il est pâle…_

_Hé, tu as vu cette cicatrice ? Comment il s'est fait ça ?_

_C'est horrible !_

Enfin, il arriva jusqu'au choixpeau, le prit, s'assit sur la chaise et le mit sur la tête, coupant court à tous les murmures.

Il entendit une voix lui parler.

_Voyons voyons oui, je sais qui tu es, l'exorciste n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore m'a parlé de ton cas, ta maison a déjà été décidée mais il est de mon devoir de te dire dans quelle maison tu aurais été réparti… Mmm, choix difficile, tu es courageux et tu as un fort désir de protéger tes amis… Pourtant il y a cette ombre en toi, étrange non ? Tu luttes contre ce côté sombre. Dommage, tu aurais été un parfait élément pour Griffondor… Mais je vais faire ce qui m'a été demandé en t'envoyant à…_

- SERPENTARD !

Allen demeura immobile dans la salle silencieuse. Puis, des applaudissements timides se firent entendre à la table des Serpentard, applaudissements qui se firent plus insistants.

Le nouveau Serpentard ôta le choixpeau, se leva, et alla rejoindre sa table.

Un fantôme ensanglanté apparut soudain devant lui.

- Bienvenue à Serpentard… fit le Baron Sanglant d'une voix lugubre

- Euh… Merci…

Un garçon blond lui tendit la main :

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il d'une voix trainante, laissant son regard s'attarder sur les mains gantées du jeune homme, lui c'est Crabbe, et l'autre c'est Goyle.

Les deux élèves gros et flasques qu'il avait désigné lui firent un geste hésitant de la main.

- Enchanté, je suis Allen Walker.

- _Hum hum…_

Allen se tourna comme tout le monde vers l'origine de ce toussotement. Il semblait appartenir à une petite femme aux cheveux bouclés, et aux yeux cernés, habillée de rose.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Dumbledore se rassit poliment et la femme entama un long monologue :

- Je dois dire que c'est un immense plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

Les élèves se regardèrent d'un air d'incompréhension.

- Bien qu'on ne m'ait pas avertie de certaines… _choses…_, continua-t-elle en posant rapidement ses yeux sur le nouvel élève attablé, je suis sûre que…

L'exorciste écouta le début du discours, mais fut vite perdu entre tous les titres honorifiques et les histoires, qu'il pensait avoir compris être politiques, c'est pourquoi, il décida de reporter son attention sur les élèves.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il y avait quatre tables, une par maison, et chaque élève portait le blason de celle-ci avec une couleur différente : rouge pour les Gryffondor, bleu pour les Serdaigle, Jaune pour les Poufsouffle, et vert pour les Serpentard.

Molly lui avait dit que ses enfants étaient à Gryffondor. En observant attentivement chaque élève de cette maison, il essaya d'imaginer un lien de parenté avec Molly Et Arthur Weasley, ce qui, pensait-il ne devait pas être trop difficile étant donné leur couleur de cheveux. Il arriva enfin à deux jumeaux roux qui, il en était presque sûr, étaient Fred et George, puis à une autre élève rousse, Ginny, et enfin à un dernier élève roux qu'il identifia comme étant Ron. Ce dernier était assis à côté d'une fille aux cheveux auburns et bouclés : Hermione ? Elle était elle-même assise à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns : Harry Potter ? Il eut bau se contorsionner dans tous les sens, il ne parvint pas à voir son visage.

Le long discours s'acheva enfin.

Dumbledore se leva :

- Bien, et à présent que vos estomac crient famine, je ne dirais qu'une chose : _Bon appétit !_

Il frappa dans ses mains et les tables se remplirent immédiatement de mets succulents qui firent s'écarquiller les yeux d'Allen.

- On peut… on peut vraiment manger tout ça ? balbutia-t-il

- C'est là pour ça, lui répondit une fille en se servant de poulet, tiens, Finn, passe-moi le jus de citrouille.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, il se jeta sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : après tout, il n'avait pas mangé de l'après-midi…

Une heure après, les élèves de Serpentard contemplaient abasourdis leur table qui n'avait jamais été aussi vide.

- Bah… murmura Crabbe dépité, il mange plus que moi…

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ? demanda Drago étonné

- Ce midi…

Allen releva la tête vers la table de professeurs. Une femme avec un chapeau pointu l'observait attentivement. Gêné, il détourna le regard.

Enfin, le soirée s'acheva, et les élèves purent rentrer dans leur salle commune.

Arrivées dans celui-ci, les premières années de Serpentard eurent droit à un véritable interrogatoire, puis ce fut au tour d'Allen, qui, installé dans un fauteuil vert sombre, répondit aux questions que lui posaient les élèves.

- Walker, ta famille est assez ancienne si j'ai bonne mémoire, il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler de vous ? demanda Malefoy

Allen avait déjà la réponse en tête, Sirius et lui en avaient beaucoup discuté. Ils avaient d'ailleurs imaginé à peu près toutes les questions qu'on pourrait lui poser. Il put répondre à toutes les demandes sans craindre qu'on le soupçonne de quoi que ce soit.

- Je descends en effet de Rena Walker qui a inventé la potion de vieillissement.

- Ah ! Tu es un sang pur alors !

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ? demanda une fille blonde en désignant la joue gauche du jeune homme.

- Mon école était en Amazonie, et un de mes cours pratiques a mal tourné.

Les élèves n'osèrent pas en demander plus, pensant que c'était également la raison pour laquelle il portait des gants.

- Tes amis ne vont pas te manquer ?

- On garde contact.

- Tu dis que ton école était en Amazonie mais tu n'as pas d'accent particulier pourtant.

- J'ai vécu sept ans en Angleterre.

Après de nombreuses autres questions, l'interrogatoire s'acheva. Allen n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

- Excusez-moi, fit-il, je vais me coucher, je voudrais être en forme pour les cours demain.

Les autres le regardèrent monter au dortoir.

- Tu comptes lui demander de nous rejoindre ? demanda un élève à Malefoy

- Si tout se passe bien, je lui demanderai. Après tout, ce n'est pas un hasard s'il se retrouve à Serpentard. La plupart des membres de sa famille doivent être des Mangemorts…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !

Allen savait qu'il devait se rendre dans les cachots pour suivre un cours de potions mais il ne savait pas du tout où il devait aller.. ni même où il se trouvait.

Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait vraiment être en retard à son premier cours.

Un escalier…

Il avisa soudain un élève de Gryffondor.

- Excuse-moi ! fit-il aussitôt en courant vers lui, j'ai un cours dans les cachots et je ne sais pas du tout où c'est, tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin s'il te plaît ?

Neville Londubat s'arrêta et dévisagea Allen avec des yeux ronds, bien qu'il soit assez étourdi, il était certain qu'aucun Serpentard n'employait autant de formules de politesse en une seule phrase, et encore moins avec lui.

Voyant que l'élève demeurait immobile, il crut bon de se présenter :

- Je m'appelle Allen Walker, fit-il en tendant une main et en souriant, ravi de te rencontrer.

Le jeune homme regarda la main tendue avec hésitation, puis, se rappelant à qui il avait à faire, la ramena vers lui et dit simplement son nom :

- Neville Londubat…

Un peu surpris, Allen baissa sa main et réitéra sa question :

- J'espérais que quelqu'un puisse m'indiquer le chemin menant aux cachots.

- J'.. J'ai justement cours avec les potions euh… J'ai cours de potions je veux dire, tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

L'exorciste acquiesça en souriant de nouveau.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent donc a cours de l'infâme professeur Rogue. Durant tout le trajet, Allen essaya d'entamer la conversation, mais Neville ne lui répondit que par des monosyllabes. Ils arrivèrent finalement au cachot.

Allen remercia Neville et s'assit près de Malefoy qui avait laissé une place de libre à côté de lui.

- Tu es juste à l'heure, où étais-tu passé ?

- Je me suis perdu… soupira-t-il

- Dès le premier jour ?

- Oui.

Malefoy ricana.

La porte claqua brutalement et Rogue fit son apparition. Il était vêtu de noir et avait les cheveux noirs et gras. Il déplut immédiatement à Allen.

Après un discours concernant un certain examen de fin d'année, le cours commença. D'après ce qu'Allen avait compris, il suffisait juste de suivre ce qui était écrit au tableau. C'était aussi simple qu'une recette de cuisine.

Alors pourquoi, une demi-heure après, au lieu d'une potion d'où devaient s'élever des vapeurs argentées se retrouvait-il avec une potion verte à l'odeur nauséabonde ?

Rogue passa près de son chaudron, le dévisagea un instant avec une expression indéfinissable, et vida ledit chaudron d'un coup de baguette magique avec un air narquois.

Allen contempla son chaudron désormais vide avec une seule pensée en tête : non seulement il ne l'aimait pas mais il s'avérait en fait que lui aussi partageait les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça exactement ?

L'exorciste tourna la tête dès qu'il entendit le nom. Enfin sa curiosité était satisfaite : il le voyait.

Harry Potter avait les cheveux noirs d'un noir d'encre en bataille et les yeux émeraudes. Il portait des lunettes rondes. Et sur le front, il avait bel et bien une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il était aux prises avec le professeur de potions.

- Un philtre de Paix.

- Dites moi, Potter, savez-vous lire ?

Apparemment, Rogue détestait également Harry.

A la fin du cours, Allen se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires et suivit les élèves de Serpentard, jetant un regard empli de regret à Harry. Celui-ci croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le nouvel élève de Serpentard.

L'exorciste suivit finalement le mouvement pour aller en cours d'histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Après l'heure de supplice qu'il venait de subir grâce au professeur Binns, Allen vit sur son emploi du temps qu'il avait cours avec un certain ''professeur Ombrage''.

_/Un cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Ca m'a l'air un peu plus divertissant/ _pensa-t-il en rapprochant ce type de cours à des cours de combat

- C'est par-là, lui fit un garçon de Serpentard en lui désignant une porte

- Oh, merci.

Il passa la porte et s'assit, notant qu'une fois encore, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient cours ensemble.

Il reconnut alors la petite femme habillée de rose qu'il avait vu dans la Grande Salle. Elle portait d'ailleurs toujours les mêmes horribles vêtements.

- Et bien, bonjour.

Un murmure peu enthousiaste lui répondit.

- Voyons, voyons, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plait, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage ». Recommençons depuis le début si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde !

Cette fois ci, les élèves s'exécutèrent.

- Bien…

Elle leur parla ensuite de leurs anciens professeurs d'un ton dédaigneux, puis les invita à écrire quelques phrases et à ouvrir leur livre : « _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur» . _

Allen ouvrit son livre et commença à lire courageusement le premier chapitre. Au bout de deux paragraphes, il étouffa un bâillement : déjà qu'il ne venait pas de ce monde, comprendre les théories sur la magie défensive était absolument dénué d'intérêt pour lui.

Son attention fut alors attirée par une élève, Hermione, mais il n'en était toujours pas certain, qui levait la main. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ombrage se décida enfin à l'interroger :

- Souhaitez-vous poser une question à propos de ce chapitre ?

- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre.

S'en suivit une sorte de débat auquel participèrent bientôt tous les élèves de Gryffondor, alors que ceux de Serpentard demeuraient obstinément muets.

D'après ce que comprenait Allen, les élèves n'étaient pas ravis de ne pas utiliser la magie. D'ailleurs, il leur donnait raison, ce cours s'appelait _Défense_ contre les forces du mal, ce qui, pour lui, incluait automatiquement une pratique manuelle.

Harry Potter semblait prendre ce sujet à cœur. La conversation commença à intéresser l'exorciste quand il entendit : Lord Voldemort.

Harry disait que Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Allen fit le rapprochement avec ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore au sujet de ce qui s'était passé cet été lorsqu'un élève avait été tué.

Pourquoi les élèves de Serpentard ricanaient-il ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il auprès de son voisin

- Ce malade raconte n'importe quoi.

Ombrage donna finalement une retenue au Survivant et, comme celui-ci continuait, le fit venir et lui tendit un papier en lui ordonnant d'ailler voir le professeur McGonagall.

Trouvant cette situation injuste, et voyant que personne ne réagissait, Allen se décida à lever la main.

- Oui ? fit Ombrage en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'Harry s'immobilisait sur l'escalier de l'estrade

- Euh, en fait je…

- Votre nom ?

- Allen Walker.

Tous les élèves, Serpentard comme Gryffondor se tournèrent vers lui. Harry le regarda d'un air surpris : n'était-il pas l'élève transféré ? La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait eu une étrange impression, peut-être à cause de ses cheveux trop blonds, ou… plutôt à cause de cette énorme cicatrice sur sa joue gauche. Comment allait-il essayer de l'enfoncer encore plus devant Ombrage ?

- Allen Walker ? Vous êtes le nouvel élève n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ombrage, et n'attendant pas la réponse, elle continua, que voulez-vous ?

- Et bien, c'est juste que… commença-t-il en se demandant comment il fallait s'y prendre, je trouve que c'est injuste.

- De ?

- De punir Harry.

Il y eut un murmure stupéfait de la part des Gryffondor qui n'en revenaient pas qu'un Serpentard défende Harry.

Ombrage leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Tiens, et pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait puni alors qu'il dit que Voldemort est revenu. C'est la vérité non ?

- Je ne sais pas qui ni pourquoi on vous a mis ça dans la tête mais celui qui vous a lavé le cerveau…

- Dumbledore ? Il…

Allen s'arrêta instantanément.

Il sut qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Visiblement, Dumbledore avait omis de lui spécifier certains détails sur ce qu'il était censé dire ou non…

La petite femme se gonfla et devint rouge de colère :

- M. Walker, vous viendrez également en retenue avec M. Potter dans mon bureau à cinq heures demain soir.

Le silence se fit : quel relation avait cet élève avec Dumbledore ?

- Et j'adresserai également une lettre au professeur Rogue.

L'exorciste serra les poings : décidément, il n'aimait pas ce monde.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Harry dans la salle commune alors que la journée s'achevait

- De quoi ? fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils

- Du nouveau Serpentard.

Ron s'affala sur son lit :

- Ben, c'est juste un Serpentard de plus qui se croit supérieur.

- Il a défendu Harry… fit remarquer Hermione en levant le nez de ses cahiers

- Hermione… Tu travailles ?!

- Au cas où personne ne t'aurait mis au courant Ronald, nous passons nos BUSE à la fin de l'année, répliqua-t-elle agacée

- C'est le premier jour d'école !  
- Et tu as vu tout le travail que nous avons déjà à faire ?

Harry demeura songeur, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé lors du cours d'Ombrage. Walker l'avait-il vraiment défendu ?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain, Allen eut droit à son premier cours de métamorphoses.

Il s'assit et sortit sa baguette.

McGonagall leur fit un discours au sujet des BUSE avant de leur apprendre qu'ils allaient aujourd'hui apprendre à faire disparaître des escargots.

Une fois qu'elle leur eut expliqué la formule, elle leur demanda de s'entrainer durant le reste du cours. Elle en profita pour se rapprocher discrètement d'Allen.

- M. Walker, vous êtes l'exorciste, c'est bien ça ? lui murmura-t-elle

- Oui.

- Bien, Albus m'a prévenue, faites simplement comme tout le monde et les sortilèges contenus dans la baguette devraient fonctionner… Vous devriez essayer.

Se concentrant intensément, Allen fixa son escargot, tout en ayant l'impression d'être complètement ridicule, et murmura la formule.

Son escargot disparut si brusquement qu'il en lâcha sa baguette.

- On dirait que le fait qu'Albus ait ensorcelé cette baguette la fasse fonctionner mieux que certaines… Continuez à vous entrainer.

Elle s'éloigna.

A la fin du cours, seul Allen et un Poufsouffle avaient réussi à faire disparaître leur escargot. Les autres devaient continuer à s'entrainer pour savoir effectuer ce sort au cours suivant.

Les heures s'enchainèrent, monotones ou passionnantes selon les matières. L'exorciste faillit une fois de plus s'endormir en cours d'histoire de la magie mais un coup de coude de Crabbe le tira de la somnolence :

- Hé, après tu es en retenue avec Potter non ?

La retenue… il avait oublié la retenue.

A cinq heures moins le quart, il entreprit de trouver le bureau du professeur Ombrage.

A cinq heures moins dix, il passa trop de temps à se demander la direction qu'il devait prendre et l'escalier l'emmena contre son gré au deuxième étage.

A cinq heures moins cinq, il commença à maudire son sens de l'orientation, si la possibilité qu'il en ait effectivement un existait, et se résolut à demander son chemin à un des personnages des tableaux.

- Hm, excusez-moi, dit-il au premier tableau qu'il croisa, sauriez-vous où se trouve le bureau du professeur Ombrage

- Ah ah ! Tu veux me provoquer en duel manant ?

- Pardon ? fit-il au chevalier minuscule qui lui faisait face, pensant avoir mal entendu

- Ne te défile pas vil pouilleux ! C'est mon honneur que tu attaques ? Et bien dégaine ton épée et commençons le duel à mort.

- Non-merci… Je vais peut-être aller demander à quelqu'un de plus…

- Comment ? Tu oses… !

- Pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement.

Allen avança un peu et demanda à un autre tableau.

- Dolores Ombrage ? Deuxième étage, la porte à droite puis le couloir, puis la porte tout à fait à gauche, le couloir bilatéral droit, la salle du milieu puis la porte à gauche et l'escalier latéral droit, lui répondit un sorcier attablé, bon, on mange ?

- Euh…

- Melus, l'apostropha un personnage dans le cadre voisin, tu te crois drôle ? Petit, tu trouveras le bureau de cette femme au troisième étage tout au bout du couloir.

- Merci beaucoup, soupira Allen soulagé

- Manant ! Reviens te battre immédiatement si tu es un homme !

L'exorciste se rendit donc au troisième étage et frappa à la porte se trouvant au fond du couloir, incertain quant à ce qu'il allait y trouver.

- Entrez ! annonça la voix obséquieuse d'Ombrage

Allen entra et fut tout de suite ébloui d'horreur par la décoration rose et fanfreluchée du bureau. Dolorès Ombrage était assise derrière son bureau.

- Bien, puisque nous sommes tous là, j'en déduis que nous pouvons commencer n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme blond remarqua alors qu'Harry venait vraisemblablement de s'asseoir à une des deux tables en face du bureau et le fixait d'un air méfiant.

- Asseyez-vous mon cher M. Walker.

- Quelle sera notre punition ? demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur l'immonde robe à fleurs de son professeur

- Des lignes…

Elle leur donna du parchemin et une plume et vint se rasseoir à son bureau.

- Vous ne nous avez pas donné d'encre, fit remarquer Allen

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Je veux que vous écriviez : ''Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.''

- Combien de fois ? fit Harry dont Allen vit les poings se serrer

- Oh, autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message _rentre_. Allez-y.

Allen appliqua la pointe de sa plume sur le parchemin et commença à écrire. Il ressentit comme une brûlure sur le dos de sa main mais n'y prêta pas attention. En revanche, il entendit une exclamation. Tournant la tête, il vit qu'Harry contemplait sa main avec surprise.

- Oui ? s'enquit Ombrage avec une sourire hypocrite

- Rien.

L'exorciste baissa alors les yeux pour constater avec un stupeur que le message qu'il écrivait s'écrivait sur le dos de sa main avant de s'effacer.

_/Avec mon sang…/pensa-t-il/c'est assez ignoble comme procédé…/_

Heureusement, il avait connu des blessures bien plus graves, c'était indolore.

Il décida alors de tenter une expérience et tira quelques traits sur son parchemin : ils apparurent sur sa main.

_/Quelle horrible bonne femme…/_

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour les deux jeunes hommes, la punition s'acheva. Ombrage les fit venir et contempla la rougeur de leurs mains.

- Mm… Il me semble que je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire grande impression. M. Potter, demain soir à la même heure n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que la punition est suffisante pour M. Walker.

Allen eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas décréter qu'il y avait décidemment une grande injustice de sa part, mais décida que cela n 'y changerait rien et qu'il serait bon pour une nouvelle soirée d'ennui.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, l'exorciste décida d'engager la conversation.

- Heureusement que tous les professeurs ne sont pas comme ça…

Surpris qu'un Serpentard lui adresse la parole d'une façon autre qu'insultante, Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'Allen attendait visiblement une réaction de sa part.

- Euh… oui…

- Je trouve vraiment injuste la façon dont elle te traite, elle te punit de ne pas penser la même chose qu'elle.

Le Gryffondor arrêta sa marche et dévisagea le nouvel élève.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil de mécontentement, c'est Malefoy qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

- De faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça mais il y a forcément une raison non ? Tu ne m'as pas défendu uniquement pour te faire punir, donc qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

- Euh…

Allen ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry paraissait si énervé, ni ce qu'il devait répondre.

- Tu diras à Malefoy que s'il a envie de se payer ma tête, qu'il vienne en personne.

Et le Survivant laissa Allen planté en plein milieu du couloir.

Celui-ci savait de Sirius que les Serpentard étaient détestés à Poudlard mais à ce point… Ca devenait de la paranoïa enragée…

Vraiment… Vivement que tout cela se termine..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! J'en profite pour vous signaler (mais vous vous en foutez sans doute) que, dans un grand moment de folie dépensière, je l'avoue, j'ai acheté le jeu pc HP 5, ce qui m'a re-re-replongé dans l'histoire. Intéressant non ? C'est la qu'on voit qu'écrire une fanfiction peut vite vous monter à la tête (mais de toute façon, il était en solde…).

J'espère qu'un jour, les japonais penseront à nous, Français, et qu'ils sortiront un jeu DGM pc en France…

Sinon, bonnes vacances à tous, et courage à ceux qui n'y sont pas encore !

Rendez-vous en septembre : )


	6. L'attaque

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances (ou que vous avez pu en avoir) et…

Hop ! On se remet au boulot !

J'en profite pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes :

**Reviews, merci à : **

-Sednareinedeseaux : T'en fais pas pour Allen, il va apprendre à devenir un vrai Serpentard ! (nan, j'déconne, quoique ce serait drôle…)

- Tylia-sama :c'est sûr que ça serait super qu'un jeu ou autres goodies sorte, mais en France, pour le moment, c'est pas vraiment la tendance…

- Mira nara : Pas assez longs mes chapitres ?! (« pas frais mon poisson ?! » … ), pourtant, j'ai fait des progrès par rapport à ma précédente fiction (apparemment, la flemmingite commence à se soigner…) : )

-BleachHitsugaya : Merci !

- Sat1 : Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre :D

- Lil525 : Waou une accro 0_0 Non mais ça me procure un plaisir sadique de voir que je peux désespérer les gens à ce point heinheinhein… Sinon pour les couples, je sais pas trop, mais je ne pense pas faire de yaoi (explication dans mon profil).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 5 : Attaque à Pré-Au-Lard

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Allen était à Poudlard.

Bien qu'il se sente plus familier avec le monde de la magie et qu'il ait réussi à se tenir à l'écart des foudres d'Ombrage depuis la retenue, son propre monde lui manquait plus que jamais.

Il avait réussi à se faire tout naturellement apprécier de la plupart des Serpentard, tout en se fondant autant que possible dans la masse.

Il avait déjà eu plusieurs questions au sujet de son appétit vorace, du fait qu'il arrive à si bien maitriser les nouveaux sortilèges, du fait qu'il porte continuellement des gants, et également du fait qu'il ne reçoive jamais aucune lettre, mais il avait réussi à trouver de bonnes explications à chaque fois.

Il s'était aussi rendu compte que, mis à part Neville qui lui adressait parfois un sourire timide en réponse au sien, tous les élèves des autres maisons le détestaient sans qu'il leur eut jamais parlé.

Chaque nouvelle journée qui passait était pour lui aussi morne et triste que la précédente. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, entre les cours, les devoirs, et aussi l'évocation d'un match de Quiddich, qui lui avait rappelé avec regret qu'il était aussi à l'aise sur un balai qu'au beau milieu des couloirs sans plan ni personne pour demander sa route.

Dumbledore l'avait contacté une seule fois les premiers jours pour lui demander si tout se passait bien, puis il ne l'avait plus revu.

De plus, il se posait chaque jour la même question : où étaient les akumas ? C'est pour ça qu'il avait été appelé après tout non ? Et pour le moment, son œil n'en avait détecté aucun. Il s'ennuyait mortellement, pire : il se sentait inutile.

Où était Kanda ?

Que devenaient Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, et tous les autres ? …

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un mois jour pour jour après la rentrée, Dolorès Ombrage était nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, prenant peu à peu le pouvoir sur Poudlard.

Le premier week-end d'octobre eut lieu la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, ce qui enchanta Allen, sachant que cela allait lui permettre de se distraire un peu. Il avait hâte de voir de ses propres yeux les merveilles qu'on lui avait racontées sur cet endroit qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir que très brièvement.

Pour sortir, il mit un tee-shirt, un jean, et une veste noire un peu élimée que Mme Weasley lui avait donnés en contemplant d'un air perdu l'habituel pantalon noir, les bottes à fermeture éclair, la chemise blanche, le veston gris et le lien rouge que portait habituellement l'exorciste, et revêtît sa cape noire avec l'insigne de Poudlard. Puis, il sortit accompagné d'Anna et de Nils, deux Serpentard avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien.

Ensemble, ils passèrent la barrière pour se rendre au village, après que McGonagall eut donné son accord.

Une demi-heure après, à la ''Tête du sanglier'', Harry, Ron et Hermione constituaient ''l'Armée de Dumbledore''.

Les élèves volontaires signèrent la liste attestant qu'ils faisaient à présent partie de cette organisation secrète.

Non loin de là, Allen discutait de la nouvelle Inquisitrice avec Malefoy, Finn, Anna et Nils.

Anna était assez menue et avait le teint légèrement hâlé. Elle avait des yeux noisettes rieurs, des tâches de rousseur, et une longue chevelure brune et bouclée. Au premier abord, elle paraissait assez timide, mais une fois qu'on la connaissait un peu mieux, on s'apercevait qu'elle avait un certain caractère.

Nils, lui, était blond aux yeux bleus. Il était assez grand et taciturne. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était timide. Il observait ce qui se passait autour de lui et, au besoin, commentait.

- C'est grâce à mon père que tout ça arrive, il a persuadé le ministre de trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller Dumbledore, affirmait Drago d'un air suffisant

- Oui mais… fit Anna, tu ne penses pas que cette femme est… Bizarre ?

- Bizarre ? Comment ça ?

- Il paraît qu'elle torture les élèves pendant les retenues.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- C'est Finn qui l'a entendu d'une Serdaigle qui l'a entendu d'un Gryffondor qui l'a entendu de Weasley, l'ami de Potter, intervint Nils

- Potter… fit Malefoy d'un air dégouté, il va finir à Azkaban, c'est ce que dit mon père, ou bien…

Allen laissa échapper un soupir d'ennui : cette conversation, il l'avait déjà entendue de nombreuses fois.

- On t'ennuie Walker ? demanda Finn

- Pas du tout, et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler All…

Le jeune homme sentit soudain son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et une vive douleur à son œil gauche. Il eut un sursaut involontaire. Un akuma ! Non… deux… Il couvrit rapidement son œil et se détourna de ses amis.

- Allen ? demanda Anna interpelée par la réaction soudaine et étrange de son ami

- J'ai oublié quelque chose euh… là-bas, ne m'attendez pas

- Quoi ? Att…

Mais il avait déjà disparut dans la foule.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ecartant les passant, Allen courait tout en cherchant Rogue ou McGonagall du regard. Il lui fallait faire vite : pas question qu'il y ait des victimes à cause de lui. A ce moment précis, son uniforme lui manquait plus que tout : il sentait sa veste frotter désagréablement contre son tee-shirt. Il trouva son professeur de métamorphose en train de discuter avec Flitwick près d'une boutique de potions.

- Professeur McGonagal, est-ce que je pourrait vous parlez une minute s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il précipitamment en s'arrêtant net devant elle.

Voyant l'exorciste essoufflé, la main sur son œil gauche, le professeur de métamorphose s'excusa auprès de Flitwick et suivit Allen qui l'emmena à l'écart.

- Qu'avez-vous ? fit-elle en référence à l'œil couvert de la main gantée

- Professeur, il y a des akumas, il faut absolument faire évacuer tout le monde au plus vite ! fit Allen sans se soucier de la question

McGonagall pâlit, puis, reprit contenance.

- Vous en êtes certain ? dit-elle à voix basse en se penchant vers lui tout en vérifiant que personne ne les observait

- Oui, il y en a deux.

- Dans ce cas, je me charge de faire évacuer les élèves et d'éloigner les passants, je trouverai bien un moyen quelconque et vous et bien euh… Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du physique d'un akuma, de leur taille, de leur force, ni de la façon dont le jeune homme allait les tuer. Elle ne voyait pas comment un être si jeune et moldu pourrait d'ailleurs y parvenir mais il était leur seul espoir pour le moment.

Elle chuchota quelques mots au professeur d'enchantement et se perdit dans la foule.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les élèves se rassemblaient s'en en connaître la raison et les passants se pressaient pour se mettre à l'abri dans les boutiques. La plupart d'entre eux avait lu les journaux, ils savaient donc qu'il rôdaient en ville des créatures dangereuses contre lesquelles il était inutile de lutter, c'est pourquoi l'évacuation se fit sans trop de protestations.

Pendant ce temps, à l'abris des regards, Allen avait localisé les deux akumas : deux niveaux trois. Il allait devoir se montrer le plus discret possible et les combattre dans un endroit désert.

Il s'arrangea pour se faire suivre par le premier dans une impasse.

- Hé gamin, lui fit celui-ci en ricanant, pas vraiment le bon moment pour se perdre…

_- Innocence activée !_

Allen sentit des picotements désagréables lui parcourir le visage, signe qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence, et bientôt, il fut enveloppé d'un long manteau immaculé. Sa main droite prit la même teinte tandis que sa main gauche était désormais pourvue de griffes affutées. Un masque d'argent était apparu à son cou.

Cela avait été dur de le cacher aux autres, plus encore de devoir s'inventer une vie, mais enfin il était lui. Allen Walker, l'exorciste, ne vivant que libérer l'âme des akumas sauver les hommes. La chaleur qu'il ressentait en lui faisait du bien, elle lui rendait son identité, lui redonnait envie de se battre. Plus aucun doute, aucune hésitation. Juste une certitude.

L'akuma n'eut pas le temps de montrer sa surprise. Allen le fendit en deux en quelques secondes.

- Et de un !

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le deuxième…

Rassemblés par maisons près d'une taverne, les élèves se demandaient ce qui se passait.

- Ron, tu crois que c'est Voldemort ? murmura Harry à son ami

- Tu… tu crois ?

Dean, suivit de Neville se fraya difficilement un chemin vers eux.

- Tout le monde dit que c'est un akuma.

- Un.. akuma ? répéta Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu parler des morts mystérieuses qui ont eu lieu cet été ?

- J'ai survolé la Gazette…

- Ce sont des créatures invincibles qui tuent tous ceux qu'elles trouvent sur leur passage, ma mère dit que…

Un cri retentit brusquement parmi les Poufsouffle:

- J'ai entendu quelque chose ! Il y a eut une explosion !

- Où ça ?

- Là-bas ! Le bruit venait de la boutique de farces et attrapes !

Les élèves tendirent le cou pour voir de quoi l'élève parlait mais ne virent rien.

Neville observa ses amis d'un air inquiet… et remarqua qu'une personne manquait.

- Dites… Où est Hermione ?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione contemplait horrifiée l'immonde créature se tenant devant elle. Alors c'était ça un akuma… Elle avait bien lu quelques articles sur ces créatures dans la Gazette du sorcier mais n'avait jamais cru que la magie soit sans effet sur elles, jusqu'à maintenant seulement… Si seulement elle n'avait pas choisit d'aller chercher un livre de métamorphose à cet instant précis…

- Rictusempra ! cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette magique sur le monstre lui faisant face

Peine perdue, ça n'eut aucun effet.

- _Petrificus totallus ! Arpegenta !_

- Ca ne sert à rien jeune fille, je vais te tuer…

L'akuma s'approcha d'elle à pas lents.

- Et tu n'y peux rien…

La jeune fille étouffa un cri, s'aplatissant le plus possible contre le mur derrière elle.

Elle vit une boule brillante apparaître au bout du doigt tendu vers elle de l'akuma, elle ferma les yeux, mais les ouvrit presque aussitôt : si elle devait mourir, elle voulait l'affronter en face.

Quelque chose lui couvrit soudain les yeux. Après un instant de nouvelle panique, elle se calma. Tendant la main, elle toucha doucement l'étoffe qui lui couvrait la vue. Elle était douce. Tout comme la lumière qui l'entourait. Etrangement, elle se sentait à présent en sécurité. En fait, elle se _savait_ en sécurité. Rien de plus que le calme et la sérénité…

- C'est fini, fit une voix douce et apaisante

Elle entendit une détonation, puis, le silence revint.

Le voile devant ses yeux s'écarta. Elle fut un instant éblouie par une intense lumière blanche et crut apercevoir un sourire.

L'instant d'après, elle était à nouveau seule, hébétée, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall arrive morte d'inquiétude près d'elle :

- Mlle Granger ! Mais où étiez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

- Je… Euh…, balbutia la jeune sorcière, quelqu'un est arrivé et l'akuma est…

Le professeur demeura un instant immobile, surprise, puis eut une ébauche de sourire et aida la jeune fille à se lever.

Ainsi donc, le jeune Walker _pouvait_ détruire les akumas.

Plus tard, lorsque les élèves furent de retour au château, les Gryffondors se ruèrent sur Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as vu Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Non, c'était un akuma.

- Un akuma ? s'étonna Harry qui avait écouté les propos de Dean à ce sujet d'un air sceptique, alors ça existe ?

- Comment était-il ?

- Très grand, avec des dents pointues… Il ressemblait à un…

- Monstre ?

- Plutôt à une machine…

- Et comment tu as fait ? demanda Seamus, c'est grâce à la magie ? Je croyait qu'elle était inefficace contre eux ?!

Hermione se remémora la scène, et l'instant où elle avait été sauvée.

- Quelqu'un… commença-t-elle lentement, quelqu'un est arrivé.

- Quelqu'un ? Un professeur ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas bien vu son visage…

Et dans la salle commune des Serpentard :

- Où étais-tu bon sang ? s'énerva Anna en voyant entrer Allen

- Pas loin de vous, rétorqua celui ci en dissimulant soigneusement le flacon de potion d'apparence tout juste bu dans sa main droite

- On ne t'a pas revu depuis que tu es parti précipitamment, intervint Malefoy d'un air suspicieux

- Vraiment ? C'est étrange, je suis pourtant revenu juste à côté de vous…

- Bon, en tout cas, j'aimerais te parler Walker, seul à seul.

Sachant de quoi Drago voulait discuter avec Allen, les autres Serpentard quittèrent la pièce en silence.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir, proposa Drago en désignant un des fauteuils

- Non merci, refusa poliment l'exorciste

Drago, lui, s'assit et croisa les jambes.

- Vois-tu Walker, j'imagine, étant un sang pur, tu es conscient du fait que la force la plus puissante dans ce monde est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Allen fronça les sourcils.

- Il va bientôt rétablir son règne et peu nombreux seront les gens autorisés à l'assister. Après un peu plus d'un mois passé avec nous, je dirais que tu t'en est plutôt bien sorti. J'ai décidé de t'accorder ma confiance. C'est pourquoi, je te propose l'honneur de te joindre à nous en tant que mangemort.

Son interlocuteur le fixa, lui sourit et…

- Non merci.

- Pardon ?

- Je refuse.

Malefoy resta muet d'étonnement, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu fais ça.

- Pas du tout.

- Si tu refuses, tu n'as pas ta place dans cette maison, le menaça Drago, et plus tard, tu paieras ta lâcheté auprès du maître.

- Ce n'est pas une question de lâcheté, disons que… je ne me sens pas vraiment concerné…

- Pas concerné ? Nous parlons de l'avenir du monde magique Walker. Si tu ne nous rejoins pas, tu mourras et… Quoi ?

Allen le fixait d'un air faussement pensif.

- Non, rien… Je me disais juste que… Se vouer au mal juste pour préserver sa vie, ça ne serait pas encore plus lâche ? Enfin, merci pour la proposition…

Et il sortit, ne laissant pas à Drago le temps de riposter.

Dumbledore avait eu raison d'avoir eut des crainte à propos des Serpentard…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Quel est le prochain cours ? demanda Allen à Nils

- Divination.

L'exorciste soupira : le professeur Trelawney était vraiment _vraiment _bizarre. Elle faisait des prédictions pour tout le monde et il ne doutait pas que son tour ne tarderait pas à venir.

Passant par la trappe, il arriva à la salle de classe. Le professeur lui fit un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir, tout comme les autres Serpentard. Puis, elle se leva.

- Avez-vous tous pris votre ''Oracle des Rêves'' ? Excellent, nous allons pouvoir explorer les méandres de vos songes, et en expliquer la signification – pour ceux qui sauront ouvrir leur troisième œil, évidemment… - Qui veut commencer.

Silence.

- Hm, vous ne pourrez pas rendre les ondes qui nous entourent positives si… Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle regardait Allen avec des yeux exorbités. Celui-ci se redressa. Lui parlait-elle vraiment à lui ?!

- Allen Walker professeur…

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans ma classe auparavant. Vous êtes encore un nouvel élève ?

- Professeur, intervint Anna, Allen est avec nous depuis le début de l'année, et il a toujours suivit vos cours.

- Impossible, je me serais souvenu d'une telle apparence…

Elle plissa les yeux, prit un air ahuri et secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller.

- Oui, bien sûr, où avais-je la tête, c'est juste que pendant un instant j'ai cru voir une autre personne à votre place, une vision sans doute…

Allen sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et se passa une main sur le visage pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours sa fausse apparence : pourtant tout était normal – il sentait la bosse de son nez - alors avait-elle pu… ?

- Et bien Mr Walker, tant que nous y sommes, racontez-nous votre dernier rêve.

Malédiction…

- Euh…

Inutile de préciser qu'il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas.

- Je… courais, inventa-t-il

- Vous couriez ? Où exactement ? Dans une forêt ? dans une clairière ?

Dans le château.

Et ensuite ?

C'est tout.

Ah…

Peiné de la voir si déçue, il décida quand même de faire un effort et de rajouter un élément plus tragique.

- En fait non, je tombais, ajouta-t-il à contrecœur

Elle écarquilla les yeux, catastrophée :

- Mon pauvre chéri ! C'est donc à votre propre mort que vous avez assisté !

- Je trébuchais, rectifia-t-il pensant que son histoire devenait un tantinet trop macabre

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous ne vous êtes pas défenestré ?

- Non.

Il dut ensuite analyser son rêve, le professeur lui trouvait une signification de mauvaise augure tandis que lui pensais simplement qu'il faudrait se montrer prudent et ne pas trop courir dans les couloirs…

Après le cours, les Serpentard avaient une heure de libre. Allen décida d'aller faire son devoir de potions à la bibliothèque.

A la bibliothèque, il fit la connaissance de la ''charmante'' madame Pince et se mit à une table, après avoir pris un livre sur ''l'usage de la corne de Licorne pour les potions''.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, jugeant le travail qu'il avait effectué tout à fait convenable, il décida d'explorer les catégories d'ouvrages peuplant la bibliothèque. Il s'était décidé pour un livre sur les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard quand il vit un livre à la couverture noire déchirée. A vrai dire, il était tellement fin qu'en parcourant le rayon une demi-seconde plus vite, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué.

Intrigué, il le prit et lut : ''les univers parallèles''

Il se rassit et commença à lire.

En tournant les pages jaunies, il s'aperçut bientôt que les sorciers étaient peu nombreux à croire en l'existence d'autres mondes, ce qui avait entrainé des chocs violents entre membres partisans de différentes théories. Un paragraphe en particulier retint son attention.

''_Alors que le monde de la sorcellerie traversait une sombre période, des créatures inconnues jusqu'alors firent leur apparition. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à tuer et à se développer, le Ministère fit appel à une Organisation dite secrète qui résolut le problème mais ne fit plus jamais reparler d'elle. Certains sorciers voient là la preuve de l'existence d'un autre monde, tandis que d'autres invoquent le fait que cette Organisation ait pu tout simplement disparaître. Malgré les nombreuses spéculations à ce sujet, aucunes des créatures qui étaient apparues n'est jamais revenue.''_

- Veulent-ils parler des exorcistes ? murmura le jeune homme stupéfait

Il quitta sa table pour chercher d'autres livres sur ce sujet mais ne trouva rien d'autre qui s'en approchait.

Il se réinstalla auprès de ses affaires, triturant sa plume.

Un sac tomba lourdement sur la table.

L'exorciste releva la tête surpris et vit qu'Hermione Granger lui faisait face.

- Désolée, mais toutes les tables sont prises, fit-elle sèchement en s'asseyant, tu devras te contenter d'une sang de bourbe.

- Pardon ?

La jeune sorcière leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa plume et du parchemin pour travailler.

- Tu vas faire ton travail sur les potions ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Parce que si tu veux, j'ai trouvé un livre très bien pour le faire.

Il lui tendit le livre et elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Je ne mords pas tu sais, dit-il en souriant

Hermione en aurait laissé tomber sa plume, un Serpentard qui lui souriait ?! Décidemment, ce nouvel élève débarquait d'un autre monde, à moins que ce ne soit juste une ruse de plus. Pourtant, sa méfiance retomba d'un cran, peut-être à cause de ce sourire, étrangement familier…L'avait-elle déjà croisé quelque part ?

- Hm, fit-elle perplexe en prenant le livre, tu es Allen Walker non ?

- Oui, et tu es Hermione Granger, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle serra hésitante. Décidemment, ce n'était absolument pas le comportement normal d'un Serpentard.

- Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que j'y aille.

- Tu… tu as cours ?

- J'ai histoire de la magie, fit-il faisant mine de se pendre

Hermione retint un sourire, après tout, elle n'allait pas lui accorder sa confiance juste parce qu'il se montrait aimable avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, c'est intéressant de se renseigner sur les évènements qui ont influencé nos comportements d'aujourd'hui.

- L'histoire de Poudlard me suffit amplement…

- Tu as lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ? s'exclama-t-elle, oubliant d'un coup sa méfiance, je croyait être la seule à avoir lu ce livre !

- Quand on va dans un endroit comme Poudlard, il faut se renseigner un minimum, surtout quand on vit dans un monde aussi compliqué !

Il ramassa ses affaires et, après un bref salut accompagné d'un nouveau sourire quitta la bibliothèque.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Après une journée éreintante, Allen alla dîner puis, se rendit dans sa salle commune. Il y fit ses devoirs, tout en sentant le regard haineux de Malefoy ,qui n'avait toujours pas accepté son refus d'intégrer les Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, ce refus lui avait valut bien plus que la haine de celui-ci, presque tous les Serpentards se montraient très froids avec lui et ne lui adressaient même plus la parole, obéissant ainsi à un ordre non-énoncé.

Personne ne voulait se mettre en danger à cause d'une personne telle que lui – bien qu' amicale, courtoise, et attachante - avec un physique étrange et aussi peu de bon sens pour refuser une proposition de ce type au nez et à la barbe de Malefoy.

Seul Nils et Anna agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé mais, ne voulant pas attirer la haine des autres Serpentard sur eux à cause de lui, Allen essayait de s'éloigner d'eux quand il trouvait une justification valable.

La nuit arriva et les dortoirs s'éteignirent.

Allen put bientôt entendre le ronflement habituel de McAnall.

Pourtant, à minuit passé, le jeune homme ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil, songeant combien la situation avait encore empiré pour lui depuis quelques jours. Non seulement il était détesté par les autres maisons, par le professeur Rogue, mais également par les propres membres de sa maison. Les prochains jours risquaient fort de se dérouler dans la solitude, bien que Timcampy, au fond de son sac, soit une présence amicale qui essayait de lui remonter le moral.

Le seul point positif de cette journée était la rencontre brève avec Hermione dans la bibliothèque.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Normalement, je publierai le prochain dimanche 20 septembre, je dis « normalement » parce qu'avec l'école qui a repris, on ne sais jamais ce qui va nous tomber dessus (comme une montagne de devoirs à cause d'un prof sadique, ou bien une série de contrôles la même semaine…).

Bref, si ça n'arrive pas assez vite, ne désespérez pas, je continuerai et finirai mon histoire coûte que coûte !


	7. Solitude

**Reviews, merci à :**

Seidnareinedeseaux : Tata ! C'est le destin qui nous lie !

Mira-nara : Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est plus long, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira : ) Merci pour les encouragements scolaires ; )

Khagami : J'essaye de faire gaffe pour les fautes, je n'aime pas en voir donc j'imagine que les autres non plus. Sinon, merci pour les compliments sur mon histoire : )

Sat1 : Ca ne s'arrangera pas ici en tout cas…

Tylia-sama : Merci !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 6 :

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Une semaine après, la situation ne s'était toujours pas arrangée et Allen se noyait dans le travail pour que les journées s'écoulent plus vite et qu'il n'ait pas le temps de penser à sa solitude. Quand il avait épuisé toutes les possibilités de s'occuper l'esprit, il errait dans les couloirs et ouvrait des portes au hasard.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert d'innombrables pièces insolites telle qu'une salle remplie d'horloges ou encore une pièce immense avec pour seul meuble, un portemanteau.

Un jour, alors qu'il arpentait une nouvelle fois les couloirs du septième étage, il vit une étrange créature qu'il rapprocha plus ou moins de Kreattur, s'avancer près d'un tableau, le gratouiller, et entrer par une porte soudain apparue au mur.

Intrigué, il s'approcha à son tour du tableau qui représentait une immense corbeille de fruits et passa sa main dessus. Cela n'eut aucun effet. Il se mit à gratter la toile à plusieurs endroits sans plus de succès quand il entendit un gloussement. En rapprochant son nez de la toile, il remarqua que la seule poire de la corbeille se trémoussait. Il la gratouilla un peu plus et, à sa grande surprise, elle se mit à rire.

Tournant, la tête, il vit que la porte était réapparue. Il la poussa et… Une agréable odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Il se trouvait dans une immense salle carrelée et étincelante de propreté dans laquelle s'affairaient plus d'une cinquantaine de minuscules créatures.

L'une d'elles sembla le remarquer et s'approcha de lui :

- Monsieur désire-t-il quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle en écarquillant ses yeux globuleux dans l'attente d'une réponse

- Euh… Pas vraiment, je passais juste, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous déranger.

- Monsieur n'a pas faim ? Nous pouvons lui préparer tout ce qu'il désire.

- Non, merci, c'est très gentil mais je n'ai pas faim.

Une fois encore, constatant l'amas extraordinaire de nourriture qui l'environnait, l'estomac du jeune homme se manifesta dans un tonitruant gargouillement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous les elfes de maison se tournent vers lui, s'immobilisent, puis dans une effervescence diabolique, se mettent à l'encercler en lui tendant des plats de toutes sortes.

Allen ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Allons, laissez-le respirer ! couina soudain une voix venue de nulle part.

La voix s'avéra appartenir à un elfe affublé de d'une paire de chaussettes bicolores, d'une chemise lui arrivant presque aux pieds, et d'une cravate nouée à la taille.

- Dobby s'excuse pour un tel comportement monsieur, fit-il en s'inclinant, puis il se redressa , les elfes n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je suis entré sans qu'on m'y autorise, ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser.

Allen s'inclina, puis se redressa, et il put voir que tous les elfes le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit-il un peu tendu

Mais, avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'entendre la réponse, on le força à s'asseoir à une table sans sommation et on lui apporta des plats somptueux.

Un elfe s'excusa pour le comportement intolérable de Dobby qui l'avait « forcé » à s'excuser tandis qu'on lui apportait à boire.

Abasourdi, le jeune homme se résolut à faire honneur à la nourriture et, après qu'on lui eut donné un sac rempli de provision, il les salua et partit, ne voulant pas les déranger plus longtemps.

Dobby le raccompagna jusqu'au couloir. Il en profita pour lui poser une question.

- Dobby ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Vous ne connaitriez par une salle intéressante par hasard ?

- Une salle intéressante? Dobby ne comprend pas très bien ce que Allen Walker veut dire…

- C'est que, commença Allen, je me suis en quelque sorte lancé dans l'exploration du château et… Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est complètement stupide…

- Oh non, il ne faut pas que monsieur Walker s'excuse ! Dobby voit où monsieur veut en venir : une salle intéressante à visiter ?

- Euh… Oui… Enfin, une qui permet de s'occuper l'esprit.

L'elfe se mit à sautiller en tapant des mains :

- Mais Dobby sait ! Dobby va vous emmener à la salle sur demande ! Suivez Dobby !

Dobby prit Allen par la main et le tira pour qu'il le suive.

- Ce n'est pas loin ! Le couloir d'à côté !

Une fois arrivés au beau milieu d'un autre couloir, Dobby s'arrêta.

- C'est ici monsieur !

L'exorciste le regarda interloqué :

- Au milieu du couloir ?

- Mais non ! Il faut qu'Allen Walker pense à quelque chose qu'il veut voir. Pensez !

Penser à une chose qu'il voulait voir ? Mais penser à quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas décemment penser à un akuma, et penser à ses amis ne les téléporteraient sûrement pas à Poudlard. Alors à quoi ?

De quoi avait-il besoin ?

Après un temps de réflexion, une image lui vint à l'esprit. A présent que cela lui revenait en mémoire, il se demandait même comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Mais… Etait-il possible qu'une chose aussi énorme se matérialise ?

- C'est fait, murmura-t-il en doutant fortement que ce à quoi il pensait allait apparaître devant lui.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une porte blanche apparut.

Allen sentit son cœur se mettre à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Lentement, il s'avança vers la porte. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts avant de la pousser doucement. Un flot de lumière jaillit et il entra.

Dobby resta dehors en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'osait pas entrer sans qu'on l'y autorise, malgré la curiosité qu'il éprouvait. S'il attendait trop, la porte allait se refermer.

A l'intérieur, Allen demeura stupéfait.

C'était la réplique exacte de la salle secrète du musicien, salle qui se trouvait dans l'Arche, normalement à la Congrégation.

- C'est incroyable…

Tout y était : Les murs, le sol, le canapé en cuir, les chaise… Tout était blanc. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'elle donnait sur un jardin sauvage de plein été, ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, alors que l'on était proche de l'hiver.

Et là, à quelques mètres de lui, se tenait l'élément qui lui avait le plus manqué :

Le piano.

Toujours aussi blanc, lisse et brillant.

Désespérément muet.

On aurait dit qu'il l'attendait.

Timcampy sortit du sac de son propriétaire et s'envola pour se poser sur le piano. Il ouvrit sa gueule et la partition de Mana apparut.

Le jeune homme jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il y retrouva son reflet, ses cheveux blancs, la malédiction de Mana. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait l'ombre du quatorzième. Pourtant, en le voyant, Allen sentit la solitude s'évanouir, il n'y avait rien de menaçant non ?

Il ne put retenir un sourire, ça faisait tellement de bien de retrouver un repère !

Il s'installa au piano, ôta ses gants et posa ses doigts sur les touches blanches du clavier.

Tellement impatient de jouer, et…

Tellement hésitant.

Le sentirait-il aussi s'évanouir sous ses doigts ?

Enfin il se décida à jouer.

Une mélodie paisible et limpide envahit alors la pièce. L'exorciste ferma les yeux, et laissa la mélodie s'emparer de lui. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine.

C'était à lui.

Dans le couloir, Dobby dressa l'oreille. Il entendait le son merveilleux du piano. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il entra dans la pièce, et profita de ce qui lui était offert.

Lorsque la mélodie s'acheva, l'elfe resta silencieux et rêveur…

… Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur la main gauche du pianiste.

- Monsieur ! couina-t-il avec stupeur en se précipitant sur Allen, qu'est-ce que monsieur s'est fait à la main !

Allen se maudit intérieurement d'avoir enlevé son gant pour jouer.

- C'est euh, un sort qui… Non en fait quelqu'un m'a…

Mais son cerveau avait beau tourner à plein régime, il ne trouvait aucune excuse permettant d'expliquer l'état de sa main. Existait-il un sort qui pouvait donner cette texture à la peau humaine ?

Et Dobby le dévisageait toujours horrifié.

L'exorciste se dit alors que l'elfe n'irait sûrement pas raconter ce qu'il aurait vu ni entendu et que, même si c'était le cas, personne ne le croirait.

- Ecoutez Dobby…

- Oui ?

- C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous dire ni vous expliquer, vous ne me croiriez pas.

- Le secret de monsieur Walker ?

- Oui, c'est ça. C'est pour ça que, si ça ne vous embête pas, j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, cette histoire de main…

Dobby écarquilla ses yeux, s'apprêta à parler mais, au lieu de ça, il fit un petit sourire et un hochement de tête, signe que le secret serait bien gardé.

Allen soupira de soulagement:

- Merci beaucoup, je vous suis redevable.

La créature agita vivement les deux mains :

- Oh non, monsieur n'a pas à m'être redevable, monsieur est trop gentil.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne peux rien faire pour vous ?

- Dobby a tout ce dont il a besoin, il…

Il s'interrompit.

- Oui ? fit le jeune homme perplexe

L'elfe paraissait soudain un peu gêné :

- C'est que… Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui plairait à Dobby…

- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez et je le ferai si j'en ai les moyens.

- Dobby n'ose pas…

- Mais si, allez-y, fit Allen en riant

L'elfe regarda autour de lui d'un air apeuré, puis…

- Dobby n'a pas l'habitude d'écouter de si belles musiques…

L'exorciste parut interloqué.

- … Mais bien sûr, si monsieur ne veut pas, je comprends très bien…

- Non, non, c'est juste que… Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… compliqué. Vous voulez que je rejoue du piano ?

Dobby acquiesça avec un sourire penaud.

Allen lui fit un sourire avant de se retourner vers son piano.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après que Dobby se soit pratiquement agenouillé devant lui pour le remercier, Allen sortit de la salle sur demande.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas pour regagner l'escalier qu'il aperçut un groupe d'élèves venir vers lui. Il fit immédiatement demi-tour, et se cacha dans un coin sombre, en priant pour que personne ne l'ait vu. Mieux valait éviter les questions inutiles.

Il reconnut alors les élèves : Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Les trois amis se mirent à effectuer des demi-tours devant la tapisserie permettant d'accéder à la salle sur demande.

Une porte de bois verni apparut subitement dans le mur. Une fois revenus de leur stupéfaction, ils y entrèrent.

D'autres élèves arrivaient déjà et tous frappèrent à la porte avant d'entrer. Il y avait des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles, et des Gryffondors.

Intrigué, Allen se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas entrer rapidement avec eux sans qu'on le remarque mais, à bien y réfléchir, la chose lui parut stupide : il était un des élèves les plus voyants de l'école, même en ayant changé d'apparence.

La porte avait disparu, il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer, ce qu'il fit.

Dans la salle sur demande, Harry consulta la carte du Maraudeur.

Il y vit le nom d'Allen Walker qui s'éloignait de la salle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Comment ça « il nous espionne » ? fit Ron en haussant un sourcil

- Il rôdait près de la Salle sur Demande avant que nous ayons commencé la réunion.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à présent réunis autour de la cheminée de leur salle commune, dans laquelle crépitait un bon feu.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur le canapé tandis que leur amie lisait un livre de potions.

- Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit à ce moment ? On se serait entrainés sur lui, reprit Ron

- Je suis impressionnée par tes capacités cérébrales Ron, intervint Hermione en émergeant de son livre, j'imagine très bien la tête de Zacharias si Harry nous avait annoncé à tous qu'un Serpentard nous espionnait.

Il se renfrogna.

- Et puis, reprit-elle, ça n'est peut-être qu'un hasard, il suffit qu'il se soit trouvé à cet endroit au mauvais moment et…

- Hermione… Je rêve ou tu es en train de défendre un Serpentard ?!

- Ron, Je rêve ou tu n'as une fois de plus pas réfléchi avant de parler ? répliqua son amie

- Euh… tenta d'intervenir Harry, sans succès

- Et comment tu appelles ça toi, lui trouver des excuses ? C'est sûrement Malefoy qui avait décidé de nous envoyer un de ses sbires pour nous faire dénoncer. Tu n'as qu'à inviter Walker aux réunions de l'A.D tant que tu y es.

La jeune fille referma son livre avec un claquement sec :

- Ronald, tu n'observes donc jamais ce qui se passe autour de toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec…

- Tu n'as pas remarqué non plus Harry ?

Voyant que lui aussi la regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension placardé en gras sur la figure, elle soupira, et se résolut à leur expliquer :

- C'est pourtant visible : la majorité des Serpentard n'adresse plus la parole à Walker, Malefoy compris, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'il en ait fait un de ses sbires.

- Quoi ? firent Harry et Ron à l'unisson, mais comment tu le sais ?

- Je le _vois_ bien, tout le monde le voit d'ailleurs, vous devez être les deux seuls à l'ignorer dans tout Poudlard. Il est seul la majeure partie du temps.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- C'est justement ça le problème, personne ne sait.

- Il faudrait qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé alors…

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel ils se jetèrent tous les trois des regards peu inspirés. Finalement, Harry émit une hypothèse :

- Il a peut-être trahi Malefoy, qui en quelque sorte le chef des Serpentard.

- Ou peut-être qu'il a essayé de devenir le chef à la place de Malefoy, proposa Ron

- Impossible, trancha catégoriquement Hermione, ça n'a pas l'air d'être comme ça qu'il agit.

- Bah… C'est un Serpentard, et tous les Serpentard se ressemblent. On n'a jamais vraiment eu à faire à lui, on ne peut pas savoir.

Hermione commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais se tue immédiatement, comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire n'était pas une bonne idée, ce que remarqua Harry qui en devina la raison.

- Hermione, tu lui as déjà parlé ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?! s'écria Ron offusqué

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je l'ai croisé _une_ fois dans la bibliothèque, et on a discuté cinq minutes.

- Tu veux dire qu'il existe un Serpentard capable d'aligner des mots pour en faire des phrases ?! Et sans une seule insulte entre en plus ?

- Ca m'a aussi surprise au début, et… en fait il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas désagréable, même plutôt amusant.

- Hermione, tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas jeté un sort ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva, son livre à la main :

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, il n'est pas comme les autres Serpentard.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pendant ce temps, Allen était dans sa salle commune des Serpentard et lisait un livre sur le Quidditch, car il avait entendu dire qu'un match allait bientôt avoir lieu.

- Tu aimes le Quidditch Allen ?

Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Anna, Nils était resté en retrait.

- Mais…

- Du calme, il n'y a plus personne, tout le monde est allé se coucher.

- Si tôt ?

- Ils sont en train d'inventer une chanson débile sur un des joueurs de Gryffondor, Wirson, ou un truc du genre. Ils ont prévu de la chanter pour le match.

- Pour déstabiliser ce joueur je suppose, c'est vraiment écœurant.

Nils s'assit dans un fauteuil tandis qu'Anna prit place sur l'accoudoir vert du canapé dans lequel Allen se trouvait.

- Donc, tu aimes le Quidditch.

- Euh, je n'ai pas d'avis particulier sur ce jeu.

- Mais tu es déjà monté sur un balai quand même...

- Ah oui, si vous saviez…

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'habitude impassible de Nils, Allen avait dit cette phrase avec tellement d'amertume…

- C'était si terrible que ça ?

- Même si vous me suppliiez, jamais je ne retenterais l'expérience.

Anna et Nils se mirent à rire devant la mine déconfite de leur ami, qui les rejoignit presque aussitôt. S'en suivit un long silence, qu'Allen se décida à rompre :

- J'ai… une question à vous poser.

- Ah ? Pose-là.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi personne ici ne m'adresse plus la parole : j'ai refusé de devenir un mangemort mais… Vous avez accepté d'en devenir un vous ?

Anna baissa les yeux tandis que Nils évitait le regard de l'exorciste en posant les yeux partout où il le pouvait, sauf sur lui.

Allen soupira :

- Je vois…

- Nous n'en sommes pas forcément très fiers, commença Anna, mais…

- … Mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix, acheva Nils

- On a toujours le choix…

- Alors… tu nous en veux ?

La jeune fille scruta le regard du jeune homme avec appréhension, attendant sa réponse. Elle espérait qu'il ne leur en voudrait pas, même si elle comprenait qu'il puisse répondre oui. Après tout, elle avait suivi les traces de ses parents et avait toujours su ce qu'elle deviendrait. Elle l'admirait pourtant, lui qui avait su dire non, et aurait aimé avoir la force d'en faire autant.

- Non, je ne vous en veux pas, dit-il finalement doucement, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez.

Il sourit.

- En tout cas, ça ne changera rien entre nous, mais essayez de ne pas trop vous approcher de moi quand les autres sont dans les parages.

Ils discutèrent un moment, sans plus se soucier du choix des uns et des autres, et jusqu'à ce que le dernier crépitement du feu ait retenti.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Quelques jours plus tard, le premier match de Quidditch eut finalement lieu.

Allen entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit, se servit, adressa un signe discret de la main à Anna et à Nils qui le lui rendirent et se mit à observer les alentours.

Une grande agitation semblait régner à la table des Gryffondor. Apparemment, Ron n'avait pas faim, et ses amis essayaient de le forcer à manger. Il en aurait effectivement besoin s'il entendait les paroles sûrement peu sympathiques de la chanson des Serpentard, et s'il voyait les badges scintillants en forme de couronne portés par ces mêmes élèves où il était inscrit : « Weasley est notre roi ».

Un Serpentard passa soudain près de lui :

- Wow, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Mieux vaut ne pas trop trainer par ici.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de se replonger dans son observation : Finn, comme toujours. Plus personne ne lui parlait, mais lui continuait de le harceler, persuader qu'il allait le pousser à bout et qu'ainsi éclaterait un duel. Il était bien loin de s'imaginer que la seule chose qu'Allen aurait pu tenter aurait été de lui balancer sa tartine de pain dégoulinante de confiture à la citrouille à la figure : il ne connaissait que très peu de sorts de duel.

Reportant son attention sur la scène qu'il : avait devant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione l'observait. Il lui sourit, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle détourna la tête.

Il était temps de rejoindre le stade de Quidditch.

Avec le début de novembre était venue une vague de froid. Pour assister au match, les élèves s'étaient donc couverts de capes, de gants, d'écharpes et de chapeaux.

L'exorciste se fraya un chemin parmi les Serpentard, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de supporter, et se plaça à la limite des supporters de sa maison et des supporters des Serdaigle.

Pour une fois, il était chanceux : il se tenait au premier rang, accoudé à la barrière. Après tout, peut-être allait-il aimer ce sport. Bien que peu habile sur un balai, il pouvait très bien se contenter d'admirer les prouesses de ses camarades.

- Tu es dans notre partie du stade.

Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs. Tout cela aurait pu être très banal si elle n'avait pas eu pour chapeau un lion qui semblait affreusement… vivant.

- Euh, désolé, je me suis peut-être un peu trop avancé, répondit-il un peu troublé

- Oh, mais ça, moi ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste que là, tu me marches sur le pied.

- Ah, Excuse-moi ! fit-il en décalant son pied

- Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, et toi ?

- Allen Walker.

- Je sais, je suis au courant, tu es le nouveau.

Passant outre le fait qu'il était à Poudlard depuis près de trois mois, et qu'il n'était donc plus si nouveau que ça, il lui demanda :

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je reste là pour la match ?

- Pas du tout. C'est un Zilter ?

- Pardon ? dit Allen déconcerté

_- Ca_, c'est un Zilter ?

Il se rendit compte que Timcampy était sorti de son sac et qu'elle le pointait du doigt.

- Oui, répondit-il immédiatement sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'était un Zilter, du moment que ça avait un sens pour elle…

- Tu en as de la chance ! s'écria-t-elle en se penchant sur le golem. C'est le premier que je vois ! Entre nous, je n'avais jamais cru papa quand il me disait que les Zilters existaient. Il a un nom ?

- Timcampy, mais je l'appelle Tim.

- Il doit être bien content d'assister à un match de Quidditch.

- Je suppose…

C'est alors que le signal annonçant le début du match retentit. Les joueurs décollèrent. Allen fut abasourdi par le fait qu'ils puissent tenir si longtemps sur leurs balais à une si grande vitesse, tout cela sans en tomber. Certains exécutaient même des sortes de loopings.

Le match était commenté par Lee Jordan, un Gryffondor en sixième année :

- Et c'est maintenant Johnson qui prend le souafle, quelle joueuse extraordinaire, cette fille, ça fait des années que je le dis mais elle refuse toujours de sortir avec moi…

- JORDAN ! fit la voix du professeur McGonagall indignée

- C'était pour rire, professeur, juste pour ajouter un peu de piquant.

C'est à ce moment que les Serpentard se mirent à entonner leur chanson :

_Weasley est un grand maladroit_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Les Serpentard chantent avec joie_

_Weasley est notre roi._

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

_Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera,_

_Weasley est notre roi._

Allen émit un soupir : c'était vraiment pathétique.

Malheureusement, leur but fut atteint, à cause de cette chanson, Ron, déstabilisé, encaissa plusieurs buts, à la grande satisfaction des Serpentard, jusqu'à ce qu'une joueuse de Gryffondor marque à son tour, ce qui arrêta net leurs sarcasmes.

- Regarde ! Il l'a trouvé !

Tournant la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait Luna, il put constater qu'Harry était sur le point d'attraper le vif d'Or. Après une bataille dans les airs, le Gryffondor l'emporta sur le Serpentard, provoquant une exclamation de joie venant de la marée de supporters rouge et or.

Ladite exclamation se transforma soudain en acclamation d'indignation quand Harry reçut un cognard lancé à toute volée par Crabbe. Malgré ça, les Gryffondor avaient remporté le match.

Le chapeau de Luna émit un rugissement de victoire, ce qui fit sursauter Allen.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle, je l'ai ensorcelé exprès.

- Euh…

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil :

- Dis, où est passé ton Zilter ?

Allen sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il posa les yeux sur l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant Timcampy.

Il n'était plus là.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher ? proposa Luna

- Non, ça va aller, merci, soupira-t-il, il a dû partir dans les gradins…

Il regarda aux alentours, essayant de déceler une lueur dorée quelque part, puis se décida à entreprendre les recherches.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le stade se vidait peu à peu, et le golem était toujours introuvable. L'exorciste avait déjà fait bon nombre de rangées, mais n'avait rien trouvé. A plat ventre, il vérifiait que son compagnon n'était pas sous les bancs de la dernière rangée. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur Harry, Drago, ainsi que Fred et Georges.

Harry empêchait George de se jeter sur Malefoy qui arborait un sourire narquois, tandis que deux autres Gryffondor retenaient Fred.

- Ou peut-être ; fit Malefoy en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de _ta_ mère, Potter, et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle.

Harry cessa immédiatement de ceinturer Georges et fondit avec lui sur Malefoy.

Ils commencèrent à le rouer de coups, et ne furent stoppés que grâce au sort que leur lança madame Bibine :

- Impédimenta !

Après qu'ils se soient relevés, le professeur de balai s'avança vers eux avec une mine indignée :

- Pourquoi diable…

Elle fut coupée par la voix grasse de Goyle qui arrivait en courant, trempé de sueur :

- Attendez ! Attendez !

- Monsieur Goyle ? Qu'avez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement

Il reprit son souffle bruyamment, plié en deux, puis brandit son poing en l'air.

- J'ai le vif d'or !

Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas encore plus stupide qu'il ne le pensait : il sentait le vif d'or se débattre dans sa propre main.

- Crétin, siffla Fred, Harry vient de l'attraper.

- Ouvrez votre main, ordonna madame Bibine

Allen écarquilla les yeux : dans la paume du Serpentard se débattait Timcampy.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry ouvrit sa main et découvrit le véritable vif d'or qu'il approcha de l'étrange créature pour en faire une comparaison.

- C'est plus gros que le vif, constata-t-il

Allongé dans les gradins, l'exorciste mit sa main gauche sur ses yeux : il était dans un sacré pétrin. Le jour où Timcampy décidait d'aller faire une promenade de santé, il se faisait prendre. Que fallait-il faire ? Le professeur avait sûrement une bonne connaissance des créatures magiques, et savait qu'elle n'en avait jamais croisé une de ce genre, ni même lu un article sur elle.

Voyant que Timcampy s'apprêtait à gober le vif d'or, il décida d'intervenir. Il se releva rapidement et…

- Euh, je crois que c'est à moi.

Tous se tournèrent vivement vers lui.

- Monsieur… Walker ?

Il y eut un silence gêné.

- Vous dites que cette… chose est à vous ?

- Oui.

Mieux valait ne pas trop s'étaler sur la question.

- Bien, dans ce cas, venez le reprendre, soupira madame Bibine

Allen n'eut même pas besoin de se déplacer ; le golem vint se percher sur son épaule.

- Bon et bien… au revoir.

Il commença à s'éloigner d'un pas aussi naturel que possible, sentant tous les regards sur lui, jetant un regard noir à Tim qui l'avait mit dans l'embarras.

Celui-ci, voulant sans doute se racheter, voleta vers Goyle qui eut un mouvement de recul, et lui mordit la main.

Le Serpentard poussa un hurlement et se mit à sautiller tout en se tenant la main.

- Tim ! C'est pas vrai !

Malgré lui, Fred émit un sifflement d'admiration :

- Drôlement bien dressé dis donc…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver dans deux semaines, sauf si j'arrive à le taper entre les contrôles.


	8. Incident et recherches

Pfiou, le voilà enfin, au bout de deux semaines (vraiment navrée du retard, j'espère que personne ne s'est pendu en mon absence…)

**Reviews, merci à : **

Tylia-sama : Par rapprochement tu veux dire… ?

Dgreyman : Tu es plus féroce que Tim XD

Sednareinedeseaux : L'idée de Tim en vif d'or, c'est à toi que je la dois, merci encore ! Pour l'Arche, il ne peut pas la matérialiser à Poudlard, c'est quand même dans une autre dimension ! Et puis, lui qui veut rester discret, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire (sans compter qu'à cet instant du manga, il ne sait pas grand chose de l'Arche et du quatorzième).

Mira nara : Moi, je pense tout simplement qu'ils aiment voir les élèves obligés de travailler pour leur rendre un truc à peu près correct…

Sat1 : Mon dieu, elle va (re)tuer Queudver !

Mauguine : Et oui, je déplore le fait que je sois la seule à avoir un CrossOver Hp/Dgm en français, si ça donne des idées à certains… Et… qu'est-ce qu'un vivet d'or ?!

Kyle53

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 7 : Incident et recherches

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Allen entama une nouvelle semaine de classe, avec une impatience grandissante devant le peu de semaines restant avant les vacances de Noël.

Son premier cours de la journée était le Soin aux créatures magiques. La rumeur courait qu'un nouveau professeur avait remplacé le professeur Gobe-Planche.

Son petit-déjeuner englouti, il prit sa cape et enroula une écharpe autour de son cou. Avant de sortir du château, il vérifia que ses gants étaient bien en place et que ses manches étaient bien tirées : une seconde d'étourderie ne lui serait pas pardonnée.

Le week-end avait été riche en devoirs, c'est pourquoi l'exorciste n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir dehors. Souvent, tandis qu'il griffonnait sur un énième parchemin de deux mètres de long, il regardait par la fenêtre et retenait un soupir en voyant une nuée de flocons tomber du ciel blanc. Il fut donc ravi de sentir l'air glacé lui fouetter le visage, et d'entendre le crissement de ses pas sur l'épais manteau de neige.

Ce blanc…

Lui rappelait son Innocence…

PAF !

Une boule de neige vint le frapper à la tête. Il fit volte-face, se préparant intérieurement à tomber nez-à-nez avec Malefoy, ou l'un de ses acolytes.

Au lieu de cela, il vit Anna et Nils le regarder innocemment, à quelques mètres de là. Curieusement, Anna avait des traces de neige sur le gant de sa main gauche… Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un sourire.

Puis les deux amis passèrent devant lui pour se rendre au cours.

Seulement, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, et il n'était absolument pas question qu'il se laisse avoir sans riposter…

Il se pencha, et ramassa deux grosses mottes de neiges. Ne prenant même pas la peine de les modeler, il s'approcha le plus silencieusement qu'il put près d'Anna et de Nils qui marchaient en lui tournant le dos.

- Hum… fit-il quand il fut assez proche d'eux, je paris que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça.

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent surpris :

- A qu…

SPLAF !

Allen leur colla les deux amas de neige sur la figure et, sans demander son reste, prit la fuite en courant.

Sans doute y aurait-il des représailles…

Il dévala les escaliers enneigés, et se rendit finalement à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué : la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il y découvrit son professeur.

Celui-ci était… Gigantesque ! Personne ne lui avait dit qu'un géant allait lui faire cours. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe noire hirsutes et portait un manteau en peau. Chose peu rassurante, son visage état tuméfié, couvert d'hématomes, et il avait une lèvre fendue. Il portait un animal mort sur l'épaule, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le tableau. L'exorciste déglutit avant de reporter son attention sur Anna et Nils qui venaient d'arriver, la figure trempée : la vengeance risquait bien d'être salée.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent arrivés, Hagrid leur annonça d'un air réjoui que le cours aurait leu dans la forêt interdite, ce qui, à la grande satisfaction d'Allen, parut terrifier Malefoy. Il leur expliqua ensuite qu'il avait dressé des créatures et qu'elles seraient par conséquent inoffensives.

Allen vit les élèves échanger des regards anxieux. Il en profita pour regarder où se trouvaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient juste en face de lui.

Lorsque Hagrid se mit à marcher vers la forêt, personne ne le suivit, jusqu'à ce que les trois Gryffondors lui emboitent le pas.

Arrivés dans un endroit sombre, au milieu d'arbres menaçants, Hagrid posa son fardeau au sol.

Après quelques mots rassurants destinés à sa classe, il lança un cri insistant vers les profondeurs de la forêt, à deux reprises.

Allen regardait autour de lui, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Une espèce de cheval noir ailé fit son apparition. Il se rapprocha lentement et prudemment de la carcasse posée au sol et, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, commença son repas.

A la grande surprise du jeune homme, personne ne semblait remarquer la présence de cette créature. Les élèves regardaient autour d'eux en plissant les yeux, collés les uns aux autres, dans un sentiment de frayeur collective.

Trois personnes seulement avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène : Berly, un Serpentard de troisième année, Neville Londubat et Harry. Celui-ci l'observait d'ailleurs très attentivement, constatant sans doute que lui aussi pouvait voir l'animal.

- Et maintenant, fit Hagrid, levez la main, ceux qui arrivent à les voir.

Les quatre élèves levèrent la main.

- Oui, bien sûr… je savais que tu les verrais, Harry. Ah, toi aussi Neville, hein ? Toi et… Toi aussi… ? Qui es-tu au fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu.

- Je suis Allen Walker, je suis arrivé cette année en sixième année.

- Ah ? Personne ne m'a prévenu pourtant…

- Excusez-moi fit Malefoy d'une voix hautaine, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censés voir, exactement ?

Pour toute réponse, Hagrid lui désigna la vache morte d'un mouvement de tête. Il y eut soudain des exclamations de surprise lorsque le cheval arracha un nouveau morceau de chair de la carcasse.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait ça ? demanda une élève de Gryffondor aux longs cheveux noirs en se cachant derrière un arbre, tremblante

- Des Sombrals.

Après l'apparition de deux nouveaux Sombrals, le professeur demanda si quelqu'un savait pourquoi la majeure partie des élèves ne les voyait pas. Hermione leva la main et il l'interrogea, visiblement ravi qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

- Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort.

Allen retint un mouvement de surprise. Ainsi donc, seuls ceux qui avaient vu quelqu'un mourir pouvaient voir les Sombrals ? Mais pour lui, il y en avait eu tellement. Il avait vu tellement de gens se faire tuer par des akumas, ou servant de corps aux personnes, aux akumas qu'ils aimaient. Et puis…

Il avait vu mourir Mana.

Alors que Hagrid félicitait Hermione, quelqu'un toussota légèrement.

Allen s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'Ombrage. Après Rogue, McGonagall, et d'autres professeurs, allait-elle inspecter une nouvelle fois ?

Après l'arrivée de celle-ci, le cours de Hagrid prit une tournure différente. Ombrage n'avait de cesse de l'humilier, le faisant passer pour un simple d'esprit, comme si lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle notait tout sur un petit carnet à la couverture rose bonbon.

L'exorciste serra les poings : une nouvelle fois elle se montrait cruelle, et une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait rien y changer, à moins de s'attirer une nouvelle retenue non-désirée.

Ici, il était inutile.

La grande Inquisitrice se mit à interroger les élèves. Elle commença par les Serpentards qui se firent un plaisir de l'aider à ridiculiser leur professeur, devant les Gryffondors écoeurés.

La petite femme joufflue vint ensuite vers lui :

- Monsieur Walker, vous qui avez connu une autre sorte de euh… d'enseignement, si c'est vraiment ainsi qu'il convient d'appeler la pédagogie du professeur Hagrid, que pensez-vous de ce cours ?

- Euh…

Allen regarda autour de lui, sentant tous les regards fixés sur lui.

- C'est mon premier cours donc…

Ombrage griffonna instantanément sur son bloc-notes, tout en faisant semblant de marmonner pour elle-même :

- Nouvel élève… ne trouve pas les mots… stupéfaction totale… voyant… telle… différence de niveau…

- Je n'ai pas du tout dis ça ! s'indigna Allen, je trouve le cours du professeur Hagrid passionnant !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr…

Allen tenta de prendre sur lui pour éviter d'activer son Innocence et de pulvériser la sorcière, le plus douloureusement possible.

Inutile.

Impuissant.

Que pouvait-il faire pour contenir la rage qu'il sentait grandir en lui ?

Lentement pourtant, il se calma. Les muscles de son visage se détendirent, ses poings se décrispèrent.

Ses yeux se firent durs.

- Mais vous ne pouvez bien sûr pas le savoir, dit-il très calmement

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence, tant du côté des élèves que du côté de Hagrid, qui avait stoppé son cours et le dévisageait la bouche ouverte.

Ombrage cessa d'écrire, et leva les yeux vers l'exorciste, la plume en l'air :

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Si vous l'aviez laissé faire son cours au moins cinq minutes sans l'interrompre, vous auriez su que son cours était passionnant.

La voix qui avait parlé n'était pas la sienne, trop calme, trop tranquille, trop… froide.

Mais, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard.

- Retenue, demain à 17h dans mon bureau, monsieur Walker.

Ombrage resta plantée devant lui quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers les Gryffondors, résolue à les interroger, comme si ce qui venait de se produire n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Les conversations reprirent lentement, tandis qu'un filet de sueur froide glissait le long du dos de l'exorciste.

Que c'était-il passé ?

Jamais il n'avait, jamais il n'aurait employé un tel ton avec quelqu'un, pas même avec un Noah. Un tel ton de dédain, de mépris.

Etait-ce pour lui le seul moyen d'exprimer sa frustration ? Sa rancœur ? Sa solitude ?

Est-ce que ce monde était en train de le changer ?

A la fin du cours, Allen dut retourner au château pour assister à un cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Sur le chemin, alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui discutaient d'Ombrage avec férocité.

Malefoy, Crabbe, et Goyle le frôlèrent sans un regard et lancèrent une pique à Ron avant d'entamer « Weasley est notre roi » en riant, et en les dépassant.

Les oreilles du jeune homme roux se colorèrent, sous le coup de la colère. Il aperçut Allen derrière eux.

- Tu nous espionnes ? lui lança-t-il, à moins que tu n'aies une autre remarque bien marrante sur ma façon de laisser passer le Souafle ?

A cet instant précis, la dernière chose qu'Allen avait envie de faire était d'entrer dans une dispute. Il ne répondit rien et les doubla d'un pas rapide.

Derrière lui, il entendit la voix d4hermione réprimander son ami :

- Ron ! Il ne t'avait rien fait !

- Ouais, ben il en avait l'intention…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Lenalee et Miranda sont revenues avec le fragment d'Innocence, chef. Votre sœur vous demande s'il y a des nouvelles de Kanda et d'Allen, fit Reever à Komui en lui tendant sa tasse de café avec un lapin rose

- Aucune…

_Et pas avant longtemps…_ pensa le Grand Intendant en regardant un flocon se coller sur la vitre de son bureau.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au milieu du mois de décembre, les préparatifs de Noël débutèrent dans l'école.

Dans la Grande Salle, une dizaine de gros sapins avaient été installés, longeant les bancs des tables. Ils avaient été décorés de boules de Noël et de guirlandes dorées et rouges.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans leur salle commune. Les deux garçons faisaient leurs devoirs tandis que leur amie tricotait des bonnets pour les elfes de maison.

- Hermione, gémit Ron pour la quatrième fois, tu es sûre que…

- Sûre et certaine, répliqua celle-ci sans lever les yeux de ses aiguilles qui cliquetaient, je ne ferai pas tes devoirs en retard, Ron.

Il s'avachit sur le bureau, envoyant balader quelques feuilles au passage.

- Mais on va finir par passer Noël ici…

- Ce n'est absolument pas mon problème.

Pendant un instant, on entendit que le grattement de la plume de Harry sur son parchemin.

- Tu as mis quoi comme quatrième ingrédient de la potion d'alanguissement ? demanda celui-ci à Ron, toujours étalé sur le bureau

- L'ingrédient invisible.

Harry et Hermione haussèrent un sourcil.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire ?

- Je n'ai rien mis du tout.

- Ah…

Hermione retourna à son tricot avec haussement d'épaules, puis soupira, avant de se lever.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne vas quand même pas rendre ton parchemin à moitié rempli.

Une heure après, grâce à elle, Harry et Ron avaient fini leurs devoirs. Le Survivant s'étira tandis que Ron levait les bras en signe de victoire.

- On a fini ! Merci mille fois Hermione ! Grâce à toi, je n'aurai pas une nouvelle fois un P !

Elle le dévisagea avec un air désapprobateur.

- Euh, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour te remercier ? demanda Harry qui sentait la leçon de morale arriver

Séduite par l'idée, la jeune fille parut réfléchir quelques instant.

- On peut t'aider à faire des bonnets, proposa

- Mais tu ne sais pas tricoter, fit remarquer Harry, et moi non plus.

- J'ai bien une idée mais… commença Hermione songeuse

- Mais ?

- Mais vous n'allez pas comprendre.

- Dis toujours.

Elle se tut un instant, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'annoncer la chose. Il fallait choisir ses mots avec précaution, au mieux : leur faire deviner.

- C'est pour assouvir ma curiosité… au sujet de quelqu'un.

- Tu veux dire… enquêter sur quelqu'un? fit Harry perplexe

- Oui.

- Quelqu'un de l'école ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux enquêter sur Rogue ? demanda Ron abasourdi

- Mais non ! Enquêter sur un professeur ?!

- Bon, bon…

Il se renfrogna.

A ce train là, ils n'allaient jamais deviner de qui elle parlait. Autant tout leur dire.

- Sur Walker.

Ses amis la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Par Merlin, tu as perdu la tête ! s'exclama enfin Ron, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à lui ? Il est à Serpentard !

- Merci Ron, j'avais remarqué, rétorqua la jeune fille excédée par la réaction de son ami

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un Serpentard.

Ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait répondu, c'était Harry.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'il a été réparti dans cette maison, c'est qu'il en est un, et qu'il est sûrement un mangemort.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, siffla Hermione, si nous sommes deux à te le dire.

- Mais…

- … Au début, le coupa Harry, au début j'étais comme toi, je pensais qu'il était pareil qu'eux. On ne peut pas savoir s'il sert Voldemort - ses amis eurent un sursaut – ou s'il est contre lui, mais une chose est sûre : il n'est pas comme les autres Serpentards.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Vous ne l'avez jamais approché plus de cinq minutes, que je sache, fit Ron en croisant les bras comme pour les mettre au défi de le contredire.

- Justement, en cinq minutes, il n'a absolument rien fait qui puisse ressembler de près ou de loin à l'attitude d'un Serpentard, dit Hermione

- Et il m'a défendu avec Ombrage, ajouta Harry, même si j'ai pensé qu'il avait été envoyé par Malefoy, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'aime pas beaucoup…

Ron haussa les épaules :

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a de bonnes explications à tout ça.

- Et puis, il ne s'agit pas que de ça, il y a cette histoire de balafre sur la figure, et le fait que personne n'ait jamais vu ce qu'il cachait sous ses gants.

- Et alors ? Si Dumbledore a jugé qu'il ne cachait rien de plus qu'un cerveau de taille réduite…

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Dumbledore ne sait pas tout, et de toute façon, vous m'avez proposé de faire ce que je voudrais en échanges de vos devoirs, n'est-ce pas Ronald ?

Le jeune homme roux parut se tasser sur lui-même, arrachant un sourire à ses amis.

- Bon, reprit lentement Harry, dans ce cas, mieux vaut commencer par le début et vérifier s'il dit la vérité, s'il vient bien de d'Amazonie, c'est ce que disent les rumeurs, et le seul endroit qui puisse nous aider à répondre à cette question c'est…

- …la bibliothèque, acheva Hermione

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le jour suivant, les trois amis se rendirent à la bibliothèque, après leur cours de métamorphose.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ils arpentèrent les rangées de livre de long en large, sans succès.

- Dites donc, c'est étrange, il n'y a pas un seul livre sur les autres écoles de magie, fit remarquer Harry en remettant _Les sorciers d'hier, d'aujourd'hui et de demain _à sa place.

- Sûrement pour éviter que les élèves aillent voir ailleurs, fit Ron en refermant d'un coup sec un livre qui commençait à pleurer

- Minute, c'est pour ça que madame Pince nous a dit de nous débrouiller seuls quand on lui a demandé de nous aider ?

- Ah non, ça, ça ne dépend pas particulièrement du sujet…

- Je vous signale que le cours de potion est dans une heure, les informa Hermione, on ferait mieux de s'activer.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à chercher dans une autre rangée de livres, Harry tomba sur un manuel de cuir à la reliure rouge.

_L'enseignement magique_

Il l'ouvrit, le feuilleta, et tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait :

_« … à ce jour, les jeunes sorciers peuvent effectuer leur apprentissage magique partout dans le monde. Ils existent plusieurs écoles magiques : quatre d'entre elles sont situées en Europe, cinq en Asie, deux en Afrique, trois en Amérique, et une en Océanie. La plup… »_

- Son histoire colle, dit-il lui-même un peu surpris du résultat de ses recherches, lui qui s'était attendu à ne rien trouver qui puisse vérifier les dires de Walker.

Hermione et Ron vinrent lire par-dessus son épaule. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

Walker avait dit aux Serpentards que son école se trouvait en Amazonie or, il y avait trois écoles dans le Nord et le sud de ce continent. Impossible donc de dire qu'il mentait ou non : il n'avait même pas mentionné le nom de son école.

- Bon et bien, on devra se contenter de ça pour le moment, annonça Ron pressé d'en finir, à moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles continuer, Hermione.

- Inutile, soupira la jeune fille, nous ne trouverons rien de plus aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, Allen se trouvait dans la Grande Salle.

Entre deux heures de cours, il s'avançait pour les devoirs.

Si Lavi le voyait…

Il se remémorait une fois de plus ce qui s'était produit au cours de Soin aux créatures magiques.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le dos de sa main, il fixa les inscriptions rosâtres qui y étaient resté gravées depuis la retenue qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ombrage.

- Je ne dois pas répondre à la Grande Inquisitrice… murmura-t-il en posant son menton sur sa main.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva pour aller en cours de divination, il prit son livre de potion pour le ranger dans sa sacoche.

Un bout de papier s'en échappa.

Intrigué, il le ramassa et lut : _Tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël ? Nous oui, à ce soir !_

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais Allen n'en avait pas besoin. Une question le taraudait : quand Anna et Nils avaient-ils glissé ce papier dans son livre ?

Le soir, avant de monter au dortoir, il croisa les auteurs du message.

Il leur fit un sourire, suivit d'un hochement de la tête.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rendez-vous dimanche 11 octobre. : )


	9. Liens

**Reviews, merci à : **

Seidnareinesdeseaux : Ton supplice s'achève : voici le nouveau chapitre : ) Au fait, j'ai vu que tu étais inscrite sur D Gray Man France…

Littlefraise : Pour l'analogie avec le vif, remercie plutôt Seidna qui m'a proposé l'idée ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de surprendre qui que ce soit pour Kanda, mais ça m'a fait rire que tu aies cru qu'il allait être professeur à la place de Hagrid !

Tylia-sama : Hypothèse vérifiée ? Ou pas…

Mira-nara : C'est vrai que j'ai une nouvelle semaine d'interros, mais tu es veinarde de ne pas avoir beaucoup de cours, ou pas cours ! Grrr je t'envie !

Kyle53 :

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 8 : Liens

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deux jours avant les vacances de Noël, alors qu'Allen se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, il remarqua une agitation inhabituelle à la table de Gryffondor.

Curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, il tendit l'oreille, tout en donnant discrètement un bout de toast à Timcampy, caché dans une de ses poches.

Il était assez éloigné du lieu de la conversation mais, grâce à l'entrainement de son maître ; arrivait à saisit quelques bribes de conversation :

- … avait fait… mauvais rêve ?

- … vraiment malade… te dis…

- … McGonagall… emmené… pas revenu…

Anna et Nils vinrent s'installer à la table des Serpentard, interrompant l'activité de leur ami situé à quelques mètres d'eux.

Nils avait un bout de parchemin à la main. Visiblement, il était destiné à Allen. Au moment ou Malefoy tourna la tête et tendit la main pour prendre une tranche de bacon, il le fit voler jusqu'à celui-ci qui eut l'heureux réflexe de l'attraper en plein vol.

L'exorciste déplia le mot sur ses genoux, tout en sentant les regards de ses amis sur lui, sans doute attendaient-ils de voir sa réaction.

_« A cause des bestioles increvables qui rôdent en ce moment, la plupart des Serpentards vont rentrer cher eux pour les vacances, Malefoy inclus ! »_

Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer du temps ensemble.

Il s'apprêtait à leur faire un énorme sourire, mais Malefoy le fixa à ce moment précis. A la place, il fit semblant d'étouffer un bâillement. Tans pis, de toute façon, ils devaient bien se douter qu'il était ravi d'apprendre qu'il ne serait plus seul à partir des vacances.

Plus important : de quoi parlaient les Gryffondors ? Il semblait que, pendant la nuit, l'un des leurs avait été malade. Pourtant, il avait lu qu'il existait des potions pour guérir des maladies non ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge géante de la Grande Salle : il était temps d'aller en cours.

Après avoir fourré un bout de pain dans sa sacoche et s'être assuré que Tim était retourné dans celle-ci, l'exorciste se leva pour assister à un nouveau cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Les Serpentards avaient cours avec les Gryffondors.

Curieusement, pendant le cours, il n'y eut pas un seul échange virulent, pas même un chuchotement. Les élèves étaient affalés sur leur chaise, certains s'étaient même endormis, le menton dans la main. Tout était calme. Peut-être était-ce à cause des vacances qui approchaient, ou plutôt à cause de la voix monotone du professeur Binns, débitant son cours comme il l'avait fait de son vivant : sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Jetant un regard autour de lui pour se trouver un semblant d'activité distrayante durant la dernière demi-heure, Allen opta finalement pour un griffonnage du coin gauche de son parchemin à l'encre de sa plume, l'objectif étant de noircir le parchemin tout entier.

Cependant, alors qu'il était rendu au quart de son bout de parchemin, cette activité hautement intellectuelle l'ennuya bientôt, tout comme le faisait l'époque de la crise financière des années 30, crise due à la surproduction de chaudrons.

Il dut se résoudre à trouver une activité tout aussi ludique.

Mais laquelle ?

Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps. Un détail visuel troublant lui sauta aux yeux :

Hermione n'était pas entourée de ses meilleurs amis.

Où étaient-ils ? Il était certain qu'à Poudlard, nul ne pouvait impunément sécher les cours sans être immédiatement renvoyé par Dolorès Ombrage.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait surprise plus tôt dans la matinée. L'élève malade était peut-être Ron ou Harry ?

Il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille. Elle ne prenait aucune notes et tapotait nerveusement la table avec la pointe de sa plume. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait le regard vague, perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'un professeur faisait cours.

Elle devait se sentir seule. Peut-être même ne savait-elle pas où étaient ses deux amis.

Neville se tourna vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça d'un air distrait.

A la fin du cours, Allen se dirigeait vers la sortie, quand il sentit sa sacoche tressauter. Visiblement, le golem voulait sortir.

- Tim ! murmura-t-il, reste un peu tranquille !

Il plaqua sa main sur le rabat en vieux cuir, pour empêcher le golem de tomber nez à nez avec le professeur Binns, ou un élève. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup, lui qui…

- Aïe !

Le sac de la personne à qui il venait de se heurter tomba lourdement sur le sol, laissant échapper un flot de manuels, de cahiers, et de parchemins.

- Désolé ! s'excusa Allen en s'accroupissant pour aider à ramasser, j'aurais dû regarder devant moi.

Il releva la tête et…

- Je pensais à autre chose, fit Hermione en remettant précipitamment les livres dans son sac, c'est de ma faute.

Sans un regard pour la personne qui l'avait aidée, elle se releva vivement et tourna les talons.

- Attends !

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la retenir par le bras.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit que j'étais déso… , commença-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir de l'identité de la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

- Euh… fit-il en lui lâchant le bras, tout se torturant les méninges pour trouver une explication plausible à son geste

- Oui ?

Elle était toujours méfiante.

- Tu m'accompagnerais à la bibliothèque ?

Désespérant : dans l'urgence de la situation, c'était la seule phrase qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air interloqué.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller à la bibliothèque avec moi ? répéta-t-il, J'ai un livre à chercher.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire en lui sortant cet éhonté mensonge.

Hermione le fixa encore quelques instant, l'air un peu perdu. Il se demanda s'il allait devoir réitérer sa question une troisième fois.

- Non, désolée.

Il s'en serait douté…

Il valait mieux ne pas insister, en espérant que la prochaine tentative d'approche soit repoussée un peu moins brutalement.

- Tant pis, une autre fois alors…

Il fit demi-tour.

Pendant un instant, il avait tout de même eut l'impression qu'elle allait accepter. Mais, après tout, il était à Serpentard, et elle à Gryffondor, ce qui excluait malheureusement tout forme de communication.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on marchait près de lui.

- Finalement, je vais t'accompagner, j'ai un livre à rendre.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Allen de dévisager Hermione avec incompréhension.

- Tu… tu es sûre ?

Il était tellement abasourdi par le changement brutal de décision qu'il préférait s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas le planter là, au beau milieu du couloir.

- Oui, oui…

La jeune fille arrivait difficilement à camoufler son sourire en le voyant complètement désorienté par son brusque volte-face.

A vrai dire, elle-même avait du mal à se l'expliquer. Une seule pensée raisonnait dans son esprit :

C'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ni plus, ni moins, juste comme elle l'avait ressenti, et comme elle le ressentait encore à cet instant.

Evidemment, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor née de parents moldus marchant côte à côte ne passa pas inaperçu. Plusieurs élèves se retournaient sur leur passage, en se donnant des coups de coude et en chuchotant.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave, ce qu'ils ont ?

Surprise par la question, Hermione regarda Allen avec des yeux ronds.

- Ron et Harry, vous êtes amis non ?

Il était encore plus surprenant qu'il les appelle par leurs prénoms. Elle fut prise au dépourvu.

- Ils… En fait je…Cette nuit… Ils sont… On m'a dit…

Voyant que la jeune fille n'en savait pas plus que lui, il décida de parler d'autre chose.

- J'espère que vous pourrez quand même vous voir pendant les vacances.

- Oui, moi aussi… fit-elle soulagée

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque.

Tandis que Hermione rendait son livre, Allen se dépêcha d'en choisir un au hasard. Il mit la main sur _« La citrouille dans tous ses états »._

S'approchant de madame Pince, il lui tendit le livre. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et le dévisagea d'un œil sceptique.

- Un livre de cuisine ?

- C'est pour ma culture générale, se défendit-il

La Gryffondor et le Serpentard sortirent ensuite de la bibliothèque et se mirent à marcher vers les escaliers.

- Tu as cours ? demanda Allen

- Oui, arithmancie.

- Et tu aimes ?

Cette fois, s'en était trop. Il était déjà difficile de croire qu'ils étaient allés ensemble à la bibliothèque, et encore plus qu'il lui demande des nouvelles de Harry et Ron, mais à présent, Hermione avait besoin d'explications.

Elle s'arrêta nette et regarda l'exorciste droit dans les yeux :

- Mais pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?

- Comment ça ? fit-il surpris

- Tu sais bien, _je suis une sang de bourbe_ !

- Et alors ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Mais tu es à Serpentard enfin ! Les Serpentards n'aiment personne, et surtout pas les enfants de moldus ! Mais toi tu te comportes normalement avec moi, et ce n'est absolument pas normal. Alors, soit tu a quelque chose dans la tête, soit tu…

Soit il… En fait, elle était réellement curieuse de connaître la raison de sa gentillesse envers elle.

Allen la fixa quelques instants avant de sourire :

- Tous les Serpentards n'héritent pas de l'encéphale de Malefoy, dit-il, certains ont gardé leur façon de penser.

En vérité, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin s'expliquer avec un Gryffondor.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard ? Si tu ne penses pas comme eux, le choixpeau n'aurait pas du te répartir dans cette maison.

- Et s'il s'était trompé ?

- Impossible, il ne peux pas se tromper.

L'exorciste soupira.

- Donc, tu ne veux pas me faire confiance parce que je suis à Serpentard…

La jeune fille ne répondit rien.

- Mais… Si tu essayais ?

- Si j'essayais quoi ?

- Si tu essayais de me croire et de me faire confiance ?

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cours d'arithmancie.

Hermione se tourna vers lui :

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, dit-elle d'un ton brusque

- C'est ta décision.

Elle soutint son regard, essayant d'y déceler une lueur qui lui indiquerait s'il mentait ou non.

Il avait l'air sincère, et la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle l'avait vraiment apprécié. Il était différent, c'était certain : dans sa façon de parler, de se comporter, de sourire… Devait-elle pour autant lui faire confiance, et accepter son amitié ?

- D'accord.

Allen crut avoir mal entendu.

- D'accord ?

Elle lui sourit :

- Je te fais confiance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pendant ce temps, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, un homme faisait son entrée dans un café.

Son entrée ne passa pas inaperçue : il était enroulé dans une longue cape noire, et l'ombre de la capuche lui cachait les yeux, capuche de laquelle dépassait une unique et longue mèche noire.

Il s'avança vers le comptoir et s'accouda à celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? demanda le barman, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en essayant de voir le visage de l'homme caché par la capuche.

- Rien du tout, j'ai juste une question.

- Monsieur, répliqua le barman d'un air digne, ceci est un bar, pas un office de tourisme.

- Je vous suggère de jeter un œil à ma ceinture.

Intrigué, l'homme s'exécuta.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur sa bouche lorsqu'il vit ce qui lui avait été désigné.

- Chut ! Pas trop fort.

Certaines personnes s'étaient en effet retournées lorsqu'elles avaient entendu l'exclamation de stupeur du barman. Elles restèrent un instant tournées vers lui avant de se repositionner à leur table.

- Il vaudrait mieux chuchoter, indiqua l'homme encapuchonné

- Que voulez-vous ? La caisse ? Prenez-là, mais ne me faite pas de mal.

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une question à vous poser. Approchez.

D'abord un peu réticent à cette idée, le barman finit par se pencher vers l'homme.

- Comment se rend-t-on à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Préau quoi ?

- Pré-au-Lard, c'est un village, comment puis-je y aller ?

- Vous êtes sûr que ça existe ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Vous confondez sans doute avec un autre village.

L'homme se leva brusquement et l'attira par le col.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, siffla-t-il, Pré-au-Lard est un village d'Angleterre, où est-ce ?

- Mais… mais… mais enfin monsieur, je vous jure que c'est la première fois que j'entends un tel nom !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- O… oui mais s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas, j'ai une femme et deux enfants qui m'attendent à la maison.

- Crétin !

Il le relâcha.

- Et vous ne connaissez personne qui pourrait en avoir entendu parler ?

Le barman se frotta le cou :

- Non monsieur.

- C'est ennuyeux, comment vais-je faire ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, mais si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, puis-je… ?

- Apportez-moi une tasse de café.

- Bien monsieur.

Une fois seul, Kanda ôta sa capuche.

- Tss, où est donc ce satané moyashi ?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain matin, Allen se dépêcha de prendre son petit-déjeuner, Hermione et lui avaient convenu la veille de se voir juste après, les cours ne commençant qu'une heure après.

Il se rendit ensuite à la bibliothèque, qui était devenu d'un commun accord leur lieu de rencontre par excellence.

Arrivé là-bas, il en profita pour rendre le livre qu'il avait emprunté la veille.

- Ca vous a plu ? demanda la bibliothécaire avec un petit rictus

- Beaucoup, répliqua le jeune homme, en particulier la recette avec la bièraubeurre et le pain d'épice.

Et il l'a planta là.

Il se rendit ensuite à la troisième table d'étude au fond à gauche.

- Désolé je suis un peu en…

Six paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent.

- Euh…

Hermione eut un petit sourire gêné :

- Quand je leur ai raconté ce qui s'était passé hier, et que nous avions rendez-vous ici aujourd'hui, ils sont venus pour… pour voir comment tu étais.

A la façon dont elle le disait, on aurait dit qu'Allen était une bête de foire qu'on avait mise dans une cage pour mieux la regarder et étudier ses mouvements. Néanmoins, il était heureux que des Gryffondors aient pris la peine de venir pour le connaître.

- Comme on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, fit-il joyeusement avant de s'installer à la table

Parmi les visages qu'il voyait, seuls trois lui étaient familiers : celui d'Hermione, de Neville et celui de Luna.

- Bon, je propose qu'on fasse les présentations, fit la jeune fille rousse, tout à gauche, c'est Luna, elle est à Serdaigle, ensuite il y a Padma et Parvati, puis Neville, et enfin le grand à droite, c'est Dean.

Allen les salua tous. A part Luna et Neville, personne ne lui rendit son sourire. Visiblement, les trois autres Gryffondors étaient plutôt sur la défensive.

Hermione le remarqua et soupira : ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Ecoutez, fit-elle, je sais bien qu'il est difficile de faire confiance à un Serpentard, j'étais la première à penser que c'était même impossible. A présent, je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Allen. S'il était un double de Malefoy, vous ne croyez pas qu'on l'aurait remarqué avant ?

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence.

- Moi je te fait confiance, dit finalement Luna, tu as été très gentil au match de Quidditch, et j'aime beaucoup ton Zilter.

- Moi aussi je te fais confiance, fit timidement Neville, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux

- Merci, fit Allen soulagé d'avoir au moins gagné un semblant d'entente avec deux autres personnes

Dean croisa les bras :

- Moi, j'aimerais bien qu'il réponde d'abord à ma question.

- Ta question ? répéta Hermione interloquée

- Vas-y, fit Allen, tu peux la poser.

- Si tu ne penses pas comme Malefoy, pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard ?

Et une fois de plus !

- Dean ! Je lui ai déjà posé la question hier.

- Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche.

Allen plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

- Je ne sais pas moi-même, c'est au choixpeau qu'il faut poser la question. D'ailleurs, vous devez bien tous vous rendre compte que la quasi-totalité des Serpentards ne m'adresse pas la parole.

Dean parut réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et enfin il rendit son verdict :

- Ok, pour le moment, je peux me contenter de ça. On verra par la suite je peux vraiment te faire confiance.

Les jumelles lui sourirent, comme si ce que venait de dire leur ami était un résumé de ce qu'elles pensaient.

- Dites, où sont Harry et les Weasley ? demanda Luna comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination, et de remarquer enfin qu'il n'était pas normal que les deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione ne soient pas avec elle en ce moment.

- Harry a eut un cauchemar il y a deux jours, et Ron l'a accompagné voir McGonagall, le lendemain, ils n'étaient pas revenus et Fred, Georges et Ginny étaient partis, raconta Dean d'une traite

- Quelqu'un nous a dit que leur père s'était blessé, affirma Padma tandis que sa sœur hochait la tête pour confirmer ses dires

Allen demeura silencieux, compatissant en silence.

- Allen, que fais-tu pendant tes vacances ? demanda finalement Hermione pour changer de sujet

- Je reste à Poudlard, répondit-il

- Mais, tu ne vas pas voir ta famille alors ? fit Luna, c'est très triste d'être séparé aussi longtemps les uns des autres.

- C'est à cause des akumas, c'est plus sûr selon beaucoup de gens.

Chacun nota le fait qu'il n'avait pas pleinement répondu à la question de Luna, concernant sa famille.

- C'est Vous-savez-qui qui les a envoyés, maugréa Dean, et on n'en avait pas vraiment besoin…

- Tu crois ? fit Allen qui en profita pour apprendre ce que les gens pensaient des akumas dans ce monde

- Ma grand-mère le pense aussi, renchérit Neville

Hermione elle, entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, pensive.

- Ils sont vraiment dangereux non ? lui demanda Padma, tu as eu de la chance de t'en être sortie.

- J'ai eu de la chance que quelqu'un me sauve, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir qui c'était.

- J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, fit Allen d'un ton faussement décontracté, mais tu n'as pas vu le visage de la personne qui t'a sauvée ?

- Non, je ne sais même pas comment il a fait : les akumas sont dits indestructibles.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un a trouvé un sort pour les détruire.

- Je ne pense pas, je n'avais jamais vu cette forme de magie auparavant.

- Qui sait, un jour on… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Dean avait fait un bond sur le banc, il pointait du doigt le sac d'Allen.

- Ah, c'est Timcampy, répondit Luna en souriant

- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'exorciste en posant les yeux sur son sac ouvert

Il voulut se saisir de la petite boule dorée mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas attraper et lui fila entre les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione curieuse en contemplant l'objet qui décrivait des cercles autour de la tête de son maître.

- Un zilter, soupira Allen, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit…

- Mais nous ne l'avions jamais vu près de toi ! s'exclamèrent les jumelles ravies

- C'est parce qu'il n'était pas exactement censé sortir du sac, leur expliqua-t-il, mais… aïe !

Le golem venait de lui mordre l'oreille.

- Tu vois, il est triste et il t'en veut quand tu ne le laisse pas sortir.

La Serdaigle sortit une pomme de son sac et la tendit au golem doré.

Celui-ci s'en approcha et l'engloutit aussitôt, sous les exclamations de la tablée.

- Tim, revient ici !

- Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas à l'air libre ? proposa Parvati

Pour qu'on ne lui pose pas trop de questions, mais apparemment, c'était raté.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit, inventa-t-il

- Heureusement que nous te l'avons dis dans ce cas ! s'exclama Luna

- Oui…

Dorénavant, il allait devoir le laisser sortir… Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était plutôt content de ne plus devoir entraver la liberté de son compagnon.

Tim vint se poser dans la main d'Hermione qui l'ausculta.

- On dirait un vif d'or, fit-elle remarquer

- Il paraît…

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre :

- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai métamorphose, annonça-t-il en se levant

Tim vint se poser sur son épaule.

- On se donne rendez-vous ici ce soir ? dit Hermione, avant que je parte en vacances ?

- Pas de problème, je finis à 18h.

Il les salua et se rendit en cours, le cœur léger d'avoir partagé un moment avec eux.

Le soir, ils se réunirent de nouveau et se dirent au revoir. Hermione partait skier avec ses parents, Dean allait en Sardaigne, Luna allait « pêcher en Afrique avec son père » Neville restait avec sa grand-mère et les jumelles passaient Noël en Amérique.

A la fin de leur conversation, ils regrettaient tous de ne pas rester un peu plus en compagnie d'Allen qui allait rester à Poudlard. Chacun d'eux commençait à vraiment l'apprécier, malgré le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard.

En retournant à son dortoir, l'exorciste fut surpris de voir que celui-ci était vide de monde.

Anna et Nils étaient dans le canapé en cuir, et le regardaient en souriant : enfin les vacances !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 18 octobre


	10. Confiance et déception

Ouille, affreusement AFFREUSEMENT en retard !

Je voulais faire un chapitre assez long vu qu'il n'y en aura pas pendant 2 semaines (vacances) mais on dirait que c'est raté : encore par manque de temps.

Réjouissez-vous, il ne me reste plus qu'un contrôle de physique-chimie !

**Reviews, merci à :**

Sednareinedeseaux : « Accueillir Kanda » ? Faudrait déjà que celui-ci sache comment aller à Poudlard… XD

Kyle53 : Merci pour tes compliments : )

Tylia-sama : Encore un épisode de : « Kanda et le monde extérieur » !

Sat1 : Bon retour !

Mira nara : 'Faut bien que ça avance un peu ! Si je tue un des personnages, les (gentils) lecteurs me tombent dessus… Héhé… Bonne idée… Pour Kanda à Poudlard, j'ai un truc de prévu, néanmoins, ton idée est bien trouvée : ) Mes chapitres deviennent moins longs, c'est vrai (démasquée) mais je vais faire des efforts (euh, pas pour celui-là par contre).

BleachHitsugaya : Kandinou trace son chemin vers Poudlard, lentement, mais sûrement…

Sosomi : Pas de problème, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois devenue accro... !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 8 : Confiance et déception

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Allen, Anna et Nils purent prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une longue table dans la Grande Salle, table à laquelle étaient assis les dix-sept élèves qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Apparemment, les sorciers craignaient une attaque d'akumas dans l'école, puisque ceux-ci étaient certainement la création de Voldemort. La magie ne pouvait rien contre eux, ce qui voulait dire qu'Albus Dumbledore, bien qu'étant le plus grand sorcier du monde, était impuissant face à eux.

Parmi les dix-sept élèves, il y avait quatre Serpentards, trois Gryffondors, six Serdaigles et quatre Poufsouffles.

Beaucoup de professeurs étaient partis, exceptés McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, Rogue et Dumbledore.

Dolores Ombrage « avait à faire » au Ministère de la magie.

L'exorciste était donc pleinement satisfait d'enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec ses deux amis sans être obligé de vérifier que Malefoy était dans les parages.

Il leur présenta Timcampy, qui en profita pour rafler tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, et il décida ensuite de leur montrer les pièces insolites du château qu'il avait découvert alors qu'il errait sans but dans les couloirs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Rosemerta ! Quelqu'un te demande en bas !

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne s'est pas présenté, mais il a l'air louche.

Ladite Rosemerta dévala les escaliers, en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Au comptoir de son bar se trouvait un homme à l'allure menaçante.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec précaution, sa baguette cachée derrière elle.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

L'homme la dévisagea avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous connaissez une école de magie près d'ici ?

- Poudlard ?

- Sans doute… J'aimerai m'y rendre.

Rosemerta fronça les sourcils :

- Vous êtes un professeur ?

Elle espérait que non : il aurait terrifié les élèves avec un tel regard.

- Non, je connais quelqu'un là-bas, je dois lui parler.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans l'école si vous n'êtes ni un élève, ni un professeur.

- C'est vraiment urgent.

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui envoyer un hibou.

- Un hibou ? Pour quoi faire ?

Rosemerta eut un hoquet de surprise :

- Comment ça « pour quoi faire » ? Vous voulez lui parler oui ou non ? demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches

L'homme la regarda avec un air sceptique :

- Vos hiboux parlent ?

Etait-ce un moldu ? Impossible, il connaissait l'existence de Poudlard. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas comment marchait la poste ?

- Euh, vous pouvez les utiliser pour envoyer des lettres.

- Et comment on en capture un ? Avec ça ?

Son regard se porta successivement sur le visage de l'homme, puis sur l'épée qu'il venait de sortir et qu'il lui montrait, puis de nouveau sur l'homme, et sur l'épée, sur l'homme, sur l'épée et enfin…

- ALERTE ! UN MANGEMORT !

Yuu Kanda aurait probablement pu se demander ce qu'était précisément un mangemachin, sauf qu'à ce moment précis, il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par les dizaines d'yeux qui le dévisageaient d'un air hostile.

- Tss, qu'est-ce que…

- Stupéfix !

Il évita le sortilège de justesse en roulant sur le côté.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il s'était débrouillé pour sortir entier de cet endroit peuplé de fou-furieux.

Satané moyashi… Cette fois, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se fasse trucider en bonne et due forme…

Il ne restait plus au kendoka qu'à se dégoter un hibou et de trouver le moyen d'envoyer une lettre via ce volatile…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Comment ça : _« vous passerez Noël à Poudlard »_ ?!

Les enfants Weasley, ainsi que Harry, et Hermione qui venait d'annuler ses vacances à la montagne, se trouvait dans la cuisine de la maison de Sirius.

En face d'eux, les mains croisées, se tenait Molly Weasley.

- Ce soir, vous retournez à Poudlard, répéta celle-ci

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron stupéfait, je croyais qu'on était censés passer Noël ici ?!

Sa mère agita machinalement sa baguette pour réduire le feu de la gazinière.

- Votre père et moi avons changé d'avis.

- Et quelle est la raison ? demandèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson

- Vous vous êtes enfin décidés à nous abandonner parce qu'on vous tapait trop sur les nerfs ? fit Fred

- Ou… Vous voulez passer un Noël en tête-à-tête ? renchérit son frère

- Ne dites pas de sottises ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement tandis qu'une vague rougeur se répandait sur ses joues, c'est pour votre propre sécurité.

- Pour les monstres ? s'étonna Ginny, mais quelle différence y a t-il entre rester ici ou aller à Poudlard ? Dumbledore ne peut rien contre eux.

Molly fut prise au dépourvu.

La raison pour laquelle elle voulait que ses enfants restent à Poudlard était qu'elle savait que l'école était plus sûre que n'importe quel endroit, pas à cause de Dumbledore bien sûr, mais à cause d'Allen. D'ailleurs, la décision avait été prise au moment même où celui-ci avait franchi le seuil de la porte.

Elle se demandait comment il se portait…

- Vous serez certainement plus en sécurité avec Dumbledore qu'avec nous. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes toujours en train d'en discuter, je ne vous demande pas votre avis : c'est comme ça un point c'est tout.

Les adolescents retournèrent en bougonnant dans leurs chambres pour faire leurs valises : on ne remettait pas en cause l'excellence de l'autorité de madame Weasley.

- Départ à 18 heures ! annonça Molly de la cuisine

Ron et Harry montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans leur chambre.

Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, tu peux me le dire ?

Le Survivant haussa les épaules pour exprimer son ignorance, puis, il avisa sa valise, grande ouverte.

- Wingardium leviosa !

Ses chaussettes se posèrent en tas dans son bagage.

- Elle est inquiète, voilà tout, décréta-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Ron attendait toujours la réponse à sa question, les yeux levés vers lui

Une heure après, les deux jeunes hommes entendirent frapper à leur porte.

Hermione entra :

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Presque, lui répondit Ron assis à califourchon sur sa valise, tandis que Harry essayait désespérément de faire glisser la fermeture, juste le temps de fermer cette fichue valise.

La jeune fille soupira :

_- Perto._

Aussitôt, la fermeture glissa des mains du brun et la valise fut bouclée.

- Waou, merci ! s'exclama Ron soulagé

- Je vous attends en bas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les bagages avaient été descendus et tout le monde était regroupé en bas, dans le hall d'entrée.

Sirius regardait son filleul avec un pincement au cœur : il aurait aimé passer du temps avec lui.

- Bon, lui fit-il en le prenant par les épaules lorsque le moment des adieux fut arrivé, ne fais pas (trop) de bêtises, elle à l'œil sur toi.

Harry hocha la tête, il était parfaitement au courant qu'Ombrage le surveillait.

Madame Weasley les embrassa ensuite tour à tour.

- Je vous enverrai une lettre pour vous dire comment va votre père, promit-elle

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à franchir le perron quand elle les rattrapa :

- Envoyez-moi un hibou quand vous serez arrivés.

- Maman ! On a plus six ans !

- Ronald, je te prie de faire un peu plaisir à ta vieille mère.

- Hum, au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouvel élève de votre âge ?

- Ouais, un Serpentard, grogna son fils, pourquoi ?

- Euh pour rien…

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, elle se tourna vers Sirius qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire à peine dissimulé.

- Que veux-tu Molly, ce sont tes enfants…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ?

Allen se détourna de son bœuf en sauce avec regret pour voir ce qui avait provoqué la surprise de Nils.

Les enfants Weasley ainsi que Harry et Hermione avaient fait leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, et allèrent s'installer à la table en compagnie des autres Gryffondors.

L'exorciste échangea un sourire surpris avec Hermione, ravi de voir qu'elle était revenue. La jeune fille lui désigna ses deux amis de la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé s'installer auprès de lui mais qu'eux n'en avaient pas décidé ainsi.

Ron surpris cet échange.

- Hermione ? Tu fraternises avec l'ennemie maintenant ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de leur parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant leur absence.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle ce soir, fit-elle tranquillement en se servant un verre de jus de tomate

Harry et Ron lui jetèrent un regard surpris, mais elle ne paraissait pas vouloir en dire plus.

Après être sorti der table et avoir demandé à Nils et à Anna de l'attendre un instant, Allen se dirigea vers Hermione, toujours installée auprès de ses amis.

- Tu restes à Poudlard finalement ? lui demanda-t-il alors que les Gryffondors le regardaient avec des yeux ronds

- Oui, répondit-elle sans se soucier des nombreux regards rivés sur la scène, je n'aime pas trop le ski, et mes parents ont bien voulu que je revienne ici.

- Tant mieux, on pourra se voir. A demain !

Il fit un signe de main adressé à l'ensemble des Gryffondors et quitta la Salle.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry se tourna vers Hermione :

- Tu nous expliques ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement pendant deux jours ?

- Un tas de choses.

Elle dissimula son sourire en voyant que Ron fixait toujours avec une indignation muette l'endroit où se trouvait le Serpentard quelques secondes auparavant.

Dans leur salle commune, elle se décida à expliquer à ses amis ainsi qu'à Fred, Georges et Ginny qui avaient assisté à la scène, ce qui s'était passé avant les vacances.

- Allen et moi nous…

- Allen ?! Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

- Chut, laisse-la finir, fit Harry à Ron, curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel revirement de situation

- Merci Harry, reprit-elle alors que la moutarde lui montait au nez devant l'attitude du rouquin, je disais donc, avant que Ron m'interrompe grossièrement, qu'avant les vacances, Allen et moi avons eu une discussion.

Impossible qu'ils s'imaginent comme tout cela s'était passé, autant passer les détails.

- En bref, il n'a pas la même mentalité que les Serpentards, et m'a demandée de le croire et de lui faire confiance. C'est ce que je fais.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence.

- C'est ce que tu fais… répéta Ron, mais… tu as perdu la tête ?

- Pour une fois, intervint Georges, je pense, et je dois avouer que ça me déchire le cœur, qu'il n'a pas tort. Il a été certifié et approuvé qu'un Serpentard, quelles que soient ses origines sociales et ses habitudes alimentaires, reste un Serpentard.

- Mais si lui était différent ! Il n'est clairement pas accepté par les autres Serpentards !

Harry décida d'intervenir.

- Ecoutez, fit-il, je pense que durant les vacances, on pourrait essayer de déterminer s'il a dit la vérité ou pas. Il peut très bien jouer la comédie, et paraître différent, mais si c'est le cas, il finira bien par se trahir un jour ou l'autre.

Ginny et Hermione acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- Vous pouvez essayer d'être ami avec ce type, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui lécher les bottes.

- Très élégant Ronald, répliqua Hermione avec férocité, je dois reconnaître que tu fais preuve d'une certaine finesse et ouverture d'esprit.

Alors qu'une nouvelle dispute débutait, Fred et George décidèrent de monter au dortoir, se demandant toujours si Allen Walker avait réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à lancer un sortilège de confusion à Hermione.

Ils furent suivis bien plus tard par Ginny, Harry, et enfin Ron et Hermione, qui étaient toujours en désaccord.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, en revanche, Allen affrontait une autre difficulté à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

Après avoir salué Hermione dans la Grande Salle, il avait rejoint Anna et Nils.

Sur le moment, rien n'avait semblé suspect.

Plus tard, pourtant, Nils lui avait posé une question qui lui avait glacé le sang :

- Dis Allen…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, à cette sang de bourbe ?

L'exorciste avait dévisagé son ami avec une mine interloquée :

- Qu… quoi ?

- Granger, tu lui as parlé tout à l'heure.

Il avait regardé Anna, mais celle-ci semblait également attendre la réponse. Il s'était alors éclairci la gorge, espérant qu'il avait mal compris.

- Déjà, Hermione n'est pas une _sang de bourbe_. Ensuite, je lui ai seulement demandé si elle restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

La mine de ses amis s'était soudainement assombrie.

- Alors c'était ça…

- Comment ça ?

Anna s'était tournée vers le feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

- On nous avait raconté que tu lui avais parlé plusieurs fois, mais nous en voulions pas le croire.

- Ca pose un tel problème ?

- Les sangs purs ne trainent pas avec les sangs de bourbe.

D'abord sonné par ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de son amie, Allen était resté interdit. Puis, reprenant son calme, il avait dit :

- Si c'est ce que vous pensez, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

Et il était parti.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Allen ouvrit un œil ensommeillé.

La première pensée qui lui vint fut : _quelque chose me tire l'oreille._

Il étouffa un bâillement et se redressa.

- C'est bon Tim, je me lève.

Le golem cessa aussitôt de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Le jeune homme se vêtit et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle.

En chemin, il revit la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille.

Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'Anna et Nils avaient une telle mentalité vis-à-vis des enfants de moldus ?

De vrais petits Serpentards.

La table du petit-déjeuner était vide.

Enfin…

Pas tout à fait.

- Bien dormi ?

La surprise passée, Allen s'installa auprès du professeur Dumbledore qui lisait la Gazette du sorcier.

- Oui.

Le mage replia son journal et aussitôt, la table se couvrit de mets délicieux.

- Ah, ils ont fini les préparations. Juste à temps on dirait.

Allen se servit, sous le regard bienveillant du directeur.

- Quelque chose me dit que tout ne se passe pas parfaitement bien.

- C'est que, commença l'exorciste les yeux rivés sur son assiette, certaines personnes m'ont…

- Déçu ?

Dumbledore soupira :

- Hélas, ces choses là arrivent de temps à autre… Il faut juste espérer que les personnes qui nous ont déçu sauront se faire pardonner.

- Ou changer d'avis…

Après un moment de silence, le sorcier reprit la parole :

- As-tu eu des nouvelles de ton ami ?

Allen mit quelques instants avant de comprendre de qui il parlait, tout en imaginant comment cette personne aurait réagi en entendant cette phrase.

- Kanda ? Non, je ne sais même pas où il se trouve.

- Tant qu'il n'est pas dans les environs, cela veut dire que Poudlard ne court aucun danger pour le moment.

Timcampy goba un chou à la crème que lui tendait son maître.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il reste des akumas. Je ne détecte rien depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Cela te manquerait-il ? demanda Dumbledore avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que… Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place ici. Je sais que dans mon monde, mes amis se battent peut-être en ce moment et je me sens… Enfin… Je pourrai être avec eux en ce moment, les aider. Ici, il n'y a pas d'akuma, je ne sais pas à quoi je sers.

Il eut un sourire désolé.

- Je ne veux pas dire que je n'aime pas votre école mais…

- Minerva m'a pourtant dis que tu avais fait des merveilles il y a quelques semaines. Tu as sauvé une élève.

Allen ne répondit rien.

- Il se pourrait que nous n'ayons pas exactement la même conception de l'inutilité. Sur ce, je te laisse. J'ai un tas de choses à faire, totalement rébarbatif évidemment, mais néanmoins nécessaire…

- Au revoir !

Le professeur transplana.

Et Hermione, Harry et Ron arrivèrent…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 8 novembre


	11. Les vacances

Tadaa ! Me revoilà !

**Reviews, merci à :**

Sednareinedeseaux : Mon contrôle de physique s'est bien passé, merci pour tes encouragements ^^ C'est vrai que j'aime bien faire durer les histoires et ajouter des éléments pas forcément importants, j'espère que ça ne gêne personne : )

Mira nara : je pense que les Weasley détestent vraiment les serpentards, ce qui explique la réaction de Ron

Kyle53 : je pense qu'il y aura au moins 15 chapitres. Sinon, merci pour le « bravo » !

Tylia-sama : Finalement, dénouement de « Kanda et le monde des sorciers » dans ce chapitre-ci…

HiraHayami : Waou ! An English reader ! It may be a bit complicated for you to read my story, but I'm glad you try. Maybe one day I'll translate this story in English language, but I'll need an English beta-reader to help me… (Shame on me!)

Sat1 : en espérant que cette fois tu aies été avertie ^^

BleachHitsugaya : Kanda a une tête de psychopathe donc, une tête de mangemort.

Deep ocean : Une intervention de Kanda à Poudlard ? Que sais-je…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 9 : Les vacances

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lorsqu'Hermione, Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, la première chose qu'ils virent fut Allen assis seul à la table.

En s'approchant de lui, ils virent qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur son muffin au chocolat.

- Euh, risqua Hermione en lui tapotant l'épaule, Allen ?

Il cligna des yeux et tourna son regard vers eux.

- Ah, désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

Hermione s'installa à sa gauche, Harry à sa droite. Quant à Ron, il se plaça à côté d'Harry avec un air maussade.

Allen trouva curieux de se retrouver ainsi, soudainement entouré. Qu'Hermione lui adresse la parole ne le surprenait pas, mais que Ron et Harry s'installent près de lui… Qu'avait-elle bien pu leur dire à son sujet ?

- Alors finalement, vous restez à Poudlard pendant toutes les vacances ?

- Oui, mes parents ont bien voulu que j'aille passer les vacances avec Harry et Ron.

- Mais, nous ne savions pas non plus qu'on passerait les vacances à Poudlard, intervint Harry, c'est à cause des akumas.

- Les akumas ? murmura Allen songeur, Alors c'est encore pour ça…

La discussion s'orienta ensuite tout naturellement vers les activités à faire pendant les vacances.

- Nous pourrions aller au moins une fois à Pré-au-Lard, proposa la jeune fille, pendant les vacances, il est permis d'y aller quand on veut.

- Bonne idée, _n'est-ce pas Ron_ ? fit Harry en donnant un coup de coude à son ami qui répondit par un grognement

- Je pense qu'il est d'accord.

Allen retint un sourire : entre Hermione qui fusillait littéralement Ron du regard, et Harry qui essayait par tous les moyens de le faire participer à la conversation… Ils formaient vraiment un drôle de trio.

Son attention se porta soudain sur l'apparition de Nils et d'Anna qui s'était installés à l'opposé d'eux. Ceux-ci le regardèrent, avant de vivement détourner les yeux, en s'apercevant qu'il les regardait également.

Harry remarqua que le jeune homme blond observait les deux Serpentards avec qui il dînait la veille.

- Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?

Allen se tourna vers lui, et réalisa de qui il parlait.

- Non…

- Pourtant, vous aviez l'air d'être amis non ? questionna Hermione

- Nous sommes en désaccord sur quelque chose…

Les deux Gryffondors n'osèrent pas en demander plus, voyant que le Serpentard ne souhaitait pas en parler.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils décidèrent qu'il leur faudrait absolument rendre visite à Hagrid plus tard dans la journée..

- Tu voudras nous accompagner ? proposa Harry à Allen

- Il ne risque pas de mal le prendre ?

- De mal prendre quoi ?

- Le fait qu'un Serpentard entre chez lui ?

Le survivant eut un petit rire :

- Ce serait surprenant, vu ce que tu as dit à Ombrage sur son cours la dernière fois… Il n'a toujours pas du s'en remettre ! De toute façon, Hermione nous a demandé de lui réservé notre matinée, et j'ai une vague idée de ce qu'elle a prévu de faire…

C'est ainsi que, après avoir fait leurs devoirs pour la rentrée, poussée par la jeune fille rousse qui refusait de sortir du château si elle n'avait pas rédigé son parchemin sur les lois lunaires de Borthweed, et avoir repris des forces en déjeunant après cette épreuve des plus difficiles, les trois Gryffondors et le Serpentard traversèrent le parc pour aller chez Hagrid.

Hermione frappa à la porte de la cabane.

Le demi-géant apparut.

- Oh ! s'exclama celui-ci en les voyant, ça fait plaisir de vous voir tous les trois !

Il arrêta son regard sur Allen qui lui souriait timidement.

- Euh… quatre ?

- Oui, vous vous souvenez d'Allen, Hagrid ? fit Harry

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! fit le garde-chasse en faisant un grand sourire, Entrez, on va discuter !

A l'intérieur de la cabane, Crokdur ronflait doucement devant le feu de la cheminée, un filet de bave coulant de sa gueule.

Allen promena son regard sur les étranges objets suspendus aux murs.

- Tiens, assieds-toi là.

Hagrid lui désigna une chaise qui oscillait dangereusement.

- Merci.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous installés, Hagrid mit son tablier et se dirigea vers ses fourneaux.

- Je vais vous faire un petit quelque chose, ça vous tente ?

- Euh oui, répondit l'exorciste, ne voyant pas les signes de têtes frénétiques d'Harry et d'Hermione lui adressaient.

- Je vais vous faire une de mes inventions.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, toute la cabane était emplie d'une fumée noirâtre, et une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air.

- Tenez, servez-vous, fit Hagrid en leur tendant un plat sur lequel étaient posés des petites montagnes gluantes un peu carbonisées à leur base.

Allen avait beau avoir faim, cela ne lui disait (étrangement) rien. Il se servit pourtant, politesse oblige.

- Alors, comment vous trouvez ça ?

- Ben, commença Ron dont le teint avait viré au jaune après qu'il eut mordu dans sa mini-gelée, c'est…

- Vous n'aimez pas ? dit Hagrid donc le sourire gigantesque fit place à une moue déçue.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! le contredit Hermione en plaquant une main devant sa bouche pour éviter de tout recracher, c'est plutôt…

- Original.

Le professeur se tourna vers Allen qui avait parlé :

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ça a un goût… particulier…

- Tu en veux un autre ?

Le jeune homme blond se maudit intérieurement d'avoir une fois de plus abusé de sa politesse.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant.

Il se resservit devant les yeux effarés des trois Gryffondors, et goba littéralement sa gelée pour éviter de trop en sentir la saveur absolument immonde.

- Tu sais, dit Hagrid après s'être assis, je voulais te remercier pour l'autre fois, avec Ombrage, tu m'as sacrément défendu ! D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas beaucoup les serpentards, mais toi… Tu es particulier hein ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Ah, ce n'est rien… fit Allen en se frottant machinalement la base du crâne avec un sourire gêné

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait écrire ? demanda Harry curieux

- Je ne dois pas répondre à la Grande Inquisitrice.

- C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle punissait un Serpentard. Remarque, c'était aussi sûrement la première fois que quelqu'un lui répondait.

Ils discutèrent suite de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances, Hagrid leur signala qu'une nouvelle boutique de chaudrons avait ouvert à Pré-au-Lard.

- Maintenant, ça en fait six dans la même rue, bougonna-t-il, déjà qu'il y avait des rivalités…

Enfin, la nuit tomba et il fallut rentrer au château.

- Un petit dernier pour la route ? proposa la garde-chasse en leur tendant son plateau de gelées

- Euh…

Les adolescents se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement, un élément extérieur décida pour eux. Timcampy sortit de la poche de son propriétaire et, vif comme l'éclair, engloutit tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

- Tim !

Hagrid contempla son plateau entièrement vide d'un air perplexe avant de scruter le golem.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de ces bestioles là.

- Un zilter, répondit Allen en soupirant, un zilter très mal-élevé, je vous prie de m'excuser.

Harry et Hermione étouffèrent un rire, pensant que Tim avait plutôt été leur sauveur dans une telle situation.

- Un zilter tu dis ? J'ai beau connaître beaucoup de créatures, je suis sûr que je n'en ai jamais rencontré une comme ça.

- Ca doit être rare alors, fit Harry

- Oui… Bon, et bien, bonne soirée.

- A vous aussi !

Hagrid les regarda s'éloigner. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur Tim qui flottait au-dessus de son maître, puis sur celui-ci.

Un zilter…

Mais ça n'existait pas… ?

De retour au château, les quatre sorciers se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le hall, Anna et Nils apparurent et s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

- Il faut qu'on parle, fit Anna à Allen

- En privé, ajouta Nils en jetant un regard aux Gryffondors

Allen fut surpris d'une intervention aussi… directe. Devait-il aller leur parler tout en demandant à Harry, Ron et Hermione de l'attendre ? Voulaient-ils se réconcilier avec lui ou bien lui répéter encore une fois qu'il avait tort ?

- Je vous rejoindrai à l'intérieur, fit-il aux Gryffondors

- D'accord.

Restés seuls, Allen, Anna et Nils se dévisagèrent.

- Vous vouliez donc avoir une discussion ? demanda l'exorciste très poliment

- Oui, c'est au sujet de… notre dispute.

- Vous voulez encore me faire la morale à propos de mes fréquentations ?

Anna rougit, mal à l'aise.

- Non, à vrai dire, on a réfléchi et notre réaction était stupide : on ne va pas gâcher notre amitié juste parce que tu vois d'autres personnes.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on les aime, précisa Nils, mais après tout, tu es libre de voir qui tu veux.

- Mais si j'ai envie d'être avec eux et avec vous, il va bien falloir que vous vous parliez.

- Nous sommes prêts à le faire, nous resterons aimables, mais ne nous demande pas de changer ce que nous pensons.

Allen se concentra pour éviter de sourire. Les connaissant, il n'aurait même pas besoin de les persuader qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient des gens biens, ils allaient s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes.

- Alors, tu veux bien qu'on redevienne amis, comme avant ? fit timidement Anna

- Bien sûr, dit Allen en laissant le sourire qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusque là s'épanouir sur son visage, bien sûr que oui !

- Tu nous as manqué, avoua Nils, c'était juste pour un jour mais tu nous as manqué.

L'exorciste eut un rire joyeux.

- Venez, je vais faire les présentations.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, s'assirent avec les Gryffondors et firent en effet connaissance.

Si la méfiance était pourtant présente dans les deux camps, les échanges se passèrent bien. Anna et Nils se montraient aimables, comme ils l'avaient dit, et Hermione et Harry étaient prêts à discuter avec eux, pensant que s'ils étaient les amis d'Allen, ils devaient penser plus ou moins comme lui. Allen ne doutait pas que, plus tard, les uns et les autres sauraient se faire confiance… Même si Ron paraissait vraiment prendre sur lui….

Le lendemain matin, alors que les trois Serpentards et les trois Gryffondors étaient réunis pour le petit-déjeuner, Allen eut la surprise de recevoir une lettre par le courrier distribué par les hiboux chaque matin.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? demanda Hermione en riant, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu en reçois une.

- Hé, mais c'est le cas ! s'exclama Nils soudain très intéressé

- Alors finalement, intervint Anna, tu as une vie sociale ?

- Quoi ? C'est ta première lettre ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui.

Allen retourna l'enveloppe avec précaution pour vérifier que le hibou ne s'était pas malencontreusement trompé de destinataire.

_« Allen Walker, Poudlard »_

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

- Bon, tu l'ouvres ? s'impatienta Anna, ou tu continues de la contempler avec des yeux de merlan frit ?

- Ne lui gâche pas cet instant de bonheur, c'est sa première lettre !

L'exorciste décacheta l'enveloppe et retira le bout de parchemin qu'elle contenait.

Il lut :

_Demain, 10h, Pré-au-Lard, Sanglier._

Il n'y avait pas de signature.

- Alors, demanda Anna curieuse, qui est-ce ?

- Aucune idée…

- Quoi ?

Elle lui arracha la lettre des mains et lut à son tour :

- Demain, 10h, Pré-au-Lard, Sanglier.

- C'est peut-être un élève de l'école, suggéra Harry

- Ou… _une_ élève de l'école secrètement amoureuse de toi… Même si la tête du sanglier n'est pas exactement l'endroit rêvé pour faire une déclaration d'amour…

- Anna, soupira Nils, je pense que la lettre aurait été un peu plus chaleureuse dans ce cas…

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Allen continuait de fixer l'enveloppe : se pouvait-il que…

Anna l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

- Tu projettes d'y aller, à ce rendez-vous ?

- Mais demain c'est Noël, objecta-t-il, je pensais que vous vouliez rester à Poudlard.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules, on pourra aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Après avoir ouvert nos cadeaux, renchérit Anna, on se lèvera plus tôt !

Après avoir refermé ce sujet, ils décidèrent de s'affronter aux échecs.

Anna ne savait pas y jouer. Dans un effort de bonne volonté, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione le surveillait de très près, Ron s'employa à lui expliquer les règles des échecs version sorciers.

- Et si je vous apprenais à jouer au poker ? demanda Allen au bout d'un certain temps

- Au poker ? s'étonna Anna, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu savais y jouer ! Quand as-tu appris ?

A leur grande stupeur, le jeune homme sembla soudain être entouré d'une aura maléfique.

- Il y a très trèèès longtemps, c'était pour ma propre survie hein hein hein…

- Euh, va pour le poker alors.

Après de nombreuses parties de poker, qu'Allen remporta avec une facilité déconcertante, alors même qu'il essayait de perdre exprès pour leur donner confiance en eux, ils allèrent déjeuner.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on _pourrait_ faire je dirais, marmonna Ron

- On pourrait aller à la salle sur demande, proposa Allen

Harry, Ron et Hermione le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu… tu connais cette salle ? fit Hermione d'un ton mal assuré

- Depuis quelques temps, mais je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois.

Anna et Nils, eux, n'en avaient jamais entendu parler.

Ils se rendirent donc dans le couloir du septième étage.

- Qui a une idée de ce qu'on pourrait demander ?

- Moi, dit Hermione

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Une porte apparut.

Elle l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent.

La jeune fille rousse avait pensé à un petit salon dans lequel ils pourraient discuter.

Dans celui-ci se trouvaient quatre fauteuils et un canapé ayant l'air superbement moelleux. Ceux-ci étaient placés en cercle sur un tapis, devant une cheminée protégeant un feu qui venait sans doute de s'allumer. La pièce était assez petite, mais il y régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse, juste ce qui leur fallait.

- Hermione, tu as pensé à quoi exactement ? demanda Ron ébahi

Elle rougit :

- Juste à un endroit où on pourrait discuter tranquillement : il n'y a pas vraiment de salle dans laquelle les membres de différentes maisons peuvent se retrouver sans être dérangés à Poudlard.

Allen, Harry et Anna s'installèrent dans le canapé tandis que Ron, Nils et Hermione prenaient chacun un fauteuil.

- Comment connaissiez-vous cette salle ? demanda Nils

- On est passés là par hasard, un jour, fit Harry préférant éviter de dévoiler qu'ils avaient fondés un club de défense, et Rusard nous cherchait. On a vu une porte apparaître et on est rentrés.

- Et en quoi était la salle ?

- En placard à balais, mentit le brun en reprenant l'excuse de Fred et de Georges

- Et toi Allen ? demanda Hermione, comment l'as-tu découverte ?

- Un elfe de maison me l'a montrée.

- Un elfe de maison ?

- Dobby, je l'ai rencontré par hasard alors que j'errais dans les couloirs.

Les Gryffondors échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Et tu as pensé à… ? fit Anna

- Au vestibule de mon ancienne école.

Cela fit sourire Nils :

- Tu veux dire que tu as ouvert la porte et que tu es tombé sur le vestibule entier de ton ancienne école ?

Allen haussa les épaules avec un sourire :

- Elle n'était pas très grande.

Sans se concerter, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de sauter sur l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le mystérieux jeune homme.

- Comment s'appelait ton école ?

Le jeune homme blond essaya de garder son sérieux quand il leur répondit selon ce qu'il avait décidé avec Sirius :

- Komui.

- K… Komui ? C'est euh… un nom étrange…

- Vous n'étiez pas beaucoup d'élèves ?

- Juste une cinquantaine, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a fermé, c'était une trop petite structure.

- Et tes amis, où sont-ils allés ?

- Certains en Amérique du nord, d'autre en France… Nous nous reverrons à la fin de l'année scolaire.

_En fin j'espère…_ pensa Allen en songeant aux membres de la congrégation qui lui manquaient horriblement

- Il ne savent pas envoyer des lettres en tout cas, plaisanta Anna

- Dis, tu nous les présenteras, à la fin de l'année ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'exorciste à Nils en, sentant son cœur se serrer

Malheureusement, il était peu probable qu'il les revoit après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus d'akumas dans ce monde.

- En tout cas, les cours sont dangereux en Amazonie, décréta Anna, vu ce qui s'est passé, heureusement que tu n'y es pas resté plus longtemps.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- « Ce qui s'est passé » ?

- Sa cicatrice et ses mains, indiqua Nils, mais c'est vrai qu'à nous non plus, il n'a pas été très précis sur ce qui s'était passé. Alors, tu vas nous donner une explication claire maintenant ?

Allen demeura d'abord silencieux, sentant tous les regards fixés sur lui. Il caressait doucement Timcampy qui s'était posé sur ses genoux.

- C'était un exercice pratique, commença-t-il, et ça a mal tourné.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'avais un cours de botanique, en plein cœur de la forêt amazonienne, et j'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur une plante rare… et dangereuse.

Ses amis étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant plus de détails.

C'était une espèce magique de plante carnivore appelée Crowley. Je marchais devant mes amis et je suis tombé juste devant cette plante. Avant que j'aie le temps de me rendre compte que j'étais en danger, elle m'a attaquée. Heureusement, notre professeur a vite réagi et m'a tiré de là à temps.

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, il se gratta la joue avec son index.

- Et donc, poursuivit lentement Hermione, c'est comme ça que tu as eu cette cicatrice sur ta joue… Et… c'est pour ça que tu portes des gants en permanence ?

- Oui, la plante m'a… lacéré une main, et son poison était très toxique, le résultat n'est pas très beau à voir donc je préfère la cacher.

- Une seule main ?

Pour toute réponse, il ôta son gant droit, révélant une main parfaitement normale.

Anna, Ron, Harry, Nils et Hermione observèrent celle-ci dans un silence religieux, jusqu'à ce que…

- Waou !

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de pousser cette exclamation.

- Waou ! répéta Ron, ça c'est vraiment… c'est une sacrée aventure ! Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que ça ait été très marrant hein, mais quand même... !

Malgré lui, le rouquin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser sortir ce qu'il avait ressenti tandis qu'Allen leur racontait son histoire.

Tandis que l'exorciste restait ébahi par le soudain enthousiasme du Gryffondor, lui qui ne lui avait pratiquement jamais parlé, Harry, Nils, Anna et Hermione se regardèrent… avant d'éclater de rire !

Harry tapota le dos de son meilleur ami :

- Tu es en net progrès Ron !

Plus tard, après le copieux réveillon, dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, les uns et les autres s'apprêtaient à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Ca vous dit qu'on dorme tous dans la salle commune cette nuit ? demanda Anna de son dortoir

- Pas de problème, répondit Nils du sien, on est peu nombreux. Il faudrait quand même qu'on descende les matelas.

A grands renforts de Wingardium leviosa, les matelas furent finalement descendus et installés.

Anna s'allongea sur le sien, observant Nils qui attachait un paquet à la patte de son hibou.

Celui-ci s'envola par la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cadeau pour ma petite sœur, c'est LA chose à ne surtout pas oublier si on ne veut pas qu'un loup garou déchainé se jette sur nous en rentrant à la maison.

La jeune fille se mit à rire… avant de remarquer l'absence d'un certain jeune homme.

- Où est Allen ? demanda-t-elle

Nils fronça les sourcils.

Maintenant qu'elle le lui faisait penser, ils n'avaient pas vu Allen depuis un bout de temps.

Il avisa un élève de première année qui faisait ses valises, passant finalement Noël avec sa famille :

- Eh, toi, tu n'aurais pas vu Allen ?

L'élève haussa les épaules : pourquoi se soucierait-il d'Allen Walker ?

Nils soupira :

- Je suppose qu'il est resté dans le dortoir. Je vais le chercher.

- Attends ! fit Anna en se levant, j'y vais avec toi.

Le jeune homme avait oublié que les filles pouvaient accéder à leur dortoir.

Quelle injustice…

Ensemble, ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon.

Arrivés dans le dortoir, ils constatèrent que celui-ci était vide.

- Allen ? appela la jeune fille en promenant son regard sur les lits vides

- Il est peut-être dans la salle des lavabos, suggéra Nils

Il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de celle-ci…

… Et constata qu'elle restait fermée.

- Ah ?

Il força un peu plus sur la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

- Allen ? fit Anna un peu plus fort en frappant à la porte, tu es là-dedans ?

Au début, personne ne leur répondit, quand Anna et Nils se décidèrent à employer un sortilège pour accéder à la salle de bain, ils entendirent la voix de leur ami :

- O… Oui.

Ses amis furent soulagés d'entendre le son de sa voix.

- Ouvres-nous !

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Allen tentait vainement de trouver une excuse pour ne pas ouvrir la porte.

- Je… Je lave mon bras ! finit-il par dire, j'en ai pour cinq minutes !

Il espérait fortement que ses amis croient à ce mensonge, ils _devaient _le croire.

- Oh, fit Nils mal à l'aise après avoir entendu que son ami nettoyait le bras que la Crowley avait lacéré, d'accord, tu nous rejoins en bas alors ?

- Oui.

L'exorciste entendit les pas s'éloigner.

Il se laissa alors glisser sur le sol, le dos appuyé sur le mur carrelé.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi son œil s'était-il activé sans raison, et pourquoi lui faisait-il tant souffrir ?

Sa tête était en feu, il crispa les mains sur son crâne en étouffant un gémissement.

Tim voletait autour de lui, inquiet.

Dans un endroit pareil, à un _moment_ pareil…

- Je ne peux pas sauver d'akumas maintenant, murmura-t-il désespéré

Il essaya de se calmer : paniquer empirerait la situation. Et il en avait déjà vécu une similaire, lorsqu'il était dans l'aile asiatique et qu'il essayait de retrouver son Innocence.

Lorsqu'il ne combattait pas d'akumas, son œil le torturait, comme s'il le faisait souffrir pour lui rappeler qu'il ne libérait plus assez d'âmes.

Allen s'appuya péniblement sur un lavabo pour se relever, et tomba nez à nez avec le miroir.

Il attendit là, attendant que la douleur passe, fixant un reflet qui n'était pas le sien, un œil à l'apparence hideuse…

L'ombre derrière lui…

Même dans ce monde, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, lui rappelant qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le code que Mana lui avait appris lui avait servi à déchiffrer une partition, et à jouer du piano.

Au bout de quelques minutes enfin, son œil repris son état normal.

Il soupira, soulagé.

Anna et Nils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir, ne le voyant pas arriver.

Le jeune homme essuya son visage trempé de sueur avec une des serviettes posées sous les lavabos, qui se lavaient automatiquement lorsqu'elles décelaient la moindre présence d'eau.

Il prit ensuite une grande bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rejoindre ses amis.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 15 novembre


	12. Retrouvailles

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce léger retard, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec mon ordinateur (Word ne fonctionne plus, et je ne sais pas pourquoi).

**Reviews, merci à :**

Sednareinedeseaux : Oui, je lis les scans, évidemment ! (d'ailleurs, il reste environ deux semaines avant la sortie du prochain chapitre non ?) Sinon, je me suis bien marrée pour le nom de l'école, j'espère pouvoir faire d'autres petits clins d'œil au monde d'Allen !

Kyle53 : Se tomber dans les bras hein…

Iritigri : J'aime les "gamines chiantes" qui laissent des reviews : )

Mira nara : Oh la vache, la première fois, tu vas me sortir un chapitre entier ?! : ) En tout cas, ta proposition de découverte du processus de l'envoi des lettres par Kanda est tout à fait plausible et à mourir de rire !

Sat1 :Réponse ici…

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles

* * *

- Eh Réveille-toi ! C'est Noël !

Allen se sentit secoué.

Étouffant un bâillement, il se redressa.

- Tu as l'air particulièrement… enthousiaste, fit Anna en éclatant de rire

Nils sourit en constatant que son ami avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

En vérité, l'exorciste n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil la veille. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit, ayant sans cesse en tête l'image de son œil gauche qui tournait dans tous les sens pour chercher les akumas.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ? demanda le blond en désignant du doigt le sapin sous lequel brillait une montagne dorée.

- Bah…

Comment leur dire qu'il n'y aurait rien pour lui ?

Nils et Anna s'assirent près du sapin tandis qu'il restait en tailleur sur son lit, curieux de savoir ce qui leur avait été offert.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Nils retournait un paquet à la forme ronde dans tous les sens.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il finit par déchirer le papier cadeau.

BOUM !

Allen et Anna demeurèrent pétrifiés. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'épais nuage de fumée dissimulant leur ami s'estompa.

Celui-ci avait les cheveux en bataille et la figure couverte d'une poussière noire.

- Melly, marmonna-t-il furibond, je vais la tuer…

- Melly ?

- Sa petite sœur.

- Charmant, commenta Allen

- C'est un véritable démon, et moi qui lui ait envoyé un bracelet en dent de botruc…

- Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir tes cadeaux avant que je ne me jette dessus pour voir qui t'en a envoyé, fit Anna au jeune homme blond tandis qu'elle essayait des bottines en peau de basilic offertes par sa tante

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que…

Il marqua une courte pause puis…

- Je ne pense pas en avoir cette année.

En introduisant le mot « cette année », il espérait pouvoir éviter une réaction trop excessive de ses amis.

Malheureusement, cette subtile introduction nominale n'eut aucun effet.

Anna et Nils se figèrent instantanément.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu veux dire que personne ne t'a rien envoyé ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, je me fiche d'en avoir ou non, sincèrement…

- Ni ta famille, ni tes amis ne t'en ont offerts ?

- Non, répondit-il, Tim ! Arrête ça veux-tu ?

Le golem le tirait par la manche.

Voyant que son ma pitre ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, il abandonna la partie.

- Quand même, bougonna Anna, c'est spécial… heureusement que _nous _y avons pensé.

Nils et elle brandirent alors deux paquets soigneusement dissimulés jusqu'alors.

Allen fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put articuler un mot de remerciement.

- Allez, ouvres-les !

- Mais… mais comment… ? Quand…?

- Durant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Nils avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, et maintenant, ouvre !

L'exorciste hésita.

- C'est que… je… je n'ai rien pour vous moi…

Ne t'en fais pas, pour tout te dire, on se doutait que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent. Depuis le début de l'année, tu n'as pas dépensé une mornille.

En fait, il aurait été plus exact de dire que le jeune homme ne possédait pas d'argent _du tout_, pas un seul gallion. Tous ses manuels scolaires avaient été fournis par Poudlard et il ne pouvait absolument rien acheter lorsqu'il se rendait à Pré-au-Lard.

Il sourit :

- Merci.

Anna lui avait acheté un énorme paquet de chocogrenouilles, ainsi qu'une paire de gants en peau de dragon, s'il venait à en manquer un jour, lui qui en portait jour et nuit.

Nils, lui, lui offrit un anneau gravé suspendu à une chaine en argent.

- Anna et moi en avons déjà un, indiqua-t-il, mais nous le portons à notre doigt, étant donné que tu ne peux pas…

- Mais où l'as-tu déniché ? Il a du te coûter une fortune !

Allen ne comprit pas pourquoi Anna regardait tout à coup Nils ne riant.

- Quoi ?

- Allez, fit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à son ami, dis-lui !

Nils soupira :

- C'est bon, je vais le faire. Pour être parfaitement honnête, ça ne m'a pas coûté grand chose. Ma famille forge toute sorte d'objets magiques depuis des générations. Parmi ces objets, certains sont très anciens mais n'appartiennent à personne. Un jour, je suis tombé sur trois anneaux identiques. J'en ai donné un à Anna et j'ai gardé l'autre pour moi.

- On se demandait à qui on donnerait le dernier, poursuivit Anna, et on a attendu des années sans trouver cette personne.

- Finalement, nous avons fait ta connaissance, et la suite, tu la connais.

- Ce qui est important pour nous, ce n'est pas tellement l'anneau, mais plutôt ce qui est inscrit dessus.

Allen plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer l'inscription, en faisant tourner l'anneau entre ses doigts.

- C'est une écriture spéciale non ? Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire, fit-il perplexe au bout de quelques secondes

- "_Elienthis Kien Anilyas thorus_", fit Nils d'une voix solennelle, c'est de l'ancien gobelin.

- Euh… et ça signifie ?

- Il n'y a pas d'équivalent idéal dans notre langue mais on pourrait le traduire par "L'union ne peut être brisée"… ou "craint la bouse du dragon enragé"…

- Je préfère définitivement la première traduction, fit Allen en passant la chaine à son cou, merci infiniment à vous deux.

- Bah, fit Anna en s'étirant, merci à toi d'être venu à Poudlard, on voulait absolument donner l'anneau à quelqu'un de digne de confiance.

L'exorciste se força à sourire lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière phrase.

Ils le pensaient digne de confiance alors qu'il ne cessait de leur mentir…

Quelle ironie…

- C'était si important que ça ? Trouver la personne en qui placer votre confiance ?

- Ce ne sont pas des anneaux ordinaires. Comme Nils te l'a déjà dit, sa famille forge des objets magiques, anciens mais ceux là ne font justement pas partie des objets ayant été forgés.

- Quand j'ai trouvé ces anneaux, poursuivit Nils, je me suis renseigné sur eux auprès de mes parents. Une légende raconte qu'il y a deux cents ans, lors de la première révolte des gobelins, ils ont appartenu à trois sorciers de sang pur qui étaient frères.

- Sorciers ? s'étonna Allen en s'efforçant d'oublier la mention de "sang pur", je croyais que c'était la révolte des gobelins ?

- Certains sorciers ont aidé les gobelins, expliqua Anna, mais le plus souvent, ceux-ci étaient des sangs de b… sang mêlés.

- Bref, pour s'assurer qu'ils restent liés à jamais, et par la même occasion, liés à jamais à leur cause, les gobelins leur forgèrent trois anneaux d'argent. Dans le livre que j'ai lu, il est écrit que ces anneaux recelaient une puissante propriété magique, mais je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était ni comment on pouvait l'utiliser.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, hein Nils ! Une fois, on a même essayé de les faire fondre dans l'atelier de ton père mais ça n'a pas marché.

- On ne peut pas les briser, tout comme le dit l'inscription.

- Et les trois frères ? demanda Allen que cette histoire avait captivé, ils s'en sont sortis ?

- Lorsque la révolte a échoué, ils ont tous été exécutés.

- Ah…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Dites, reprit le jeune homme blond, maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

Anna parut réfléchir :

- Mm… Environ neuf ans je dirais, nos parents sont amis depuis très longtemps…

- Je ne veux pas vous effrayer, fit soudain Nils après avoir consulté sa montre, mais il nous reste à peine plus de vingt petites minutes pour nous habiller, nous laver, prendre notre petit-déjeuner et descendre en bas.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence horrifié.

Enfin, les trois Serpentards se levèrent dans un même bond et s'activèrent.

A 9h30, ils étaient fin prêts dans le hall d'entrée, même si Allen avait les bras chargés de toutes sortes de choses comestibles diverses honteusement dérobées à la table de la Grande Salle, et attendaient les Gryffondors.

- C'est étrange que nous ne les ayons pas vus dans la Grande Salle, commenta Anna

- Peut-être que Weas… Ron a insisté pour ne pas venir, suggéra Nils

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois Gryffondors les rejoignirent.

- Joyeux Noël ! s'écria Allen en manquant de faire tomber deux pains au chocolat

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, renchérirent les nouveaux venus

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de trainer plus longtemps, il ne fallait pas qu'Allen soit en retard à son mystérieux rendez-vous.

En chemin, ils se racontèrent les cadeaux qu'ils avaient eus.

A 9h55, ils se tenaient debout devant le lugubre lieu de rendez-vous qui tranchait vivement avec l'euphorie de Noël qui régnait tout autour d'eux.

- Bon, fit Allen en s'apprêtant à pousser la porte de la taverne, à tout à l'heure.

- Si tu te fais attaquer par une folle furieuse amoureuse, appelle-nous, nous viendrons à ta rescousse !

- Merci Anna, j'y songerai…

Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit péniblement en émettant un grincement strident, faisant se tourner les sorciers appuyés au bar ou attablés vers lui. Puis, les sorciers reprirent leurs conversations, et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un bruit sourd de murmures dans l'air enfumé, qui empestait l'alcool.

L'exorciste fit un tour rapide d'horizon pour voir si l'auteur de la lettre le cherchait également, mais il ne vit pas la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Ce n'était peut-être pas elle après tout, tout était possible…

Longeant les rangées de tables, il avisa soudain un objet familier, appartenant à un homme encapuchonné, assis à une table dans un coin sombre de l'auberge.

Il sentit son cœur faire un bond de joie dans sa poitrine, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Il s'avança vers l'homme aussi silencieusement que possible et finit par s'asseoir en face de lui.

L'homme parut agacé.

Avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Allen prit la parole :

- Tu peux enlever ta capuche, bakanda.

L'homme tressaillit et ôta sa capuche, révélant une chevelure brune et deux yeux sombres interrogateurs.

- Moyashi ?!

Allen sourit et…

- C'EST ALLEN POUR TOI BAKANDA ! T'AS PAS DE CERVELLE OU QUOI ?

- NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! C'EST TOI QUI A COMMENCE A M'APPELER BAKANDA !

- UNIQUEMENT PARCE QUE JE SAVAIS QUE TU M'APPELLERAIS PAR CE SURNOM STUPIDE !

Ils s'interrompirent, voyant que les conversations avaient cessé, et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle.

- Tsss, et puis c'est quoi cette apparence ? T'es encore pire qu'avant.

Piqué au vif, Allen répliqua :

- Parce que tu crois que t'as l'air plus malin, enfermé dans ta cape ? Avec mugen qui dépasse ?

Kanda jeta un œil à son katana qui dépassait effectivement de sa cape et le remit en place.

Allen sourit à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Rien, c'est juste que, même si je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, ça fait du bien de te revoir.

- C'est si terrible que ça dans cette école ?

- Pas vraiment… Disons que c'est simplement très différent de ce que nous connaissons. J'ai l'impression de mentir à tout le monde, avoua-t-il

Kanda le dévisagea silencieusement.

- Bon, reprit soudain le plus jeune, tu voulais me voir.

- Oui, je serais revenu avant si j'en avais eu l'opportunité mais…

Il repensa à tous les obstacles ridicules qu'il avait du surmonter avant de pouvoir envoyer une simple et fichue lettre.

- Enfin bref, c'est à propos des akumas.

- Tu les as tous trouvés ? s'étonna Allen

- Justement non, et on dirait qu'ils y en a pas mal dans ce monde finalement.

- Tu sais où ils se trouvent ?

- Pas tous, mais j'en ai déjà éliminé un bon paquet.

- Alors pourquoi m'envoyer une lettre pour qu'on se voie ?

- Parce que ce village ne va pas tarder à être attaqué.

- Q… quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Je les ai attirés ici.

- QUOI ?

Allen bondit littéralement de sa chaise à cette annonce :

- Bakanda ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

- On reste calme... Au départ, ce n'était pas mon intention, je savais qu'ils me suivaient et j'avais l'intention de les emmener dans un endroit désert, mais ils sont vite devenus trop nombreux.

- Donc tu m'as fait venir pour que je t'aide à les combattre ?

- Tch, comme si j'avais besoin de ton aide… Il y aurait trop de dégâts si je m'en étais occupé seul. Et je savais qu'ils étaient prêts de m'attaquer.

- Et, à ton avis, quand vont-ils…

Son œil s'activa soudain.

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

- Ils sont là, fit Allen en cachant son œil pour ne pas attirer une fois de plus l'attention sur eux, ils arrivent !

- Combien ?

- Trois niveaux 2 et… Neuf niveaux 3 ?! Mais ça fait combien de temps qu'ils te suivent ?!

- T'occupe, on n'a pas le temps là.

Le japonais se leva.

- Attends !

Le jeune homme blond le rattrapa par la manche.

- Quoi ?

- Comment on fait ? Les rues sont pleines de monde !

- On les attire à l'écart et on les élimine.

- Il faut que je les prévienne.

- Qui ça ? demanda Kanda

Le jeune exorciste lui fila sous le nez sans lui donner de réponse.

- Non mais oh !

Anna, Nils, Hermione, Harry et Ron virent Allen sortir en trombe de la taverne et foncer sur eux, une main plaquée sur l'œil gauche.

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille !

- Elle fait si peur que ça ? fit Harry surpris

- Tu t'es fait mal à l'œil ? demanda Ron curieux

- Oui, euh… non, je crois que j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, répliqua-t-il en bénissant l'inventeur de cette excuse toute faite

- Tu veux que je vérifie ? proposa Anna

- Non ! Il faut partir tout de suite !

Devant l'agitation de leur ami, les deux Serpentards et les trois Gryffondors retrouvèrent leur sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione

Une violente explosion eut lieu à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux.

- Voilà pourquoi, lui répondit Allen, des akumas arrivent.

Ils se glacèrent en comprenant dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient.

Voyant que des cris commençaient à retentir ici et là, et que les gens commençaient à fuir, ils se résolurent à les imiter et à fuir.

- Des akumas ? cria Hermione pour couvrir le bruit de la cohue, mais comment tu le sais ?

- Hermione, on s'en fiche ! hurla Ron

- Surtout, restons bien groupés, fit Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un endroit pour…

Il fut bousculé par une sorcière qui hurlait de terreur.

- Hé, par ici ! s'exclama Nils en leur désignant une rue étroite et humide, encombrée de vieux meubles.

- Mais c'est une impasse ?! dit Harry

- Peut-être, mais on peut toujours s'y cacher.

Ils s'y engouffrèrent donc, et en profitèrent pour souffler un peu, observant les passants défiler en courant, terrifiés.

- Où est Allen ? demanda soudain Hermione en cherchant le jeune homme des yeux

- Il est peut-être resté derrière ?

- Ronald, comment peux-tu rester aussi calme alors qu'il nous a dit lui-même que des akumas arrivaient ?

- Il faut qu'on retourne le chercher, fit Harry d'une voix décidée

- Quoi ? hoqueta Ron

- C'est ton ami oui ou non ?

Le jeune homme roux hésita avant de répondre :

- C'est peut-être mon ami, mais de là à aller risquer ma peau pour lui…

- On a assez attendu !

Anna se précipita dehors, finalement suivie par tout le monde, vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les explosions.

Alors qu'ils couraient dans le sens inverse du mouvement de la foule, Hermione se rendit soudain compte qu'un enfant restait immobile au milieu de la cohue.

- Hé, fit-elle en s'arrêtant et en se mettant à son niveau tandis que ses amis s'arrêtaient également, tu es perdu ?

L'enfant la dévisagea un instant, impassible, puis tourna la tête vers le lieu où se trouvaient les akumas.

- Ca n'a aucun intérêt de tuer les gens ici, fit-il

- Pardon ?

- Je dois aller tuer les exorcistes.

A ces mots, son visage se fendit d'un sourire de démence, et avant que les cinq amis aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son enveloppe humaine se déchira.

L'akuma fendit ensuite la foule pour se rendre vers le lieu qu'il avait repéré, laissant les adolescents pétrifiés.

Pendant ce temps, Allen avait repris son apparence et lui et Kanda avaient invoqué leur Innocence.

Ils avaient déjà éliminés deux niveaux 2 et deux niveaux 3.

- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ton épée ? lui cria Kanda alors qu'il tranchait un niveau 3ça nous éviterait de perdre du temps !

- Komui m'a déconseillé de le faire dans ce monde !

L'exorciste se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le chef de la Congrégation avant son départ.

- … Et évite d'utiliser le potentiel maximal de ton Innocence.

- Pourquoi ?

Komui s'était assis à son bureau :

- Vois-tu, lorsque tu te synchronises totalement avec ton Innocence, ton taux de résonance est tellement élevé que nous ne pouvons pas prévoir ce qui se passerait dans l'autre monde.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Cela pourrait engendrer des dégâts…

Alors qu'il se battait avec un niveau 3, Allen entendit des sanglots. Tournant la tête, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'une petite fille était cachée derrière une poubelle.

Malheureusement, un autre akuma s'en était également rendu compte, alerté par les pleurs de l'enfant.

- Oh, une sucrerie ! Viens ici ma mignonne !

Il se jeta sur elle.

- NON ! hurla l'exorciste ! _Crown belt_ !

Délaissant son adversaire, il se propulsa vers l'akuma qui allait se saisir de la fillette apeurée avant d'utiliser ses griffes pour le neutraliser.

Puis, il s'accroupit devant la petite sorcière qui tremblait.

- Là, tout va bien, tu n'as rien ?

La petite fille s'essuya les yeux en faisant non de la tête.

- Tu sais où sont tes parents ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et tu penses pouvoir les retrouver toute seule ?

Après un nouveau hochement de tête, la fillette fit un sourire timide.

- Vous êtes un ange ?

- Pas vraiment, mais il faut que tu y ailles maintenant d'accord ?

La jeune sorcière acquiesça docilement avant de s'enfuir pour aller retrouver sa famille.

- Besoin d'une petite pause ?

Allen n'eut pas le temps de se retourner assez vite éviter le coup de l'akuma qui le propulsa contre un mur à pleine vitesse. Sous le coup de l'impact, le mur se fissura.

- Moyashi !

Malgré le violent choc, l'exorciste reprit vite ses esprits pour parer l'attaque suivante. Il purifia l'akuma et se tourna vers les deux derniers restants.

Kanda et lui s'interrogèrent du regard avant de bondir sur eux.

Il y eut une explosion, puis le silence revint.

- Bon, déclara Kanda en essuyant son katana, j'y vais.

Allen désactiva son Innocence :

- Où ça ?

- Plus au nord, il doit y avoir des akumas par-là bas. Je te recontacterai au besoin..

Le plus jeune faillit rétorquer qu'il ne serait pas forcément tout entier à sa disposition quand ça lui chanterait mais préféra tenir sa langue.

Alors que Kanda allait quitter la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient…

- Kanda ?

- Quoi ?

Allen esquissa un sourire triste en songeant qu'il ne reverrait sans doute pas son aîné avant de longues semaines :

- Joyeux Noël…

Le jeune homme brun était de dos, et demeurait silencieux.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rechanger en supposé élève si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde te dévisage à cause de tes cheveux de vieux.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs hésita entre le fait de le traiter de tous les noms ou de simplement se jeter sur lui et de lui raser la tête.

- Et Joyeux Noël.

Le kendoka disparut entre les ruelles.

Allen demeura interdit, avant d'émettre un soupir : jamais il ne comprendrait la façon de penser de cet être tout bonnement…incompréhensible.

Il tâtonna dans le fond de sa poche jusqu'à ce que sa main entre en contact avec une surface lisse et dure.

Il sortit le flacon de potion et le vida d'un trait.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes puis, lorsqu'il eut senti les changements opérer sur son visage, il sortit rejoindre ses amis…

… Qui se trouvèrent soudain juste devant lui.

- Ah, fit-il surpris, ça va ?

Nils, Anna, Hermione, Harry et Ron le dévisagèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

Anna inspira une bouffée d'air frais, mit les mains sur les hanches et…

- Non mais comment ça « ça va ? » ! Tu nous abandonnes sans explications et tu reviens en nous demandant si ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Waouh, glissa Ron dans l'oreille de son meilleur ami, on dirait ma mère !

- D… désolé, je vous ai perdus de vue dans la foule, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous abandonner.

- Mais si tu nous as perdus de vue comme tu le dis, que faisais-tu à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous avons commencé à courir ? interrogea Nils

- Sans compter c'est d'ici que venaient les explosions !

- Euh, à vrai dire je…

- Je rêve ou tu nous caches quelque chose ? s'insurgea Anna, Tu n'as pas idée de…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

Tous les autres suivirent son regard qui s'était arrêté sur un élément.

- Quoi ? demanda l'accusé perplexe

- Ben… mince alors… murmura Ron

- Allen, fit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, tu… tu saignes.

Et zut…

Il regarda à son tour ce qui n'allait pas.

Un long filet de sang parcourait son gant droit.

- Retire ton gant et relève ta manche, ordonna Nils d'une voix étranglée

L'exorciste se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir remarqué une bourde pareille : lorsqu'il s'était cogné au mur projeté par l'akuma, il avait tenté d'amortir le coup avec sa main droite.

- Ah, ça ne doit être qu'une petite coupure, j'ai du me faire ça quand j'ai été projeté par l'explosion.

- Projeté par l'explosion ? répéta lentement Harry

- Relève. Ta. Manche, siffla Anna

Il soupira : face aux regards inquisiteurs de ses amis, avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Il commença à retrousser sa manche droite.

- Ca ne va peut-être pas être très beau à voir, les prévint-il doucement

Et en effet, ça ne l'était pas.

Il avait une longue entaille ensanglantée sur l'avant du bras.

- Une petite coupure, dit Nils d'une voix blanche, tu t'es carrément ouvert le bras !

- Mais je ne sens rien du tout !

A vrai dire, maintenant qu'on en parlait, le jeune homme sentait des picotements le long de sa blessure, mais tout cela était très supportable, indolore.

Malgré ses protestations, ils le firent retourner au château de toute urgence pour aller à l'infirmerie.

En chemin, l'attention d'Harry fut attirée par des éclats de voix :

- Ne t'enfuis plus jamais comme ça Célia, tu aurais pu être tuée !

Un homme et une femme étaient en train de réprimander une petite fille, probablement la leur.

- Mais un ange m'a protégée !

- Un ange ? Tu te moques de nous ?

- Mais non ! Il avait une grande cape blanche et des griffes !

- T'as pas fini de nous raconter des bobards ? Allez, rentre à l'intérieur !

Sur ce, la petite sorcière fut poussé sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la maison dont la porte se referma avec un claquement sec.

* * *

Normalement, prochain chapitre : dimanche 22 novembre.

Je dis « normalement » car je suis un peu embêtée avec la suite de l'histoire. J'ai un tas d'idées, mais j'ai envie que celles-ci coïncident avec le livre de J.K Rowling et il est absolument hors de question que je bâcle mon histoire juste pour sortir un chapitre à temps.


	13. Fin des vacances

Je suis de retour !

Je m'excuse d'avoir été si longue mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon histoire en ce moment (j'espère que personne n'a mis fin à ses jours en mon absence).

Voyez-vous, je sais exactement comment va se terminer l'histoire, j'ai même les répliques des personnages en tête, mais j'ai prévu d'autres choses avant. A chaque fois que j'essaie d'écrire, je pense à ce que je vais écrire à la fin donc, ça me bloque.

Dites, je viens de me rendre compte que je me suis complètement plantée dans la numérotation des chapitres, 'faudra que j'arrange ça tiens…

**Reviews, merci à :**

Kyle53 : Chouette, un chat sachant lire : )

Sednareinedeseaux : Je ne fais pas partie des fans de yullen non plus, mais si deux personnages ne peuvent plus se souhaiter « Joyeux Noël » sans qu'une horde de fangirls en furie se jettent sur eux pour les obliger à s'embrasser : où va le monde ? Merci pour l'info sur l'orthographe de « akuma » mais, étant une francophone assez réticente à l'idée de ne pas mettre de s au pluriel, je vais quand même l'orthographier avec un s : )

Tenshihouou : Merci : )

Princess angel of darkness : Une romance ? Je ne sais pas encore, pas de yaoï, ça c'est certain. Par contre, si certains veulent absolument une romance, dites-moi entre qui et je verrai si l'envie me prends : )

Mira nara : Quel subtilité ? (enfin, j'avais pas l'impression d'en avoir fait une pourtant O_O) J'adooooore quand les gens m'écrivent de loooongues reviews : continue je t'en prie : )

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Fin des vacances

* * *

- Doux Jésus !

Tels furent les mots de madame Pomfresh en voyant apparaître Allen tenant sa main ensanglantée ainsi que Anna, Nils, Harry, Hermione et Ron à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Elle se rua sur eux :

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Des akumas à Pré-au-Lard, répondit gravement Ron

- Des akumas ? Mais… Les élèves… !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Hermione, nous étions les seuls élèves. Pas contre, si vous pouviez soigner Allen…

L'infirmière fit asseoir le jeune homme sur une chaise :

- Que tout le monde sorte, je n'ai pas besoin d'une assistance.

- Mais, protesta Anna, Allen est notre…

Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers elle avec un air exaspéré :

- Vous êtes blessée ?

- Non…

- Et vous maitrisez l'art de la guérison ?

- Euh, non…

- Dans ce cas… DEHORS !

Malgré leurs protestations, elle les poussa hors de l'infirmerie sans ménagement.

- Vous pouvez attendre ici si ça vous chante, leur fit-elle avant de leur claquer la porte de l'infirmerie au nez

Nils pesta :

- Qu'elle vieille harpie alors !

- Vous pensez qu'elle en aura pour longtemps ? demanda Anna

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, madame Pomfresh est capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessure. Durant notre deuxième année, elle avait fait repousser tous les os du bras d'Harry.

- Mais quand même, intervint Ron, ça n'avait pas été sans douleur, pas vrai Harry ?

Le survivant hocha distraitement la tête.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Allen semblait avoir une forte résistance à la douleur : se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà combattu quelque part ? Ou bien avait-il une maladie ?

Et ce mystérieux « ange »…

Il brûlait d'envie de rapporter les paroles qu'il avait entendues alors qu'il rentrait de Pré-au-Lard. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas en parler devant Nils et Anna dont il se méfiait toujours.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, conclut-il en s'asseyant sur un des bancs en bois bordant le couloir.

Dans l'infirmerie, Allen avait relevé la manche de son bras blessé.

- Vous ne souffrez pas ? interrogea madame Pomfresh surprise

- Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme

- Je suppose que vous avez du avoir des blessures plus graves… Oh, ne me regardez pas avec cet air ahuri, Dumbledore m'a tout raconté, vous êtes un exorciste. Il devait craindre qu'un jour où l'autre, vous viendriez me voir, et il n'avait pas tort… Je vais essayer de vous arranger ça.

Elle sortit sa baguette, marmonna une formule en effectuant des courbes complexes avec celle-ci, et appliqua l'extrémité de son instrument sur la blessure.

Celle-ci s'illumina un moment, puis, tout revint à la normale.

La vieille femme demeura interdite en clignant des yeux :

- Ca par exemple ! Ca n'est pas soigné ?!

- Peut-être qu'il faut le faire plusieurs fois ? suggéra Allen embarrassé

- Balivernes !

Elle répéta le même geste deux fois de plus sans succès.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, soupira-t-elle découragée, je crains qu'encore une fois, Dumbledore ait vu juste.

- Vu juste ? Comment ça ? fit l'exorciste interloqué

Il ne sut pas si l'infirmière avait entendu sa question, ou bien si elle avait tout simplement décidé de l'ignorer, mais elle disparut sans un mot dans une petite pièce.

Il pouvait l'entendre pester et marmonner, tout en déplaçant des bocaux qui s'entrechoquaient.

Au bout d'un court instant, elle réapparut, ayant en main une boîte de carton rectangulaire.

- Revenons aux bonnes vieilles méthodes !

Elle posa la boîte sur une petite table sur laquelle était posé un bocal renfermant un contenu… douteux, et en sortit un rouleau de tissu.

- Ca devrait faire l'affaire… Tendez votre bras ! ordonna-t-elle

Allen s'exécuta.

Elle agita sa baguette et une bande de tissu s'enroula autour de l'avant-bras du jeune homme, jusqu'au poignet.

- Ce n'est pas trop serré ? s'enquit-elle

- Non, fit-il en contemplant le bandage, mais…

- La magie n'agit pas sur vous.

Allen la regarda perplexe.

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, madame Pomfresh brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur lui et…

- _Chromas_ !

Elle rangea sa baguette, visiblement satisfaite.

- Euh, qu'est-ce que c'était censé faire ?

- Si la magie agissait sur vous, vous auriez à présent la peau verte.

- Ah ?

L'infirmière prit une chaise et s'assit en face du jeune homme :

- En vérité, c'est tout à fait logique. Notre magie n'agit pas sur les akumas, c'est-à-dire les créatures d'un autre monde. Vous venez également de ce monde et, comme le directeur le craignait, notre magie est donc également inefficace sur vous.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les potions ont-elles un effet sur moi ? Je me transforme non ?

- Difficiles à dire… Probablement parce qu'elles rentrent directement en contact avec votre organisme. Et à ce propos…

Elle lui tendit un minuscule flacon de potion de couleur claire :

- C'est pour que votre blessure soit désinfectée.

- Merci.

Il la but et se leva.

Madame Pomfresh l'imita et le raccompagna à la porte de l'infirmerie :

- J'espère que vous ne vous déciderez pas à venir ici trop souvent, monsieur Walker et… merci pour ce que vous faites.

Allen lui sourit et sortit.

Dès qu'il eut franchit la porte, ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui.

- Alors ? demanda Anna, tu n'as plus rien ?

- C'était rapide, fit remarquer Harry

Allen jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier qu'il avait bien remit sa manche droite en place :

- Elle m'a arrangé ça en un clin d'œil.

- Tant mieux, soupira Hermione soulagée

- Espérons que le reste de nos vacances soit plus calme, dit Nils tandis qu'ils quittaient les lieux

Au déjeuner, après avoir raconté leurs péripéties, les trois Gryffondors et les trois Serpentards virent s'avancer MacGonagall.

- Le directeur demande à vous parler, fit-elle, c'est au sujet de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

- A nous six ?!

Le professeur de métamorphose leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

- Weasley, à moins que vous n'ayez pas été présent à Pré-au-Lard ce matin, cela vous concerne…

Ils se rendirent donc dix minutes plus tard chez le directeur.

Celui-ci les accueillit avec un sourire lumineux :

- Ah, je vois que vous êtes tous là.

Il fit apparaître six chaises :

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie… Mm, Minerva, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls, ce n'est pas que votre présence m'indispose mais enfin, je crois me souvenir que vous souhaitiez vous rendre en écosse aujourd'hui…

- Euh… oui.

Après un signe de tête, elle quitta la pièce.

Une fois que tous furent confortablement installés, et que le directeur se fut lui-même assis à son bureau, celui-ci prit la parole d'une voix sereine :

- Je tenais tout simplement à vous féliciter pour le sang-froid dont vous avez remarquablement fait preuve ce matin, et à vous signaler qu'aucune personne n'avait été blessée suite à cette attaque d'akumas

- Et bien si en fait, fit timidement Anna, Allen.

Le mage ouvrit des yeux dans lesquels perçait une lueur de surprise.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant Allen, je n'en avais pas été informé. Mais je suppose que cette cachotière de Pompom a tout arrangé.

Il croisa les doigts d'un air tranquille.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Allen comprit soudain que le directeur attendait une réponse de sa part. Evidemment, c'était une façon détournée de lui demander si son hypothèse selon laquelle la magie n'agissait pas sur lui était exacte.

Comment allait-il pouvoir lui répondre devant les autres ?

- Euh, je ne sens plus rien mais madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'une potion aurait eu un meilleur effet sur euh… la blessure.

- Donc elle a pris mes arguments en compte ?

- Oui, elle en a conclut qu'ils étaient tout à fait valables.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anna et Nils n'étaient pas sûrs de comprendre de quoi Dumbledore et Allen parlaient.

- Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous dire au…

- Monsieur, intervint Harry, pourquoi les akumas ont-ils disparu ?

Allen se figea.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être avaient-ils mieux à faire ailleurs…

- Mais il est possible de les tuer non ? fit Ron, Hermione a été sauvée par une personne qui a tué les akumas. Il existe sûrement un sort efficace contre eux.

- Je ne peux rien vous affirmer monsieur Weasley, mais je peux en revanche vous assurer que si j'avais trouvé le moyen de venir à bout de ces créatures, il y a longtemps que j'aurais publié un article dans la Gazette, quoi que…

Dumbledore se leva, ce qui signifiait que le sujet était clos, pour le moment…

Le soir, de retour dans leur dortoir, les trois Gryffondors discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé.

Harry en profita pour rapporter à ses amis les propos de la petite fille qu'il avait entendus le matin même.

- Un ange ?! s'exclama Ron abasourdi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je te répète juste ce qu'elle a dit.

- Mais c'est complètement absurde !

- Peut-être pas tant que ça.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers la jeune fille rousse qui avait prononcé ces mots.

- Lorsque j'ai été secourue, tout était très lumineux, très blanc autour de moi, fit-elle en guise d'explication

- Tu crois aux anges Hermione ?!

- Je dis juste que, visuellement parlant, ça se rapproche de l'idée que je m'en serais faite.

Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

- Pour changer de sujet, reprit-elle, à votre avis, que faisait Allen à l'endroit des explosions ?

- Bah comme il l'a dit, il a été poussé vers elles. Pas étonnant, avec toute la panique que ça a provoquée…

Moi, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intrigue, fit Harry songeur, c'est la conversation qu'il a eue avec Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'ils ont dit, avoua Hermione

- J'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'Allen nous cache quelque chose, et peut-être même que Dumbledore est au courant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pourrait avoir à faire avec un Serpentard ?

- Qui sait, peut-être qu'il le surveille ? proposa Ron

- Tu penses qu'Allen est un mangemort ? s'indigna la jeune fille

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Mais tu le penses !

Harry soupira : c'était reparti entre ces deux là…

De leur côté, les trois serpentards s'apprêtaient à dormir.

- Bonne nuit, fit Anna en éteignant la lumière

- Bonne nuit, répondit Allen

Nils, lui, émit un grognement pour toute réponse.

Tim décida de se saisir de l'occasion.

Il tira une mèche de cheveux de son maître.

- Quoi encore ? murmura celui-ci, c'est la cinquième fois aujourd'hui, tu es intenable.

Déterminé, le golem continua son action.

Finalement, l'exorciste céda et finit par se lever en soupirant :

- Tu as faim, c'est ça ?

- Allen ? chuchota Anna d'une voix déjà ensommeillée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je monte juste au dortoir donner un chocogrenouille à Tim, tu peux te rendormir.

Arrivé au dortoir, chercha son lit et tâtonna dans sa valise au milieu de l'obscurité.

Tim lui tira une nouvelle fois les cheveux.

- Je fais de mon mieux là !

Le golem se fit insistant.

- Attends, je ne vois rien, j'ai besoin de lumière.

Le jeune homme décida de se rendre dans la salle des lavabos pour y allumer la lumière afin d'éclairer le dortoir sans gêner le peu d'élèves qui s'y trouvaient.

Une fois que la chose fut faite, le golem lui barra la route quand il voulut se remettre à chercher.

- Tim ?

La petite boule dorée ouvrit sa gueule et une image commença à être projetée.

Allen eut le réflexe de fermer la porte de la pièce avant de regarder ce qui apparaissait.

C'était une vidéo.

Il n'y avait pas d'images, mais on entendait des chuchotements.

Finalement, une voix claire retentit :

- Yo Allen, c'est nous !

Allen eut un mouvement de stupeur en reconnaissant la voix de Lavi.

- Comme tu peux le constater, nous…

- Lavi ! Arrête de serrer Tim comme ça !

Lenalee…

- Mais il n'arrête pas de gigoter dans tous les sens !

- Allen ne verra rien si tu bloques « l'objectif ».

Le visage de Lavi apparut soudain. A ses côté se trouvaient Lenalee, Miranda et Johnny, et derrière eux Crowley, Marie, Reever et Komui ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. Tous lui souriaient.

Cette vision réchauffa le cœur d'Allen sur le visage duquel se forma un grand sourire.

Lavi reprit la parole :

- Donc, on a enregistré ce message juste avant que tu ne partes jouer les écoliers apprenti-sorciers. D'ailleurs, au moment où nous enregistrons, tu dois sûrement être à côté, en train de faire ta valise.

- Moins fort, il va nous entendre…

- Euh, j'arrive à la séquence émotion là, quelqu'un veut prendre le relais ?

- Moi, fit Lenalee

Elle prit la place du jeune homme roux, au centre de l'écran.

- Si Tim a bien transmis le message en temps voulu, ça doit être Noël pour toi en ce moment. C'était notre manière de le fêter avec toi.

- Lenaleeeee, ce que tu dis est si poétique, ton grand-frère est fier de toi !

- Nii-san…

- Continue Lenalee, l'encouragea Miranda

- Au moment où tu regardes cette vidéo…

- Alerte ! souffla un scientifique agenouillé près de la porte pour faire le guet, il se dirige par ici !

- Merde, code blanc, vous avez entendu ? Planquez-vous, CODE BLANC !

Il y eut un mouvement de caméra et l'image redevint noire.

Dans la vidéo, Allen entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir, fit la voix de Lavi, surtout na faites pas de bruit et… Komui ! Lâchez votre sœur voyons !

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit piétinée… !

- Lavi ?

Allen eut un sursaut en entendant sa propre voix.

- Oui ?

- Tu… tu es occupé ?

- Euh, non, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cette contrée lointaine ?

- Tu sais où je pourrais trouver une brosse à dent neuve ?

- Bah… A vrai dire c'est… Je ne…

- Tiroir de droite, commode gauche de la salle droite du fond de la deuxième entrée principale ! souffla une voix

- Euh, tiroir de droite de la commode de dr… Non ! De gauche, commode de gauche de la salle droite du fond de la deuxième entrée principale. Voilà. Il te fallait autre chose ?

- Euh, non. Merci pour ton aide…

- A ton service, salut !

La porte claqua.

Allen se mit à rire en s'adossant à un lavabo : il se souvenait de cette scène.

Tout le long de la discussion, Lavi avait barré la porte, et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Tout comme il n'avait pas compris pourquoi la tasse bleue avec un lapin rose de Komui était posée sur le sol de la chambre de son ami, ni pourquoi il avait cru entendre la voix de Reever lorsqu'il avait demandé où se trouvaient les brosses à dents.

Tout s'éclairait.

- C'est reparti mon kiki !

Ils réapparurent tous sur la vidéo.

- Ce qu'on voulait te dire juste avant que euh, que tu ne frappes à la porte, poursuivit Lenalee, c'est qu'au moment où tu regardes cette vidéo, tu nous manques énormément.

- Si tu vois Kanda, intervint Komui, dis-lui que nous pensons à lui, même si je doute que l'inverse soit vrai…

- Et qu'il n'oublie pas mes chocolats !

- Lavi… En résumé…

- JOYEUX NOËL ALLEN !

Ils firent tous de grands signes de main en souriant, puis, la vidéo s'arrêta.

Allen resta quelques instants immobile, l'esprit empli de ces images qui lui avaient fait tant de bien.

Finalement, il tapota doucement la tête de Tim pour le remercier de lui avoir montré la vidéo, et sortit de la pièce, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

* * *

Comme l'avait espéré Nils, la fin des vacances des trois serpentards et des trois gryffondors se déroula sans nuages.

Il n'y eut aucune attaque, aucune dispute, et Ombrage avait pris quelques jours de vacances, ce qui laissait respirer les élèves comme les professeurs.

La veille de la rentrée arriva.

Allen, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Anna et Nils s'étaient réunis une nouvelle fois dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ron était étendu de tout son long sur le tapis moelleux et duveteux, Harry et Anna faisaient une partie d'échec des sorciers en participant à la conversation, Hermione était profondément plongée dans un livre sur la théorie de Roberta Touvu selon laquelle les moldus seraient au courant de l'existence des sorciers, Nils, quant à lui, était affalé sur le canapé.

Allen était assis contre un divan et lisait les cartes de sorciers qu'il avait eues grâce au paquet de chocogrenouilles offert par Anna.

- C'est déprimant, fit Ron en soupirant, demain on commence avec potions…

- Ne te plains pas, répliqua Anna en riant, nous avons Trelawney, échec.

- Rien que le fait de revoir la sale tête de Malefoy me déprime… Euh, je veux dire…

- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit Nils, c'est la même chose pour nous.

- Vous détestez Malefoy à ce point ? s'étonna Hermione

Anna eut un haussement d'épaules :

- Ca nous empêche de voir Allen.

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à prendre le cavalier d'Anna stoppa son geste, Hermione leva le nez de son livre d'un air interrogateur et Ron roula sur le ventre pour regarder les autres.

- Je ne suis pas très… disons, aimé par les serpentards, expliqua Allen en s'excusant presque

Harry, Hermione et Ron l'avaient remarqué, la question était : pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu leur faire ? demanda Ron surpris

- J'ai juste refusé de faire quelque chose…

Le survivant compris immédiatement :

- Tu as refusé de devenir un mangemort, c'est ça ?

Allen hocha la tête.

- Mais, j'imagine que certains serpentards refusent et pourtant, ils ne sont pas exclus des autres membres de leur maison, raisonna la jeune fille rousse en se redressant un peu, Anna et Nils par exemple.

Les deux amis ainsi désignés évitèrent le regard de leurs amis, mal à l'aise.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, fit l'exorciste en changeant intentionnellement de sujet, il faudrait que nous puissions quand même nous voir en dehors des cours.

- Allen ne veut pas que nous soyons vus ensembles, lui et nous, fit Nils, il ne veut pas que nous soyons nous aussi exclus des serpentards.

Il était vrai que l'exorciste ne souhaitaient pas être vu en compagnie d'Anne et de Nils pour leur éviter d'être harcelés par Malefoy, mais surtout, parce qu'ils étaient des mangemorts novices. Si Voldemort apprenait qu'ils étaient amis avec quelqu'un qui avait refusé d'intégrer son armée, il était certain qu'ils en paieraient le prix.

- Nous pourrions nous rejoindre ici tous les mardis soirs, et le week-end, proposa Harry, mais Allen pourrait rester avec nous en dehors des heures de cours.

- Mais si Malefoy vous voit avec…

- Bah, après tout, ça nous fera plutôt plaisir de le faire enrager, rétorqua Ron en s'étirant

Et c'est sur cette remarque qu'ils décidèrent d'aller dîner.

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent.

Allen eut d'abord divination, et, tandis que le professeur Trelawney lui prédisait un duel à mort dans les prochains jours, il échangeait des regards complices avec ses deux amis, assis en face de lui, sûr de ne pas être remarqué par Malefoy puisque celui-ci racontait ses extraordinaires vacances à ses amis.

Au déjeuner, il fit un signe de main discret à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui y répondirent.

- Ca va avec Malefoy ? lui demanda Hermione pendant la pause

- Il semble avoir oublié jusqu'à mon existence, plaisanta le jeune homme

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de partir en cours d'arithmancie.

La journée s'acheva donc calmement et sans encombre.

Ce n'est que le jour suivant que Malefoy nota les échanges entre ses ennemis jurés et le membre renié de sa maison.

Il se mit à surveiller l'exorciste de très près.

Et après une journée d'observation…

… Il en conclut qu'Allen, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient amis.

Lorsqu'il passa le jeudi matin dans le couloir du cinquième étage pour se rendre à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Allen vit trois serpentards chuchoter en le dévisageant le nez pincé, d'un air dégouté.

Il ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas, et continua sa route comme si de rien était.

Pourtant, au fil de la journée, voyant que la plupart des membres de sa maison qu'il croisait avaient la même réaction, le jeune homme dut se rendre à l'évidence : tout le monde s'était rendu compte de sa nouvelle amitié avec trois gryffondors.

A la fin de la journée, il prit la direction de sa salle commune.

Il descendit trois étages, prit le couloir gauche, et se retrouva près de l'entrée principale…

Où Malefoy et quatre de ses sbires l'attendaient.

Le jeune homme blond à la voix trainante s'avança d'un pas lent vers lui.

- Walker, où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Au dortoir, répondit Allen méfiant

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu peux me laisser passer maintenant ?

Drago ricana, imité par ses adorateurs :

- Pas si vite, on discute.

Allen soupira : tout cela ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

- De quoi ?

- 'Fais pas l'imbécile, fit Crabbe de sa voix grasse, tu sais très bien de quoi il veut te parler.

- On t'a sonné toi ? demanda le chef des serpentards d'une voix cinglante

- Désolé…

- Et toi ? fit-il en s'adressant à une élève de gryffondor qui s'était arrêtée devant la scène, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Dégage !

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle passa son chemin.

Il se mit à marcher lentement tout autour de l'exorciste :

- Tu salis le nom de Salazar Serpentard et trainant avec ces… saletés de gryffondors.

Allen choisit de ne rien répliquer.

Drago continua :

- Alors comme ça tu es ami avec Potter, Wismoche et Granger…

- …

- Tu déshonores ta maison.

- Ah ? Je suis donc censé appartenir aux serpentards ? fit Allen d'une voix faussement surprise, pourtant, j'étais persuadé du contraire.

- Tais-toi !

Drago se mit à sa hauteur :

- Toi, un serpentard, tu traines avec une sang de bourbe.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, fit Allen qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez

- Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle est, une petite sang de bourbe qui se croit la plu intelligente. Elle ne devrait pas faire partie des sorciers.

L'exorciste serra les poings :

- Arrête…

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle aurait déjà quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps, mais avec le vieillard sénile que nous avons pour directeur, elle va continuer à répandre sa puanteur partout où elle passera au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Si tu continues je…

- Mais attends, mon père fait partie du ministère !

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage :

- … peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Ombrage de la faire expulser ? Tu ne crois p…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et tomba lourdement à terre : Allen venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing au visage.

- Je veux bien rester poli, fit celui-ci en colère, mais il y a des limites.

Finn, Matthews et Goyle se précipitèrent de Malefoy pour le relever.

- Laissez-moi, dit le serpentard furieux, je peux me relever tout seul ! Je vais lui régler son compte, à cet abruti !

Une fois debout, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur celui qui l'avait frappé :

- Tu vas le regretter, le menaça-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un revers de manche, _Tranglia_ !

L'exorciste fit un pas de côté pour éviter l'attaque.

Malefoy laissa échapper un rugissement de rage :

_- Tringlai! Ferctus ! Arpagantia ! Rictusempra ! Tornomantis !_

Allen évita chacun des sorts avec une facilité déconcertante, tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour se sortir d'une telle situation.

- Aidez-moi ! Bande d'imbéciles ! hurla le serpentard à ceux qui l'entouraient les bras ballants

Finalement, alors que Finn dégainait sa baguette, une voix retentit dans le hall :

- Oh ! Comment osez-vous !

Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. McGonagal se trouvait en haut de l'escalier.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, et la gryffondor qui avait assisté à la scène un peu plus tôt se tenaient debout derrière elle.

Tous avaient l'air essoufflés.

Apparemment, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor avait été prévenue à temps.

Elle dévala les escaliers, suivie des élèves qui l'accompagnait.

- A cinq contre un, c'est inadmissible ! Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard !

Allen ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état pareil, et son chignon d'habitude si parfait, était de travers : elle était hors d'elle.

- Allen ! s'exclama Hermione, tu n'as rien ?

- Euh, non, mais comment… ?

- On rentrait dans notre salle commune quand on a croisé Clélia, expliqua Dean, elle nous a tout raconté et nous sommes allés voir McGonagal.

- _Professeur_ McGonagal Dean, rectifia la sorcière avant de revenir faire la morale aux serpentards

- Quels lâches, marmonna Ron dont les oreilles avaient pris une teinte rosée

Une fois que le professeur eut fini ses remontrances, et promit de tout rapporter au directeur, elle quitta le hall toujours aussi indignée.

Malefoy bouillait littéralement de rage en contemplant le groupe de gryffondors discutant avec Allen, et voyant que les autres membres de sa maison regagnaient les cachots.

Quels bons à rien.

Et McGonagal : qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Son père n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elle soit renvoyée.

Walker…

Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Il pointa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur Allen et…

- _Doloris !_

* * *

Argggg ! Suspens insoutenable !

Prochain chapitre : ??? (si l'inspiration me revient, elle, l'ingrate vicieuse qui semble s'amuser de mon désarroi alors que les pages de mon chapitre restent désespérément… blanches.)


	14. Doutes

Non, non, je ne suis pas morte (comment ça vous êtes déçus ?), seulement un peu en panne d'inspiration mais c'est en passe de s'arranger... De plus, pour ma défense, j'ajouterai que j'étais très TRES en retard pour mes TPE, qui sont maintenant, Dieu merci, rendus !

Bonne lecture!

**Reviews, merci à:**

Mira-nara: Si Hermione comprenait tout tout de suite, l'histoire serait beaucoup plus courte! Pour les anneaux, j'ai une ide en tête Je ne suis pas encore en période d'examens mais avant les vacances de Pâques, j'aurai un bac blanc Bonne chance pour tes examens!

Elrond-76: C'est vrai que la probabilité que Malefoy ose lancer un doloris devant quelques personnes était faible, mais elle existe puisque, de toute façon, il le fait devant des personnes qui savent déjà qu'il est du côté de Voldemort.

Sednareinedeseaux: Pas de problème pour le yullen, ta remarque m'avait fait rire: ) Je ne sais pas si la fin est proche, mais il y aura au moins sept chapitres de plus...

Kyle53: Merci chaton: )

SerenePhenix:Merci pour ce long éloge (pas forcément mérité vu le temps que je prends avant de poster...)! En ce qui concerne les couples, j'avais effectivement pensé un Hermione/Allen et d'ailleurs, si d'autres lecteurs lisent ce que je suis en train d'écrire, j'aimerais qu'ils me donnent leur avis sur ce couple. Ça n'a rien de définitif, je ne suis pas encore très sûre de ce que je vais en faire, et puis, j'ai, encore une fois, une idée en tête à ce sujet...

Sat1: Un reviewer ne doit jamais s'excuser : P...

BleachHitsugaya: Est-ce qu'on reverra Kanda? Peut-être... ou peut-être pas...

Tango Dancer : Ah oui tiens, c'était effectivement « endoloris ». Tant pis, je continue avec doloris, espérons que personne ne m'accuse de modifier l'histoire... : )

Javelot77 : Je fais de mon mieux pour jongler avec les deux univers, et j'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier mon histoire, merci pour ta review !

Kilrane01 : J'ai pris un risque, c'est vrai, mais ça marchait bien en anglais...

* * *

Chapitre 13: Doutes

* * *

_- Doloris!_

Le mot avait été murmuré, suffisamment fort pour qu'il parvienne à l'oreille de toutes les personnes présentes.

Malheureusement, le sort était déjà parti avant que l'une d'entre elles n'ait le temps de s'interposer.

Allen entendit Hermione crier quelque chose, il se figea, et attendit.

Il avait lu énormément de choses sur les sortilèges de magie noire lorsqu'il était chez Sirius, et il savait que le sort que Drago venait d'employer était l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables.

Celui qui faisait souffrir.

Pourtant, il ne craignait pas la douleur, elle était en quelque sorte une partie de son quotidien. Chaque combat lui apportait son lot de blessures. Certaines bénignes, d'autres plus graves. Mais elles, ne prévenaient pas...

Étrangement, alors qu'il avait senti l'impact du sort rebondir sur lui, rien ne venait, ni douleur, ni souffrance: rien.

Ses amis le regardaient pétrifiés.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint que les sorts n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

Tant mieux.

Mais comment l'expliquer à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient ?

Il se tourna vers Malefoy qui le regardait sans comprendre et lui fit un sourire:

- Loupé ! fit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué

Hermione se précipita sur lui:

- Tu n'as rien?

- Non, ça m'a juste frôlé.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Malefoy, rouge de colère:

- Tu es pitoyable, non seulement tu attaques quelqu'un qui est de dos, mais en plus tu utilises un sortilège impardonnable! Ne crois pas que nous allons taire ce que nous avons vu!

Le Serpentard à la voix trainante eut un sourire narquois:

- Vu quoi, Granger?

Et, après avoir lancé un regard empli de haine à celui qu'il avait attaqué, il descendit dans les cachots.

- Tu ne seras pas aussi chanceux la prochaine fois, murmura-t-il en quittant les lieux

Restés seuls, les uns et les autres gardaient en silence.

- Un de ces jours, je vais l'étriper, maugréa finalement Ron

- Il na pas intérêt à recommencer, siffla Hermione

Allen nota avec amusement quelle était, à ce moment, presque dans le même état que Kanda suite à une énième farce de Lavi.

Presque...

Quant à Harry, il ne dit pas un mot, même lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur dortoir.

Lui était presque certain d'avoir vu le jet de lumière frapper le Serpentard.

Quelques semaines après cet incident, une évasion massive de prisonniers eut lieu Azkaban.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, tous les élèves ne parlaient que de cela.

- Il parait que Bellatrix Lestrange fait partie de ceux qui se sont échappés, fit une premire année à son amie

- Lestrange? Elle est complètement cinglée à ce qu'on raconte, mais une des plus fidèles partisanes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il doit être satisfait alors.

Allen, assis une table, leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans son travail.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre...

Une main frappa sa fiole d'encre qui se déversa sur son parchemin.

- Oups, ricana Malefoy, j'ai glissé.

Bien sûr...

- Quelque chose me dit que tu regrettes d'avoir refusé ma proposition.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu es né sans cerveau, répliqua Allen en épongeant son parchemin à l'aide de ses brouillons, mais contrairement à toi, ma supposition est juste.

Malefoy pâlit, le fusilla du regard, et s'éloigna.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna l'exorciste, je n'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer.

Heureusement qu'on était mercredi...

Une semaine plus tard, Hagrid fut mis à l'épreuve, au désarroi des Gryffondors et la grande joie des Serpentards.

Février arriva.

Après une journée durant laquelle il avait été encore plus harcelé par Malefoy et ses sbires que d'habitude, Allen décida de se rendre la Salle sur Demande.

La pièce du Quatorzième lui manquait.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle, il ferma les yeux et se représenta la pièce blanche et lumineuse.

Une fois entré, il s'installa au piano.

Il ôta ses gants, lentement : après tout, il n'était pas pressé, il n'aurait plus cours de la journée.

Il ne put cependant pas retenir un frisson de plaisir lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la surface des touches d'ivoire lisses et froides du piano.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la partition que Tim venait de faire apparaître, puis se posèrent de nouveau sur le clavier.

Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de la partition à présent. La voix qui chantait dans sa tête était son seul guide. Il avait joué cette mélodie tellement de fois que les mouvements de doigts nécessaires lui venait tout naturellement.

Ils étaient comme i_mprimés_ dans son esprit.

Il ne pensait qu'à la mélodie.

Non.

Il ne _voulait_ penser qu'à la mélodie, et oublier tout le reste.

Il commença...

- Tiens ?

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Alors ? s'impatienta Ron, elle vient cette salle ?

- Ron, ça ne fonctionne pas comme un fast-food tu sais ? soupira Hermione

- Un _quoi_ ?

- Rien.

- J'ai beau y penser, rien n'apparaît, c'est étrange...

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans le couloir du septième étage.

Ils souhaitaient se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande afin de s'assurer qu'il était possible d'y faire apparaître des créatures vivantes pour s'entrainer lors des séances de l'A.D. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient toujours entrainés sur des objets inanimés et Harry pensait que le fait d'affronter des cibles mouvantes fournirait un bon entrainement. Le jeune homme brun avait d'ailleurs eu l'intention de faire apparaître un Scroutt à Pétard, pour surprendre ses amis, mais la porte de la salle magique ne semblait pas vouloir apparaître.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas possible, suggéra Ron

- Mais pourtant...

Harry se tourna vers Hermione :

- Tu m'avais bien dit qu'hier tu avais fait apparaître une licorne.

La jeune fille rosit :

- Une salamandre, rectifia-t-elle, et oui, hier, elle est apparue. Il doit y avoir une explication.

Ron s'approcha du mur et colla son oreille contre celui-ci, espérant peut-être récolter quelques indices sur le phénomène inhabituel auxquels ils étaient soumis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione dubitative

- Chut !

- Quoi ? Tu entends quelque chose ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que a vienne de la Salle sur Demande, mais j'entends de la musique.

Perplexes, ses amis l'imitèrent.

- Mais c'est... commença Harry

- ...du piano ! s'exclama Hermione

De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le son qu'ils entendait n'était pas très fort. Néanmoins, il résonnait assez clairement pour qu'ils en distinguent les notes et les nuances.

- C'est reposant... commenta Ron

- Oui, fit Hermione, on dirait une berceuse.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, mais pour lui, la musique évoquait plutôt un sentiment de mélancolie. C'était comme une expression calme de tristesse, de... résignation. Oui, c'était le mot, résignation.

Pourtant, au fil des accords, au fil des crescendos et des soupirs, la résignation semblait se transformer en un autre sentiment. L'envie de s'accrocher à quelque chose, tout comme les notes s'accrochaient les unes aux autres, l'envie de continuer, de ne jamais s'arrêter, de poursuivre quoi qu'il en coûte, avec une volonté calme, naturelle.

Les trois Gryffondors demeurèrent contre le mur, silencieux, écoutant la mélodie qui se déroulait paisiblement, et continuait son chemin.

Enfin, le silence revint.

- Dommage, soupira Hermione en se redressant, j'aurais bien aimé que ça continue.

- Moi, j'aimerai connaître l'identité du pianiste.

Ron se redressa son tour :

- Et si on l'attendait dans un coin ? Lorsqu'il sortira, on verra bien de qui il s'agit.

- Mais il y a plusieurs sorties, fit remarquer Harry, et le temps qu'on fasse le tour, il sera déjà parti. Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tellement de savoir qui est cette personne ?

Ron haussa les épaules :

- Tu connais beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard qui jouent du piano ?

- C'est si étrange que ça ?

- Le piano est une invention moldue la base, expliqua Hermione, peu d'élèves savent en jouer

La porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut soudain.

Après avoir échangé un regard, les trois amis se décidèrent à l'ouvrir.

Ce fut Harry qui tourna la poignée...

... Et qui se retrouva le premier dans la salle d'entrainement de lA.D, face un énorme Scroutt à Pétard.

* * *

- Vous allez Pré-au-Lard demain ? demanda Nils en roulant sur lui-même pour voir le visage de ses amis.

- Sans doute, répondit Allen, Anna, tu viens ?

La jeune fille acquiesça tout en gardant la tête baissée sur son travail.

- Tu as entendu ce que je venais de dire ?

- Tu m'as demandé si je voulais aller Pré-au-Lard, je suis capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps tu sais.

- Tu fais le travail de métamorphose ? demanda Ron en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, attends, moi je n'ai pas réussi à répondre à la question six, tu veux bien que je...

- Non.

- Ah...

Hermione, Harry, Nils et Allen se mirent rire.

- Ca fait une semaine qu'elle y travaille, fit Allen compatissant

- Une semaine ? s'exclama le jeune homme roux

- J'ai eu un D au dernier devoir, il faut absolument que je me rattrape : mon père va m'étriper sinon.

- Et tu vas Pré-au-Lard ?

- Il faut quand même s'amuser un peu, rétorqua Anna

- Tu as entendu Hermione ? fit Ron, il faut s'amuser dans la vie.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui envoya un coussin dans la figure.

- Ronald Weasley, nous allons aussi Pré-au-Lard demain, que je sache.

- Vous voulez qu'on se retrouve quelque part ? demanda Allen

- Euh, nous devons absolument nous rendre quelque part en milieu d'après-midi, répondit Hermione, mais après, c'est d'accord.

- Moi je ne sais pas quand je serai sorti, dit Harry d'une voix sombre en contemplant la pluie qui venait frapper les carreaux de la fenêtre de la Salle sur Demande.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Il a rendez-vous avec une fille, répondit Ron avant qu'Harry puisse seulement ouvrir la bouche

- Et ça te déprime autant que ça ? demanda Anna

- Disons que j'appréhende...

Et il était parfaitement vrai que le jeune homme appréhendait la façon dont allait se passer ce rendez-vous avec Cho. Il lui faudrait éviter certains sujets...

- Moi, je ne viendrai pas, décréta Nils à la surprise générale

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Anna, tu n'as jamais raté une sortie à Pré-au-Lard depuis que nous avons le droit d'y aller.

Le jeune homme blond eut un sourire penaud :

- Peut-être, mais le travail que tu t'apprêtes à terminer, je ne l'ai pas commencé. C'est une situation d'extrême urgence.

Harry vit Hermione se crisper afin sans doute d'empêcher la remarque cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres de sortir.

- Dans ce cas, nous pourrions nous retrouver demain vers... seize heures ? proposa Ron, tout le monde aura fini non ?

- Et si on disait plutôt dix-sept heures trente ? fit Hermione

- C'est d'accord, dit Allen

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à son rendez-vous avec Cho, et Ron et Hermione aux trois balais, voir Rita Skeeter, tandis qu'Allen et Anna déambulaient dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard, s'arrêtant à chaque boutique qui croisait leur chemin.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un animal de compagnie ? Demanda la jeune fille à l'exorciste alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une animalerie

- J'ai déjà Tim, répondit le jeune homme ne se penchant sur un python fluorescent, et il est assez jaloux. Pas vrai Tim ?

- Pour toute réponse, le golem vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître.

- Moi, j'hésite à m'acheter un hibou.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ils sont très utiles... et je dois dire que la chouette d'Harry est vraiment très belle.

A seize heures trente, les deux Serpentards sortir d'une boutique de robes de sorcier.

- Il est temps d'y aller, fit Allen en consultant sa montre.

- Ils sont aux trois balais ?

- Oui.

- Alors le chemin le plus court est la rue des Animagus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Allen, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Anna étaient réunis autour d'une biéraubeurre dans la taverne de Rosemerta.

- Au fait Harry, ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? s'enquit Allen

Le jeune homme brun lui renvoya un regard sombre.

- Euh, apparemment non... Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione toussota :

- Disons qu'il a manqué de tact.

Voyant le désarroi dans lequel se trouvait Harry, Allen n'insista pas, et préféré détendre l'atmosphère :

- S'il vous plait, ayons une pensée compatissante pour Nils, suant sang et eau devant sa feuille de parchemin...

- ...désespérément vide... acheva Anna

Tous les cinq éclatèrent de rire.

La bonne humeur d'Harry était même revenue.

Il fut bientôt temps de rentrer, le nuit étant tombée et la limite d'heure de rentrée étant bientôt atteinte.

Les cinq sorciers discutaient des BUSES, lorsque l'attention d'Allen fut brusquement attirée par une petite fille qui tenait la main de sa mère.

C'était la fillette qu'il avait sauvée lors de l'attaque des akumas.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas la même apparence que lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus, et elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître.

Mais...

Pourquoi alors le fixait-elle ainsi ?

Il lui fit un sourire, pensant que sa balafre l'effrayait.

- Attendez ! lança soudain Ron, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, c'est pour Fred et Georges. Je reviens vite.

Il s'engouffra dans la boutique de farces et attrapes à côté de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Lui alors ! s'insurgea Hermione, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça avant ?

Allen, lui, continuait d'observer la petite sorcière, qui tirait à présent la main de sa mère pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. L'exorciste se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle faisait des signes de tête vers lui pour le désigner à sa mère.

Elles se dirigeaient vers lui.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! pensa-t-il, comment je fais maintenant ?_

Il se tourna vers ses amis, en proie à une panique intérieure telle quelle l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement pour trouver une solution.

- C'est bon ! annonça Ron en agitant un petit paquet rond en l'air, on peut y aller. Ah ? Bonjour.

Harry, Allen, Hermione et Anna se retournèrent. Une mère et sa fille leur faisaient face.

- Bonjour, fit la femme, excusez-nous de vous déranger mais ma fille voulait absolument vous dire quelque chose.

Elle s'adressait à Allen.

Celui-ci prit un air de fausse surprise avant de sourire d'un air qu'il s'efforçait de faire le moins crispé possible. Il se pencha vers la fillette.

- Oui ?

Celle-ci demeura silencieuse, le fixant toujours les sourcils froncés.

Finalement, elle reprit la main de sa mère et leva les yeux vers elle :

- Je me suis trompée, ce n'est pas lui.

Sa mère soupira, s'excusa une nouvelle fois, et elles partirent.

- Pourtant, fit Anna, difficile de te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Bah, les enfants sont comme ça, fit Ron en haussant les épaules, comme s'il avait une grande expérience de la chose

- Vous venez ? leur fit Allen soulagé.

Le soir, dans leur salle commune, les trois Gryffondors se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans son dortoir, Hermione fut rattrapée par Harry.

- Attends, j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

- Oui ?

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi non ?

- La jeune fille rousse haussa les sourcils :

- Vu quoi ?

- Le clin d'œil.

En voyant une lueur éclairer le regard de son ami, Harry vit qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'assoit cinq minutes pour en parler ?

- Du... clin d'œil ?

Voyant que le jeune homme avait vraiment l'air de tenir à sa conversation, Hermione soupira :

- Si tu veux.

Ils s'assirent au coin du feu.

- Il faut d'abord que je vérifie que tu as bien vu la même chose que moi.

- C'est important ?

- Oui, sinon, jamais tu ne me croiras. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

La sorcière se remémora la scène de l'après-midi.

- Et bien... la petite sorcière qui avait confondu Allen avec quelqu'un d'autre à Pré-au-Lard lui a fait un clin d'œil quand elle est partie.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

Harry lui raconta alors la scène dont il avait été témoin entre la même fillette et ses parents, lors de l'attaque des akumas à Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a été sauvée par la même personne que moi ? s'exclama la jeune fille à la fin du récit

- Précisément, alors si jamais elle reconnaissait cette personne et voulait lui exprimer sa gratitude...

- Donc tu penses que la personne qui nous a sauvées elle et moi est Allen ?

- C'est possible non ?

Après un moment de silence à contempler son ami, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

- Enfin quoi Harry, c'est totalement absurde !

- Quoi ?

Elle croisa les bras :

- Premièrement, elle a reconnu s'être trompée.

- Devant nous.

- Soit, deuxièmement, il se peut qu'il existe non pas une mais deux personnes capables de tuer les akumas.

- Et alors ? fit Harry déboussolé

- Alors rien, je te dis ce que j'en pense, ensuite, tu as dit que Célia avait parlé d'un ange avec une cape blanche et des griffes, or, que je sache, Allen n'a ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Ça ne prouve rien ! protesta le jeune homme, il peut très bien avoir un moyen de les faire apparaître !

- Enfin, continua la jeune fille imperturbable, j'ai entendu la voix de celui qui m'a sauvée, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec la voix d'Allen.

- Mais...

- Ah, et j'allais oublier, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse conclure quoi que ce soit sur la base d'un seul clin d'œil.

Elle inspira profondément après son long raisonnement.

- Et... qu'en est-il de deux clins d'œil ?

- Deux cl... mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Comme d'habitude, ton raisonnement est parfaitement plausible et ne comporte pas la moindre faille, mais il n'y a pas eu qu'un seul clin d'œil, mais deux.

- Ah ?

- Allen.

Interloquée, Hermione attendit la suite.

- Lorsque Célia lui a fait un clin d'œil, il lui en a rendu un à la dérobée, et elle a souri.

- Bon sang Harry, il aura simplement voulu éviter de l'attrister ! Et puis, pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ce qu'Allen soit le mystérieux sauveur ?

Le brun la scruta quelques instants avant de détourner le regard :

- Allen nous cache quelque chose.

- Et tu t'appuies sur... ?

- Sur rien du tout, c'est l'impression qu'il me donne. Et je sais que tu le sens toi aussi.

- Que je sens quoi ?

- Qu'il nous cache quelque chose ! C'est toi qui a commencé à vouloir l'intégrer parmi nous pour trouver son secret je te signale.

Bouche bée, Hermione ne pouvait rien rétorquer : ce que disait son ami était parfaitement exact, c'est elle qui les avait poussé, lui et Ron, à faire connaissance avec le Serpentard.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas, poursuivit Harry, mais j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- S...si, mais il ne nous dira jamais rien, fit-elle en baissant la tête

- C'est certain...

Désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi ajouter.

- A moins... murmura lentement la rousse en relevant la tête, à moins qu'on l'espionne.

- H... Hermione ? Toi, tu veux qu'on espionne un élève ?

- On a tout essayé, mais il ne nous dira rien, il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il nous cache par nous même.

- Alors tu veux le suivre partout où il ira ?

- Oui.

- Et Ron ?

- On le mettra au courant, mieux : on pourra se relayer à trois pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

- Et... on commence quand ?

Elle lui fit un sourire tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de malice :

- Pourquoi pas dès demain ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 31 janvier (en raison d'une pluie de contrôles)


	15. le Secret

Ce fut long et douloureux...

Reviews, merci à:

Kilrane01 : Suivant le conseil de plusieurs personnes, dont toi, j'ai écrit quelques parties intermédiaires, mais vous ne les verrez pas tout de suite...

Sednareinedeseaux : Il est plutôt dur de conserver la méfiance dont tu parles entre les deux clan, je suis contente que ma manière de faire te convienne : )

Kyle53 : Compagnon de galère des TPE ! Ça fait plaisir : ) ! Bonne idée pour le poker, je vais voir si je peux l'intégrer quelque part...

Daphoux : Désolé pour les « à », Word m'a lâchée, je me suis rabattue sur Work, et finalement sur Open Office, et dans la foulée, j'ai perdu tous les « à », les »è » et les « é ». Ça ne se reproduira pas...

Tango Dancer : Merci : ) !

Javelot77 : Tu es également pour le couple Allen/Hermione hein... Je note !

Mira Nara : Nooon ! Ne m'enterrez pas ! Sache que je n'arrêterai jamais d'écrire, je déteste abandonner un projet en cours, et celui-là est loin d'être terminé. Harry sait que la petite sorcière s'appelle Célia parce qu'il a entendu une conversation entre la petite fille et ses parents, au chapitre « Retrouvailles » (mais tu m'as foutu un gros doute quand même...). Comment ça mes chapitres sont trop courts ! Cela dit, j'admets qu'ils sont moins longs qu'avant, mais ça veut dire plus de chapitres dans mon histoire ! Kanda est... SECRET DEFENSE !

SerenePhenix : Contente que cette idée te plaise, et merci pour ta review !

Elrond-76 : C'est vrai que la réaction des témoins était peut-être un peu faible, et en particulier celle d'Harry, mais lui a plutôt été attiré par le manque d'effet du sort sur Allen. J'aime bien le « censé » XD !

Crownclown123 : Merci à toi !

Egwene Al'Vere : Ici s'achève ta frustration, et ici en commence une autre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le secret

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Hermione firent part de leur projet de filature à Ron. Celui-ci ne fit aucune objection : il suivrait ses amis, quoi qu'il arrive.

Pourtant, et il ne manqua pas de le leur faire remarquer, l'idée lui semblait plutôt étrange. Si Allen était digne de confiance, comme ils se plaisaient à le lui répéter depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne devait pas leur cacher grand chose, et surtout pas une chose de cette ampleur. Harry rétorqua qu'après tout, cette idée ne faisait que rejoindre leur objectif de départ : découvrir pourquoi le Serpentard était si différents des membres de sa maison, et du « Serpentard » en général.

La filature devait débuter le jour même. Harry était le premier des trois à suivre le Serpentard, lorsque celui-ci ne se trouverait pas avec eux.

A la dérobée, il le vit discuter avec Anna et Nils, se rendre à la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre sur les sept plus grandes découvertes magiques des sept dernières années, et il le vit même en grande discussion avec son zilter, à propos d'un sandwich au jambon.

A la fin de la journée, le bilan était loin d'être concluant.

- Alors ? s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en se jetant sur lui alors qu'il franchissait la porte du dortoir

- Un étudiant ordinaire, soupira-t-il abattu en se laissant tomber sur un canapé

- Aujourd'hui en tout cas, rectifia Hermione, mais il ne fallait évidemment pas s'attendre à dénicher des éléments étranges dès le premier jour.

- Demain, c'est à mon tour, fit Ron, mais il faudra que l'un de vous me remplace à seize heure trente, j'ai entrainement de Quidditch juste quand il sort du cours de potions.

- Je n'ai rien à cette heure là, dit la rousse, je pourrai le suivre à ta place. Et surtout n'oubliez pas, il ne doit à aucun moment se douter que quelqu'un le suit. S'il nous cache véritablement quelque chose, il finira bien par commettre une erreur qui le trahira.

Le raisonnement de la jeune fille était tout à fait pertinent car au moindre doute, Allen se montrerait soupçonneux et agirait avec beaucoup de précaution. Dans son calcul, elle n'avait cependant pas pris un détail en compte : elle et ses deux amis étaient loin d'être nés espions ou agents-secrets, aucun d'eux n'avait d'expérience dans la filature. Allen, en revanche, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en douter, avait subit un entrainement dur, long et douloureux, et était capable de repérer le moindre bruit, geste, ou changement d'atmosphère suspect.

C'est ainsi que dès la filature d'Harry, l'exorciste avait dénombré bon nombre de faits et gestes étranges qui l'avaient instantanément mené à une conclusion instinctive, inébranlable et cruelle : il était suivi.

La première question qu'il se posa le soir, après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait suivi jusque dans son lit, fut de savoir qui le suivait.

Ses pensées s'orientèrent d'abord tout naturellement vers Malefoy, qui avait juré de revenir à la charge le jour où il l'avait attaqué de dos. Pourtant, Malefoy n'était pas accoutumé à agir dans l'ombre : il contrôlait tous les Serpentards. Si son intention était de l'intimider, il s'y serait pris autrement, quoique...

En dehors de lui, il ne voyait personne d'autre. Il aurait bien pensé à Lavi et à ses farces douteuses, mais celui-ci n'était pas dans ce monde.

Alors qui ?

Voyant que ses réflexions ne portaient pas ses fruits, et qu'il avait trop sommeil pour songer plus sérieusement au problème, il résolut de démasquer le mystérieux espion dans les jours qui suivaient.

Il n'eut pas à enquêter bien longtemps. Dès le lendemain, il aperçut une touffe de cheveux roux dépasser d'un pan de mur.

Un Weasley.

Pourquoi donc était-il suivi par un Weasley ?

Une autre fois, il entendit un élève saluer Harry, alors que celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans son champ de vision.

Il était donc suivi par Ron, Harry, et inévitablement Hermione.

Une deuxième question s'imposait alors :

Pourquoi ?

N'avaient-ils pas confiance en lui ?

Ou peut-être avaient-ils découvert un élément à son sujet qui leur laissait penser qu'il leur cachait quelque chose ?

Il préférait presque la première option, la deuxième signifierait bien trop d'ennuis à venir.

Pourtant, cela ne pouvait être que cette dernière, qui entrainait logiquement la première.

Où avait-il commis une erreur ?

Bien sûr, le jeune homme savait que ses amis découvraient de plus d'éléments étranges émanant de lui, mais de là à la suivre... La situation devenait complexe. Peut-être son absence lors de l'attaque ? Son gant ? Son œil gauche ? Sa cicatrice ? Le clin d'œil ? Il y avait tellement de choix qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à se servir.

L'affaire était sérieuse, puisque les trois Gryffondors en étaient rendus à le filer. A la moindre erreur de sa part, ils lui tomberaient dessus.

A présent, le mieux était de faire profil bas et de surveiller ses gestes et ses paroles. Mieux : les envoyer sur une fausse piste. Que pouvait-il faire semblant de leur cacher ?

En attendant de trouver une réponse à ces questions, l'exorciste tâcha de ne pas laisser transparaître sa nervosité, et fit comme si de rien était, aussi bien dans les moments où ils étaient ensembles, que dans la solitude.

Après tout, il commençait à devenir un comédien hors pair.

Au bout d'une semaine de comédie réciproque, Hermione, Harry et Ron furent les premiers à fatiguer.

Ils entamèrent une discussion à ce sujet en cours de botanique.

- Soit il sait qu'il est suivi, soit il n'a vraiment rien à cacher, déclara Ron en coupant sauvagement en deux sa mandibule de Draconi.

Un jet jaunâtre et nauséabond se répandit sur son tablier.

- Un peu de douceur Weasley enfin ! s'indigna madame Chourave en passant s'arrêtant à son niveau, c'est une plante, pas un bout de saucisson !

- Elle était coriace...

Une fois que le professeur fut repartie, la conversation reprit :

- Dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on découvrira ce qu'il nous cache.

- S'il nous cache quelque chose, rappela Hermione

- Et on sait que c'est sûrement le cas. Il faudrait le piéger d'une façon ou d'une autre mais... Eh ! Attention Ron ça coule partout !

- Je crois qu'elle a explosé, gémit le rouquin

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Ron, tu as juste appuyé un peu trop fort, tiens-là plutôt par l'arrière.

- Parce que cette chose a un sens ?

La jeune fille soupira, lui montra comment effectuer l'étape et reprit :

- Ce n'est pas que je trouve l'idée irréalisable mais comment voudrais-tu qu'on le piège Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, je te signale que de nous trois, c'est toi qui possède le cerveau le plus évolué.

- Merci Harry...

- Désolé Ron, mais il faut reconnaître que c'est elle qui nous explique toujours tout, et c'est aussi elle qui nous aide pour nos devoirs... quand elle ne le fait pas à notre place. Elle est aussi...

- Stop ! C'est bon j'ai compris, Hermione est la plus intelligente de nous trois. Je ne remets pas en question ton affirmation mais tu aurais pu la formuler un peu moins cruellement.

Leur amie leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, mais ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

- On peut faire semblant de tout savoir ? proposa Ron

- De tout savoir quoi ? On se sait même pas ce qu'on cherche précisément.

- Mais si, on fait semblant de savoir qu'il a un moyen de tuer les akumas. Évidemment, on reste assez flous, mais on agit comme si on avait tout découvert.

- Il n'est pas stupide, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules, il voudra que nous lui montrions des preuves de ce que nous avançons.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous trois ? les interrompit madame Chourave, vous voulez du thé et de la tarte à la citrouille peut-être ?

Les trois amis se turent et firent mine de se concentrer sur leur travail.

Une fois que leur professeur eut le dos tourné, ils reprirent de plus belle :

- J'ai une idée de piège, murmura Hermione

- Une idée de piège ! s'exclama le jeune homme roux un peu trop fort

- Ron !

- Désolé, une idée de piège ?

Elle remplit une moitié de sa mandibule de terre avant de la recouvrir avec la deuxième moitié.

- S'il peut sauver les gens des akumas, il agira pendant une attaque, donc...

- … donc on peut lui faire croire qu'il y a une attaque, acheva Harry, à Pré-au-Lard

- Il y a justement une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans deux jours, indiqua Ron, on pourrait... Outch !

Madame Chourave venait de lui envoyez un radis rongeant sur la tête :

- Mon cours... n'est pas un salon de thé ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Ron baissa tristement le regard sur ce qui restait de sa mandibule :

- Madame, je crois que de toute façon, c'est fini pour elle.

* * *

- Lavi, tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme roux sortit de ses pensées pour regarder son interlocutrice :

- Désolé Lenalee, je pensais à autre chose.

- La chinoise eut un sourire :

- Laisse-moi deviner, à Allen et Kanda ?

- C... comment tu le sais ?

- Ça m'arrive souvent à moi aussi, de me demander où ils sont, ce qu'ils font... Ah, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils se levèrent, prirent leur valise et descendirent du train.

- Lenalee, tu crois qu'ils seront bientôt de retour ? Demanda Lavi une fois qu'ils furent sur les quais

- Difficile à dire, on ne sait même pas exactement où ils sont, ni combien il reste d'akumas dans le monde magique.

- Le vieux directeur ne s'est pas manifesté depuis la dernière fois ?

- Je ne crois pas, Nii-san m'en aurait parlé.

- Ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement.

- En tout cas, reprit le bookman junior, ça n'arrange pas la situation d'Allen, l'administration centrale désapprouvait son départ.

- Moi je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour lui, déclara la jeune fille brune, au moins là-bas, il n'a pas quelqu'un collé à lui en permanence.

- Peut-être mais quand il reviendra, il y a de fortes chances pour que Lubérier lui tombe dessus comme une enclume...

* * *

- Regardez par ici, ils vendent des Hupagolls !

- Des Hupagolls ?

Allen, Nils, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de l'étagère de la boutique de friandises désignée par Anna.

- Je pensais que c'était illégal, fit remarquer Hermione avec une moue désapprobatrice

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? demanda Harry en contemplant les bâtonnets scintillants d'où sortait une fine fumée blanche.

- C'est une sorte de drogue qui a été interdite à la ente il y a trois mois.

- Quoi ?

- Pas du tout Hermione ! s'insurgea Ron, c'est juste un moyen de euh... décompresser...

- … tout en se grillant les neurones, ajouta Hermione

- De la drogue donc, conclut Harry

Ron marmonna dans sa barbe tandis que ses amis souriaient.

- J'ai besoin de nouveaux gants en peau de dragon pour la botanique, fit soudain Hermione, tu m'accompagnes Ron ?

- C'est loin ?

- A deux pas d'ici, chez Reizel.

- On vous accompagne ? proposa Allen

- Pas la peine, on en a pour cinq minutes.

Les deux Gryffondors s'éclipsèrent.

Resté seul avec les trois Serpentards, Harry devait accomplir sa part du plan : les occuper, et en particulier occuper Allen.

- En attendant, on peut aller voir les balais, c'est juste à côté.

- Mais Allen n'aime pas trop les balais, fit Anna

- Je n'aime pas trop voler, rectifia le jeune homme blond, mais je n'ai rien contre les balais.

Les quatre amis se rendirent ainsi dans une boutique d'articles pour Quidditch.

- Quel est le meilleur balai ? demanda Allen avec curiosité en reposant un Nimbus 2003

- L'Eclair de feu, répondit Nils, d'ailleurs il me semble qu'Harry en a un.

- C'est vrai ?

- On me l'a offert, expliqua le Survivant, du rayon « entretien des balais »

- Tu as de généreux donateurs ! s'exclama Anna, moi j'ai toujours voulu faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas assez douée sur un balai.

- Rassure-toi Anna, ça ne peut pas être pire que moi.

- Ah mais ça, il faudrait que tu nous le prouves Allen, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de ta médiocrité en vol, mais nous ne t'avons jamais vu à l'œuvre.

- Crois-moi, vous ne _voulez_ pas me voir à l'œuvre.

Les trois Serpentards échangèrent un regard complice.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous choquer...

- Tu es si mauvais que ça ? fit Harry en riant

- Tu n'as pas idée.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Ron, essoufflé.

- On a un problème, venez vite !

Sans leur laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il repartit en courant.

Après s'être regardé avec étonnement, Allen, Anna, Nils et Harry quittèrent la boutique et rattrapèrent leur ami qui courait.

- Où est Hermione ? Demanda Allen tandis qu'ils couraient

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai perdue.

- Comment ça tu l'as perdue ? Et où va-t-on ? s'écria Anna

- On était en train de vous rejoindre, et on a entendu des cris... C'était un akuma ! Il faut... partir !

- Un a...kuma ?

Allen ralentit sa course pour finalement s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Allen, cria Nils, il faut courir, que... quoi ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous.

L'exorciste avait les sourcils froncés.

- Un akuma ?

- Euh oui.

Ron et Harry évitèrent de se regarder : leur plan allait-il marcher ?

Allen, lui, savaient que ses amis mentaient. S'il y avait réellement eu un akuma dans les parages, il l'aurait senti instantanément : son œil se serait activé. S'ils avaient voulu lui tendre un piège de ce type, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils pensaient qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que les akumas puissent être éliminés.

Pour le moment, il sentait le regard insistant de Ron et d'Harry. Ils attendaient sûrement une certaine réaction de sa part.

Et bien ils allaient être servis, leur plan allait se retourner contre eux et il se demandait comme ils allaient s'y prendre pour que leur petite manigance ne soient pas démasquée.

Il opta, non sans une certaine malice, pour ce qui lui serait tout bonnement venu à l'esprit s'il n'avait pas été un exorciste.

- Mais pourquoi ne va-t-on pas retrouver Hermione ?

- Que... quoi ? fit Harry

- Si elle est là-bas, et qu'il y a un akuma dans les parages, elle est en danger. Il faut qu'on aille la chercher et qu'on la ramène ici !

- Tous... ensemble ?

- Bien sûr, celui qui irait seul risquerait de se faire tuer !

Allen retint un sourire en voyant la mine effarée, ou plutôt effondrée, qu'affichaient à présent les deux Gryffondors.

Ils avaient sûrement pensé qu'il trouverait un prétexte pour se retrouver seul et aller secourir Hermione.

Et bien non.

- Mais si nous y allons tous ensemble, nous risquons de _tous_ nous faire tuer, fit remarquer Nils

- Ô, joie de l'optimisme, ironisa Anna

- Néanmoins, c'est juste.

- Ron, où étiez-vous quand tu l'as perdue de vue ?

- Ben euh... en fait... par là... plus ou moins...

Il désigna vaguement une direction.

- Allons-y ! lança Allen en s'élançant vers cette direction

- Attend-nous !

Tandis qu'ils suivaient le Serpentard, Harry et Ron se lançaient des coups d'œil affolés. Hermione devait être cachée. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de ce pétrin ?

- Cachée derrière un mur, Hermione vit la troupe arriver en courant dans sa direction.

Apparemment, tout n'avait pas fonctionné exactement comme prévu.

- Ça n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils perceraient le secret du Serpentard.

Le plus urgent maintenant était de trouver un plan de secours, ce qu'elle et ses amis avaient eu la bêtise d'oublier.

_Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis vite !_

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Entendant les pas précipités de ses camarades, elle se tapit contre le mur et attendit qu'ils passent devant elle.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle attendit encore un peu, puis s'ébouriffa les cheveux, noircit légèrement son visage avec la poussière qui s'était déposée sur le mur, déchira un pan de sa cape grâce à un sort et enfin décida à contre-cœur de laisser son écharpe sur place, bien qu'il fasse encore très froid malgré le fait que la fin de l'hiver soit bientôt là.

Elle s'élança ensuite à leur suite, et finit par les voir courir devant elle.

- Je suis là ! cria-t-elle

Ils se retournèrent aussitôt, et cessèrent de courir en la voyant.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Anna en la voyant couverte de poussière

La jeune fille rousse fit mine de reprendre son souffle :

- L'akuma... J'ai réussi à m'échapper.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ? fit Allen en saluant intérieurement les efforts qu'avait fait son amie pour avoir l'air crédible

- Non, je n'ai rien.

- Et où est parti l'akuma ? demanda Nils en regardant autour de lui

- Aucune idée, je pensais qu'il était parti dans votre direction.

- Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas plus son écharpe, Allen s'approcha d'elle, déroula celle qu'il avait au cou et la lui tendit :

- Euh... pourquoi... commença-t-elle

- Il fait froid, fit-il simplement en guise d'explication, mais si tu ne veux pas la porter parce qu'elle est aux couleurs des Serpentards je...

- Non non, se défendit la jeune fille, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est toi qui va avoir froid si tu me la donnes.

- Je suis loin d'être frileux.

Il l'enroula lui même autour de son cou et lui fit un sourire :

- Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois saine et sauve.

Hermione rougit et détourna le regard :

- Merci.

- Rentrons, fit Ron

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les six amis s'étaient séparés et Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient de retour dans leur salle commune.

- C'était un fiasco total, déclara Harry en s'étirant

- De quoi Harry ? fit Neville qui passait par là à ce moment

- T'occupes Neville, fit Ron en baillant

- Bon, dans ce cas je vais me coucher, répliqua Neville vexé, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Neville, firent les trois amis en chœur

Lorsque ce dernier fut monté au dortoir, Hermione soupira.

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers elle :

- Quoi ?

- C'est juste que... J'aimerais qu'on arrête tout.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Tu veux qu'on arrête de suivre Allen ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est toi qui...

- Je sais que c'était mon idée au départ mais... Ça m'a mis mal à l'aise quand il m'a donné son écharpe. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en me souriant et je n'osais pas lui sourire. _Lui_ nous fait confiance.

Elle contempla les flammes de la cheminée, et reprit :

- De plus, je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure solution.

- Et qu'elle serait la meilleure solution alors ? marmonna Ron, vous changez d'avis en permanence vous deux.

- Attendre.

- Attendre ? C'est ça ta solution miracle ?

Harry intervint :

- Je suis d'accord, pour le moment, mieux vaut attendre. On trouvera bien un moyen pour qu'il se confie à nous.

- Oui mais quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, Ron, dit Hermione découragée, et je ne sais même plus s'il nous cache quelque chose ou si c'est moi qui ait envie qu'il ait un secret.

- Attendre, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire, décréta le brun

* * *

Les trois Gryffondors cessèrent donc toute filature, et préférèrent attendre que les réponses à leurs questions s'imposent d'elles-mêmes.

Ils furent récompensés de leur patience trois jours plus tard.

Après un cours de potion durant lequel Rogue avait été particulièrement odieux, Harry, Hermione et Ron voulurent se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande dans laquelle ils avaient pris plaisir à aller régulièrement depuis qu'ils voyaient Allen, Anna et Nils.

Arrivés dans le couloir du septième étage, ils eurent la surprise de constater...

… que la porte de la salle était déjà apparue.

- Quelqu'un m'explique comment ça se fait ? demanda Ron abasourdi avant de se tourner vers Hermione comme si elle connaissait la réponse

- Arrête de me dévisager comme ça Ron, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je pensais que la porte disparaissait dès que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Oui, dit Harry en prenant son menton entre ses doigts, moi aussi je pensais que c'était le cas et à vrai dire, je suis plutôt inquiet. Si la porte peut apparaître lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, ça veut dire que si nous nous entrainons pour l'A. D et qu'Ombrage passe par là au mauvais moment...

- Ça serait catastrophique, fit sombrement Ron, on serait renvoyés.

- Ou pire...

Ils demeurèrent devant la porte sans un mot pendant quelques minutes.

Ron brisa finalement le silence :

- Bon, on entre ?

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione indignée, il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur !

- Et alors ? Si la porte est apparue, ça veut bien dire qu'on a le droit d'entrer non ?

- Attendez ! fit soudain Harry, il y a quelque chose ici.

Il se pencha doucement et leur désigna quelque chose du doigt.

Un bout de tissu vert bouteille était coincé dans entre le mur et la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit le jeune homme roux en se penchant à son tour

Harry effleura le bout de tissu du bout des doigts.

- On dirait... de la soie.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que la porte est coincée, fit remarquer Hermione

- Alors on ouvre et on décoince après.

- Certainement pas Ronald, on décoince, la porte disparaît, et on laisse la personne à l'intérieur tranquille.

- Quoi ? Non mais... Eh ! Attends ! Non, ne...

La jeune fille s'était avancée, et avait tiré d'un cou sec sur le bout de tissu, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je crois que ça a couiné, fit lentement Harry

- Couiné ?

- Recommence pour voir.

Elle s'exécuta.

- Attends, tu ne tires pas assez fort, laisse-moi faire.

Ron prit la place d'Hermione, saisit le bout de tissu et... la porte s'ouvrit.

- Merci monsieur, Dobby avait mal au...

-Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec l'elfe de maison.

- Harry... Potter ? Monsieur ! Monsieur Harry Potter ! Dobby est tellement heureux de vous revoir ! Mais est-ce que l'ami de monsieur pourrait lâcher la cravate de Dobby s'il vous plait ?

- Désolé, s'excusa Ron en lâchant le bout de tissu vert relié au cou de l'elfe de maison, je n'avais pas l'intention de... Hé attends, comment se fait-il que tu aies réussi à ouvrir la porte, tu n'es pas assez grand !

- C'est monsieur qui a ouvert la porte à Dobby quand Dobby lui a dit que sa cravate était coincée dans la porte.

- Hein ? Mais nous n'avons pas ouvert la porte !

- Ron, je ne crois pas qu'il parle de nous, fit Hermione

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit totalement et que les trois Gryffondors se retrouvèrent face à...

- A... Allen ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Dimanche 21 février


	16. Passé recomposé

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

**Reviews, merci à :**

Tango Dancer : Finalement, attendre jusqu'au 21 février n'a pas été trop dur ?

Kyle53 : ...Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses...

Egwene Al'Vere : frustration achevée !

Sat1 : J'ai arrêté à cet endroit par pure sadisme : )

Mira Nara : Harry a gardé ce petit détail dans un coin de sa mémoire. Hey ! Tes versions ne sont pas mal du tout ! Dommage que je n'y aie pas pensé...

Sednareinedeseaux : J'essaye de ne pas faire avancer l'intrigue trop vite pour donner plus de « corps » à mon histoire (c'est compréhensible ?) car je me suis rendue compte en relisant une de mes anciennes fictions que tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Sinon, c'est aussi parce que j'ai un tas de détails en tête et que je veux tous les mettre. : )

Tyanilisha : Oh oh, une fan de yaoi ? Bienvenue à toi : ) !

Elrond-76 : Je ne voulais justement pas qu'il soit en mode Dark-Allen car à mon goût, ça aurait abaissé le seuil de son inquiétude. Les inclure dans l'histoire tu veux dire les inclure plus ou les faire entrer dans le monde des sorciers ?

BleatchHitsugaya : Je ne dirai que quatre mots : rien n'est définitif...

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Passé recomposé

* * *

- A...Allen ?

L'exorciste demeura figé devant ses trois amis agenouillés.

- Qu... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de ramener la porte de la salle sur Demande vers lui, pour cacher aux autres la salle du quatorzième qu'il avait fait apparaître

- On voulait utiliser la Salle, expliqua Harry en se relevant, imité par Hermione et Ron, et on a vu la cravate de Dobby qui dépassait de la porte.

- Harry Potter aime la cravate de Dobby ? fit l'elfe de maison d'une voix suraiguë en élevant sa cravate vers le jeune homme, s'étranglant presque.

- Beaucoup Dobby...

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste ? demanda Ron curieux en apercevant un rai de lumière s'échappant de la porte

- Je, euh...

Face aux trois regards inquisiteurs, Allen ne pouvait que maudire intérieurement l'elfe de maison pour avoir coincé sa cravate dans la porte. En réalité, c'était tout aussi bien de sa faute : il avait accepté que Dobby reste pour écouter la berceuse. La créature ne semblait pas s'en lasser. Si seulement il pouvait fermer cette satanée porte sans que son geste paraisse suspect...

Dobby, lui contemplait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ses yeux globuleux se posèrent sur Allen qui poussait doucement la porte vers lui, puis sur Harry, Ron et Hermione qui attendaient la réponse du jeune homme, sans voir que celui-ci s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

- Allen Walker ? fit-il interrompant l'exorciste dans son geste, messieurs Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et miss Hermione Granger sont-ils les amis de monsieur ?

- Oui, répondit Allen redoutant la remarque qui allait suivre

Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à fermer cette fichue porte avant que...

- Et les amis n'ont pas de secrets les uns pour les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est vrai.

Alors pourquoi essayez-vous de fermez la porte alors que miss Granger vient de vous demander ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

Zut.

- Je ne fermais pas la porte, je...

- Tiens ? Alors qu'Allen prévoyait d'entendre le petit « clic » significatif de la porte qui se ferme, et qui le délivrerait de son calvaire avant la fin de sa phrase, aucun son ne lui parvenait.

Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'Harry avait placé son pied contre la porte, de façon à ce que celle-ci reste ouverte.

- Maintenant en tout cas, tu ne peux plus la fermer, observa le survivant

Allen nota que son ami avait plus l'air de constater les faits que d'être en colère.

- Allen, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? demanda doucement Hermione en s'avançant pour poser sa main sur la poignée

Il ne répondit rien, pas plus qu'il ne la stoppa dans son geste lorsqu'il la vit appuyer sur la poignée et pousser la porte.

Il n'avait d'excuse à donner cette fois, ou peut-être était-il simplement las de devoir en chercher une en permanence.

Il vit le mur du couloir être inondé de lumière, sentit Harry et Hermione passer près de lui et vit Ron les rejoindre.

Ils étaient à présent tous les trois dans la Salle, et lui était seul à l'extérieur.

Seul ?

Pas tout à fait.

Dobby avait sa petite tête si étrange levée vers lui.

- Monsieur va bien ?

L'exorciste soupira.

Les yeux de l'elfe se remplirent de larmes.

- Dobby est désolé monsieur ! Il s'est mêlé de choses qui ne le regardaient pas ! Dobby doit se punir !

A la stupéfaction du jeune homme, il prit son élan et... fonça sur le mur ! Allen eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne le heurte.

- Lâchez-moi monsieur, Dobby a été méchant !

- Mais pas du tout ! C'est moi qui devrait me punir !

- Que... comment ?

Dobby cessa de se débattre.

- J'aurais du parler de cette salle à mes amis bien avant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure est vrai : des amis ne devraient jamais avoir à se dissimuler des choses entre eux.

_A moins qu'ils n'y soient contraints_, ajouta mentalement le jeune homme

- Allen ? fit la voix de Ron de l'intérieur de la pièce, tu peux venir ?

- Dobby va venir avec vous monsieur, Dobby va expliquer pourquoi monsieur Allen Walker n'a parlé de sa pièce à personne !

- Mais vous n'en connaissez même pas la raison, répliqua Allen en souriant, et puis, je suppose que vous avez des choses à faire vous aussi.

- Oh oui monsieur ! Dobby a énormément de travail depuis que monsieur Dumbledore l'a embauché !

- Et bien je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, à bientôt alors !

Il lui serra la main, et, lorsque l'elfe fut retourné en cuisine, il entra dans la salle du musicien.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient au milieu de celle-ci, et l'attendaient.

- Où est Dobby ? demanda Harry

- Reparti en cuisine.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers lui.

- Bon, fit Hermione en croisant les bras, tu nous expliques ? Pourquoi voulais-tu absolument nous cacher cette pièce ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est une pièce de chez toi ?

- Pas du tout c'est juste euh... une pièce de mon ancienne école.

Avec un sofa et un piano...

- Et ben, siffla Ron, elle n'était pas mal ton ancienne école... Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le rouquin partit vers un coin de la pièce.

- Ça ne répond pas entièrement à ma question il me semble, rétorqua Hermione, tu nous avait déjà dit que tu faisais apparaître le hall de ton école, mais pourquoi nous dissimuler cette partie ?

Allen jeta un œil à la fenêtre grâce à laquelle il voyait l'ombre lui tenant lieu de reflet. Elle ne lui était pas d'une grande aide en cet instant...

- Écoutez, j'ai...

- Un piano ! l'interrompit Ron avec un cri surexcité

- Quoi ? dirent Harry et Hermione en se tournant vers leur ami

- Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le voir, mais Ron disait vrai : il y avait un piano.

- Tu sais en jouer Allen ? demanda Ron admiratif en appuyant sur trois touches, produisant ainsi un son discordant

- Je sais juste jouer un morceau, admit l'exorciste

- Attends, c'est _toi _qui jouait la dernière fois non ?

- La dernière fois ?

- On passait dans le couloir et on a entendu du piano, expliqua Hermione, et comme très peu de sorciers savent en jouer... C'est pour ça que tu nous le cachais ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache qu'un Serpentard sache jouer d'un instrument moldu ?

Sans le savoir, elle venait de lui fournir une excuse parfaitement valable pour ses cachotteries, excuse qu'il s'empressa de saisir.

- C'est vrai que je ne savais pas qu'elle serait votre réaction.

- Mais enfin nous sommes des Gryffondors ! s'écria Ron, ça nous fait plaisir de savoir qu'un Serpentard apprécie les inventions moldues ! Bon, joue-nous ton morceau.

- Euh...

- Allez ! Ne fais pas ton timide, on ne jugera pas ta performance.

Ron avait dit cela d'un ton si sérieux qu'Allen en sourit :

- Dans ce cas...

Il s'installa au piano. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à Tim qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la partition de Mana, cela éviterait un nouveau flot de questions.

Il inspira doucement, prêt à jouer la chanson du quatorzième, lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose manquait.

Ou plus précisément, était de trop.

Ses gants.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment jouer avec : comment articuler sinon ?

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Allen se figer

- Je ne peux pas jouer avec des gants, indiqua celui-ci

- Dans ce cas, enlève-l...

Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'achever la phrase qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, et ainsi éviter de commettre une gaffe.

Mais tous le monde avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je n'avais pas pensé à... à ta main gauche.

- Aucun problème, fit Allen en lui faisant un grand sourire

- Tu vas les enlever alors ? fit Ron d'un ton mal assuré, comme s'il craignait de découvrir se qui se cachait sous le gant de la main gauche

- Vous ne voudriez pas vous tourner plutôt ? proposa le pianiste

- Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas de voir ta main blessée.

- Je suis sûr que non Harry, mais c'est moi que ça embarrasse. Ce n'est vraiment pas un spectacle réjouissant à voir.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, intervint Hermione, tout ce que nous voulons, c'est écouter de la musique, le reste n'est pas important.

- Mais j'ai besoin de ma main pour jouer, et vu son état, vos regards seront inévitablement attirés par elle plutôt que vos oreilles pour le morceau de piano. Faites-moi confiance, il vaut mieux que vous ne la voyiez pas. S'il vous plait...

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient tous les trois en train de se représenter l'aspect de la main de leur ami, qui était si terrible qu'il tenait absolument à la cacher.

C'était compréhensible après tout, une mutilation comme celle qu'il avait subie ne devait pas être facile à montrer.

Ils se tournèrent donc, face au mur blanc.

Allen hésitait : il voulait avoir confiance en ses amis mais avait peur que l'un d'entre eux, dans une trop grande curiosité, ne se retourne pendant qu'il jouerait. Il verrait alors la main étrange, mais pas mutilée, et comprendrait qu'il leur avait menti depuis le début.

Pourtant, il se décida à leur faire confiance et après s'être assuré d'un coup d'œil rapide qu'ils étaient bien retournés, il ôta ses gants et se mit à jouer.

La douce mélodie emplit la pièce.

Hermione retint un frisson : c'était vraiment beau.

Ron et Harry, eux, eurent la même idée. Ils voulurent se retourner discrètement pour voir la main de leur ami, et enfin assouvir leur curiosité. Mais ils furent bientôt à leur tour happé par la musique et leurs pensées se tournèrent alors entièrement vers elle.

Lorsque le piano se tut, et que le silence revint, ils restèrent un instant sans réaction, rêveurs.

Allen en profita pour remettre rapidement ses gants.

- Voilà, fit-il en se tournant vers eux

- C'était magnifique, le complimenta Hermione, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel. Qui t'a appris à jouer ce morceau ?

- Mon père, en quelque sorte...

Voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, l'exorciste poursuivit :

- Je dis « en quelque sorte » parce qu'il m'a donné la partition et que j'ai appris à jouer le morceau seul.

- Alors ton père aussi aime les inventions moldues ? C'est vraiment étrange pour une famille ancienne de sorciers. Et ta mère ? Elle sait en jouer ?

- Hermione ! Laisse-lui le temps de respirer entre deux phrases ! fit Harry amusé en s'asseyant sur le canapé blanc

Allen eut un rire joyeux :

- Les questions ne me dérangent pas, mais seulement lorsqu'elles ne sont pas posées comme dans un interrogatoire.

- Désolée, fit la jeune fille penaude

Elle alla à son tour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Allen resta sur le tabouret de piano, leur faisant face.

- Ce que je trouve étrange, dit-il en souriant, c'est qu'une personne de Gryffondor s'intéresse autant à un Serpentard.

- On est amis oui ou non ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ma famille t'intéresse-t-elle autant ? Tu ne penses pas que mes parents sont d'affreux sorciers à l'air supérieur et condescendant qui détestent les moldus ?

- Dans ce cas, ce qui serait étrange serait ta conduite, fit remarquer Harry, tu aurais eu celle d'un _vrai _Serpentard.

- Ça fait beaucoup de choses « étranges » pour moi, fit Ron en baillant, moi ce qui me chiffonne, et que personne n'a mentionné c'est la fenêtre.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vous trouvez que ça ressemble à l'Amazonie vous ? demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre

La fenêtre donnait en effet sur un jardin paisible et ensoleillé, qui faisait plus penser à un coin de verdure dans une quelconque plaine d'Europe qu'à une partie de la terrible et sauvage jungle de la forêt amazonienne.

- C'est ensorcelé, expliqua calmement Allen, à Poudlard, c'est la Grande Salle, à Komui, c'était les alentours de l'école. Aucun parent sensé ne voudrait que son enfant soit confronté aux créatures et aux plantes d'Amazonie.

- Qu'est-ce qui a poussé tes parents à t'inscrire à Komui ? Même avec les sortilèges, c'était dangereux : tu as été blessé.

- Ils pensaient que c'était la meilleure école de magie qui existait, et puis, mon père aurait été obligé de s'établir en Amérique du sud de toute manière, à cause de son métier.

Harry posa la question qui lui était soudainement venue quelques minutes plus tôt :

- Au fait, je pensais à quelque chose, tu nous as dit que ton école avait fermé parce qu'elle était trop petite, c'est bien ça qui t'a fait venir à Poudlard ?

- Euh, oui, répondit Allen curieux de savoir où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- Et ta blessure paraît assez ancienne.

- Et alors, quel rapport ? fit Ron

- Cela voudrait dire que malgré ton accident, tes parents ont tenu à ce que tu restes à Komui ?

_Ah effectivement, _songea l'exorciste, _il y a comme un hic dans mon histoire._

Il lui fallait rectifier le tir.

_Qu'est-ce que Mana aurait fait si nous avions été confrontés à une telle situation ?_

Il se remémora les paroles qui l'avait porté toutes ces années.

Ces paroles l'aidaient, encore et toujours, quelle que soit la situation.

Pourquoi ne l'aideraient-elles pas une fois encore ?

- Allen ? Ça va ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione en voyant que le jeune homme était ailleurs

Celui-ci cligna des yeux en secouant la tête.

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de nous raconter si ça te rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs, fit-elle

- Ah non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, je pensais juste à ce qui s'était passé lorsque mon père avait appris ma mésaventure.

_Mésaventure ?_ pensa Harry, _c'est un terme un peu léger..._

- Il a bien sûr été en colère juste après qu'on l'ait prévenu. Ensuite, je suis rentré à la maison pendant plus d'un mois et il n'a pas cessé de me dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il s'en voulait. Il a même arrêté de travailler pendant trois semaines pour rester près de moi. Lorsque j'ai été guéri, et prêt à reprendre les cours, il m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait de retourner à Komui.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ? demanda avidement Ron

- Je lui ai dit que non, en repensant à ce qu'il me disait tout le temps.

Ses amis ne disaient pas un mot.

Sûrement s'attendait-il à une formule magique qui aurait eu le pouvoir d'effacer toutes les peurs, tous les doutes, et tous les regrets. Une phrase qui aurait donné tout son sens aux épreuves, et le courage d'en affronter d'autres. Une phrase infiniment puissante et sage.

Et c'était le cas, c'était tout ce que cette phrase représentait pour Allen, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses, beaucoup d'autres mots, beaucoup d'autres expressions auxquels il ne songeait pas en cet instant, mais auxquels il pensait en permanence.

Ces choses qui dansaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur, tout comme la mélodie du quatorzième.

Ces choses qui lui permettaient chaque jour, après chaque combat, de se remettre debout.

- Continue d'avancer, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Ne t'arrête jamais, fit-il

Après un silence, Ron prit la parole :

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà pas mal, répliqua l'exorciste en souriant

Timcampy se posa sur ses genoux.

- Ta mère ne s'est pas opposée à ta décision ? demanda Harry

- Je ne l'ai pas connue, elle est morte peu après ma naissance, répondit-il en caressant Timcampy

- D... désolé.

Le jeune homme brun s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, et ses deux compagnons ne s'y attendaient visiblement pas non plus. Hermione avait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux tandis que Ron avait la bouche entrouverte.

En voyant leur mine déconfite, Allen les rassura :

- Il n'y a pas vraiment pas de quoi être mal à l'aise. Mon père a toujours très bien assuré les deux rôles, et je n'ai jamais ressenti de peine.

- Quand même, tu aurais pu nous le dire avant que nous fassions la gaffe, bougonna Ron

- Crois-moi, à voir la tête que vous avez faite, je suis content de ne pas vous l'avoir dit sciemment ! Bon !

Il sauta sur ses pieds :

- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard.

Ses amis se levèrent.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle sur Demande et continuèrent de discuter.

- Au fait Ron, lança Allen, tu n'es pas trop angoissé pour demain ?

Le jeune homme roux marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Il n'est pas très sûr de lui, fit Hermione, mais nous sommes certains qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

Un match de Quidditch aurait en effet lieu le lendemain.

- Et cette chanson stupide tu en fais quoi ? la questionna Ron faisant référence à la chanson spécialement créée par les Serpentards en son honneur

- Tu es la seule personne qui fasse réellement attention à ces paroles, intervint Harry, ça te déconcentre et c'est exactement ce que veut Malefoy.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors.

- A demain ! leur fit l'exorciste

- A demain, renchérirent ses amis

- Et Allen ? Commença Hermione

- Oui ?

- Promets-nous de ne plus nous cacher de choses comme celles-ci, si tu ne tiens pas à parler de ton passé, dis-le nous mais ne nous ment pas.

Le jeune homme blond se força à sourire, et s'entendit répondre :

- Plus jamais, c'est promis.

Sur le chemin de son dortoir, l'exorciste songea sombrement que, bien que ses amis pensent le contraire, il avait encore passé sa journée à mentir.

Si par malheur, un jour, ceux-ci découvraient que la personne qu'ils croyaient connaître était un mensonge à lui seul, lui pardonneraient-ils ?

* * *

Le lundi matin, quelques jours après la victoire de l'équipe rouge et or, malgré la piteuse performance de son gardien, Allen vit avec étonnement pendant le petit-déjeuner qu'Harry recevait un flot de lettres.

- Ça doit le changer, railla Malefoy un brin agacé, lui qui n'en reçoit qu'une tous les deux ans.

Personne ne fit d'autre commentaire.

Plus tard dans la matinée, de nombreux écriteaux avaient été placardés un peu partout dans le château.

Allen s'approcha de l'un deux, accompagné d'Anna et de Nils.

Ils lurent :

**PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE**

**INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD**

TOUT ELEVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION

DU MAGAZINE LE CHICANEUR

SERA RENVOYE

CONFORMEMENT AU DECRET

D'EDUCATION NUMERO VINGT-SEPT

C'était signé : Dolores Ombrage, grande inquisitrice.

- De toute manière, personne ne lit le chicaneur, s'étonna Nils, c'est un ramassis de bêtises.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à le lire ? demanda Allen

- Aucune idée, fit Anna, le mieux serait s'en doute de s'en procurer un pour le savoir... Attendez moi à la volière, je vous y rejoindrai.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle les y rejoint tout sourire.

- Tada ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant un exemplaire du Chicaneur en l'air

- Rapide et efficace, commenta Allen amusé

- Ouvre-le !

Anna ouvrit le journal et Allen et Nils se penchèrent pardessus son épaule pour lire ce que celui-ci contenait de si important pour qu'Ombrage interdise aux élèves de le lire.

Après quelques minutes de lecture silencieuse du sujet épineux en question, Nils fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Sincèrement, si je ne t'avais pas connu Allen, et par conséquent si je n'avais pas connu Harry, jamais je n'aurai cru à cette histoire de retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Idem pour moi, fit Anna, mais comme il n'est pas du genre à raconter n'importe quoi...

- Il faut en déduire que ce qui est écrit est vrai, acheva Allen, vous connaissiez Cédric Diggory ?

- Pas personnellement, de vue seulement, il était assez populaire ici.

Allen s'assit sur une marche.

Quelque chose le turlupinait :

- Ça signifie que vous allez devoir le servir ?

- Qui ?

- Voldemort.

Les deux Serpentards tressaillirent.

- Allen ! On ne prononce pas son nom !

- Ah oui, désolé, mais pour la question ?

Anna et Nils échangèrent un regard, et pour il sembla à l'exorciste que celui-ci ne présageait rien de bon.

- S'il nous appelle, nous seront obligés de venir, mais tant qu'il ne le fait pas, nous pouvons rester ici.

- Je vois...

_Espérons pour eux que le jour où Voldemort aura besoin d'eux n'arrive jamais,_ pensa l'exorciste

Après le déjeuner, les trois amis allèrent en cours de métamorphoses.

- Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur lorsque tous les Serpentards se furent assis, nous allons apprendre à transformer un hérisson en pelote de laine. Cette métamorphoses est la plus complexe que nous ayons apprise jusqu'à présent, je vous demanderais donc une certaine rigueur tout le long de ce cours. Comme vous le savez, plus la taille d'un objet ou animal est importante, plus il est difficile à métamorphoser. Aux épreuves pratiques du BUSE, le niveau des métamorphose demandées n'excéderons pas celui de ce cours-ci, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'exiger de vous un niveau encore supérieur à celui demandé. Bien, voici la manière de procéder...

Après les explications, Allen contempla son hérisson qui le regardait avec un air désolé.

- Dis-toi que ce sera sans doute plus douloureux pour moi que pour toi, lui dit-il pour le consoler.

- Tu parles aux animaux maintenant ? lui glissa Anna moqueuse à côté de lui

- Je les rassure, nuance.

- Oups, s'écria Nils derrière lui, je ne sais pas si vous obtenez le même résultat que moi, mais on dirait qu'il va y avoir du boulot.

Allen et Anna se retournèrent vers leur ami.

Celui-ci était à présent face à un hérisson bleu et pelucheux.

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire.

- Attention, prévint le brun, Malefoy regarde dans notre direction !

Ils revinrent à leur hérisson.

- Puis-je savoir où est votre hérisson monsieur Goyle ? demanda McGonagall en s'approchant du Serpentard qui suait à grosses gouttes

- Je crois qu'il a disparu...

- Et bien tâchez de le retrouver, la disparition n'est pas au programme de cette année il me semble.

Allen étouffa un fou-rire. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par Anna, toute aussi hilare :

- Allez Allen, j'essaye, et ensuite c'est à ton tour.

- Marché conclu.

Elle brandit sa baguette, effectua les mouvements nécessaires, fit son incantation...

… Et se retrouva avec une pelote de laine.

- Waou, je m'impressionne moi-même ! s'étonna-t-elle les yeux écarquillés

- C'est injuste, s'exclama Nils qui se retrouvait avec un hérisson en peluche, certaines personnes sont avantagées par la nature !

- Ne te réjouit pas trop vite Nils, intervint Allen, sa pelote _respire._

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, elle est euh... Ah ?

Anna tapota la pelote de laine du bout de sa baguette.

Celle-ci se mit soudain à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

- Mince alors, je crois que mon hérisson est à l'intérieur.

Elle posa sa baguette et entreprit d'aider le pauvre animal, manuellement cette fois.

- J'essaye, annonça Allen

Il se concentra, s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès du hérisson et appliqua la formule.

- Alors ? demanda Nils curieux

- Attends un peu, il ne l'a pas encore fait, dit Anna qui était enfin parvenue à libérer son hérisson

- Si en fait, indiqua Allen les sourcils froncés en contemplant son hérisson qui n'avait subit aucune modification.

- Comment ça, mais il ne s'est rien passé du tout si ?

Allen aurait préféré qu'Anna se trompe, mais elle disait la vérité.

Il ne s'était absolument rien passé, pas de transformation même minime, pas la moindre petite étincelle.

Soit il avait lancé le sort extrêmement mal.

Soit la baguette créée par Dumbledore ne fonctionnait plus.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 7 mars


	17. Bavure

**Reviews, merci à :**

Tango Dancer : Et hop ! Un chapitre de plus pour récompenser ton attente !

Kyle53 : J'ai une idée en tête pour les Noah... mais pas question d'en dire plus !

Tyanilisha : Je ne sais pas si Mana aurait eu cette réaction pour une telle blessure mais pour moi, c'est un personnage qui pense fortement qu'un échec ou une catastrophe doit être surmonté, d'où le comportement évoqué ! : )

Sednareinedeseaux : Sache que je me suis hâtée pour sortir ce chapitre à temps rien que pour toi, ton anniversaire fut donc profitable aux lecteurs impatients ! Un très joyeux anniversaire !

Lil525 : Non non, Allen a toujours sa fausse apparence, le trio a juste été surpris : ).

Daphoux : Et bien voilà la suite !

Egwene Al'Vere : Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre...

Sat1 : C'est effectivement le cas !

Elrond-76 : Pour Lavi et Lenalee, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, mais comme pour les Noah, je ne dirai pas un mot là-dessus !

Mira Nara : Pour la verdure dans la salle du quatorzième, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu (entièrement?) baratiné... Je pensais, de tête, avoir eu l'indice de ce qui se cachait derrière la fenêtre dans l'animé, mais je ne suis pas allée vérifier. Kanda... MOUAHAHAH ! J'aime tes suppositions, tes hypothèses, tes réflexions...

Guikat : Mon objectif est avant tout de finir cette histoire en y plaçant tout ce que je projetais d'y mettre avant de la poster : pas question de l'abandonner !

BleachHitsugaya : Une de tes questions va trouver sa réponse ici :) !

Ce chapitre ci est un peu plus court que les précédents car j'ai eu peu de temps pour l'écrire mais je suis fière de vous annoncer... qu'il finit pile au bon moment ! (vous comprendrez à la fin)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Bavure

* * *

_Génial,_ songea Allen en examinant sa baguette, _c'est ce qui pouvais m'arriver de pire... _

Il n'y avait pourtant aucun dommage sur le bout de bois ensorcelé, en tout cas rien qui permettait de dire au jeune homme qu'il avait fait une mauvaise manipulation avec l'objet magique.

Derrière lui, Nils s'impatientait, voulant comparer sa transformation, loin d'être parfaite, avec celle de son ami :

- Bon, ce hérisson : c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Minute, la concentration est primordiale, répliqua l'exorciste s'efforçant de gagner du temps

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention du professeur de métamorphoses. Elle seule pourrait lui venir en aide en lui indiquant ce qu'il devait faire. Elle l'enverrait sans doute chez le directeur pour que celui-ci examine sa création et la répare. Malheureusement, Anna et Nils ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile et ce plan était beaucoup trop risqué. Il lui fallait plutôt trouver une fausse excuse pour sortir de la classe sans attiser les soupçons de ses camarades.

Une idée lui vint alors.

Il leva le bras en l'air :

- Professeur ?

McGonagall tourna la tête vers lui :

- Oui, monsieur Walker ?

- Pourrais-je aller à l'infirmerie ?

La sorcière rajusta ses lunettes en avançant vers lui, tandis qu'Anna et Nils lui jetaient des regards étonnés qu'il tenta de ne pas intercepter.

- Vous ne me semblez pourtant pas souffrant. Quelle est la raison au juste ?

- Je pense que j'ai effectué le mouvement du sortilège trop vite et que je me suis tordu le poignet.

Il ne devait pas avoir l'air très convainquant puisque McGonagall haussa un sourcil, l'air sceptique. L'exorciste n'avait jamais eu la prétention de s'auto-proclamer « acteur professionnel », mais il allait devoir faire mieux que cela pour persuader le professeur de métamorphoses qu'il souffrait réellement.

Et puis dans ce monde, il avait beaucoup appris sur la manière de jouer la comédie...

Il feignit une grimace en désignant sa main gauche :

- C'est que ma main est fragile depuis _l'accident_, mais je pense que madame Pomfresh pourra m'arranger ça en un clin d'œil.

Le professeur fixa la main désignée, un peu perdue. Elle avait appris par Dumbledore que Sirius et Allen avaient inventé tout un passé au jeune homme, mais elle n'en savait pas plus à ce sujet.

Tout le problème était de savoir si le jeune homme souffrait réellement ou s'il avait besoin de sortir de la classe pour régler un problème venant de son "personnage" d'élève.

...Ou jouait-il tout simplement la comédie pour sortir du cours et aller vagabonder dans l'école, comme _tentaient_ de le faire tant d'autres ?

Elle n'avait pourtant rien à lui reprocher depuis le début de l'année : il était attentif, sérieux, il n'avait jamais manqué un cours, et malgré le fait qu'il possède une baguette plus puissante que celles de la majeure partie des élèves, il s'entrainait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour pouvoir effectuer parfaitement les sorts.

Après mûres réflexions, elle décida qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une des deux premières raisons.

- Et bien allez-y, répondit-elle en soupirant, mais revenez dès que vous le pourrez.

- Merci madame, la remercia-t-il avec un sourire qu'il s'efforça de faire paraître le plus crispé possible, à cause de la douleur qu'il simulait.

Il se leva et quitta la salle d'un pas vif, ne prêtant aucune attention aux murmures qui commençaient à circuler dans la salle de classe.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il se mit à presser le pas, puis à courir, pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Par chance, Dumbledore sortait justement de celui-ci.

- Monsieur ! s'écria-t-il pour l'arrêter

En le voyant, le directeur eut un sourire ravi :

- Allen, quelle bonne surprise !

Le jeune homme brandit la baguette défectueuse en s'arrêtant devant lui et la lui tendit :

- Elle ne marche plus !

- Vraiment ?

- Plus du tout !

Curieusement, le mage ne semblait ni s'en formaliser, ni s'en étonner. Il la prit des mains de l'exorciste, la tourna et retourna dans tous les sens, avant de l'agiter légèrement en murmurant des formules magiques dans sa barbe. Les formulent n'eurent aucun effet apparent.

- C'est irréversible ?

Il leva la tête :

- Assurément non, mais si tu le veux bien, allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise. Ce n'est pas que je déteste discuter dans un couloir mais enfin, il faut admettre que l'on réfléchit mieux confortablement installé dans un bon fauteuil.

Il fit un demi-tour sur lui même pour venir se positionner face à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau :

_- Dragibus_ !

La gargouille s'écarta docilement, laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon qu'ils empruntèrent.

Dans le bureau, Dumbledore désigna un fauteuil à Allen :

- Prends place je te prie.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

Sans un mot, le directeur posa la baguette sur une petite table, occupée en majorité par des livres, et disparut dans une pièce voisine.

Allen entendit des bruissements de papier, des tintements d'objets en verre, agrémentés de « Ah non », « c'est peut-être cela », ou encore de « par ma barbe ! ».

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le mage revint, un sourire aux lèvres, une boîte rectangulaire en main :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Il reprit la baguette posée sur la petite table et s'installa à son bureau.

Vois-tu Allen, commença-t-il, il me faut commencer par le commencement.

L'exorciste acquiesça poliment.

- Il te faut tout d'abord savoir que je n'ai réussi à créer une telle baguette qu'à partir de sortilèges infiniment complexes dont peu de sorciers connaissent les mécanismes. Ses mécanismes m'ont permis de rendre un bout de bois capable d'accepter la magie, _d'accepter la magie_, pas d'en produire, saisis-tu la nuance ?

- Je pense.

- Sans cette étape primordiale, aucun bâton ordinaire n'aurait été capable de lancer des sorts, peut importe la manière dont on s'y serait pris d'ailleurs. La deuxième étape de... et bien de fabrication était d'estimer la quantité de sorts dont tu aurais besoin cette année. Une fois la chose faite, il a suffit d'exécuter plusieurs sorts puissants avec ma propre baguette et de les faire rentrer dans la baguette de fabrication, pour que celle-ci possède ainsi un certain potentiel de magie. Comprends-tu à présent d'où vient ton problème ?

Allen commençait effectivement à comprendre pourquoi sa baguette n'émettait plus la moindre étincelle.

- Donc, ça voudrait dire que lorsque toute la puissance magique que contient la baguette est utilisée... Celle-ci redevient un simple bout de bois ?

Un grand sourire vint illuminer la figure du directeur :

- Je suis enchanté de constater une nouvelle fois que tu as l'esprit vif : c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit pour ta baguette, elle ne contient plus aucune magie et tu es donc dans l'incapacité totale d'en user.

Comme c'était rassurant...

- Mais n'existe-t-il pas un sort pour rendre une baguette définitivement magique ? questionna le jeune homme qui se demandait comment il lui faudrait réagir la prochaine fois que sa baguette le lâcherait en plein cours

- Tu pointes du doigt un élément essentiel : il n'en existe absolument aucun.

- Personne n'en a jamais inventé ?

- Personne n'a jamais _voulu_ en inventer ou en trouver, corrigea Dumbledore, et je crois que la raison est assez claire : qui voudrait d'une baguette permettant de faire de la magie sans posséder de pouvoir magique à part les Cracmols et les moldus ?

- Alors c'est intentionnel ? Les sorciers ont trouvé un moyen seulement temporaire pour ne pas que ceux qui n'ont pas d'aptitude magique puissent faire de la magie ?

- Que veux-tu Allen, la plupart d'entre nous sont fiers d'avoir été « choisis ». Créer un tel sort serait vu comme une trahison pour notre communauté. Naturellement, je comprends que cela te semble assez peu tolérant vis-à-vis des autres communautés, mais la logique est : « ce qui ne peut pas produire de magie n'en produira jamais ». Enfin, pour le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous intéresse. Je suppose que tu as dû trouver une excuse pour quitter la salle de classe. Tu étais en... ?

- Métamorphoses, répondit Allen

- Ah, Minerva a dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ne laisse sortir un élève que lorsqu'elle a la preuve que celui-ci est malade ou blessé.

Il fixa des yeux la voute du plafond, songeur :

- Je crois qu'on ne peux pas lui en vouloir au fond, la jeunesse peut user de stratagèmes ingénieux de nos jours...

Il revint à Allen :

- Et bien l'heure tourne mon garçon, il serait temps de retourner en cours.

- Mais la baguette ? fit l'exorciste interloqué

- Par Merlin tu as raison, j'allais oublier. Créer une baguette comme la tienne nécessite un long temps de préparation, trois jours environ.

- Ça veut dire que je ne pourrai pas faire de magie pendant trois jours ? s'écria Allen catastrophé

Le mage se mit à rire :

- Rassure-toi, j'avais préparé une autre baguette, juste au cas où. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu allais utiliser autant de magie en si peu de temps, tu t'es beaucoup entrainé n'est-ce pas ?

- Surtout pendant une période en particulier, répondit Allen en songeant à la période noire de solitude heureusement révolue qu'il avait dû traverser

Dumbledore ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait été chercher quelques minutes auparavant. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait une nouvelle baguette magique.

Il la tendit au jeune homme qui la prit puis l'examina :

- Elle est exactement comme celle d'avant, remarqua-t-il en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts

- Les baguettes de bois étaient vendus en lot... Mais je pense que pour plus de précaution, je vais t'en préparer d'autres, s'il te vient d'autres périodes d'inspiration magique...

Il se leva et raccompagna Allen à la porte :

- J'espère que tu deviens plus familier avec notre monde à présent.

- C'est mieux, reconnut le jeune homme, mais j'en apprends chaque jour un peu plus sur la magie, et sur vos... coutumes.

- Cela va te paraître étrange mais c'est exactement la même chose pour moi, encore aujourd'hui, fit la directeur en souriant

L'exorcise s'apprêtait à sortir quand une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- Monsieur, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Kanda depuis le mois dernier ?

- Je crains que non.

- Aucune importance...

Il quitta le directeur et revint en cours.

McGonagall l'accueillit avec son regard bleu perçant :

- Vous allez mieux monsieur Walker ?

- Beaucoup mieux, annonça Allen en s'asseyant

Le professeur de métamorphoses continua de le fixer du regard jusqu'à ce que Pansy Parkinson l'appelle au secours après avoir fait tripler son hérisson de volume.

- Tu n'as vraiment plus rien ? demanda Anna inquiète après qu'il se fut assis à sa table

- Rassure-toi, c'est complètement arrangé.

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, il agita le poignet de sa main gauche dans tous les sens.

- D'accord, maintenant : le hérisson, décréta Nils après s'être assuré que son ami allait bien

Allen eut un sourire, s'excusa mentalement auprès du hérisson qui n'avait étrangement pas bougé d'un poil depuis son départ et lança le sort.

Une pelote marron parfaite se tenait devant lui.

- Pfff, c'est tout sauf juste, maugréa le brun, ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie et j'obtiens toujours le même résultat désolant, toi tu essaies une fois et ça marche, du premier coup.

- C'est qu'il a une puissance magique infiniment supérieure à la tienne, rétorqua Anna en riant

- Et Allen dut admettre que sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort...

* * *

De retour dans sa salle commune après une journée harassante, Allen vit que Malefoy, assis dans la canapé, était entouré d'une quinzaine de Serpentards, et semblait passablement énervé.

Il s'approcha sans un bruit.

Malefoy tenant un exemplaire du Chicaneur en main, faisait des commentaires sur l'interview d'Harry.

- Il va me le payer, rugissait-il en tournant rageusement les pages, il va me le payer.

Allen se demanda s'il était dans un tel état pour l'ensemble de l'article ou juste pour la ligne dans laquelle son père était mentionné comme étant un mangemort.

- Mais Drago, dit Goyle, on ne peut rien faire, personne n'est supposé avoir lu le Chicaneur, c'est interdit par...

- Je sais parfaitement que personne ici n'est supposé l'avoir lu pauvre imbécile ! hurla Malefoy, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis furieux ?

En voyant la chevelure blonde de Malefoy d'ordinaire si bien arrangée en désordre, les gestes saccadés de celui-ci, et sa figure habituellement pâle rouge de colère, l'exorciste ne put s'empêcher de sourire : le tableau était tellement ridicule et la réaction tellement démesurée...

Et c'est ce moment que choisit Malefoy pour le remarquer.

- Tu trouves ça drôle Walker ? fit-il d'une voix étranglée en se levant

Les Serpentards qui l'entouraient s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

Anna et Nils, tous deux présents parmi lesdits Serpentards se crispèrent en voyant Malefoy avancer vers Allen, d'un air menaçant.

- Ah pas du tout, répliqua celui-ci, tes histoires de famille ne me sont pas d'un grand intérêt.

Et il s'éclipsa dans la dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Allen retrouva ses cinq amis dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Malefoy est furieux, lui indiqua Nils lorsqu'il entra, il va falloir que tu fasses attention, il cherche un moyen de se venger.

- Ça ne changera donc pas mes habitudes, rétorqua joyeusement le jeune homme blond

- Ils nous ont raconté, fit Ron assis près de la fenêtre, c'était brillant !

- Ça n'avait rien de brillant Ron, dit Hermione, c'était juste incroyablement stupide, Malefoy était déjà suffisamment en colère comme ça.

- N'empêche que c'était brillant...

L'exorciste s'installa dans un fauteuil :

- Sinon, des nouvelles intéressantes en vue ?

- Pas vraiment, fit Harry qui posa le livre de l'histoire du Quidditch qu'il lisait amèrement comme pour oublier que son Eclair de Feu était détenu par Ombrage, Seamus a provoqué une mini-explosion en Histoire de la magie...

- … Pour "passer le temps", ajouta Ron

- … Un groupe de Serdaigle est ressorti du bureau d'Ombrage avec des inscriptions rouges sur la main, reprit Harry et...ah, Neville t'as vu courir dans les couloir hier, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

- Il allait à l'infirmerie, indiqua Anna, il s'est tordu la main en cours de métamorphoses.

Ron fronça les sourcils :

- Neville a dit qu'il t'avait vu au premier étage, l'infirmerie est au cinquième, la salle de classe de métamorphoses au sixième, je suis vraiment le seul à penser qu'il y a un problème quelque part ?

Allen sentit son sang se glacer.

C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Tellement mauvais qu'Hermione avait même sorti la tête de son manuel de sortilèges.

- Je sais, fit-il avec un rire forcé, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était au premier, je n'y suis allé qu'une fois après tout. Et puis il faut dire que j'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Au moins, la dernière partie était vraie...

- A ce point ? demanda Nilsd'un ton qui ne trompait personne

- Oui, et la douleur liée à mon poignet n'a rien arrangé.

- Il faut que tu m'expliques alors, fit Harry

- Que je t'explique quoi ?

- Et bien que tu m'expliques comment on peut sentir qu'on a mal au poignet et ne pas sentir qu'on s'est ouvert le bras.

L'exorciste tritura son gant :

- Je euh... Je suis plus sensible de la main gauche, ça ne me paraît pas anormal après tout, elle a été blessée par le passé.

Un grand silence régnait à présent dans la pièce.

Il s'éternisait...

… Et s'éternisait...

… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par Anna.

- C'est juste moi où ça transpire les cachotteries ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Je vous ai toujours dit la vérité, et c'est toujours le cas.

- Alors parlons de la salle que tu faisais apparaître et que nous avons découverte récemment uniquement parce qu'un elfe de maison avait coincé son écharpe dans la porte, proposa innocemment Hermione

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Anna et Nils en chœur

- Je n'ai jamais volontairement menti sur ce point, corrigea Allen en fronçant les sourcils, je l'ai volontairement _omis._

Le trio des Gryffondors dut reconnaître que ce qu'il disait était la stricte vérité, on ne pouvait pas appeler cet événement un mensonge.

Mais les deux Serpentards, eux, voulaient des explications :

- Comment ça Allen, tu nous as caché quelque chose d'important ? s'indigna Anna

- Ça n'a rien « d'important », rectifia leur ami, c'est même loin d'être important.

- Et je ne comprends rien à cette histoire d'elfe de maison, ajouta Nils, je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait dans le château : ils font le ménage ?

Hermione fit claquer son livre d'un coup sec :

- Pourquoi, tu penses que c'est leur rôle principal ?

- Et bien oui, c'est leur rôle, tout le monde sait que les elfes de maison sont faits pour... euh...

Le jeune homme brun s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit la rousse le regarder froidement.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Allen soupira, pour éviter une dispute qu'il sentait venir et se sortir de cette situation inconfortable, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : diversion.

- Bon, je vous la montre cette salle ?

Harry salua intérieurement la manœuvre habile de son ami, tandis que tous acquiesçaient silencieusement.

Ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande.

Dans le couloir, Allen se concentra et pensa à la pièce du quatorzième.

La porte apparut, ils entrèrent.

Le calme de la pièce calma instantanément tous les esprits et toutes les questions que chacun se posait.

Et, tandis qu'Anna et Nils découvraient la pièce pour la première fois, Hermione demanda à Allen de leur jouer son morceau de piano.

Celui-ci accepta, à la seule et même condition que ses amis se retournent pour ne pas voir sa main gauche.

Puis il commença à jouer.

Même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Il savait que le moment où il devrait tout dire et tout avouer à ses amis était proche.

Car en s'embourbant un peu plus chaque jour dans ses explications et ses mensonges, il sentait la confiance que ses amis portaient en lui diminuer.

Harry et Hermione savaient qu'il leur cachait quelque chose de bien plus gros qu'une salle.

Ron, même s'il aurait préféré en douter, commençait lui aussi à en avoir la certitude.

Quant à Anna et Nils...

… Leur confiance avait commencé à s'effriter à la minute où il leur avait expliqué qu'il pensait que l'infirmerie était située au premier étage.

Oui, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de tout leur avouer : qu'il était un exorciste engagé par Dumbledore, et que pas un mot de ce qu'il leur avait dit sur lui n'était vrai.

Au même moment, Harry commença à caresser l'idée qu'il était plus que temps de se retourner pour voir la main du pianiste, et ainsi apercevoir la terrible cicatrice...

… si elle existait bel et bien.

Il fit pivoter sa tête de quelques centimètres.

Le temps d'un accord, Allen, lui, se mit à songer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de tout avouer à ses amis. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait profiter encore un peu de leur amitié.

Hermione vit qu'Harry hésitait à se retourner, sans doute pour voir la main d'Allen, mais tiraillé par le doute.

Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il convenait de faire, ne serait-ce que pour voir si le jeune homme blond ne leur mentait pas à propos de sa mystérieuse blessure.

Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il avait bien une balafre au visage, donc sa main devait bien être blessée, selon ce qu'il leur avait raconté dans son histoire.

Préférait-elle vraiment savoir s'il disait la vérité ?

Elle croisa le regard de Ron, et vit qu'il avait également remarqué le geste de leur ami. Et il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de l'arrêter.

L'exorciste avait à présent en tête le plus gros mensonge qu'il allait dire à ses amis depuis leur rencontre. C'était un mensonge risqué mais tout à fait plausible, et qui expliquerait tous ses précédents mensonges.

Harry se retourna.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 14 mars


	18. Complications en vue

**Reviews, merci à :**

Tyanilisha : Oui oui, tu verra tout aux prochains chapitres !

BleachHitsugaya : Kanda : reviendra ? Reviendra pas ? Seule moi connais la réponse...

Elrond-76 : Les dragibus n'existent pas dans le monde des sorciers mais Dumbledore aime bien les mots de passe de confiseries moldue...

Egwene Al'Vere : Les Gryffondors sont indomptables : D !

Crownclown123 : Si j'ose, et ça risque fort de se reproduire héhé...

Sat1 : J'arrête à un tel moment pour... tenir en haleine, apparemment ça fonctionne : ) .

Sednareinedeseaux : L'explication de la baguette était, à mon sens, indispensable car on aurait pu se poser la question : pourquoi les sorciers acceptent-ils qu'une telle baguette soit créée alors qu'elle remet en question tout le système de la magie ?

Mira Nara : En fait, c'est Dumby qui allait dans la cuisine de Poudlard, pas Timcampy, je suppose qu'il avait un petit creux...

Tango Dancer : J'arrive à ton secours !

Kyle53 : Voici le chapitre !

Guikat : Sans vouloir me vanter, je commence à maitriser les codes du sadisme, et j'espère continuer ma progression en la matière !

SerenePhenix : Les contrôles : je connais : ) . Bonne idée pour Ombrage : à exploiter ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Complications en vue

* * *

A l'instant où Harry allait enfin apercevoir la main d'Allen, celui-ci cessa brusquement de jouer.

Le Survivant retourna rapidement sa tête vers le mur.

Le silence s'éternisait.

Anna se risqua à demander :

- Euh, Allen ? Tu ne veux pas continuer à jouer ?

- Retournez-vous s'il vous plait, fit la voix du pianiste

Les cinq adolescents s'exécutèrent, étonnés.

Harry espérait qu'Allen ne l'avait pas vu se retourner...

L'exorciste avait remis ses gants blancs et leur faisait face. Il ne paraissait pas en colère mais semblait... décidé.

- Ecoutez, fit-il d'une voix ferme, ça ne peut pas durer comme ça éternellement. Il faut qu'on s'explique une bonne fois pour toute.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil

Le jeune homme la scruta longuement, avant d'émettre un soupir :

- Je sens... non je _sais _que personne ne m'a cru lorsque j'ai dit que je m'étais trompé de chemin pour l'infirmerie.

Et ses amis ne cherchèrent même pas à se défendre, ni à le contredire.

- … Mais c'était la vérité, et que vous le croyiez ou non, tout ça dépend de vous. Le problème c'est que des amis doivent se faire confiance et que ce n'est clairement pas ce que vous faites vis-à-vis de moi.

- Mais tu peux admettre que _tu_ ne nous fais pas confiance non plus, c'est _toi_ qui nous a caché cette salle, souligna Ron

- Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je ne vous ai pas _caché_ cette salle, je ne vous l'ai pas _montrée_, et c'est ça qui m'a fait penser à autre chose pendant que je jouais.

En train d'élaborer son prochain mensonge, le jeune homme avait en effet pensé à un élément qui avait soulevé en lui une vague d'indignation, ce qui lui avait fait interrompre son morceau.

- Cela fait à présent quelques mois que l'on se connait, et durant ces quelques mois, la seule personne à qui on a posé des questions et reproché de ne pas assez en dire, c'est moi. Pourtant, je ne connais pas non plus tout de votre vie, et la plupart d'entre vous ne dit pas tout non plus.

Hermione, Nils, Harry, Anna et Ron ne pouvaient rien rétorquer : tout ce que disait Allen était parfaitement vrai. Les Gryffondors en particulier avaient convenu dès le départ de résoudre le « mystère Allen », sans se préoccuper de ce que pouvaient cacher les deux autres Serpentards avec qui ils se trouvaient souvent.

Ils s'étaient acharnés sur lui.

- Je ne suis pas en train de jouer au juge, reprit Allen, mais chacun de nous cache quelque chose, ou l'a caché à un moment ou à un autre. Nous seuls pouvons décider d'en parler aux autres ou non, selon la confiance que nous leur portons. J'aurais fini par vous parler de cette salle, tout comme je vous ai parlé de mon accident ou de ma famille.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Harry :

- Nous avons lu le Chicaneur, et lu ton interview. Mais tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé à Nils, à Anna et à moi.

Harry fut surpris de d'apprendre que les Serpentards avaient lu l'article le concernant, et ne lui en avaient pas parlé plus tôt.

- Je... je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir, avoua-t-il

- Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça très courageux, fit l'exorciste en souriant, et je suis content que tu l'aies fait.

- Alors... tu le crois ? demanda Ron effaré, et tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Bien sûr que je le crois ! Je ne soutiens _pas_ Voldemort, combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ?

Ron et les autres en restèrent bouche bée.

- Tu prononces son nom ? s'étrangla Hermione

- Ah, oui, désolé, j'avais oublié...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que les seuls à le prononcer sont Harry, Dumbledore et maintenant toi !

Anna et Nils, eux, demeuraient silencieux : étant de futurs Mangemorts, ils préféraient garder le silence.

- Toujours est-il que la chose importante à retenir est : les choses seront dites quand la confiance sera assez grande, résuma Nils souhaitant changer de sujet

- C'est à peu près ça, approuva Allen, tout le monde ici est d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

- Parfait ! Alors maintenant, si tout le monde est d'accord, je vais finir ce morceau !

Et cette fois ci, personne n'eut même l'idée de se retourner.

Le même soir, Harry entra à nouveau dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Celui-ci était en colère, très en colère.

Quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait prévu.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron voulurent parler de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit à Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils virent celle-ci en grande conversation avec Allen.

S'approchant d'eux, ils comprirent que ceux-ci discutaient du BUSE.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas de BUSE prévu dans ton ancienne école ? s'exclamait Hermione interloquée, mais c'est impossible !

- Je crois qu'il y avait un autre examen à la place, je ne me souviens plus du nom, c'était en septième année...

- L'ASPIC ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mais pour avoir l'ASPIC, il faut déjà avoir le BUSE !

- Ah, bon... répondit Allen en pensant au livre prêté par Dumbledore sur le système éducatif des sorciers qu'il aurait peut-être dû lire plus en détail

- Ah, Harry, Ron !

Le brun et le roux les rejoignirent :

- De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda Harry curieux

- Des examens de sorciers.

- Et ?

Hermione soupira :

- Allen ne semble pas très au courant. Il dit qu'il n'y avait pas de BUSE dans son école.

- Je _croyais_, qu'il n'y en avais pas, corrigea Allen, mais si tu dis que c'est impossible...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne viens pas de ce monde...

Allen remarqua soudain qu'Harry semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Ça va Harry ? demanda-t-il perplexe, tu as l'air fatigué.

- Ça va...

Mais lui-même n'en avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Hermione, on voulait te parler, indiqua Ron

- Je vous laisse ? proposa Allen se sentant de trop

- Euh...

- A tout à l'heure alors.

Mais Harry le rattrapa :

- Attends !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron éberlué

- J'ai suffisamment confiance en lui.

Cette parole réchauffa le cœur de l'exorciste autant qu'elle le glaça.

Il afficha cependant une mine réjouie.

- Content de te l'entendre dire.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Une fois à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, Harry raconta le rêve qu'il avait eu à Hermione et à Allen. Celui-ci avait déjà entendu dire par Dumbledore qu'Harry était d'une certaine façon lié à Voldemort et qu'il lui arrivait de rêver de lui. Il dut faire semblant de s'en étonner. Le trio lui apprit alors ce « lien » qui unissait le mage noir et le Survivant depuis la nuit ou l'un avait essayé de tuer l'autre. Ils lui apprirent en outre qu'Harry avait des cours particuliers avec Rogue, cette pensée épouvanta le Serpentard, pour fermer son esprit. Après en avoir discuté encore un peu plus longuement, il fut temps pour eux de se séparer pour aller en cours.

Avant cela, Harry demanda à Allen de ne pas parler de ce qui lui avait été dit à Nils et à Anna.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, se justifia-t-il, juste que je ne leur fais pas encore totalement confiance.

- Je comprends, le rassura Allen, je n'en soufflerai pas un mot.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, tout sembla se passer pour le mieux. La confiance entre Allen et les trois Gryffondors grandissait un peu plus chaque jour depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans la chambre du quatorzième. Le poids qui pesait sur la conscience de l'exorciste s'était allégé : il n'avait plus besoin d'inventer d'histoires rocambolesques pour se sortir de situations inextricables, tout se déroulait à merveille. Il y n'avait eu aucun nouvel incident de baguette, ou rien qui aurait pu mettre en danger sa véritable identité.

Harry, Hermione et Ron finirent même pas lui révéler qu'ils participaient à des cours secrets, dont Harry était le professeur, pour apprendre à se défendre, puisqu'Ombrage ne leur apprenait rien : l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ce nom le fit rire et il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Dumbledore en apprenant l'existence d'une telle organisation. Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir intégrer cet univers là : après tout, il demeurait Serpentard dans le cœur de bien des personnes bien qu'il soit de plus en plus apprécié chez les Gryffondors. La majeure partie de ceux-ci commençait à le voir comme un Gryffondor pour qui le choixpeau se serait trompé de maison.

Anna et Nils, en revanche, n'arrivaient pas à intégrer le monde de leurs amis. Bien qu'ils se côtoient régulièrement, la méfiance était toujours présente. Mais les deux Serpentards ne s'en formalisaient pas pour autant, tout ce qui leur importait était d'avoir l'amitié d'Allen, et la confiance qui allait de pair.

Pourtant, la poigne de fer qu'exerçait Dolorès Ombrage sur Poudlard commençait nettement à se faire sentir.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, en revenant de leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Allen, Nils et Anna tombèrent sur une foule amassée dans le hall.

Le professeur Trelawney se trouvait au milieu de celui-ci, une bouteille à la main, deux énormes valises à ses pieds. Elle avait les cheveux hirsutes, les lunettes de travers, et était secouée de spasmes, tandis que de grosses larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues.

- ...Je... Je suis ici depuis seize ans ! P-Poudlard est ma m-maison ! hoquetait-elle à moitié écroulée sur une de ses malles.

_- C'était _votre maison, corrigea la voix aiguë et satisfaite d'Ombrage qui se tenait devant elle

Trelawney s'écroula tout à fait sur sa valise.

- Mais depuis que le ministre de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre ordre de révocation, vous n'habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous retirez de ce hall. Vous nous embarrassez.

Allen était scandalisé :

- Elle n'a quand même pas le droit de faire ça ! s'indigna-t-il

- Tu sais Allen, fit remarquer Anna, maintenant elle à presque tous les droits sur Poudlard, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle prenne la place du directeur pour que ce soit le cas.

Ce jour ne risquait pas d'arriver, Dumbledore ne lui laisserait jamais la place et l'exorciste ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu l'obliger à partir.

Il aperçut Harry près du cachot et lui fit un signe. Le Survivant désigna discrètement Ombrage et tapota légèrement sa tempe avec son index pour montrer ce qu'il pensait de tout cela.

McGonagall tendit un mouchoir au professeur de Divination :

- Allons, allons Sibylle... Calmez-vous... Tenez, mouchez-vous... Ce n'est pas si grave... Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard...

- Ah, vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? croassa Ombrage en croisant les bras. Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ?

- Moi, fit une voix puissante

Allen sursauta, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont le directeur était apparu aussi soudainement près de lui.

Le mage s'avança vers Trelawney.

Il la rassura et lui promit qu'elle pouvait demeurer à Poudlard. Après un frissonnement de narine d'Ombrage, et un échange bref des rappels d'articles du Ministère de la Magie, la situation était réglée.

Dumbledore annonça même qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination.

A la stupéfaction d'Allen, un centaure apparut alors près de lui.

- Voici Firenze, fit le directeur tout sourire à l'intention d'Ombrage qui avait les yeux exorbités et les poings serrés. Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste.

S'il l'avait souhaité, l'exorciste aurait pu effleurer la robe cuivrée de la créature mi-homme mi-cheval. Mais il ne le fit pas, ayant la certitude que c'était précisément _le_ geste qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de l'observer.

Firenze plongea alors son regard azuré dans le sien. Après un très court instant, Allen eut l'impression de lire de la surprise, puis de la curiosité dans le regard étrange. Enfin, après avoir eu l'assentiment de Dumbledore, le centaure fit demi-tour pour regagner le parc du château.

Le hall se désemplit peu à peu, les élèves retournèrent à leur dîner. Ombrage, livide, retourna sans un mot à ses activités.

Seuls restaient Dumbledore, Allen, Nils, Anna et Harry.

Le mage tendit le bras et la lourde porte du hall se referma en grinçant.

- Et bien, je vous suggère d'aller manger, il n'est pas bon de rester l'estomac vide après une journée remplie, fit-il en souriant

Allen eut l'impression qu'Harry hésitait à lui parler.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir confirmer cette impression car le directeur lui parla :

- Monsieur Walker, je souhaiterais vous parler dans mon bureau.

- Je... d'accord monsieur, répondit-il, peu habitué à ce que Dumbledore le vouvoie.

Le directeur lui fit un nouveau sourire, salua d'un signe de tête ceux qui restaient et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Je vous rejoins dès que je peux, dit Allen à ses trois amis

Puis il rejoignit Dumbledore.

Dans le bureau du sorcier, Allen s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'on lui proposait et attendit que Dumbledore eut fait de même pour lui poser la question qui lui brulait la langue :

- Monsieur, comment avez-vous fait pour prévoir que Dolorès Ombrage renverrait le professeur Trelawney ?

Dumbledore se mit à rire :

- Cela était très prévisible, j'ai simplement pris les devants.

- Mais si elle renvoie tous les professeurs ?

- Elle ne peut pas voyons, quel serait son intérêt ? Enfin, ne parlons plus de cela, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour évoquer avec toi les tournants possibles de Poudlard dans les semaines à venir, j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et il y a fort à parier que la situation va devenir disons... plus périlleuse pour toi.

Ainsi le beau temps ne pouvait pas durer...

- Écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire Allen, et ne m'interrompt que si tu es certain que ce soit absolument nécessaire, est-ce d'accord ?

- Oui.

Le mage croisa les doigts sur son bureau.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Dolorès Ombrage cherche à devenir la directrice de Poudlard.

Si le jeune homme venait de l'apprendre, il ne le laissa pas paraître.

- Or, elle ne pourra le devenir qu'à une seule condition : trouver une cause permettant de me faire renvoyer. Si un jour cela devait arriver, tu ne dois en _aucun cas _perdre le contrôle de ton personnage d'élève. Personne à Poudlard hormis moi, le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall et Pompom n'a de doute sur ton identité. Sois assuré qu'au moindre faux pas, Dolorès Ombrage te tombera dessus comme un loup-garou sur un humain.

Il se leva et vint prendre une petite caisse en bois.

- Il y a dans cette caisse deux autres baguettes ensorcelées que j'ai créées par précaution, fit-il en lui remettant la boite.

Il vint se rasseoir à son bureau.

- S'il t'arrive le moindre soucis, va immédiatement avertir le professeur McGonagall, elle saura quoi faire. Dis-moi, tu ne m'as encore pas posé de questions, tu ne paniques pas déjà à l'idée de mon départ j'espère.

- Mais monsieur, vous m'avez dit que...

- … Que tu ne devais pas m'interrompre _à moins_ que tu ne le juges nécessaire, or si j'étais à ta place, je me serais déjà interrompu plus d'une fois.

Allen aurait bien voulu poser des questions mais il n'en avait aucune en tête pour le moment.

- De toute manière monsieur, Ombrage ne trouvera jamais le moyen de vous faire renvoyer, non ?

- J'aimerais que ce soit le cas Allen, j'aimerais que ce soit le cas, murmura Dumbledore brusquement soucieux

Puis il reprit d'une voix joyeuse :

- Mais ne nous laissons pas abattre pour autant voyons ! Il y a de la tarte à la citrouille au dîner, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Il raccompagna le jeune homme à la porte, lui souhaita un bon appétit et une bonne nuit, et après un dernier sourire, referma celle-ci.

_Pourtant il ne m'aurait jamais parlé de cette éventualité s'il n'y avait pas un sérieux risque qu'elle devienne réelle dans les semaines qui viennent_, songea Allen en déposant la boite en bois au dortoir.

Il dissimula celle-ci sous son matelas, près de l'endroit où il avait placé ses potions d'apparence et son uniforme d'exorciste, puis il se rendit à la Grande Salle pour dîner.

L'image du sourire optimiste s'évanouissant du visage de Dumbledore avant qu'il n'ait complètement refermé la porte de son bureau dansait devant les yeux du jeune homme.

* * *

Le lendemain, les Serpentards eurent leur premier cours de divination avec Firenze.

La salle 11 avait été tout spécialement décorée pour ses cours.

Un tapis de mousse avait été déroulé au sol et des arbres dont la cime allait se perdre dans les hauteurs du plafond avaient été plantés.

Le centaure les accueillit tous en leur serrant la main.

Il semblait déjà connaître leur nom.

Il les fit s'allonger sur le sol. La lumière de la salle prit une teinte bleutée et des étoiles apparurent au plafond. Il leur expliqua ensuite longuement que la science des étoiles était un savoir nécessitant de la sagesse et que les centaures mettaient des années à la maitriser.

- Trop nombreux sont les humains se disant capables de déchiffrer les indices du futur laissé par les astres. Le futur bouge, change, au gré des évènements. On ne peut qu'entrevoir les possibilités d'un futur, pas le décrire.

Le cours plut à Allen. La plupart des Serpentards n'écoutaient même pas le centaure et discutaient entre eux, mais lui n'était pas dérangé par les bruits. Il avait la capacité rare de former une bulle autour de lui, une bulle pour s'isoler des autres.

A la fin de la séance, les élèves quittèrent la salle sans même dire au revoir.

- Allen Walker, viens ici s'il te plait.

Allen regarda autour de lui. Il était le seul élève restant et, à priori, le seul à s'appeler Allen Walker.

Il s'approcha du centaure et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Firenze plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, puis il désigna d'un simple coup d'œil la voute étoilée qu'il avait créée.

- Les étoiles m'en ont dit beaucoup sur toi.

- V...vraiment ?

- Ta tâche est noble, et je suis honoré de te rencontrer enfin. Ton esprit est empli de doutes, ils obscurcissent ton âme et ton cœur. Il te faut les écarter de ton chemin pour suivre la voie qui est tienne.

Allen ne comprenait pas tout mais avait saisi l'essentiel : Firenze savait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait dans ce monde.

- Ton compagnon est quelque part au nord.

Son compagnon ?

- Vous voulez dire... Kanda ?

Firenze se contenta de lever la tête au ciel.

- Des temps difficiles pourraient bientôt arriver, bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses Allen Walker. Passe un bonne journée.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'engouffra dans la forêt magique.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 28 mars

Pour une fois, pas de fin « sadique » alors à la place, je vais vous allécher un peu en vous indiquant que les évènements vont s'accélérer dans le prochain chapitre...


	19. Le règne d'Ombrage

**Reviews, merci à :**

Tyanilisha : Dommage, si tu avais demandé, j'aurais répondu... Non je plaisante !

Koneko-swan : Je ne dirai pas un mot sur le futur... Il va falloir continuer à me lire (oui, c'est du chantage).

Tango Dancer : J'essaye de poster quand je n'ai pas trop de boulot, ou lorsque je suis particulièrement inspirée et que je me dépêche d'écrire avant que cette bénédiction du ciel ne me soit retirée.

SerenePhenix : Le rêve d'Harry est cité dans le livre donc je n'ai pas jugé utile de le raconter une nouvelle fois, je crois que c'est celui dans lequel Voldemort est en colère contre un de ses partisans.

Sat1 : Dans ce cas, j'espère que le début des chapitres te procure une joie sans égal, pour compenser ! : )

Sednareinedesaux : la taille des reviews n'a pas d'importance face à une telle avalanche de compliments !

Egwene Al'Vere : V'là un petit morceau de bonheur quotidien avec ce chapitre dans ce cas.

Mira nara : Kanda n'est pas au nord de l'Angleterre mais en Finlande : les akumas se sont un peu dispersés. Harry a décidé de faire confiance à Allen, donc il a sûrement du penser que Dumbledore voulait lui parler au sujet d'une chose peu importante, concernant son ancienne école par exemple. Et tu sais quoi ? J'adOOOre les chocapics !

Guikat : Non non, c'est bien noté dans le livre, Voldemort est en colère à cause de l'échec d'un de ses partisans : Rookwood. Pour infos supplémentaires : p 656, édition Gallimard. Sinon, l'une de tes remarques se rapproche de ce qui pourrait se passer dans le futur...

BleachHitsugaya : note personnelle : penser à incruster plus souvent le nom de Kanda si celui-ci provoque de tels mouvements de foule...

o-chocola-o : Bienvenue à toi, adorateur du très céleste Timcampy.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : le règne d'Ombrage

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, au détour d'un couloir, Allen fut renversé par Neville qui, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour échapper à Goyle, n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter.

Lorsque Goyle, arrivant à son tour, vit qu'Allen et Neville étaient renversés sur le sol, il devint livide, fit un pas en arrière, et passa son chemin.

- Désolé, s'excusa Neville essoufflé en aidant Allen à se relever, c'est terrible, c'est terrible !

- Qu'est-ce qui est terrible ? interrogea l'exorciste en époussetant sa robe de sorcier, et pourquoi étais-tu poursuivi par Goyle ?

Le pauvre Gryffondor avait apparemment du mal à reprendre son souffle : il était courbé en deux et haletait bruyamment. Il se redressa au bout de quelques minutes et se décida à révéler au Serpentard le secret qui courrait de toute façon bientôt dans toute l'école :

- On était à une sorte de... réunion pour apprendre à mieux maitriser la magie défensive...

- L'A.D ?

- C... Comment tu connais ?

- Harry m'en a parlé, continue s'il te plait.

- L'A.D, oui, donc on s'entrainait et on a entendu du bruit. Un elfe de maison est venu nous prévenir mais c'était trop tard : Ombrage est arrivée avec des Serpentards et...

- Quoi ! s'exclama Allen, Ombrage a découvert l'A.D ?

- Oui, et certains ont été attrapés, je crois que Drago a coincé Harry.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la Grande Salle :

- Je crois qu'il a été emmené chez Dumbledore, fit Neville, et lui va sans doute trouver une solution pour le sortir de là non ? Je veux dire, Harry ne va quand même pas être renvoyé ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Allen, je ne sais même pas si Dumbledore pourra s'opposer à la moindre décision qu'elle prendra.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Ron et Hermione, autant essoufflés que catastrophés :

- Neville ! Tu as réussi à semer Goyle ! s'écria la jeune fille rousse en accourant vers eux

- C'est grâce à Allen, je suis littéralement tombé sur lui et lorsque Goyle l'a vu il... Il est parti ? Pourquoi est-il parti d'ailleurs ?

- A ce qu'il paraît, on lui a raconté des choses sur moi, soupira Allen, et il est assez bête pour y croire.

Ils attendirent que chacun d'eux ait récupéré une respiration normale avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs.

- Neville m'a raconté, leur rapporta Allen, il semblerait qu'Harry ait été pris.

- QUOI ? firent Hermione et Ron en choeur

Neville acquiesça doucement pour confirmer les dires du jeune homme blond.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- C'est une catastrophe, gémit Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le premier banc qui lui vint, il va être renvoyé, ou pire !

- Ou pire ? répéta Ron, je vois difficilement ce qui pourrait être pire !

- On pourrait lui retirer sa baguette !

- Mais seul le ministère de la Magie peut...

- J'ai vu Fudge !

- Attendez, on ne peut pas savoir à l'avance ce qui va se passer, tenta de les rassurer Allen, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est attendre.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, ils attendirent patiemment que leur ami revienne dans la Grande Salle. Durant les trente-et-une minutes qui lui semblèrent être les plus longues de sa vie, Allen essaya de s'imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer entre Ombrage, Dumbledore et Harry. Il priait pour que les deux derniers sortent indemnes de la confrontation.

Hélas, ses espoirs partirent en fumée lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer dans la Grande Salle, le visage défait.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione d'une voix étranglée, lui laissant à peine le temps de s'asseoir, tu n'as pas été renvoyé ?

Le Survivant agita mollement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Par Merlin mais c'est formidable ! s'écria Ron

Allen, quant à lui, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais Dumbledore n'est plus directeur de Poudlard.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent ses trois amis

- Il m'a protégé en faisant croire à Fudge et Ombrage que l'armée était son idée, et qu'il l'avait créée pour combattre et renverser le ministère.

- Mais... mais, balbutia la rousse, c'est complètement insensé !

- Peut-être, mais Fudge et Ombrage l'ont pris au mot et ont voulu l'arrêter. Il a disparu avant qu'ils ne puissent le faire.

Harry préféra taire l'évènement qui s'était produit lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le moment où il avait eu la furieuse envie de mordre celui-ci.

- Dire que Fudge peinait à trouve un motif de condamnation et qu'on lui en a fourni un sur un plateau d'argent, soupira Ron dépité

- Non seulement il en a trouvé un mais il a nommé Ombrage...

- … directrice de Poudlard, acheva sombrement Allen

Et en effet, dès le lendemain, d'énormes panneaux avaient été placardés un peu partout sur tous les pans de mur de l'école.

_PAR ORDRE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE_

_Dolorès Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice) remplace_

_Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école_

_de sorcellerie Poudlard_

_Conformément au décret d'éducation_

_numéro vingt-huit_

_Signé : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie_

- Ceci, mes amis, marque la fin de la liberté à Poudlard, murmura Anna en lisant pour la troisième fois de la journée un des panneaux

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait supprimer des matières, ajouta Nils

- Celles qui font appel à trop de manipulations pratiques ? demanda Allen tandis qu'ils se rendaient à leur salle commune

- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sure : il va y avoir du changement. Au fait Allen, ça fait un moment que je me fais la réflexion mais où est ton zilter ?

L'exorciste haussa les épaules :

- Aucune idée, et ça fait un bout de temps qu'il a disparu.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ? questionna Anna

Inquiet, Allen l'était. Pas pour Timcampy, car le golem savait parfaitement se débrouiller seul, mais pour le fait qu'il puisse tomber entre les griffes d'Ombrage.

- Je crois l'avoir aperçu dans le dortoir une nuit, mais impossible de savoir où il traine toute la journée. Je pense qu'il s'ennuie ici.

- Ici ? s'esclaffa la jeune fille, alors il préfère l'Amazonie ?

Il sourit :

- C'est bien possible...

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune...

… et constatèrent que celle-ci regroupait la majorité des Serpentards, tous agglutinés auprès d'Ombrage et de Rusard.

Tandis que la nouvelle directrice arborait un sourire éclatant, les concierge se tenait droit comme un i, presque au garde-à-vous.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ? demanda Allen en chuchotant

Ni Anna, ni Nils ne semblaient en mesure de répondre.

Finalement, Nils prit un élève à part :

- Eh, toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aucune idée, ils viennent d'arriver.

Ombrage s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole, une fois qu'elle se fut assurée d'avoir toute l'attention nécessaire :

- Chers élèves, si je suis ici avec vous, c'est que j'ai foi en cette maison qui me semble être la plus disciplinée de Poudlard.

Allen vit Drago ricaner.

- Comme vous le savez, et comme vous l'espériez sans doute, j'ai l'intention, en temps que directrice de Poudlard, de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que chaque maison respecte un seul mot d'ordre : la discipline.

Elle marqua un temps de pause, promena un regard sur son auditoire silencieux, puis reprit :

- Malheureusement, la tâche risque d'être ardue, compte tenu de la dépravation dans laquelle Poudlard n'a cessé de plongé depuis quelques années. Il me faut un soutien, une force supplémentaire, pour canaliser d'éventuels élèves perturbateurs. Ce soutien, j'ai décidé de le nommer : Brigade Inquisitoriale. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'en faire partie, dès aujourd'hui.

Elle fit apparaître un rouleau de parchemin :

- Chaque élève souhaitant faire partie de cette Brigade devra signer ce parchemin, attestant de la validité de son engagement. Des questions ?

Une élève leva la main.

Ombrage dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour percevoir son visage :

- Oui ?

- Et elle consiste en quoi exactement cette « Brigade » ?

- Et bien les membres de la Brigade agiront en tant que gardiens de la discipline et seront chargés de maintenir l'ordre et l'obéissance.

- Des préfets donc...

- A cela près qu'il pourront, si besoin il y a, ôter des points aux élèves des différentes maisons.

Des murmures approbateurs se firent entendre.

Drago prit la parole, la mine réjouie :

- On peut s'inscrire quand ?

Visiblement ravie de l'engouement qu'elle avait fait naître, Ombrage eut un rire de petite fille :

- Immédiatement si vous le désirez.

Les Serpentards commencèrent à se bousculer pour avoir accès au parchemin.

Ecoeuré, Allen saisit ses amis par la manche :

- Venez, fit-il, on s'en va.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans les cachots, il laissa exploser son mécontentement :

- C'est ridicule, cette Brigade détruit complètement le système instauré par Dumbledore !

- Mais c'est le but ! Tout le monde sait que le but ultime d'Ombrage est d'effacer toute trace de Dumbledore à Poudlard ! Elle veut rendre l'école conforme à ses propres attentes.

- Et beaucoup vont en profiter, fit remarquer Nils

_Et autant vont en pâtir,_ ajouta mentalement Allen

* * *

- Vous avez vu ça ? fit Hermione effarée alors que Malefoy venait tout juste de leur enlever une bonne cinquantaine de points

Ron, Allen, Nils, Hermione et Anna se trouvaient dans la Grande salle pour le déjeuner.

- Aucun de vous ne fait partie de cette Brigade à la noix j'espère, fit Ron d'un ton suspicieux, visant ostensiblement Anna et Nils

Le jeune homme brun haussa les épaules :

- Tu nous prends pour qui ?

- D'ailleurs si nous en faisions partie, nous t'aurions déjà enlevé au moins trente points pour suspicion non-fondée, rétorqua Anna en riant

Allen, lui s'interrogeait :

- Dites, où est Harry ?

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Ombrage a demandé à le voir.

L'exorciste fit une grimace :

- Le pauvre, elle va le harceler jusqu'à la fin de l'année si ça continue.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, fit Nils, il faut qu'on aille à notre table, la « Brigade Inquisitoriale » arrive et si elle nous voie à votre table...

Hermmione les retint avant qu'ils ne soient définitivement hors de portée :

- Attendez, surtout ne quittez pas la Grande Salle !

Allen haussa un sourcil, surpris :

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes deux imbéciles de frères ont prévu quelque chose, expliqua Ron, et avec eux, ce n'est jamais bon signe dès que le verbe « prévoir » fait son apparition.

- Euh d'accord, on y pensera, dit Anna

Tous trois regagnèrent leur table, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable entre eux à celle-ci.

Tandis qu'il remplissait son assiettes, Allen se demanda ce qu'avaient traficoté les jumeaux Weasley pour qu'il faille mieux rester dans la Grande Salle.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, un formidable BOUM fit raisonner et trembler les murs de la salle, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves. Quelques minutes plus tard, une nuée d'étincelles suivie de fusées fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves poussèrent des hurlements de stupéfaction ou de terreur.

Allen, lui, était émerveillé : tout brillait et scintillait autour de lui. Il voyait des lunes, d'énormes soleils, des dragons de flamme et même des cierges volants qui inscrivaient des grossièretés dans l'air.

Des pétards explosaient un peu partout et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas le mécanisme utilisé, le jeune homme remarqua que le feux d'artifice semblait gagner en intensité au fil du temps.

Celui-ci ne cessa en effet de croitre, et ni les sortilèges, ni les incantations, ni même les pleurs et les supplications ne parvenaient à stopper son développement. Pire : leur utilisation empirait la situation.

Tout le long de la journée, les cours furent ponctués de détonations et de visites imprévues de pétards et autres étincelles. Loin de s'en plaindre, Allen était le premier à féliciter les frères Weasley de leur initiative. Ombrage courut toute la journée, passant de classe en classe, pour régler les problèmes d'intrusion. Même les professeurs paraissaient se réjouir de la voir déambuler en furie dans les couloirs, et ne faisaient aucun effort pour l'aider.

C'est donc après une journée riche en émotions, et après s'être assuré qu'Harry était revenu sain et sauf du bureau d'Ombrage suite à son entretien avec celle-ci qu'Allen regagna tranquillement son dortoir à la fin de la journée.

Il s'arrangea pour souhaiter discrètement une bonne nuit à ses deux acolytes et, lorsque toutes les lumières furent éteintes, se mit à la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir des bribes d'étincelles, vestiges du magnifique et flamboyant feu d'artifice de la journée.

Le dortoir des Serpentards se trouvant dans les cachots, les élèves de la maison avaient une vue assez basse sur le lac, mais le jeune homme parvenait à voir des lueurs et à entendre quelques détonations.

Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil et aurait pu contempler le spectacle toute la nuit s'il l'avait souhaité.

Il s'appuya un peu sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les ronflements et soupirs de ceux qui avaient déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Soudain, une douleur sourde lui traversa l'œil gauche.

Le cœur de l'exorciste fit immédiatement un bond de joie dans la poitrine de celui-ci.

Un akuma !

Certes, il n'y en avait qu'un seul, mais c'était tout ce qui lui fallait.

Plaquant une main sur son œil gauche par précaution, le jeune homme entreprit de sortir du dortoir sans réveiller ses camarades.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il s'orienta en fonction de la position de l'akuma ; il se trouvait dans le parc, derrière l'entrée du château. Il devait faire vite, avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte principale donnant accès à l'école.

Traversant le hall, Allen s'arrêta devant la lourde porte de bois. Comment allait-il faire pour l'ouvrir ? Elle devait être protégée par un sortilège.

A peine eut-il eu cette pensée qu'une succession de cliquetis se fit entendre, puis la porte s'entrouvrit.

Le jeune homme sourit.

Dumbledore sans doute...

Il franchit la porte.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour nord du château qui abritait les Gryffondors, une jeune fille ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ses camarades, accoudées à la fenêtres, observaient le mouvement des étincelles, ainsi que leur disparition puis leur réapparition.

- C'est vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama Parvati en pouffant près de sa sœur

_Ce qui serait magnifique, ce serait de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de calme et de pouvoir dormir,_ songea Hermione qui avait rabattu sa couverture jusqu'au sommet de son crâne

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait regagné son lit, et dormait paisiblement.

Tout le monde, sauf Hermione.

A force d'attendre que le silence revienne, c'était le sommeil qui était parti.

Excédée de de pas parvenir à trouver le repos, elle se leva, mit ses chaussures, et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, essayant de trouver une distraction. Tout ce qu'il restait du feu d'artifice Weasley était un petit dragon de feu qui faisait des ronds dans le ciel.

Hermione soupira et fit demi-tour pour retourner se coucher. Elle entendit une explosion.

_Ainsi s'achève l'invention de Fred et George._

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle vit que le dragon était toujours là.

_Etrange, j'aurais juré avoir entendu..._

Un autre bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, plus fort que le précédent.

Il ne réveilla pourtant pas les jeunes filles endormies.

Hermione se précipita à la fenêtre. En regardant avec plus d'attention, elle vit briller une lueur rougeaude, en contrebas.

_Ce n'est pas le bruit ni la lumière d'une fusée..._

Songeant qu'après tout, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, elle décida de descendre et d'aller voir ce qui se passait en bas.

Elle sortit du dortoir, traversa la salle commune, prit les escaliers tournants et se retrouva dans le hall.

_Quelle direction prendre à présent ?_

Hermione tendit l'oreille, essayant de percevoir un son qui l'aurait guidée mis n'entendit rien.

Elle se sentit stupide. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de descendre ? Après tout, l'explosion qu'elle avait vue était peut-être réellement due à une fusée d'artifice. Pourtant elle était bel et bien en bas à présent, et entreprit de marcher un peu avant de retourner dans son dortoir.

Mais, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, un détail la chiffonnait.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

Son regard tomba sur la porte du hall.

Ouverte.

Un élève aurait-il, comme elle, décidé de faire une escapade nocturne ?

Intriguée, la jeune fille franchit la porte et se retrouva dans le parc.

En ce début de printemps, l'air demeurait frais. Elle frissonna et ferma la robe de chambre qu'elle avait eu le bon soin d 'apporter.

_Si seulement j'avais aussi apporté ma baguette..._

Marchant dans la nuit noire, Hermione entendait l'herbe crisser sous ses pas.

Promenant un regard autour d'elle, elle s'arrêta.

_Et maintenant Hermione, jusqu'où vas-tu aller ?_

Elle soupira : elle n'avait absolument rien à faire ici, et elle ne voyait personne. Mieux valait regagner son lit.

La sorcière fit demi-tour et atteignit rapidement la porte du château. A l'instant où elle l'eut franchit, celle-ci se referma et les serrures se verrouillèrent, la faisant sursauter.

Elle fit un pas en avant...

… quand elle entendit une voix.

Hermione tendit l'oreille, la voix était lointaine et semblait venir du couloir de gauche. N'hésitant pas une seconde, elle s'engagea dans ce couloir faiblement éclairé par quelques chandelles.

Tout en s'approchant du son de la voix, elle tenta d'identifier à qui celle-ci appartenait.

Elle avait déjà entendue cette voix douce et rassurante, elle en était certaine, mais où ?

S'approchant un peu plus, elle arriva à un point où le couloir se partageait en deux.

Tournant la tête à gauche, elle le vit.

Il était de dos, et tout ce que la jeune fille pouvait voir de lui était qu'il portait une robe de sorcier noir et qu'il avait les cheveux blancs.

_Les cheveux blancs ?_

Il n'avait pourtant pas la voix d'un vieillard...

L'homme semblait en conversation avec quelqu'un, ou plutôt, quelque chose puisqu'Hermione ne voyait personne à côté de lui.

- Tu sais, tu peux trainer où tu veux mais fais attention aux chats, tu ne voudrais pas te faire manger, une fois de plus si ? Fais aussi attention à la directrice, si elle t'attrape... Fais attention d'accord ?

Cette voix...

Hermione avançait doucement, plaçant un pied après l'autre sans faire de bruit.

Si elle parvenait à se rapprocher suffisamment, elle pourrait voir son visage.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 11 avril


	20. Frayeurs

**Reviews, merci à :**

o-chocola-o : Telle est la vie du golem doré : )

Tango Dancer : « Le vrai lui » XD !

Koneko-swan : Effectivement, mon sadisme est infini mais comme tu l'as dit, les lecteurs doivent être masochistes pour continuer à lire...

Tyanilisha : Je n'ai pas trop détaillée le feu d'artifice car, (voici le moment des aveux), il m'a en partie servi pour faire apparaître l'akuma...

Egwene Al'Vere : Oui oui, c'est bien Timcampy !

Sat1 : Réponse ici !

BleachHitsugaya : La suite risque en effet d'être moins rose...

Fuhatsu : Contente d'apprendre que je t'ai donné envie d'écrire une fic ! Généralement, pendant mes « périodes d'écriture », je ne lis pas trop de fanfictions, ça me bloque sinon, mais j'aimerais vraiment lire la tienne.

Sednareinedeseaux : Comment ? Tu es également allée voir Alice au pays des Merveilles ? C'était cool non ? En tout cas moi j'ai assez bien aimé. Sinon, tu disais « aucune chance qu'il s'échappe de cette situation » hein...

Lil525 : Ah, bon anniversaire avec deux jours de retard dans ce cas !

SerenePhenix : Il court il court, le Kanda...

Guikat : Et oui ENCORE une fin sadique, et ce n'est pas fini : ) Ah, et Goyle est un peu stupide, donc il voit le danger avant la récompense.

Crownclown123 : J'aime laisser les lecteurs avec des questions plein la tête pour qu'il me les pose et que je réponde de façon énigmatique... Ce qui le frustre encore plus ! : D

Désolée pour ce léger retard mais j'avais honte de publier un truc pas abouti, (ce qui ne veut pas dire pour autant que ce chapitre est plus abouti qu'auparavant...).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Frayeurs

* * *

Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à voir à qui parlait la personne dont elle s'approchait de plus en plus.

Elle était à peine à sept pas de lui à présent.

_Je connais cette voix... _se disait la jeune fille

Mais, même en la connaissant, pourquoi lui était-il impossible de l'associer à un visage ?

- Une fois que tout sera fini, on rentrera à la Congrégation et tu pourras manger autant de nourriture que tu voudras, en attendant, ne traine pas trop dans les cuisines d'ici.

Cinq pas et elle pourrait l'attraper à l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner.

Elle verrait son visage.

Tandis qu'elle progressait en silence, Hermione essayait toujours en vain de se remémorer l'endroit où elle avait entendu cette voix.

Trois pas.

Soudain, une image lui revint en mémoire, et elle comprit pourquoi elle ne se souvenait pas du visage de cette personne.

Elle n'avait vu qu'un sourire.

- C'est celui qui m'a sauvée, fit-elle tout haut

Devant elle, l'homme se figea.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Quelle imbécile ! Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle les y autorise.

Ils demeurèrent tous deux immobiles.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle courir vers lui ou rester à sa place et attendre qu'il se retourne de lui-même ?

Allen, lui, avait reconnu la voix d'Hermione. Plutôt que de se demander ce qu'elle faisait hors de son lit à cette heure de la nuit, son cerveau carburait à toute allure pour trouver une solution au dilemme qu'il était en train de vivre. Surtout, ne pas se retourner. Il n'avait pas l'apparence avec laquelle il côtoyait la jeune fille chaque jour depuis plusieurs mois mais elle pourrait toujours le reconnaître, à cause de sa marque, à l'endroit exact de la cicatrice qu'il arborait habituellement.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule alternative.

La fuite.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de dire une parole qu'il avait déjà commencé à courir.

- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite, Attends !

_Jamais de la vie,_ pensa Allen tandis qu'il tentait de trouver un endroit où se réfugier

Il arriva aux escaliers tournants.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de réfléchir, il bondit sur un des escaliers.

Derrière lui, Hermione, arrivée trop tard pour prendre le même, sauta sur un autre.

_Plus vite, PLUS VITE !_

L'exorciste prit son élan et atterrit lestement au troisième étage. Il s'engouffra immédiatement dans le couloir de gauche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille déboula dans le même couloir, essoufflée.

Celui-ci était vide.

_Quoi ? Mais je l'ai pourtant bien vu aller par ici... Il doit s'être caché quelque part..._

Elle inspecta les alentours.

Pas une seule trace de l'homme. Impossible qu'il se soit caché dans le couloir, elle l'aurait vu immédiatement.

_Aurait-il eu le temps d'aller plus loin ?_

Elle reprit sa course et disparut dans les escaliers qui lui faisaient face.

Deux minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré qu'Hermione était bien partie, Allen désactiva son innocence.

_Ouf, pensa-t-il, j'ai bien cru que cette fois..._

L'exorciste avait activé son innocence comme tenue de camouflage et s'était glissé dans le mince interstice séparant le mur d'une des statues de marbre blanc. Tandis qu'Hermione promenait son regard sur les statues, il avait cessé de respirer, persuadé qu'il pouvait se trahir au moindre soupir. Mais elle était partie.

- Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me dépêcher de rentrer au dortoir, murmura-t-il

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se lever. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à poursuivre le mystérieux homme aux cheveux blancs, sans succès. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour la semer : à vrai dire, elle finissait même par douter de cette présence irréelle. Son imagination lui avait-elle joué des tours ?

En s'habillant, la jeune fille rousse songea qu'après tout, il était fort possible qu'elle ait tout inventé, peut-être parce qu'elle avait réellement envie de revoir l'homme qui l'avait sauvée lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée par l 'akuma.

C'est donc les yeux à demi-ouverts que la sorcière descendit les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle.

- Mauvaise nuit ? la questionna Harry en lui versant un verre de jus d'orange

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, fit Ron en mordant dans sa part de brioche avec avidité

De la table des Serpentards, Allen observait son amie d'un air amusé, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air réveillée...

Heureusement que les vacances arrivaient...

Pendant celles-ci, Harry, Ron, Allen, Hermione, Anna et Nils se virent tous les jours. A Pré-au-Lard, Ron les emmena à une gigantesque boutique de bonbons qui s'était, pour l'occasion, transformé en véritable mine d'or d'œufs de Pâques, qu'il avait connue grâce à Fred et à George. Malheureusement, les BUSES étaient de plus en plus présents dans l'esprit de chacun, et, à la fin des vacances, comme pour souligner encore un peu plus l'impact qu'un échec à ces examen entrainerait, Allen, Nils et Anna virent qu'une note avait été ajoutée sur le tableau d'affichage, dans leur salle commune.

CONSEILS D'ORIENTATION

_Tous les élèves de cinquième années sont convoqués à un bref entretien avec le directeur ou la directrice de leur maison, au cours de la première semaine du troisième trimestre afin d'examiner leurs perspectives de carrière. L'horaire de ces rendez-vous individuels est indiquée ci-dessous._

- Des conseils pour l'orientation ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait !

- Bah, c'est comme ça partout non ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'y en avait pas dans ton école Allen ? interrogea Nils

L'exorciste haussa les épaules.

- Vous avez une idée de métier en tête ? demanda-t-il à ses amis pour couper cours à la discussion

- Je sais que vous allez tous me tomber dessus, fit le brun, mais l'enseignement magique me plairait assez.

- L'enseignement magique ? Et dans quelle matière ?

Nils parut réfléchir :

- Mmmh, l'Histoire de la magie probablement.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent ses amis

Pourtant, ils savaient tous deux que le jeune homme était assez féru d'Histoire et avait d'ailleurs d'excellentes notes dans ce domaine.

- Moi je ne sais pas précisément, dit Anna, j'avais pensé à un métier proche des animaux et des créatures. J'aimerais beaucoup travailler dans la recherche des propriétés magiques qu'ils possèdent. Elles sont loin d'avoir toutes été découvertes. Et toi Allen ?

- Aucune idée...

- Tu... tu veux dire que tu n'as absolument aucune idée de métier ?

- Non, aucune.

Le jeune homme blond ne s'était en effet jamais posé la question d'un métier, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'avenir pour lui dans ce monde ci. Il ne connaissait même pas les différents métiers qui existaient...

- Il y a des documents ici si tu veux, déclara Nils en lui désignant une table encombrées de documents d'aide à l'orientation d'un revers de la tête, et on pourra t'aider à trouver un métier qui te convienne.

- Merci, répondit Allen en se forçant à sourire

Tout cela lui rappelait qu'il n'appartenait pas à leur monde.

Retournant au tableau, il lut :

- Allen Walker, premier jeudi de la rentrée, 16h00 dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

Nils passait le lundi à quatorze heure et Anna le jour suivant à la même heure.

* * *

La semaine suivante, le cours reprirent, et les professeurs en profitèrent pour rappeler aux élèves l'importance de commencer les révisions pour le BUSE.

Les six semaines avant les examens promettaient d'être assez peu amusantes...

Pourtant, un événement vint bouleverser la tranquille et habituelle semaine de cours.

Alors que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours de métamorphoses ensemble, McGonagall attendit qu'ils se fussent assis pour entamer une petite parenthèse ministérielle.

- Allons, silence ! fit-elle en tapotant légèrement le bureau de sa baguette

Les bruits de voix s'évanouirent peu à peu.

- Visiblement satisfaite, le professeur de métamorphoses eut un sourire à peine perceptible et s'avança, quittant son bureau.

- Comme vous le savez, et comme mes collègues vous le répètent depuis hier, le BUSE est proche et j'espère que la plupart d'entre vous ont déjà commencé les révisions.

Les élèves se mirent soudain à trouver un intérêt tout particulier pour un objet de leur table, puisque la plupart d'entre eux baissèrent la tête et se mirent à faire rouler leur plume entre leurs doigts, ou à triturer un bout de parchemin ou leur manuel de métamorphoses.

McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Il est également de notre devoir en tant que professeurs de vous préparer au mieux à cet examen.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre, la voix un peu plus sèche :

- Comme vous le savez, depuis cette année en tout cas, le ministère de la Magie s'intéresse de très près aux méthodes d'enseignement à Poudlard. Il a donc été décidé, en accord avec Dolorès Ombrage... qu'un membre du ministère serait présent aux cours de certains professeurs, notamment aux miens, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Un murmure de désapprobation parcourut le rang des Gryffondors scandalisés.

- Ils espionnent les professeurs trop proches de Dumbledore maintenant ? murmura Hermione furieuse

De la place qu'il occupait, Allen avait parfaitement entendu le murmure de la jeune fille, et était forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Cela équivalait pour les professeurs concernés à une surveillance permanente de leurs moindres faits et gestes.

- En outre, ce membre du ministère pourra vous interroger sur vos méthodes de travail personnel. Des questions ?

Pansy Parkinson leva la main.

- Oui ?

- Il sera là à partir de quand ?

Il sembla à Allen que la sorcière tentait de retenir un soupir lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Dès demain.

Et dès le lendemain midi, comme leur professeur de métamorphoses l'avait annoncé, les élèves purent remarquer un nouveau venu à la table des professeurs.

- C'est le membre du ministère, souffla Hermione à ses deux amis, à la table des Gryffondors

Ce dernier était assis entre McGonagall et Ombrage, mais ne parlait à aucune des deux.

Allen, qui n'avait personne à qui parler, et rien d'autre à faire qu'à manger, l'observa plus en détail.

L'homme était petit, gras, chauve, et portait des lunettes rectangulaires. Sa fine moustache grise et son bouc étaient savamment taillés. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire unie qui semblait un peu trop petite pour lui, en vue des nombreux plis qui striaient ses gros bras. Il semblait profondément s'ennuyer et promenait parfois des regards méfiants autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'aucun fervent partisan de Dumbledore n'allait bondir sur lui pour le jeter hors de la Grande Salle.

Après avoir demandé le silence de sa voix suraiguë, la Grande Inquisitrice prononça un discours dans lequel elle introduisit longuement le membre du ministère, vantant ses mérites, ses exploits, ce qu'il avait apporté au sein de la communauté magique et se disant absolument enchantée de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Si elle semblait enchanté, l'homme, qui se prénommait Boris Engerlus, ne semblait pas tout à fait du même avis. A le voir, on aurait presque dit qu'il aurait aimé se jeter sur elle pour la faire taire. Il sembla tout à coup remarquer que l'exorciste le dévisageait et plongea ses yeux froids dans ceux du jeune homme.

Allen soutint son regard.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Engerlus dut remarquer la cicatrice sur la joue du jeune homme car il haussa un sourcil. Enfin, Dolorès Ombrage, s'étant rassie, se tourna vers lui pour engager la conversation, et il détourna le regard.

Étrange...

Pendant un moment, Allen avait ressenti comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il était à peu près certain d'avoir croisé le regard du sorcier au moins une fois, mais bizarrement, il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer où, ni quand.

Le même jour, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient une nouvelle fois cours de métamorphoses ensemble, ce qui fit grogner Ron :

- Il existe bien quatre maisons dans cette école non ? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-on toujours avec ces...

- Chut Ron, l'interrompit Hermione, il y a un membre du ministère je te signale.

- Et alors ? Je ne vais quand même pas...

McGonagall réclama le silence, et les élèves se turent.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à faire disparaître un crapeau. Comme c'est un animal de taille assez importante par rapport à ceux que nous avons l'habitude de faire disparaitre, je doute que l'un de vous arrive à effectuer cet exercice dans sa totalité aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi un approfondissement de l'exercice devra être pratiqué en dehors de mes cours, jusqu'à ce que chacun de vous obtienne un résultat correct.

Elle se tourna alors vers Engerlus et lui demanda de façon étonnamment cordiale :

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter professeur ?

Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête de droite à gauche pour décliner l'invitation.

_Pas très bavard,_ songea Allen

- Bien, dans ce cas, passons à la pratique.

Elle fit apparaître des crapeaux sur toutes les tables.

Allen se saisit de sa baguette, tout en se demandant où atterrissaient les crapeaux, une fois qu'on les avait fait disparaître.

Il leva la tête et vit que la plupart des élèves, Serpentards comme Gryffondors, avaient déjà tenté de faire disparaître leur animal. Il vit aussi que le membre du ministère se promenait dans toute la classe. McGonagall prodiguait des conseils aux élèves sans lui prêter attention.

- _Dissendio, _fit-il enfin en visant le crapeau

L'animal fit un petit bond sur le côté pour éviter le sort.

- Zut, il a bougé.

Derrière lui, il entendit Anna s'exclamer :

- Je crois que j'ai réussi à faire disparaître une patte ! Ah, non, elle était juste repliée sous lui...

Neville, lui, n'osait pas viser le pauvre crapeau qui lui faisait horriblement penser à Trevor.

- Allez Neville, l'encouragea Harry, de toute façon, il a déjà du disparaître et réapparaitre plusieurs fois, nous ne sommes pas la seule classe à pratiquer se sort.

- Je sais bien, mais il a un petit air...

L'exorciste étouffa un rire et tâcha de se concentrer pour affronter à son tour l'épreuve du crapeau.

- Bon... _Dissendio._

Le crapeau évita une nouvelle fois le sort.

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de rester ne place, que je te fasse disparaître ? demanda poliment le jeune homme

Après un nouvel essai infructieux, il jugea nécessaire d'employer la manière forte.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il empoigna le crapeau, en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, leva sa baguette et...

… remarqua qu'une ombre s'étendait sur sa table.

Il leva la tête.

Engerlus.

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là ?

- Monsieur ?

Le professeur le scrutait de ses yeux bleu acier, sans un mot.

De l'autre côté de la classe, Harry avait remarqué que le membre du ministère s'était arrêté à la table d'Allen.

- Psst, fit-il à Ron et Hermione, regardez, il se passe quelque chose !

Cette présence silencieuse devenait de plus en plus insupportable et inquiétante.

- Monsieur, répéta Allen qui sentait le crapeau se débattre sous sa main, je peux vous aider ?

Engerlus ne répondit rien.

Un sentiment de crainte commençait à envahir l'exorciste.

Avait-il remarque quelque chose à son sujet ? Quelque chose qui lui permettait d'affirmer que l'élève devant lui n'avait rien d'un sorcier ? Ou pire encore : savait-il déjà qu'il était un exorciste employé par Dumbledore ? Tout était possible après tout, peut-être le mage avait-il été arrêté, ou... torturé. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait des sorciers arrêtés, il avait juste lu quelque chose sur une prison, Azkaban, un lieu horrible, mais c'était tout. Fallait-il prétendre avoir un malaise et quitter la salle ? Fuir sans demander son reste ? Il devait bien admettre que cette dernière option l'ennuyait, et puis...

- Votre crapeau...

- Euh... oui ?

- Tsss, vous êtes en train de l'écraser.

- Oh !

Allen souleva sa main pour permettre à l'animal à demi-écrasé de reprendre son souffle.

- Merci je...

Il s'immobilisa.

Le crapeau profita de ce moment d'inattention pour bondir hors de la table et courir vers la liberté tant attendue, loin de ces barbares qui s'amusaient à le mitrailler de sorts.

Pourtant, Allen ne fit aucun geste pour le rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit? demanda Ron en voyant son ami immobile, et le professeur à ses côtés tout aussi immobile

- Aucune idée, fit Harry, mais ça n'est pas bon signe.

L'exorciste plongea ses yeux dans ceux du professeur Engerlus.

Impossible d'y lire quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant...

Une seule personne pouvait...

Ce « Tsssss »...

- Kan...da ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 2 mai (je sais, il va falloir attendre un peu, mais les vacances sont les vacances, que diable...)


	21. Le récit de Kanda

**Reviews, merci à :**

Tyanilisha : Alors, est-ce Kanda ou pas ?

Sat1 : Encore une fanatique : ) !

Iritigri : Et dire que ça a été une de mes premières idées avant d'écrire mon histoire...

Egwene Al'Vere : Peut-être bien que oui...

Ellicxma : Je me doutais que cette décision de camouflage en perturberait plus d'une...

Mira nara : SI, j'ai osé ! J'espère réussir à te surprendre encore à l'avenir !

Koneko-swan : « La vie n'est qu'une succession de frustrations », comme dirait ma prof' d'histoire de l'année dernière...

Sednareinedeseaux : Tes vœux seront exaucés !

Talula Chrys : Sèche tes larmes, voici le chapitre !

Little akary : Waou ! Ça ce sont de gentils compliments ! : )

Elrond-76 : Contente d'apporter un peu d'humour dans ce monde de brutes.

Tango Dancer : J'espère que tu as réussi ton épreuve de philo, moi j'ai eu le bac blanc de français : )

Fuhatsu : Effectivement, il est difficile de faire une fic sur un livre qu'on a pas lu, mais j'attendrai patiemment de pouvoir lire ta fic. Oui, ce chapitre était plus court (shame on me).

O-chocola-o : …ce que je suis !

BleachHitsugaya : « mon bel étalon », héhé, possessive...

Teleny : 'Faut avouer qu'en commençant à lire ta review je me suis dis : « un commentaire négatif, 'fallait bien qu'il y en ait », mais finalement, c'était un bel éloge, pas forcément mérité d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup !

SerenePhenix : Comme je l'ai dit à Mira nara, ça me fais plaisir de voir que les lecteurs se préparent mentalement à un événement qu'ils attendent et qu'ils n'obtiennent pas ce à quoi ils se sont attendus. Vive l'imprévu !

Tsuki-neesan : J'espère que tu seras contente de lire ce nouveau chapitre !

Lulubell Alynn : Voici la suite et les réponses !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le récit de Kanda

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione en restaient bouche bée, comme l'ensemble des élèves de la classe, tout comme McGonagall.

Un instant plus tôt, alors qu'ils observaient Allen face à l'imperturbable membre du ministère de la magie, ils avaient vu leur camarade se figer subitement.

Ils avaient alors tous trois instantanément redouté le pire.

Il fallait dire qu'Allen n'était pas un élève qui passait... inaperçu. Il portait des gants en permanence, qui devaient lui tenir chaud en ce début de printemps, et sa grande balafre rouge tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Un membre du ministère ne pouvait que le remarquer... avant de le questionner.

Si Dumbledore était considéré comme un danger pour Fudge, que penserait-il d'un élève aussi louche ?

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry avait guetté la réaction du professeur de métamorphose. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait du avoir le même raisonnement que lui concernant Allen face au ministère lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait être surveillée. Pourtant, celle-ci n'avait pas eu l'air pas se préoccuper de la scène qui était en train de se dérouler dans son cours, évoluant tranquillement de table en table, prodiguant des conseils aux élèves qui en avaient besoin.

Puis, retournant à son observation, il avait remarqué qu'un semblant de discussion avait démarré entre le Serpentard et Engerlus.

Puis les deux protagonistes s'étaient tous deux tus.

- Vous... vous pensez qu'il va être emmené chez Ombrage ? avait murmuré Ron inquiet

Ses amis ne lui avaient pas répondu, attentifs à la scène.

Hermione avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Allen, qui n'avait pas eu d'autre réaction que de lever les yeux vers Engerlus, arborant une mine étonnée.

Puis...

… un sourire avait lentement fait son apparition sur le visage du Serpentard...

… qui avait fini par laisser échapper un rire...

… Rire à présent incontrôlable.

Harry échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec ses deux amis, puis avec Nils et Anna.

MacGonagall ne disait pas un mot, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'affola Hermione

- Il est en train de rire au nez et à la barbe d'un membre du ministère, répondit Ron les yeux écarquillés

- Merci, je crois que j'avais compris Ronald, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

De son côté, ne tenant pas compte de la multitude de regards fixés sur lui, Allen ne parvenait pas à cesser de rire.

- Je suis... désolé... hoqueta-t-il, vraiment... désolé...

- Arrête-ça immédiatement, siffla Kanda d'une voix menaçante,assez bas toutefois pour que le jeune exorciste soit l'unique personne à entendre

Cela ne fit que faire redoubler les rires d'Allen : Kanda le glaçon humain, Kanda le magnifique, Kanda le charismatique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer l'image de Kanda tel qu'il le connaissait avec la personne qui se tenait devant lui : un petit chauve ventripotent, tellement grassouillet que sa robe de sorcier avait toute les peines du monde à le contenir.

- Il veut se faire trucider ou quoi ? fit Ron alors que le jeune homme blond pleurait de rire et qu'Engerlus écumait de rage

- Je rêve ou McGonagall est en train de sourire ? s'exclama Harry

- Quoi ?

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers leur professeur et virent qu'un sourire à peine dissimulé s'étalait sur son visage.

Elle regagna cependant vite contenance :

- Monsieur Walker, je vous prie de vous calmer.

- Mais... J'essaye... madame, j'essaye...

- Si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous demanderais de sor...

Elle n'avait pas achevé sa phrase que déjà, Allen avait franchi la porte de la salle de classe, riant toujours.

Lorsque la porte claqua, elle se tourna vers Engerlus :

- Veuillez l'excuser, d'habitude, c'est un élève très sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

Ce dernier eut un hochement de tête agacé, avant de mumurer un « excusez-moi » et de sortir à son tour.

McGonagall se tourna vers ses élèves :

- Bien, reprenons.

Dans le couloir, Kanda retrouva Allen qui avait tant bien que mal finit par se calmer.

- Toi ! rugit-il en le saisissant par le col, la prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup pareil je...

- Excuse-moi, fit Allen, loin d'être désolé, j'ai juste été... surpris.

Kanda relâcha son étreinte.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Je...

- Chut ! l'interrompit le jeune homme blond un doigt posé sur la bouche

- Quoi ?

- Pas ici et pas maintenant.

Il feut un sourire désolé :

- La situation est un peu compliquée ici, je t'expliquerai mais pas maintenant. Convenons d'un lieu et d'une heure de rencontre.

- Ce soir, fit Kanda, même endroit.

- Non, c'est trop risqué, on pourrait nous voir. Dans le parc. L'école est fermée la nuit mais je pense que Dumbledore a ensorcelé la porte afin que je puisse sortir en cas d'attaque. Retrouvons-nous dans le hall à minuit.

- D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent en cours de métamorphose ensemble, et Allen essaya d'afficher une mine penaude.

- Il a dû se faire bien remonter les bretelles, commenta Anna

A la fin du cours, alors que les élèves quittaient la salle, les trois Gryffondors et les Deux Serpentards se jetèrent sur leur ami.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione, pourquoi as-tu ris ?

- Pour une raison ridicule, répondit Allen

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Engerlus m'a fait penser à un de mes anciens professeurs, en beaucoup plus gros.

- Et dans le couloir ? intervint Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ?

- Il m'a fait un sermon d'au moins un quart d'heure sur le respect que les jeunes doivent à leurs ainés, soupira Allen, et j'ai du m'excuser à n'en plus finir, tout en trouvant une fausse raison à mon rire.

- Une fausse raison ? fit Nils amusé, et qu'as-tu inventé ?

La figure de l'exorciste s'illumina d'un grand sourire :

- Que c'était nerveux.

* * *

La nuit venue, Allen réussit à se faufiler hors du dortoir sans éveiller ses camarades. Il arriva dans le hall et vit que Kanda s'y trouvait déjà.

Ils sortirent dans le parc et s'installèrent sur un banc, près du lac.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le plus jeune prit la parole :

- C'est étrange de te voir à Poudlard, surtout... sous cette apparence.

Kanda le vit sourire en le dévisageant.

- C'était une idée de Dumbledore, répliqua-t-il agacé, et je te signale que ton apparence n'est pas mal non plus.

Allen écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

- Dumbledore ? Alors tu l'as vu ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Il va bien ?

S- i tu me laissais le temps de répondre...

Le jeune homme blond se tut, et eut un sourire d'excuse invitant son ainé à tout lui raconter.

- Il faut commencer par le commencement...

Peu après Noël, Kanda s'était rendu en Finlande, ayant entendu des rumeurs de meurtres mystérieux. Les responsables de ces meurtres s'étaient effectivement avérés être des akumas. Toujours attentif aux rumeurs qui circulaient, l'exorciste était ensuite allé en Russie, en Pologne, en Allemagne, en Italie, et avait finalement échoué en France où il avait éliminé les dernier akumas restants au mois de mars.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'en reste plus ? s'exclama Allen incrédule

- Laisse-moi finir.

A la fin de son périple, le kendoka s'était alors demandé comment retrouver le jeune exorciste, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où celui-ci se trouvait au Royaume-Uni. Un matin, à Londres, il avait reçu un hibou, envoyé par Dumbledore. Dans sa lettre, celui-ci lui demandait de le retrouver à un lieu dit le lendemain. Kanda s'était rendu au rendez-vous et avait retrouvé le mage. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait plus se rendre à Poudlard et qu'il était recherché par le ministère. L'exorciste lui avait de son côté indiqué qu'il était, semble-t-il, arrivé au bout de sa mission, mais qu'il souhaitait rester encore un peu dans ce monde afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y restait plus aucun akuma.

- C'est là qu'il m'a proposé de venir à Poudlard, dit Kanda, mais en prétendant être une espèce d'homme politique magique car "la situation était difficile à l'école", il m'a dit que tu m'expliquerais. Deux jours plus tard, il est apparu à mon hôtel et m'a donné un caisse de potions absolument infectes à avaler tous les deux jours.

- Des potions de transformation ? Comme pour moi ?

- Non, du poly-machin...

- Polynectar.

- Bref, une potion pour ressembler à un obèse connu. Il a dit qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Apparemment, il a réussi. Il a aussi dit qu'il ne révèlerait mon identité qu'à certains professeurs, dont la femme d'hier.

- McGonagall.

- Sans doute... A ton tour.

- De ?

- Explique-moi pourquoi la situation est si « compliquée » ici.

Ce fut au tour d'Allen de lui parler du règne tyrannique d'Ombrage, un membre du ministère de la Magie.

- Pour le moment, elle n'a l'air d'avoir des doute sur moi mais tout peut basculer d'un coup. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention toi aussi.

Kanda eut un geste de la main pour signifier qu'il avait l'habitude.

- Fais aussi attention à mes amis, ils ont eu des doutes sur moi et à mon avis, ils en ont toujours. S'ils voient que nous entretenons un lien quelconque, ils n'hésiteront pas à enquêter sur toi.

Kanda hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

Le silence revint.

Tous deux contemplaient l'étendue sombre que formait le lac. Allen songea que la scène qu'il était en train de vivre était bien étrange. Dans un autre monde, avec un Kanda métamorphosé, en train d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

- A ton avis, combien de temps nous reste-t-il dans ce monde ? reprit-il enfin

- Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours, si nous n'entendons plus parler de meurtres inexpliqués.

Le cœur du jeune homme blond se serra.

Quelques jours...

C'était peu de temps à partager avec Harry, Ron, Anna, Hermione et Nils.

- Bon, fit enfin Kanda en se levant, je vais me coucher.

Allen l'imita et ils rentrèrent ensemble au château.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La semaine se déroula paisiblement. Les élèves allaient tour à tour à leur entretien d'orientation et en ressortaient plus ou moins satisfaits tandis qu'ils observaient tous du coin de l'œil le redoutable Engerlus qui hantait les couloirs sans qu'aucune émotion ne puisse être lue sur son visage de marbre.

Alors que Nils et Anna s'échinaient à lui trouver un métier futur, Allen riait sous cape.

Il savait d'avance le métier qu'il allait proposer à Rogue.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si l'enjeu était sérieux.

Le jeudi, à l'heure de l'entretien, l'exorciste se rendit dans les cachots, dans le bureau de Rogue.

Il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, fit la voix de Rogue

Allen s'exécuta et s'installa sur la chaise que son professeur de potions lui désigna d'un regard.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Ombrage se tenait derrière lui, il eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un geste de surprise.

- Bien, monsieur Walker, parlons de votre orientation, puisque c'est le but de cet entretien. Que comptez-vous faire plus tard ?

Que fallait-il répondre ?

Allen avait tout prévu sauf la présence d'Ombrage à cet entretien. Rogue connaissait sa véritable identité, il savait donc que cet entretien était une perte de temps, mais ils devaient tous deux jouer le jeu pour convaincre la Grande Inquisitrice du sérieux du rendez-vous.

Pourtant, Allen n'avait pas consacré ses recherches à un métier... sérieux. Fallait-il répondre ou prétendre ne pas avoir d'idée précise ?

Tant pis, il était curieux de voir la réaction d'Ombrage face à sa réponse.

- J'avais pensé à ouvrir une boutique de chapeaux sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit-il d'une voix calme

La réaction de chacun ne se fit pas attendre.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche et, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, Allen entendit Ombrage s'étrangler de stupeur.

- P... Pardon ? demanda Rogue dont le masque d'indifférence qu'il revêtait habituellement s'était fissuré

- Chapelier, répéta clairement l'exorciste, cela pose un problème ?

- Euh, non, pas du tout...

Le professeur de potion retrouva tout son sérieux:

- Pour un métier comme celui-là dénué de toute ambition, il me semble qu'aucun ASPIC n'est requis. Vous êtes chanceux, Walker, vous avez parfaitement le niveau requis, fit-il avec un rictus

- Puis-je y aller ? demanda aimablement Allen

- Oui.

Le jeune homme se leva, et se retrouva face à Ombrage.

- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère, siffla celle-ci rouge de fureur, Poudlard n'est pas une école pour sorciers disposés à ouvrir de vulgaires boutiques de chapeaux !

Allen mima un sourire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête :

- Désolé madame, mais j'en rêve depuis que je suis petit.

- Même un moldu pourrait...

- Vous n'aimez pas les métiers de moldus madame ? demanda-t-il innocemment

La figure de la Grande Inquisitrice se décomposa :

- Euh, si, enfin je n'ai rien contre.

- Dans ce cas... Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Il franchit la porte, tâchant de garder son sérieux, et, une fois qu'il fut certain d'être seul et de ne pas pouvoir être entendu, laissa échapper son rire.

Plus tard, dans la salle sur Demande, lorsqu'il raconta à ses amis ce qu'il avait fait, ceux-ci se montrèrent d'abord incrédules avant de rire à leur tour.

C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il se sentait bien.

Tandis que ses amis riaient ensemble, les mots de Kanda lui revinrent en mémoire : _«Quelques jours ». _

Il ne lui restait que quelques jours dans ce monde.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas nier que son propre monde lui manquait.

Ses amis surtout, Lenalee, Lavi, Crowley, Miranda, Jerry, Marie...

Mais dans le monde de la magie, il avait trouvé de nouveaux amis, de nouvelles personnes sur lesquelles compter. Le fait de se dire que les jours avec elles étaient comptés lui nouait la gorge.

Hermione remarqua le silence du jeune homme, et la tristesse que reflétaient ses yeux :

- Ça ne va pas Allen ?

Celui-ci releva la tête et se força à sourire :

- Si, si, tout va bien.

Peu convaincue, la jeune fille rousse n'insista pas plus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain matin, le journal affichait en une : UN NOUVEAU MEURTRE A PRE-AU-LARD.

- Tu as vu Allen, dit Anna en cours de potion avant que l'exorciste ne s'assoit, c'est affreux, deux personnes ont encore été tuées par des akumas !

- Oui, j'ai lu la Gazette, c'est terrible, fit l'exorciste

Malgré l'horreur des évènements, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que ces meurtres lui permettaient de rester un peu plus longtemps à Poudlard...

* * *

Les élèves de Poudlard commençaient leurs révisions pour le BUSE, qui devait avoir lieu dans un mois.

Les semaines semblèrent défiler à toute vitesse pour la plupart d'entre eux. Elles furent entrecoupées d'évènements qui accélérèrent encore le cours du temps : le départ précipité et tonitruant des jumeaux Weasley, le match de Quidditch à l'issu duquel les Gryffondors remportèrent la coupe, et bien d'autres évènements.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, avaient eut l'occasion d'apprendre l'existence de Graup, le protégé d'Hagrid, et hésitaient à en parler à Allen.

Ce dernier révisait, comme ses camarades, mais, contrairement à eux, faisait preuve d'un calme exemplaire.

- Tu sais, lui dit un jour Anna alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs révisions, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi détaché de la situation.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je mettais ma vie ne jeu, répliqua l'exorciste en riant

Au regard que lui lancèrent ses amis à cette réplique, et particulièrement Hemrione, il en conclut qu'eux le pensaient.

La dernière semaine d'avril aurait pu se dérouler sans encombre si Malefoy n'avait pas oublié son livre d'histoire de la magie dans le dortoir.

Pestant, le Serpentard descendit dans les cachots, dit le mot de passe de sa maison au tableau qui en barrait l'entrée et déboula dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était vide.

Cela ne l'étonna pas : la plupart des élèves révisaient en ce moment même dans la Grande Salle, comme il aurait dû être en train de le faire au même moment.

Drago descendit les escaliers en marbre menant au dortoir des garçons.

Arrivé devant la porte de celui-ci, il s'arrêta.

Quelqu'un était déjà dans le dortoir, il pouvait entendre une voix.

- Atterrir dans mon assiette sans prévenir, tu aurais pu faire attention Tim.

Le jeune homme se mit à ricaner silencieusement : il avait reconnu la voix de Walker. Impossible de savoir à qui il parlait mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Il entrouvrit la lourde porte de bois, tâchant de ne pas la faire grincer.

- Oui, oui, je sais, je me dépêche. C'est à cause de toi si ma robe est tachée non ?

Drago sortit sa baguette sans faire de bruit, le moment était venu de lui faire payer tous ses affronts, le moment était venu de se venger. Chez les Malefoy, on ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Et il ne serait pas dérangé...

Allen soupira en contemplant la tache de purée à la citrouille qui maculait sa chemise.

Il farfouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une chemise propre, puis il entreprit de déboutonner celle qu'il portait. Il l'ôta et la posa sur son lit.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un grincement.

Se retournant, l'exorciste se retrouva face à Malefoy, à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci avait sa baguette à la main et le regardait...

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

- C'est alors qu'il remarqua la stupeur qui s'étalait sur le visage de Drago, muet comme une tombe.

Il nota aussi que le regard du Serpentard était rivé sur son torse.

Non.

Sur son épaule gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? balbutia Drago en faisant un pas en arrière

Allen se gifla mentalement.

Toujours vérifier qu'on est seul dans une pièce.

Surtout quand on est torse nu, et qu'on a une marque noire de l'épaule au bras.

Et qu'on a enlevé ses gants.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 16 mai


	22. La chute

**Reviews, merci à :**

Little akary : ça fait toujours rire quand on brise un « mythe », en l'occurence celui de Kanda !

Fuhatsu : Aaaah, les problèmes d'inspiration, je connais ça... Cependant, ce n'est dramatique que lorsqu'on a déjà posté le début d'une histoire et que les lecteurs tambourinent sur leurs écrans pour lire une suite qui ne vient pas (heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas où habitent les auteurs tiens...)

Tsuki-neesan : « Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas ». J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop « insoutenable » : )

Egwene Al'Vere : : )

O-chocola-o : Il est certain que j'ai adoré écrire la scène dans laquelle Allen rit à cause de l'apparence de Kanda : P

Tyanilisha : Oui, j'ai vu Alice aux pays des Merveilles ! Sinon, il y a eu un bond dans l'histoire parce que je pense que c'était nécessaire, il ne faudrait pas que les lecteurs décrochent : ) Non, plus sérieusement, certains éléments me semblaient moins importants que d'autres donc je les ai laissé en route.

Lil525 : Une consœur pianiste ! Désolée pour le délai entre les chapitres, je fais pourtant du mieux que je peux : (

Lulubell Alynn : Justement pour que les gens réagissent comme tu l'as fait : D !

Sat1 : Qui sait... Moi !

BleachHitsugaya : Ah, si, quand même, ça s'arrêtera un jour (je brise un rêve là ?)

Talula Chrys : « Je vais encore pleurer ma parole. (Au moins je pisserai moins ce soir) » MOUAHAHAH ! Je la ressortirai celle-là...

Koneko-swan : Ou pas...

Guikat : Ah tiens, oui, saltimbanque c'était pas mal non plus (dommage que je n'y ai pas pensé !). Je ne connais pas la durée du polynectar mais je ne pense pas décrire la scène à chaque fois que Kanda en prend un gorgée : ) Vrai aussi que j'ai un peu (mais juste une fraction de seconde) modifié la personnalité d'Allen. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, cette réaction est possible : à force d'être éloigné de son monde, il est bien sûr toujours concerné par les akumas mais sa vision est obscurcie par son amitié avec des personnes qui, elles ne sont pas concernées.

Mira nara : Malefoy ? Mâter Allen ? … Euh... t'as bu là ? XD SUPER IDEE ! (simplement j'avais pas exactement vu ça sous le même angle..)

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : La chute

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

En voyant la figure apeurée de Malefoy, Allen ne savait pas s'il valait mieux attraper sa chemise, l'enfiler rapidement et trouver une explication après ou bien inverser les trois actions.

- Euh, fit-il finalement en s'emparant d'une nouvelle chemise, je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! hurla le Serpentard à demi-hystérique en pointant sa baguette sur la main gauche de l'exorciste

Allen stoppa son geste. Visiblement, le sorcier était vraiment terrifié par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Ton bras... Tu... C'est...

- Je t'ai déjà raconté ce qui m'était arrivé, pas vrai ? fit Allen d'une voix douce, mon accident en Ama...

- Menteur ! Aucun accident ne peut... Cette marque... de... Monstre !

- Mais pourtant c'est la vérité et...

Allen fit un pas vers Malefoy.

Celui-ci poussa un petit glapissement de terreur avant de tourner précipitamment les talons.

- Malefoy, attends !

Le jeune homme blond allait se lancer à sa poursuite quand Timcampy vint voleter devant lui pour l'arrêter.

- Tim, quoi encore ? Il faut que je... Rah, zut, merci.

Le golem venait de lui rappeler qu'il était toujours torse nu.

_Idéal lorsqu'on veut que toute l'école soit au courant..._

L'exorciste boutonna sa chemise, fit son nœud de cravate et mit ses gants avant de franchir à son tour la porte du dortoir.

Il lui fallait à présent trouver Kanda, tout lui raconter et surtout, trouver un moyen d'arranger cette situation désastreuse.

Arpentant les couloirs de l'école, il tomba finalement sur celui-ci, accompagné du professeur Flitwick, sortant de la Grande Salle.

- Monsieur Walker ? fit le professeur d'enchantement surpris en voyant son élève apparaître d'une façon aussi soudaine devant lui

- Bonjour monsieur, désolé de vous déranger mais le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé d'aller chercher monsieur Engerlus, elle souhaite lui parler.

- Ah euh, bien.

Flitwick se tourna vers Kanda :

- Nous reprendrons donc cette conversation passionnante à un autre moment, monsieur Engerlus.

Après lui avoir serré la main, et avoir reçu un grognement du membre du ministère en réponse, il quitta les deux exorcistes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux moyashi ? Déjà que le vieux vient de ma rabâcher les oreilles avec sa conception de la condition des elfes de je-ne-sais-quoi, t'as intérêt à faire vite.

_Toujours aussi aimable..._, songea Allen

- Il serait préférable qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble, mieux vaut ne pas empirer la situation...

- Empirer la situation ?

- Viens, je t'expliquerai.

Une fois parvenu dans un endroit peu fréquenté du parc, Allen put enfin tout raconter à Kanda :

- J'étais en train de me changer à cause de Tim, dans le dortoir, quand Malefoy est arrivé et... Il a vu mon bras.

Kanda haussa un sourcil :

- Qui est Malefoy ?

- Un élève de ma maison.

- Ta maison ?

- On ne t'a rien expliqué ou quoi ? Bon, disons un élève de l'école si tu préfères.

Vexé, l'exorciste, aux habituels longs cheveux bruns, croisa les bras:

- Tu veux dire que tu as montré ton bras à un élève ?

- Bakanda je ne lui ai pas _montré_, il l'a vu accidentellement.

- Où est la différence ? Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas si grave. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Allen résista à l'envie de lui sauter dessus en pensant à tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour dissimuler au mieux son identité.

- Pas si grave ? Mais il va tout raconter à Ombrage, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Nous n'avons qu'à l'en empêcher en le retrouvant en premier. On trouvera une façon de lui faire tellement peur qu'il ne parlera plus jamais à personne. Je peux m'en charger, y'a rien à faire dans ce trou paumé de toute façon... Hum ?

L'exorciste aux cheveux blonds le regardait d'un air effaré.

Finalement...

- BAKANDA TU ES STUPIDE OU QUOI ? TU PENSES QUE LES CHOSES SE REGLENT A TA FAÇON PARTOUT ?

- Non mais oh... T'AS PAS FINI DE HURLER MOYASHI ? PARCE QUE TU PENSES AVOIR UNE MEILLEURE SOLUTION ?

Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes avec un regard noir, avant qu'Allen se mette à soupirer :

- Non justement, je n'ai pas d'autres solutions, parce qu'à par la tienne, il n'en existe aucune.

- Dans ce cas..., commença Kanda

- ...Mais on ne va _pas_ utiliser la tienne non plus, l'interrompit Allen

- Alors quoi ?

- Rien. On ne va rien faire car on ne _peut_ rien faire.

Découragé, le plus jeune se laissa tomber à terre.

Il avait fait tellement d'efforts, il avait fait tellement attention, et en une quinzaine de minutes, tout était parti en fumée.

A cause de Malefoy.

Kanda s'assit à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, attendant que le temps passe.

- Cette femme, si elle apprend tout, que fera-t-elle ? dit finalement Kanda

- Dans le pire des cas, elle me fera subir un interrogatoire et je serai envoyé à Azkaban, répondit Allen sans se soucier de savoir si son interlocuteur savait ce qu'était Azkaban.

- Et dans le meilleur des cas ?

Le jeune homme blond eut un sourire ironique :

- Dans le meilleur des cas je serai envoyé directement à Azkaban.

Allen cacha son visage dans ses genoux.

C'était une véritable catastrophe.

L'aventure serait achevée dans les prochaines heures.

Il ne craignait pas Azkaban. Dumbledore le sortirait de cette situation avant qu'il n'y rentre, et, si par malheur il y entrait, il pourrait certainement en sortir grâce à son Innocence. L'unique chose qui le tracassait était qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait le temps et le droit de tout expliquer à ses amis avant qu'Ombrage ne s'en charge. Il ne voulait pas les quitter sans qu'ils sachent.

- On ne peut pas savoir ce qui va se passer.

Allen releva la tête et posa son regard sur Kanda qui fixait un point invisible droit devant lui.

- Mais... murmura-t-il sidéré tout en élevant la tête

- Quoi ?

- A l'instant, est-ce que par hasard c'était...

L'épéiste eut un regard d'incompréhension.

- Est-ce que par hasard c'était...

La mine effarée du plus jeune fit place à un sourire démoniaque :

- … Une lamentable tentative de réconfort ?

- Espèce de...

Kanda n'eut pas le temps d'attraper Allen, celui-ci avait déjà bondi hors de sa portée et détalait à présent vers le château.

- Vous devriez faire attention à votre poids monsieur Engerlus ! hurla-t-il avant d'atteindre la porte principale

Demeuré seul, Kanda fulminait.

- Lui, je l'attrape...

Il décida à son tour de regagner le château. L'horripilante femme nommée Ombrage lui avait demandé d'aller assister au cours de Firenze, le professeur de divination.

Le son de la voix désagréablement aiguë tintait encore dans ses oreilles.

Tout en parcourant les couloirs, ils repensait aux paroles du moyashi. Tsss, cette pousse de soja n'était vraiment pas prudent : exposer son bras au nez et à la barbe d'un élève, c'était vraiment faire preuve d'une étourderie étonnante. Lui n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur.

L'essentiel était à présent de savoir si l'élève en question avait ou allait tout rapporter à la directrice et, dans ce cas, lui-même serait en danger.

Tout cela le mettait dans une humeur noire, une humeur massacrante. Était-ce même la peine de continuer à jouer le rôle du petit gras du ministère ?

- Tsss, siffla l'exorciste, c'est vraiment pas poss...

Un élève le heurta.

- On t'a jamais appris à faire attention non ? aboya-t-il à l'adresse de l'élève

- D... désolé, s'excusa Neville en rougissant

- Tu as cours ?

- Euh, non, j'ai fini mais je...

- Alors ne reste pas planté là et file dans ta chambre !

- De euh ? Ma... chambre ? Mon dortoir plut...

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre moi ?

- R.. rien mais...

Au regard meurtrier que lui lança Kanda, Neville n'osa pas continuer et préféra passer rapidement son chemin.

Un peu plus loin, Allen discutait avec Anna, Harry et Hermione, qu'il avait croisés au détour d'un couloir.

Lorsqu'il vit arriver Kanda, marchant d'un pas décidé et menaçant dans sa direction, il eut un sursaut de crainte.

- Tu vas bien Allen ? lui demanda Hermione surprise

- C'est Engerlus, il arrive par ici.

- Et ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils

- On va dire que nos relations sont un peu... tendues.

- Depuis le jour où tu as éclaté de rire en le voyant ?

- Il y a de ça...

Le membre du ministère arriva à leur hauteur.

- Walker, siffla-t-il plus sombre que jamais

- Monsieur ? s'enquit Allen qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire

Décidemment, il _adorait_ le voir dans cet état.

Kanda l'agrippa par le col et le plaqua au mur.

- Hé ! s'insurgea Anna

- K... Monsieur ?

Le dénommé Engerlus approcha la bouche de son oreille :

- Moyashi, lui murmura-t-il, j'espère que tu t'éclates bien ici parce que dès qu'on est de retour chez nous, je t'explose la cervelle et je donne les morceaux à bouffer à ton golem, compris ?

- Je crois.

Il le relâcha et quitta les lieux, laissant les trois autres élèves médusés.

- Non mais il est malade ? s'exclama Anna, il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça !

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda Harry

- Il m'a vu sourire et en a déduit que je me moquait de lui, encore... soupira l'exorciste

Haussant les épaules, il invita ses amis à le suivre.

- Vous venez ?

Les quatre avaient en effet prévu de passer une partie de l'après-midi à réviser les sortilèges. La théorie des sortilèges était la première épreuve qu'ils auraient à passer le lundi matin, la pratique de cette même discipline s'effectuerait l'après-midi. Pendant la première demi-heure de révisions, l'exorciste se retourna toutes les cinq minutes, craignant de voir apparaître à chaque seconde Ombrage furibonde suivie de Malefoy, ainsi que d'une horde d'aurors. Fort heureusement, cela n'arriva pas et Allen pensa alors que Malefoy avait été trop effrayé pour tout aller raconter et avait de toute façon sans doute pensé que personne le ne croirait s'il le faisait.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois, accompagnés de Nils et de Ron, dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils révisèrent la métamorphose.

Le dimanche soir, Allen eut l'impression que son cerveau saturait. Après tout, ce que ses camarades avaient appris en cinq ans, lui avait dû l'apprendre en six mois seulement. Le jeune homme blond alla se coucher tôt, quittant une salle commune remplie d'élèves, de cahier, de manuels, ainsi que de parchemins.

Il ne vit pas Malefoy.

Lorsqu'il repensa à ce détail, une fois dans son lit, il nota qu'il était décidément étrange qu'il ne l'ai pas croisé de tout le week-end, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'il avait vu son bras gauche. Le Serpentard se cachait-il ?

Chassant ces pensées qui l'importunaient, il se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit.

Le lundi matin, après leur petit-déjeuner, les cinquième et septième années se regroupèrent dans la hall, et attendirent d'être répartis dans les différentes salles d'examen.

McGonagall énumérait les noms d'une liste avant de donner le nom de la salle dans laquelle ces candidats passeraient l'examen du jour.

- ...Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Nils Benkburry, Allen Walker, dans la salle de potion

Allen lança un regard jovial à Nils qui lui retourna un sourire crispé.

- Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans les cachots.

Ceux-ci avaient été spécialement aménagé pour les épreuves. Les chaudrons avaient été ôtés et une dizaine de tables avait été ajoutée.

L'exorciste s'installa à une table, et attendit d'avoir le signal pour retourner sa copie.

L'épreuve débuta.

Il lut : _a) Donnez la formule et b) décrivez le mouvement de baguette magique permettant de faire voler un objet._

Il n'eut aucune peine à répondre à cette question, Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient en première année : un troll dans les toilettes des filles.

a) Wingardium Leviosa

b) Il suffit de former un cercle dans les airs puis d'abaisser la baguette.

A la fin de l'épreuve, le jeune homme blond jugea qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, il avait réussi à répondre à la majeure partie des questions.

Nils, lui, n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit. Ils filèrent tous deux pratiquer des sortilèges élémentaires pour l'épreuve de l'après-midi.

A la fin de la journée les trois Gryffondors et les trois Serpentards se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, de révisions, et rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le mardi, Allen se retrouva avec Nils et Ron pour l'épreuve de métamorphose.

Si l'épreuve pratique se déroula sans grande difficulté pour Allen, grâce à la baguette surpuissante de Dumbledore, l'épreuve théorique lui donna du fil à retordre. Il lui manquait quelques formules, que la plupart des élèves connaissaient par cœur depuis longtemps.

L'examen de botanique se déroula le mercredi et cette fois-ci, Allen eut le sentiment d'avoir parfaitement réussi (peut-être étais-ce dû au rude entrainement qu'il avait subi avec son maitre). Tout son groupe fut d'ailleurs surveillé par Kanda qui ne surveilla rien du tout, se contentant de fixer les élèves qui se glaçaient en croisant son regard.

Après l'épreuve, l'exorciste se rendit directement à la bibliothèque pour réviser la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cette matière l'inquiétait plus que toutes les autres car, depuis le début de l'année, il avait le sentiment de ne rien avoir appris de nouveau sur le sujet. De plus, il manquait cruellement de pratique dans ce domaine et espérait qu'avec les entrainements que lui avait faits subir Harry la veille et l'avant veille lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'on ne pratiquait que très peu ce genre de sortilèges dans son école, il arriverait à se débrouiller lors de l'épreuve pratique.

Le jeudi matin donc, il se rendit comme d'habitude dans le hall.

Flitwick fit l'appel :

- ...Malefoy Drago, Walker Allen, Finnias Dereck, Potter Harry, Liniack Anna, dans la Grande Salle

_Tiens, revoilà Malefoy, _songea Allen

- C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans la même salle.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Harry et Anna se hâter pour arriver à son niveau. Il leur fit un sourire.

- Anxieux ? leur demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Pas vraiment, comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime beaucoup cette matière, sauf cette année.

- Moi je pense avoir suffisamment révisé, pour ce matin en tout cas, fit Anna, et toi Allen?

- Un peu nerveux. Tu m'as bien entrainé Harry mais il me reste énormément de lacunes dans cette matière. Je crains surtout pour cet après-midi.

- Ne t'en fais pas trop. De toute façon, tu es assez fort en magie non ?

Allen ne répondit rien.

Il s'assirent chacun à une table.

Lorsque l'examinateur leur distribua les copies, les trois adolescents se regardèrent d'un air complice et échangèrent un discret « bonne chance ».

Allen en profita pour lancer un regard à Malefoy, à l'autre bout de la salle. On aurait dit qu'il avait souhaité se placer aussi loin que possible de lui.

Se concentrant, l'exorciste lut la première question :

_Expliquez ce qu'est un épouvantard 2) Indiquez la façon la plus efficace de le neutraliser._

Le jeune homme se souvenait de cette créature, il avait beaucoup apprécié la façon de s'en débarrasser : le rire, après la formule _Ridikulus_.

Pour ce qui était de l'explication en revanche, il ne savait pas quoi écrire. Fallait-il mieux mettre : « créature qui se transforme en la chose la plus crainte par celui qui lui fait face" ? Ou « monstre qui.. ». Non, le mot créature convenait mieux. Il détestait employer ce mot, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'akumas.

Il jeta un œil à Harry. Celui-ci semblait serein et sa plume grattait tranquillement le parchemin. Anna, elle, avait les yeux dans le vague. Allen espéra qu'elle n'était pas en train d'avoir un trou de mémoire.

Une heure plus tard, Allen avait répondu à onze questions et en avait laissé deux de côté, ayant l'intention d'y revenir s'il en avait le temps. Il allait entamer la deuxième partie, créatures aquatiques, lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Instinctivement, les élèves délaissèrent leur copie et se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

Ombrage se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle était accompagnée de Rusard, ainsi que de deux hommes. L'un avait le visage barrée d'une énorme boursouflure, vestige d'une blessure plus ancienne.

La directrice était rouge, échevelée, et respirait bruyamment : elle semblait hors d'elle, prête à bondir sur quiconque ouvrirait la bouche.

Derrière eux se tenait Rogue qui plissait le nez d'un air pincé.

Allen remarqua que le concierge tenait un épais sac de toile dans la main droite.

- Euh... Oui ? balbutia l'examinateur abasourdi

La Grande Inquisitrice demeura muette, promenant lentement son regard le long des rangées.

Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Allen qui la fixait d'un air interrogateur, comme la plupart des élèves, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et avant que le jeune homme ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle avait déjà fondu sur lui.

- Vous ! hurla-t-elle folle de rage en pointant son doigt boudiné sur lui, debout !

Allen haussa un sourcil : quel qu'était le motif de sa colère, ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'ai dit DEBOUT !

Dans un geste brusque, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

Harry, de son côté, pensa abasourdi qu'elle avait perdu la tête.

Allen, lui, vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il lâcha son stylo et se leva lentement.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'étrangla l'examinateur, nous sommes en plein examen que diable !

- Ce qui me prend ? ricana Ombrage

Elle prit l'exorciste par le bras et, le menaçant toujours de sa baguette, le poussa au milieu de la rangée.

- Hé ! s'indigna Anna, vous...

- Silence vous, on ne vous a pas sonné.

Elle fixa Allen en plissant les yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le jeune homme pensa avoir mal entendu :

- Euh... de quoi est-ce que vous...

- Ne jouez pas à l'imbécile avec moi ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix hystérique, répondez à la question !

Le cerveau de l'exorciste tournait à plein régime. Visiblement, elle avait découvert quelque chose à son sujet, ou peut-être était-ce une erreur ? Impossible, il ne fallait pas trop rêver : Ombrage avait appelé des renforts : les deux hommes devaient sûrement être des aurors. Etait-ce que par hasard...

Il jeta un œil à Malefoy dont le teint était curieusement cireux et pâle.

_C'est pas vrai..._

Malefoy avait tout raconté.

Tout.

A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout et jouer la carte de l'innocence.

- Allen Walker, répondit-il

Et après tout, c'était la stricte vérité...

Ombrage devint écarlate.

- Rusard, fit-elle d'une voix aigüe, ouvrez le sac.

- Bien madame.

Le concierge retourna le sac de toile qu'il tenait dans l'autre sens.

Un flot d'objets s'échappa de celui-ci dans un effroyable tintamarre.

Pour Allen, ce fut comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté.

Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos.

Un tas de fioles vides gisait à terre. La plupart étaient brisées, mais toutes étaient vides. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elles avaient contenues. A moins... A moins d'avoir les fioles pleines en sa possession.

- Ce sont des potions de transformation, fit la directrice en lui brandissant une fiole remplie d'un liquide opaque sous le nez, et il y en avait encore beaucoup d'autres _sous votre lit_. Heureusement que votre petit camarade m'a avertie, j'ai fait des recherches.

Harry et Anna fixaient les potions sans comprendre.

- D'où venez-vous ?

Allen demeura muet.

- Vous êtes un espion, c'set ça ? C'est Dumbledore qui vous a engagé ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle émit un rugissement de colère et se tourna vers Rogue.

- Vous l'avez apportée ?

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable...

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez Severus, avez-vous apporté la potion ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide verdâtre.

Elle le lui arracha des main et le tendit à l'exorciste.

- Buvez ! ordonna-t-elle, sa baguette toujours tendue dans sa direction.

Il regarda fixement ce qu'elle lui tendait et ne fit pas un geste.

- Je vous ordonne de boire !

Il leva son regard vers elle.

- Non.

Elle eut un hoquet de stupéfaction tandis que les élèves échangeaient des regards effarés.

Que signifiait tout ceci ?

- Vous osez désobéir à un ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice qui est, je vous le rappelle, un haut membre du ministère de la Magie ? Buvez, c'est un ordre !

- Non.

Il n'en était pas question. L'exorciste n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que la potion qu'elle lui tendait aurait sur lui mais il était absolument certain qu'il ne devait pas la boire.

- Vous préférez peut-être que je vous soumette à l'Impérium ?

- Il me semble que c'est interdit, fit remarquer l'examinateur d'une voix froide.

Ombrage serra les poings de fureur.

- Dans ce cas...

Allen sentait son cœur tambouriner furieusement contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, juste attendre et subir.

Sans prévenir, elle l'empoigna par les cheveux :

- Rocklood, Vanver, venez m'aider !

L'auror à la boursouflure et son compagnon arrivèrent à leur niveau à grandes enjambées.

Ensemble, il renversèrent en arrière la tête du jeune homme qui se débattait et lui firent boire la potion de force.

- C'est inadmissible ! s'indigna l'examinateur, j'en référerais au Ministère !

- Je _suis_ le Ministère, rétorqua Ombrage

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils lâchèrent l'exorciste qui bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il furieux alors qu'un vent de panique commençait à monter en lui

- Vous le saurez dans un instant, répliqua la directrice d'une voix satisfaite, et surtout pas de geste inconsidéré.

Le jeune homme fut brusquement pris d'un vertige et dû s'appuyer à la table d'un élève pour ne pas tomber.

- C'est très puissant, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen avait à présent la nausée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ressentit des picotements désagréables lui parcourir le visage qu'il comprit.

- Oh non... fit-il horrifié en plaçant une main sur son visage

- J'ai bien peur que si, hélas...

Ombrage se tourna vers le professeur de potion :

- Severus, votre contre-potion est tout bonnement fabuleux.

* * *

Prochaine chapitre : lundi 24 mai


	23. l'Amitié

**Reviews, merci à :**

O-chocola-o : parce que tu pense que Kanda veut sauver Allen ? Hinhin

Kilrane01 : Ouep, de l'action !

Little akary : comme tu le dis, c'est peut-être le moment que tout le monde attendait : le malheur des uns fait alors le bonheur des autres.

Tyanilisha : non mais c'est bien que les lecteurs fassent des remarques et disent ce qui ne leur plait pas : )

Sednareinedeseaux : Aah, comme je te plains : les exams ! Sinon, tu dis que tu es sure de ne pas être déçue, ça me fout la pression XD

Lil525 : * saute avec toi *

Konako-swan : héhé, c'est justement l'auteur qui décide de poster la suite ou pas...

Guikat: A mon sens, Allen est quelqu'un de profondément honnête qui répugne à mentir, surtout à ses amis, cela explique pourquoi il voulait tout leur dire.

Crownclown123 : OMG, un masochiste !

Sat1 : Tu peux me pardonner maintenant que le chapitre est posté !

Lyade : Et justement la voici !

Lulubell Alynn : A dire vrai, je n'ai pas établi le nombre de chapitre, j'écris au fur et à mesure. Mais bon, j'étais partie sur une base de dix chapitre, et voilà où on en est...

Egwene Al'Vere : Que de violence dans tes propos 0_0

Elrond-76 : Je pensais vraiment que c'est la réaction qu'elle aurait eu : pour prouver à tout le monde qu'elle a tout le temps raison et qu'elle est toute puissante. Et puis, elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser un « espion » à Poudlard.

Fuhatsu : Si tu écris quelque chose, je passerai...

Tsuki nee-san : Je ne sais pas si c'est la fin de ma fiction mais en tout cas, ça suscite des émois 8 )

BleachHitsugaya : Une semaine et demi voyons ! (personne ne remarque les efforts surhumains que je déploie pour sortir, pour une fois, deux chapitres en moins de trois semaines XD)

Mira nara : Il y a une raison pour le fait que je ne parle plus de la Congrégation... (regard énigmatique)

Tango Dancer : merci, merci :)

SerenePhenix : Qui a dit que Dumbledore avait envoyé Kanda sans préparation à Poudlard ? Simplement, il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire comme il l'avait fait avec Allen.

Lord Makura : Seras-tu encore connecté(e) lorsque je posterai ?

Désolée pour le fait d'avoir posté ce chapitre en retard mais on ne m'avais pas avertie que je partais en week-end au bord de la mer. De toute façon, dites-vous que seul un événement de ce genre peut m'empêcher de poster, je n'ai pas l'intention de stopper net la publication : ) Bonne lecture (au fait, apparemment, je suis détestée pour mon sadisme sans égal, ce qui m'encourage évidemment à continuer)

* * *

Chapitre 22 : L'Amitié

* * *

Incapables de le soutenir davantage, les jambes d'Allen cédèrent sous son poids, et ses genoux vinrent durement frapper le sol.

Anna mit une main devant sa bouche tandis qu'Harry esquissa un geste pour aider leur ami.

Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient ce qui était en train de se produire. Les évènements s'enchainaient à une vitesse trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent réaliser le sens de toute la scène. Ils avaient pourtant vu comme leurs camarades les potions être déversées sur le sol. Ombrage avait proclamé que c'était des potions d'apparence, mais c'était tout simplement ridicule.

Pourquoi Allen aurait-il dissimulé son apparence pendant plus de la moitié de l'année ?

Pourquoi l'aurait-il dissimulé aux personnes en qui il avait confiance ?

Tout ce que le Gryffondor et la Serpentard voyaient, c'était leur ami, à genoux, la tête dans les mains, et Ombrage triomphante devant lui.

Mais la directrice avait décelé le mouvement de certains élèves :

- Si je vois l'un de vous remuer le moindre petit doigt de pied pour venir l'aider, je m'arrangerai personnellement pour que cette personne ne remette plus jamais les pieds à Poudlard, menaça-t-elle

L'exorciste entendit la menace adressée aux autres élèves et pria pour que ni Anna, ni Harry ne fasse quelque chose de stupide pour venir à son secours.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Rogue connaissait sa véritable identité, il avait dû donner une mauvaise potion à Ombrage.

Il n'allait pas retrouver son apparence.

Il ne _voulait_ pas retrouver son apparence.

La nausée et les picotements s'interrompirent soudain.

Tout était fini.

L'exorciste commença à respirer plus librement.

La potion n'avait pas fonctionné.

Heureusement.

Mais...

Pourquoi alors...

Pourquoi sentait-il la bosse de son nez disparaître sous ses doigts ?

Et surtout... Pourquoi pouvait-il entendre des exclamations de stupeur autour de lui ?

- Par Merlin... murmura l'examinateur en remontant ses lunettes sur le nez pour mieux observer le phénomène

N'y tenant plus, Ombrage bondit sur le jeune homme agenouillé, lui empoigna une mèche de cheveux qui pâlissaient à vue d'œil, et tira sur celle-ci pour lui faire relever la tête.

Elle eut un petit cri strident, imitée par d'autres, lorsque le visage de l'imposteur fut révélé au grand jour.

Le visage d'Allen s'était affiné et était à présent encadré de mèches de cheveux blanches qui s'allongeaient encore. À la place de la balafre rouge qui s'étalait sur sa joue gauche, on pouvait maintenant voir une marque de la même couleur, plus fine, plus stylisée. La marque s'achevait sur son front en une étoile à cinq branche. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, et la couleur bleue de l'iris s'était muée en un gris étrange.

Désespéré, dans le silence qui régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle, Allen chercha ses amis des yeux.

Anna le fixait, la bouche à demi ouverte. Quand elle vit qu'il la regardait également, elle demeura interdite.

Le jeune homme pensa à cet instant qu'il allait savoir si leur amitié allait perdurer où non.

Il vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplir de larmes.

Elle détourna la tête.

Tournant alors ses yeux vers le Gryffondor, il vit que celui-ci avait les poings serrés et qu'il avait pâli.

S'étant repris, Ombrage annonça d'une voix satisfaite :

- Et bien, voilà qui fait la preuve n'est-ce pas ? Emmenez-le dans mon bureau messieurs, et faites en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas en sortir.

Les deux aurors relevèrent l'exorciste qui n'opposa pas de résistance.

A quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

Tandis qu'il suivait les deux aurors dont les baguettes étaient pointées sur lui, Allen se remémora la réaction qu'avaient eu ses amis. Il savait pertinemment que c'est celle qu'il avait attendu de leur part.

La seule réaction qui l'étonnait, c'était la sienne.

Il s'était toujours dit que peu importe ce qui arriverait dans ce monde ci, il verrait les choses d'une façon détachée. Mais il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était absolument pas là sa nature. Allen Walker ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir concerné, de s'impliquer, de s'attacher. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques jours de cela, il avait songé à la séparation qu'il aurait à endurer, et avait su que ça serait un moment difficile pour lui.

Mais pas à ce point.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

- Assieds-toi là ! ordonna le dénommé Vanver en lui désignant une chaise d'un revers de la tête, tandis que son acolyte sortait un ruban vert de sa poche

- _Cello_, fit Rocklood en pointant sa baguette sur le ruban

Le sort fut englouti et le ruban se mit à se tortiller, tel un serpent. Rocklood sortit ensuite un deuxième ruban de sa poche, pourpre cette fois, et répéta la même opération.

Une fois que celle-ci fut terminée, il s'approcha d'Allen et lui accrocha la ruban pourpre autour du poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme

- C'est un ruban de stupéfixion, répondit Vanver, on va accrocher le même à la porte du bureau. Tu sors, il te stupéfixie.

- Tu vas attendre ici sagement le retour de Dolorès, c'est compris ?

Allen acquiesça silencieusement.

Les deux aurors quittèrent la pièce, le laissant seul.

* * *

En sortant de la salle d'examen, Harry vit Anna filer droit devant elle, sans lui adresser un mot. Lorsqu'elle le frôla, il l'entendit sangloter.

Il pensait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, et était désolé pour elle, malgré le fait qu'il soit loin d'être aussi lié avec elle qu'avec Ron, Hermione et Al...

Allen...

S'appelait-il même vraiment ainsi ?

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu changer d'apparence, son cœur avait presque cessé de battre.

Toute cette histoire était abracadabrante.

Ron et Hermione s'abattirent sur lui :

- Alors, cet examen ? Tu... commença Hermione

- Dis, la coupa Ron, il s'est passé un truc dans la Grande Salle non ? Je viens de croiser Seamus complètement surexcité, tout comme la majorité des personnes que j'ai croisé d'ailleurs.

- Harry, tout va bien ? fit la jeune fille en voyant le Survivant plongé dans ses pensées

- Pas tellement à vrai dire.

- Quoi, veux dire que tu as raté l'examen ? Impossible mon vieux, si je m'en suis convenablement sorti, tu as dû te surpasser.

- Ce n'est pas l'examen, c'est Allen.

Ses amis le dévisagèrent les sourcils froncés.

- Allen ?

- Venez, je vais vous expliquer.

Les trois Gryffondors se rendirent dans leur salle commune, où étaient réunis plus de la moitié des membres de leur maison, qui parlaient déjà de l'évènement.

Harry emmena Ron et Hermione à l'écart et leur expliqua ce qui s'était produit dans la Grande Salle. Comment Ombrage avait surgit, comment elle avait accusé Allen d'être un espion et comment celui-ci avait été forcé de retrouver sa véritable apparence.

Après son récit, les deux adolescents ne dirent pas un mot.

Finalement, Hermione prit la parole d'une voix sourde :

- Tu veux dire qu'Allen est bien une sorte.. d'espion ?

- Plutôt qu'il nous a menti depuis le début oui ! la corrigea Ron avec colère, je le savais qu'il n'était pas net ! On n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance !

- Arrête Ronald, on ne pouvait pas savoir !

- Pince-moi Harry, elle le défend _encore_ ?

- Je ne le défends pas, je dis juste qu'il n'était pas écrit sur sa figure qu'il se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre !

Le rouquin croisa les bras :

- Alors tu ne lui en veux pas ?

Elle soupira :

- Bien sûr que je lui en veux ! Mais s'il est véritablement un auror œuvrant pour Dumbledore, alors il n'est pas dangereux.

- A aucun moment il n'a dit qu'il était un auror, fit remarquer Harry, et je doute que ça soit le cas.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Et bien tout d'abord, ce ne sont pas les méthodes de Dumbledore, ensuite, Allen est à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année, au nez et à la barbe d'Ombrage et enfin, il est trop jeune pour être auror, enfin... je crois. C'est difficile à dire, il a un visage jeune, mais des cheveux blancs.

- Des cheveux blancs ?

- On s'en fiche de toute façon, trancha Ron, moi, il ne m'intéresse plus en tout cas.

Et il les quitta, d'un pas rageur.

Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Allen leur avait menti, les avait trompés et avait abusé de leur confiance.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la véritable identité de la personne qu'ils avaient côtoyée et appelé « ami » pendant plus de six mois.

* * *

Le soir même, Ombrage entra dans son bureau, suivie des deux aurors et de Kanda.

Lorsqu'Allen vit se dernier, son visage s'illumina un peu.

- Levez-vous, ordonna Ombrage tandis que les deux aurors menaçaient le jeune homme de leurs baguettes

Allen s'exécuta.

- Vous voyez Engerlus, comme je vous l'avais dit, ce n'est pas un élève de Poudlard, il a utilisé de la Transfora pour s'introduire dans l'école et nous espionner.

- Et comment l'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Kanda impassible

- C'est un élève qui... Maintenant que j'y songe... Veuillez enlever votre gant.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Allen obéit docilement et ôta son gant.

Les deux aurors et la Grande Inquisitrice eurent un mouvement de recul.

- C'est... son bras ? fit Rocklood apeuré

- C'est tout simplement immonde ! s'insurgea Ombrage, comment vous-êtes vous fait cela ? Vous êtes né comme ça ?

L'exorciste fusilla Kanda du regard : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de poser cette question à Ombrage, en sachant parfaitement quelle serait la réponse ? Kanda s'avança vers lui.

- Faites attention Engerlus, prévint la directrice, il est sans doute dangereux.

- Je sais ce que je fais, merci, rétorqua ce dernier d'une voix sèche

- Bien...

- Tendez votre bras, ordonna le membre du ministère en s'approchant un peu plus

Allen obéit une nouvelle fois, en se demandant ce que Kanda pouvait bien avoir en tête.

- Laissez-nous seul, fit l'exorciste au physique rebondie

- Pardon ? s'offusqua Ombrage, dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous trouvez dans _mon _bureau ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avez fait appel à moi ? répliqua-t-il froidement

- Oui mais...

- Dois-je encore vous rappeler que je suis très proche du ministre ? Voulez-vous que nous le contactions pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense ?

- Non mais...

- Son bras m'intrigue, je vais l'examiner, puis l'interroger.

- Mais je croyais que nous devions le livrer au ministère ?

- Le ministère attendra. Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de leur livrer un espion au bras étrange, sans rien savoir de lui. Comme vous l'avez dit, il est sans doute dangereux et suffisamment intelligent pour avoir passé la moitié de l'année dans votre école.

Ombrage rougit et marmonna une bouillie sonore.

- Accordez-moi au moins une semaine pour le percer à jour et prendre les décisions nécessaires. Après tout, si nous établissons qu'il est dangereux pour le monde magique, nous pourrons le faire enfermer à Azkaban sans avoir besoin de recourir à un procès n'est-ce pas ? Et je pourrais en profiter pour lui soutirer des informations sur... et bien sur qui vous savez.

La directrice retrouva soudainement toute sa superbe.

Engerlus parlait bien évidemment de Dumbledore.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, nous pourrions ainsi éviter des procédures longues et inutiles. C'est parfaitement orchestré Engerlus, j'en réfèrerai au ministre, sous forme de rapport, sauf si... sauf si vous désirez le faire vous même bien sûr.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, de mon côté, j'ai un interrogatoire à mener.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je vous laisse.

- J'insiste pour le faire _seul_, fit Kanda en fixant les deux aurors, je suis capable de me défendre.

Ombrage se figea, puis se radoucit :

- Évidemment, je comprends. Venez messieurs, laissons-le accomplir son travail.

Avant qu'elle ne soit sortie, Kanda ajouta :

- Et bien entendu, je serai le seul à l'interroger.

- Pendant une semaine Engerlus, une semaine...

Dès que la porte eut été refermée, Kanda se retourna vers Allen :

- Tu es vraiment stupide moyashi !

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme ne riposta pas.

Car pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensait exactement la même chose que lui.

- Allez, du nerf ! T'as une semaine pour trouver une solution.

- QUOI ! s'exclama Allen, mais je croyais que tu...

- Tu croyais que t'étais tiré d'affaire ? La vieille a juste dit que je pouvais venir t'interroger tous les jours si je le voulais, dans son bureau.

- Toujours à faire le travail à moitié...

- Pardon ?

- T'as parfaitement entendu BAKANDA ! Comment veux-tu que je fasses quelque chose en étant enfermé ? Je ne serai pas stupéfixié si je sors mais eux se rendront compte de mon absence.

- C'est pas mon problème, tu te débrouilles ! Et t'as intérêt à trouver quelque chose de mieux que la fuite si tu veux revoir tes amis. Je te signale au passage qu'il y a au moins un akuma dans les parages. On ne peut pas quitter ce monde sans l'éliminer.

Et effectivement, comme il l'avait laissé entendre, Kanda laissa Allen se débrouiller seul.

Ayant demandé la permission de s'approprier pour une semaine le bureau d'Ombrage, il pouvait y passer quand il le désirait : et il n'y passait jamais.

Allen avait beau se creuser la cervelle, maudire son ainé et le traiter de tous les noms possibles, rien n'y faisait : il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'autre solution que la fuite. S'il ne partait pas avant qu'Ombrage le fasse enfermer à Azkaban, les choses promettaient d'être beaucoup plus complexes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

McGonagall avait tenté d'intercéder en sa faveur, ou même de le voir, mais n'était parvenue qu'à rassembler des soupçons supplémentaires autour de l'exorciste, et autour d'elle. Elle cherchait un moyen de contacter Dumbledore, sans succès.

De leur côté, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nils et Anna continuaient de passer leurs examens.

L'ambiance était bien morose entre eux cinq. Tous avaient l'impression d'avoir été dupés, et bien qu'Allen fût bel et bien présent dans tous les esprits, il n'en était pas moins banni de toutes les conversations.

Plusieurs fois, Hermione avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec ses amis mais à chaque fois, Ron avait quitté la salle et Harry s'était plongé dans ses révisions, la mine sombre.

Comme eux, penser à la « trahison » d'Allen était douloureux, mais elle voulait éclaircir le mystère qui entourait le jeune homme et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Elle lui en voulait, il lui manquait, elle voulait savoir.

La jeune fille ne savait même pas où il était à présent, peut-être à Azkaban, ou au ministère. Elle s'était même pris à penser qu'il se trouvait peut-être encore quelque part dans l'école depuis qu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre Engerlus et Ombrage, où cette dernière questionnait le membre du ministère sur un interrogatoire.

Anna et Nils, eux, s'étaient éloignés du groupe des Gryffondors. Sans Allen pour les souder, leur amitié avait presque entièrement volé en éclats.

La fin des examens approchait et la situation demeurait toujours la même, toujours insupportable.

Ce n'est que le dernier jour, avec l'examen d'astronomie, que les choses évoluèrent brusquement.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 6 juin


	24. Le rêve

**Reviews, merci à :**

Tyanilisha : Oui, Pornic :)

Lii-chan57 : Je prévois de développer les sentiments de chacun... au fur et à mesure !

O-chocola-o : Kanda est un gros flemmard XD (disons qu'il ne fait que ce qu'il juge utile de faire)

Fuhatsu : Pas mal l'idée de miss Teigne ! Désolée de te dire qu'en revanche, toutes tes hypothèses, aussi ingénieuses soient-elles, sont fausses :D !

Egwene Al'Vere : Mais Harry & Cie ne savent pas qu'Allen se trouve dans le bureau d'Ombrage !

Lulubell Alynn : Rêver en couleur, c'est bien : )

Lord Makura : nouvelle gâterie XD

Sat1 : Ouf, je suis pardonnée !

Al'-chan24 : Ouaaaais ! Jujulapetoch = fort potentiel de persuasion, j'vais faire de la pub au site !

Little Akary: Dans ma vision des choses, Allen avait dû déployer tellement d'efforts pour ne pas se faire découvrir qu'il se retrouvait complètement déprimé à l'idée que toute sa tentative ait échouée. C'est comme ça que je vois le personnage en tout cas : ) (il ne peut pas être tout le temps au top si ? 0_0)

Tango Dancer : Olé !

Tsuki-neesan : c'était sans hésiter la plus longue review jamais écrite dans toute l'histoire de l'Humanité ! BRAVO ! Je ne sais pas si je compte écrire vingt chapitres de plus mais ta review ma fait énormément plaisir : ) !

BleachHitsugaya : Allons bon, Allen a tout de même été percé à jour ! XD (cela dit y'avait effectivement pas beaucoup d'action)

Guikat : Tsuki, tes efforts ont été remarqués !

Mira nara : Merde de même : ) (sauf que pour moi, c'est plus tard)

Timydamonkey : Thank you ! (I'm very honoured)

Crownclown123 : Encore une admiratrice de la review de dix kilomètres de longueur !

Sweetkakes35 : Again, I'm very honoured to have an English reader, and I hope in the future, I'll be able to translate this story in English, but,to me, I'll need the help of an English betareader.

Lyade : C'est horrible mais c'est super marrant à faire XD

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Le rêve

* * *

Le mercredi soir eut lieu l'examen d'astronomie. Les élèves étaient cette fois répartis en fonction de leur maison. A onze heures du soir, les Gryffondors montèrent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Bien que tous s'étaient promis d'être extrêmement vigilants et concentrés, ils ne purent bientôt plus ignorer ce qui se passait dans le parc, à quelques mètres sous eux.

Des silhouettes sombres s'agitaient dans le parc, et finirent par entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid.

Harry ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la petite hutte, d'où il voyait s'échapper des rayons de lumière.

Sentant le regard de l'examinateur se poser sur lui, il remonta son télescope et braqua sa lentille sur Venus. Remarquant ensuite qu'il s'était trompé de case pour noter sa réponse, il saisit sa plume et...

BANG !

Comme la plupart des ses camarades, Harry sursauta et se redressa.

La porte de la cabane du garde forestier s'était ouverte à toute volée et on voyait le demi-géant sur le pas de sa maison, rugissant de colère.

Les silhouettes noires, à présent réunies en cercle autour de lui, le bombardaient de sorts, sans grand succès.

Harry serra plus fortement l'objectif de son télescope.

- Soyez raisonnable, Hagrid ! entendit-il

- Raisonnable ? Va donc au diable ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Dawlish !

Après que Crockdur eut été touché par un maléfice de Stupéfixion, Hagrid se déchaina. Ses forces semblaient s'être décuplées après avoir vu son compagnon s'écrouler. Plusieurs silhouettes s'écartèrent lorsqu'il poussa un hurlement de rage.

- Regardez !

Harry se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué par Parvati. A l'entrée du château, une nouvelle forme sombre se découpait dans l'obscurité.

- Allons, voyons ! fit le deuxième examinateur. Il ne reste plus que seize minutes vous savez !

Mais sa tentative de ramener les élèves à leur carte échoua. Tous suivaient le déroulement des évènements avec une curiosité muée d'inquiétude.

- Comment osez-vous ? hurla la silhouette arrivant sur les lieux du combat. Comment _osez_-vous ?

Le Survivant reconnut la voix de McGonagall.

Arrêtez-la ! Elle aussi est avec lui ! criait une voix suraiguë qu'Harry identifia instantanément comme étant celle appartenant à Ombrage

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Elle est avec l'espion ! Et lui aussi !

- Vous divaguez, de quel droit l'attaquez-vous ? Il n'a rien fait qui puisse justifier...

McGonagall n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Quatre sortilèges de Stupéfixion vinrent la frapper en même temps et elle s'effondra.

Harry entendit le professeur Tofty proférer des jurons d'indignation. Lui-même n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Cet événement fit exploser Hagrid qui hurlait à présent autant qu'il rugissait. Finalement, voyant la bataille perdue d'avance, il s'empara de Crockdur et s'engouffra dans la forêt interdite.

- Attrapez-le ! Attrapez-le !

Les élèves se lançaient des regards, silencieux autant qu'indignés.

- Heu... Plus que cinq minutes... annonça le professeur Tofty d'une voix éteinte

Cinq minutes plus tard, les étudiants dévalaient les escaliers, impatients de discuter entre eux de la scène à laquelle ils avaient tous assisté.

- Quelle horrible bonne femme ! s'exclama Hermione rouge de fureur. Prendre Hagrid par surprise en pleine nuit !

- Hagrid a bien réagi, hein ? fit Ron d'une voix où perçait pourtant l'inquiétude. Comment ça se fait que tous les sortilèges aient rebondi sur lui ?

- Ça doit venir de son sang. C'est très difficile de stupéfixer un géant, ils sont comme des trolls, vraiment coriaces... Mais le professeur McGonagall, la malheureuse... Quatre éclairs de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine, et à son âge en plus...

- Qu'a voulu dire Ombrage par « Elle est avec l'espion » ? demanda Harry

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait tout de suite compris de qui Ombrage parlait.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle, je sais que vous allez me tomber dessus mais... Je pense qu'elle faisait référence à Allen.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rosée, signe que le tournant que prenait la conversation ne lui convenait pas :

- Allen hein ? Pourquoi toujours lui ?

- Ronald, je ne dis rien de mal, Harry m'a posé une question, j'y ai répondu, point.

- Et d'ailleurs je pense qu'elle n'a pas tort, intervint Harry

- Quoi ?

- Allen doit sûrement encore être à Poudlard, vous ne croyez pas que s'il avait été emmené au ministère, la Gazette du sorcier l'aurait mentionné ? C'est le genre de sujet qui aurait montré que Dumbledore est, une fois de plus, coupable de quelque chose.

- Ça n'enlève rien à ce que je dis, riposta Ron, pourquoi en revient-on toujours à Allen ?

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry répondit à sa place :

- Écoute Ron, je pense qu'on a réussi à éviter le sujet suffisamment longtemps. Vous connaissez tous les deux mon avis sur le sujet mais si Allen est toujours à Poudlard, alors j'aimerais tirer cette histoire de changement d'apparence au clair.

- Mais...

- On ne sait pas où il se trouve dans le château, c'est vrai, mais on pourra effectuer quelques recherches après nos BUSES. Si Ombrage ne l'a pas emmené au ministère, mais qu'elle pense qu'il est quand même un espion, c'est que quelque chose la retient, et j'aimerais trouver quoi. Sur ce, je propose que nous allions nous coucher, personnellement, je suis épuisé.

Ses amis durent admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, sur le premier point comme sur le dernier, et c'est après cette conversation qu'ils se mirent au lit.

Le lendemain avait lieu la dernière épreuve, celle que redoutait le plus Harry : Histoire de la magie.

Durant l'épreuve, le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour ne pas succomber au sommeil. Finalement, tandis qu'il avait posé le visage dans le creux de ses mains pour réfléchir à la question de la Confédération des trolls, il se retrouva à marcher dans le couloir menant au Département des mystères. Il accéda une nouvelle fois à l'immense salle remplie de globes de verre. Il parcourut les rangées d'étagères sans prêter attention à ce qu'elles contenaient. Il voulait arriver à la dernière salle. Cette fois-ci, il allait...

Soudain, il aperçut une forme recroquevillée au bout d'une allée. Un courant de peur l'envahit.

- Prend-là pour moi... Rapporte-la... Je ne peux pas y toucher... mais toi, tu peux..., fit une voix glaciale dénuée d'émotions

Harry vit une main blanche tenant une baguette magique s'élever près de lui.

_Endoloris !_

La forme à terre poussa un cri rauque de douleur, et ne parvint qu'à retomber sur le sol en voulant se relever.

Harry se mit à rire, il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et le maléfice disparut.

L'homme gémit.

- Lord Voldemort attend...

Sirius se redressa un peu. Son visage blafard était couvert de sang et ses traits étaient crispés. Seuls ses yeux témoignaient de la force qui lui restait encore.

- Tu devras me tuer, murmura-t-il

- Sans aucun doute, c'est ce que je finirai par faire, cracha Harry, à moins que tu ne préfères expérimenter une mort nouvelle.

En disant cela, il jeta un regard aux deux akumas qui assistaient à la scène dans un coin.

- ...Mais tu commencera par aller me la chercher, Black... Tu crois donc que c'était vraiment de la douleur, ce que tu as éprouvé jusqu'à maintenant ? Réfléchis... Nous avons des heures devant nous et personne ne peut t'entendre...

Un long cri retentit lorsque le sortilège de douleur fut lancé une fois de plus.

Harry se réveilla brusquement à terre, hurlant comme un fou tandis que sa cicatrice lui brûlait le crâne.

* * *

- Non, non, pas question... Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie... Je ne veux pas...

Malgré ses supplications, Harry fut emmené de force par le professeur Tofty, hors de la salle d'examen.

Il se rendit ensuite seul à l'infirmerie, après avoir assuré l'examinateur qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux, et chercha en vain McGonagall.

- Elle n'est plus ici, Potter, lui apprit madame Pomfresh les yeux humides. Elle a été transférée ce matin à Ste Mangouste. Quatre éclairs de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine à son âge ? C'est étonnant qu'elle ait survécu.

- Elle... est partie ? répéta le jeune homme sans y croire

Il entendit la cloche sonner.

Après que l'infirmière l'eut laissé seul, il demeura un instant pétrifié de terreur.

Son parrain était en danger.

Sirius était avec Voldemort, entouré d'akumas.

Vers qui se tourner à présent que tous ceux sur qui il comptait étaient partis ?

Dumbledore, Hagrid, et à présent McGonagall ?

Il lui fallait prévenir Hermione et Ron, et ensemble, sauver Sirius.

En dévalant les escaliers menant à la Grande salle; où l'épreuve venait juste de s'achever, une angoisse sourde lui étreignait le cœur. Il parvint tant bien que mal à la refouler pour rester lucide.

Apercevant ses amis, il courut vers eux et s'arrêta.

- Harry ! fit la rousse en le voyant. Que s'est-il passé ? Ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade ?

- Où étais-tu ?

- Venez avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Il les emmena dans la première salle vide qui lui tomba sous la main et leur expliqua que Sirius était prisonnier de Voldemort.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit-il, dans mon rêve j'ai aussi vu des akumas.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent ses amis en chœur

- Ils étaient là je vous dis, dans un coin, Voldemort a même laissé entendre que Sirius pourrait être tué par eux s'il leur en donnait l'ordre !

- Mais Harry, intervint timidement Hermione, c'est impossible, personne ne peut contrôler les akumas.

- Nous n'en savons rien Hermione ! Il a peut-être trouvé un moyen... un sortilège... je ne sais pas moi !

Le jeune homme brun s'assit à une table, tentant de maitriser le sentiment de panique qui revenait à la charge.

- Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour aller là-bas ? demanda-t-il enfin

Après un moment de silence, Ron prit la parole :

- A... aller là-bas ? balbutia-t-il

- Aller au Département des mystères pour secourir Sirius !

Ses amis tentèrent de le raisonner. Etait-il réellement possible que Voldemort se trouve en ce moment même, à cinq heures de l'après-midi, au ministère de la Magie ?

Harry protesta avec véhémence à leurs remarques en leur rappelant qu'il avait assisté à l'attaque du père de Ron par le serpent de Voldemort. A ce souvenir, Ron se mit de son côté, et c'est à deux qu'ils tentèrent de convaincre Hermione de la nécessité d'aller au ministère. Celle-ci ne semblait rien vouloir entendre.

- J'essaye de te dire... Voldemort te connaît, Harry ! Il a emmené Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets pour t'y attirer, ce sont des choses qu'il a l'habitude de faire, il sait que... que tu es du genre à porter secours à Sirius ! Alors imagine, et si c'était toi qu'il essayait d'attirer au Département des mys...

- Hermione, peu importe qu'il ait fait ça pour m'emmener là-bas ou pas... Ils ont transporté McGonagall à Ste Mangouste, il n'y a plus à Poudlard aucun membre de l'Ordre à qui on puisse raconter ce qui se passe et si nous n'y allons pas, Sirius est mort !

- Mais, Harry... Et si ton rêve... n'était qu'un rêve ?

Cette remarque acheva de faire sortir le jeune homme brun de ses gonds.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à se chamailler férocement pour prouver qu'ils avaient raison.

Finalement, Hermione dévoila son argument final :

- Et si tu vas là-bas, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour battre les akumas ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. La jeune fille n'avait pas tort : comment venir à bout d'une chose qu'on ne peut pas tuer ?

- Si tu veux y aller, c'est ton droit, et j'irais aussi si j'étais certaine de risquer ma vie pour Sirius, et non pour Voldemort. Si nous y allons et que nous découvrons que Voldemort t'a attiré dans un piège, les chances que nous avons de nous en sortir sont extrêmement minces, mais si en plus Voldemort a effectivement trouvé un moyen de mettre les akumas à sa merci...

- Tu dis que Harry a rêvé, fit Ron, si c'est le cas, Voldemort n'a probablement pas réuni des akumas.

- …Mais justement, le problème est que nous n'en savons rien, Ronald.

La porte de la salle où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit soudain ,et la figure de Ginny apparut à l'encadrement :

- Salut. On a reconnu la voix de Harry. Pourquoi tu criais comme ça ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! rétorqua brusquement ce dernier

- Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton. Je me demandais simplement si je pouvais me rendre utile.

- Et bien non, tu ne peux pas.

Luna apparut derrière Ginny et fit une remarque sereine sur la politesse du jeune homme, ce à quoi il répondit par un juron.

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, Hermione s'exclama :

- Attend, attends... Harry, je crois au contraire qu'elles _peuvent_ nous être utiles.

Toutes les oreilles se tendirent vers elle.

Elle leur expliqua qu'ils avaient juste à parler à Sirius pour vérifier si celui-ci se trouvait au quartier général ou non.

- Comment ? interrogea Harry, comment on va s'y prendre pour vérifier ?

- On se servira de la cheminée d'Ombrage pour voir si on peut le contacter, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante à l'idée de s'introduire dans le bureau de la directrice tyrannique. On va de nouveau attirer Ombrage ailleurs mais nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le guet et c'est là que Ginny et Luna peuvent nous être utiles.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors acceptèrent la mission qui leur était confiée sans trop savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Ensemble, ils échafaudèrent tout un plan pour éloigner Ombrage de son bureau et laisser du temps à Harry pour parler à Sirius.

Ron irait dire à la Grande Inquisitrice que Peeves avait encore fait des siennes, ou essaierait de persuader celui-ci de provoquer tout un remue-ménage. Ginny et Luna se posteraient dans le couloir du bureau et feraient croire aux élèves essayant de s'y aventurer que du Gaz Etrangleur avait été répandu, quant à Hermione, elle devrait accompagner Harry dans le bureau.

- Dites, fit Ron, ça ne résout pas vraiment le problème des akumas non ?

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et se précipita au dortoir pour y attraper sa cape d'invisibilité.

Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas y prêter attention. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Le plan fut lancé et Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent tant bien que mal devant le bureau de la directrice.

- Cinq minutes, pas plus, rappela Hermione tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la porte à l'aide du couteau qui lui avait été donné par Sirius

Il y eut un cliquetis de serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Harry et Hermione s'introduirent dans le bureau et purent enfin respirer plus librement...

… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils relèvent la tête.

- A... llen ? fit Harry dans un souffle alors que l'exorciste, assis près de la cheminée esquissait un mouvement de stupeur

- Que... ?

Hermione, elle, se raidit en le voyant.

Le Survivant revint bien vite de sa surprise.

Il devait parler à Sirius.

Il jeta une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, tout en fixant l'exorciste des yeux. Puis, détournant le regard, il s'agenouilla et plongea la tête dans les flammes vertes.

Alors que la moitié du corps de son ami avait disparu dans le feu, Hermione était toujours pétrifiée en train de dévisager le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Hermione je...

- Toi... murmura la jeune fille

Elle avait reconnu la voix mystérieuse qui la hantait. Enfin, elle pouvait mettre un nom sur un visage.

Ça semblait presque surréaliste. Comment imaginer une telle histoire ? Et pourtant, la preuve était là.

Certes, le Allen qu'elle avait sous les yeux à présent était différent du Allen qu'elle avait connu, ou cru connaître. Le visage plus fin, le nez droit, la peau plus pâle, les cheveux blancs plus longs et plus en désordre... Même sa balafre avait disparu pour laisser place à une marque singulière.

Mais ses yeux, non. Ses yeux argentés qui l'a fixaient mi-inquiets, mi-soulagés, ne pouvaient décidément pas la tromper.

La forme et la couleur de l'iris étaient différentes, pas l'âme qui les habitaient.

C'était définitivement Allen.

L'exorciste la vit poser les yeux sur son visage, en détailler les moindre changements. Il était heureux qu'elle le voit pour la première fois comme il était vraiment.

Et il sourit.

Hermione n'eut alors plus aucun doute concernant son identité.

C'était lui qui l'avait sauvée.

Comment oublier un tel sourire ? Comment n'avait-elle même pas notée que le Allen qu'elle connaissait avait presque exactement le même ?

Elle remarqua aussi l'inhabituel ruban accroché à son bras.

- Tu... commença-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant

Mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée fulgurante d'Ombrage qui bondit à la cheminée et agrippa solidement les cheveux de Harry pour le tirer hors de la cheminée.

- Vous pensez sans doute, crachota la petite femme, qu'après deux Niffleurs, j'allais à nouveau laisser une ignoble petite créature fouiner dans mon bureau quand j'ai le dos tourné ? Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai jeté des sortilèges Anticatimini tout autour de ma porte, espèce d'idiot. Prenez sa baguette ! ordonna-t-elle à Malefoy

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et, après un nouvel ordre, il s'empara également de celle d'Hermione après une lutte vaine de celle-ci.

Allen se releva dans un sursaut.

- Oh, vous, je ne vous conseille pas de tenter quoi que se soit, le prévint Ombrage en pointant sa baguette vers lui

Bien qu'habitué à de telles menaces, l'exorciste se tint tranquille. Il en profita pour fusiller Malefoy du regard, le faisant se ratatiner sur lui-même.

Après qu'Ombrage eut sans succès tenté de faire dire à Harry la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans son bureau, un flot d'élèves les rejoignirent : les Serpentards avaient attrapé les autres membres du complot.

Ron aperçut Allen et en ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

L'exorciste le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête, avant qu'ils n'assistent tous les deux impuissants à l'interrogatoire de leur camarade par Ombrage.

N'obtenant aucun aveux, cette dernière eut recours à Rogue qui l'informa qu'elle avait utilisé toutes les potions de Véritasérum qu'il avait préparés.

Harry profita de cet instant pour effectuer une dernière tentative de prévenir un membre de l'Ordre.

- Ils ont pris Patmol ! Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée.

Un grand silence s'en suivit.

- Patmol ? répéta Ombrage ayant bien l'intention de profiter d'un tel renseignement, Qui est Patmol ? Où est cette chose cachée? Que veut-il dire, Rogue ?

Harry pria de toutes ses forces pour que Rogue comprenne. Bien que cela lui fasse de la peine de l'admettre, le professeur de potions était son dernier espoir.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit froidement Rogue, Potter, quand j'aurai envie de vous entendre crier des paroles sans queue ni tête, je vous donnerai une potion de Babillage.

Après une remarque cinglante à Crabbe, le professeur quitta les lieux.

C'est alors qu'Ombrage se résolut à agir. Pointant sa baguette sur le Survivant, elle fit savoir que le sortilège Doloris qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire subir était ce qui lui restait de mieux à faire.

Allen fit un mouvement pour la stopper.

- Pas un geste vous ! hurla-t-elle, Restez bien sagement dans votre coin. Si le sortilège Doloris est l'unique solution pour...

- Non ! cria Hermione. Professeur Ombrage... C'est illégal !

Mais la directrice ne prêta aucune intention à ses cris et, après avoir courtoisement appris à Harry qu'elle était la personne qui avait envoyé les Détraqueurs à ses trousses l'été dernier, elle inspira fortement et :

_- Endol..._

- NON ! hurla une nouvelle fois Hermione. Non... Harry... Il faut le lui dire !

Allen détendit ses muscles. Il s'était apprêté à bondir sur Ombrage et à la désarmer. Il n'avait hélas pas prévu ce qu'il ferait après avoir commis une telle action, c'est pourquoi il remercia intérieurement Hermione de lui avoir fourni quelques précieuses minutes supplémentaires pour peaufiner son plan.

Activant la vitesse supérieure des rouages de son cerveau, il ne suivit qu'à peine le reste de la conversation et ne redressa la tête que pour entendre Hermione expliquer en sanglotant qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de communiquer avec Dumbledore.

A sa grande stupeur, il l'écouta débiter toute son histoire, et notamment, qu'ils voulaient dire à Dumbledore que l'arme qu'ils préparaient était prête.

Le jeune homme avait pourtant appris à reconnaître les personnes qui bluffaient lors de la formation avec son maître, et il sut instinctivement que c'était précisément ce qu'était en train de faire la jeune fille.

Seule la raison lui échappait.

Ce qui ne lui échappa pas, en revanche, c'est la tournure que prit le mensonge.

Suite aux faux aveux d'Hermione, un sourire éclatant s'étala sur le visage de la directrice.

- Et _il_ est avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en pointant un doigt sur Allen

- O... oui.

_- Q...Quoi _? balbutia l'exorciste qui n'y comprenait plus grand chose

- Ce n'est plus la peine de le cacher Allen, fit Hermione en se tournant vers lui

Puis à Ombrage :

- C'est un espion envoyé par Dumbledore pour nous aider à préparer l'arme.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : dimanche 13 juin


	25. Le temps de la vérité

**Reviews, merci à :**

Koneko-swan : Et justement, nous sommes le 13 !

Tyanilisha : Pourquoi Pornic ? Mes parents : ) Oui, c'est possible qu'on se soit croisées, et peut-être que ça sera le cas cet été si tu y va !

Fuhatsu : Parce que c'est humainement irréalisable : )

Lii-chan57 : Elle s'arrêtera pourtant un jour (ou peut-être... une nuit...)

O-chocola-o : La suite est là !

Lulubell Alynn : Peut-être... Peut-être pas... (j'entretiens le mystère)

Lord Makura : Justement, tu ne comptais tout de même pas faire travailler Kanda le jour de sa fête si ?

Sat1 : Here it is : )

Crownclown123 : Tout est prévu dans mon petit cerveau...

Sweetkakes35 : I can speak English actually, but I make lots of grammar mistakes, that's why a beta reader would be a good thing !

Little akary : p 838 de l'édition Gallimard (grand format), Ombrage avoue qu'elle a bien envoyé les akumas à Harry. Sinon, Ombrage n'avait pas le droit d'interroger Allen, mais elle avait le droit d'aller le voir, même si elle ne le faisait pas. C'est encore son bureau tout de même ! : )

Elinska : Kanda n'est pas très loin...

Lyade : Là est la question...

Guikat : Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? On l'a démasqué, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a découvert qui il était réellement et donc il a tout intérêt à se faire aussi petit que possible... Pari accepté !

Tango Dancer : Moi aussi j'avais hâte qu'elle le découvre !

Timydamonkey : It's also what I think : )

BleachHitsugaya : Mystère...

SerenePhenix : Motus et bouche cousue, je ne dirai rien...

Concernant le chapitre précédent, comme vous avez pu le constater, je me suis fortement appuyée sur le livre, en essayant quand même de réécrire certains passages, mais j'avais mis une note à ce sujet au début du prologue. J'aurais préféré éviter (en plus, ça m'astreignait à respecter pas mal de choses), mais je ne me voyais pas tout résumer pour enchainer avec l'action principale. Ceci dit...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Le temps de la vérité

* * *

Allen était abasourdi.

Hermione venait-elle de l'accuser de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis ?

Lui en voulait-elle à ce point ? Non, il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Ombrage affichait une mine épanouie :

- Et bien, décidément, aujourd'hui est un très beau jour ! Finalement, l'interrogatoire d'Engerlus n'est plus utile n'est-ce pas ? Vous espériez pouvoir vous en tirer ?

L'exorciste s'aperçut qu'elle s'adressait à lui et voulut se défendre :

- Mais je ne...

Il s'interrompit. Derrière Ombrage, Hermione hochait la tête de droite à gauche de façon presque imperceptible en le fixant du regard.

- Qu'avez-vous ? interrogea la directrice, j'aimerais entendre ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense. Dumbledore ne peut plus rien pour vous vous savez.

Le jeune homme vit Hermione effectuer le même mouvement.

Que pouvait-elle bien avoir en tête ?

- Parlez ! ordonna l'Inquisitrice en brandissant sa baguette, dites-moi depuis quand ce pauvre fou vous a engagé !

- Heu...

Il allait le regretter, il sentait qu'il allait le regretter :

- … depuis le début de l'année.

Ombrage jubilait :

- Il vous a demandé de vous introduire dans Poudlard sous l'apparence d'un élève pour l'aider à renverser le ministère c'est ça ? C'est bien ce qu'il vous a dit ? C'est bien ce que vous venez d'avouer ?

- Plus ou moins...

- Et l'arme, vous avez aidé Potter et Granger à la faire ?

Allen pensait qu'elle avait déjà établi ce fait. Oh et puis, il était si bien lancé...

- Exactement.

Elle fit volte-face et se tourna vers Hermione :

- Montrez-moi cette arme !

- Je ne veux pas la montrer... à eux ! répliqua Hermione en désignant les Serpentards

- Ce n'est pas à vous de fixer les conditions.

Au terme d'un argument particulièrement persuasif de la jeune fille, insinuant que les Serpentards pourraient se servir de l'arme contre elle, Ombrage finit pourtant par capituler.

- Entendu, ma chérie, allons-y toutes les deux... Et nous emmènerons Potter et Walker aussi, d'accord ? Levez-vous maintenant, et vous, venez par ici.

Allen s'avança, tout en se demandant jusqu'où cette histoire allait le mener.

- Tendez votre main. Je vais vous enlever le ruban, mais pas de mauvais tour !

Il tendit sa main droite, et elle lui ôta le ruban pourpre.

Après avoir remis Malefoy à sa place, Ombrage ouvrit la porte de son bureau :

- Vous trois, vous allez passer devant moi pour me montrer le chemin. On y va.

Les trois adolescents la précédèrent, tandis qu'elle les menaçait toujours de sa baguette.

Ensemble, ils sortirent du bureau, traversèrent toute l'école, le parc, puis s'aventurèrent dans la forêt interdite.

Allen lança un regard à Harry, en fronçant un sourcil. Le survivant lui rendit son geste d'ignorance. Apparemment, lui non plus n'était pas au courant de ce que prévoyait de faire Hermione. Celle-ci regardait droit devant elle, et semblait connaître le chemin par cœur.

L'exorciste pensa qu'elle voulait sans doute attendre le bon moment pour semer Ombrage.

Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient à présent était sinueux, et leur avancée ralentit sensiblement lorsqu'ils durent faire face à un véritable champ de ronces.

- C'est encore loin ? demanda Ombrage qui peinait à franchir les ronces

- Oh oui, fit Hermione d'une voix tout à fait convaincante. Elle est bien cachée.

Harry, lui, commençait à flairer le danger. A ce rythme là, ils allaient finir chez les...

- Heu... Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne direction ? demanda-t-il

- Oh, oui.

Voyant son ami jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui, Allen se montra plus prudent et fit le moins de bruit possible. Pourtant, Hermione, elle, ne prenait pas garde au bruit qu'elle produisait. Pire, on avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de faire le plus de bruit possible.

- Dis, murmura Allen à Harry, je pensais qu'il y avait des créatures dangereuses dans cette forêt.

- C'est parce qu'il y en a, répondit le jeune homme entre ses dents, je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense mais si ça continue, on va vite se faire repérer...

- C'est un peu plus loin ! cria la jeune fille

- Hermione, pas si fort, fit Harry en allongeant ses pas pour la rejoindre. Le moindre petit son peut être entendu ici...

- Justement, je veux qu'on nous entende. Tu verras...

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans une clairière sombre, Allen eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Quel genre de créature pouvait bien se trouver dans ces bois ?

Ombrage, essoufflée, commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez :

- C'est encore loin ?

- Non, plus maintenant. Juste un petit peu plus...

Un sifflement l'interrompit. Une flèche vint se planter dans un arbre, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Paniquée, Ombrage poussa Harry devant elle pour se protéger tandis qu'Allen se plaça rapidement devant Hermione.

Des figures apparaissaient tout autour d'eux. Des êtres mi-hommes, mi-chevaux, munis de carquois et de flèches les menaçaient.

- Des centaures... murmura-t-il

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'un d'eux en s'adressant à Ombrage

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Je t'ai demandé qui tu étais, humaine.

Elle déclina son identité avec une terreur emplie de suffisance.

Les centaures ne parurent pas apprécier le fait qu'elle appartienne au ministère de la Magie, et le fait que celui-ci ait établi des lois les présentant comme inférieurs à l'être humain n'y était pas pour rien.

Pour les tenir à l'écart, Ombrage eut la sottise de les appeler « hybrides ».

Allen entendit un murmure d'indignation mêlé de colère parcourir le rang des centaures.

Tout cela n'allait pas bien se terminer.

- Comment nous as-tu appelés ?

- N'employez pas ce mot là ! dit Hermione aussi furieuse qu'ils l'étaient

Malheureusement, la Grande Inquisitrice persista, et s'enfonça d'avantage dans son orgueil.

Elle finit par rendre les centaures enragés, et lorsqu'elle lia l'un d'eux à l'aide d'un sort, ils se précipitèrent tous sur eux, leurs sabots martelant le sol.

Allen se jeta sur Hermione et la plaqua à terre. Relevant la tête de quelques centimètres, il vit qu'Harry faisait de même.

Ils entendirent les centaures sauter au-dessus d'eux pour atteindre Ombrage. Celle-ci fut finalement maitrisée, et sa baguette magique fut brisée par l'un des centaure. Allen, Hermione et Harry la virent être emportée en hurlant dans les profondeurs des bois.

Leur soulagement fut cependant de courte durée. Après s'être occupés d'Ombrage, les centaures les remirent debout.

- Et ceux-là ? demanda l'un d'eux maintenant Hermione

- Ils sont jeunes. Nous ne nous en prenons jamais aux poulains.

- Ce sont eux qui ont amené cette femme ici, Ronan. D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas si jeunes... Ces deux-là sont presque des ho...

Le centaure à la robe grise s'interrompit.

Il lâcha le col d'Harry qu'il était en train d'agripper pour confirmer ses dires, regardant fixement Allen, prisonnier d'un centaure plus jeune.

- Relâche celui-là, ordonna-t-il à son cadet

Allen fut libéré de l'emprise.

- Toi, approche.

L'exorciste s'exécuta tandis que Hermione et Harry le scrutaient d'un air inquiet.

Il était si proche du centaure à présent qu'il pouvait remarquer les moindres cicatrices qu'arborait celui-ci.

L'homme mi-homme mi-cheval le dévisagea longuement, puis le renifla.

- Celui-là n'est pas d'ici, constata-t-il au bout d'un moment, je n'ai encore jamais senti une telle odeur. Vous pouvez la sentir n'est-ce pas ?

Ses congénères acquiescèrent les uns après les autres, après avoir humé l'air.

Le centaure leva les yeux vers le ciel, puis les ramena sur Allen.

- Je ne sens en lui aucune animosité, mais il y a cette autre odeur, moins perceptible... Plus inquiétante.. Je ne sais quoi penser...

A cet instant précis, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être un plat qu'on s'apprêtait à noter.

- Gardons-les tous ici, suggéra un centaure

- S'il vous plait, implora Hermione, laissez-nous repartir, nous étions juste venus ici pour que vous nous aidiez à...

- Vous aider ? répéta lentement le centaure

S'apercevant de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre, Hermione tenta de se reprendre :

- … Je, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire que...

Un centaure à la taille imposante frappa le sol de son sabot, dans un mouvement de colère :

- Nous n'aidons personne, humaine !

- Il faut les garder ici ! gronda un autre

- Hé ! s'insurgea Allen, Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de vous offenser !

Mais les centaures n'écoutaient déjà plus, et s'avançaient en rugissant, vers eux.

L'exorciste n'avait pas l'intention de les blesser mais s'il ne leur restait plus que cette solution... Il s'apprêta à invoquer son Innocence.

La providence agit pour lui.

Un formidable grondement se fit entendre et la tête gigantesque de Graup apparut dans les feuillages.

- Ah... fit Allen hébété

- HAGGER !

Effrayés, les centaures reculaient, tout en bombardant le géant de flèches qui, en rebondissant sur sa peau épaisse, ne lui laissaient que quelques écorchures

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le jeune homme en rejoignant rapidement ses amis

- C'est Graup, le renseigna Harry

- Graup ?

- Le petit frère de Hagrid.

- Quoi ?

- HAGGER ! tonna le géant

- Je crois qu'il essaye de dire « Hagrid » ! murmura Hermione

Graup les aperçut soudain, et se tourna vers eux.

- Et si on partait ? proposa Allen qui préférait encore la fuite à la bataille avec un géant

Il n'était pas devenu exorciste pour ça.

- Il nous connait, dit Harry les yeux fixés sur le géant, enfin... j'espère que _lui_ s'en souvient aussi...

- Hermy.

- Mon Dieu, souffla Hermione pâle comme la mort à l'appel de son nom, il... il s'en est souvenu !

- Quelqu'un m'explique ? fit l'exorciste un peu perdu

- HERMY ! OÙ HAGGER ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je suis désolée Graup je ne sais pas !

- GRAUP VEUT HAGGER !

Graup tendit une main pour attraper Hermione.

Celle-ci fut poussée par terre par ses deux amis, et la main du géant ne saisit que du vide.

- Là, par contre, je pense qu'on peut courir, fit Harry dont la baguette se trouvait toujours dans le bureau d'Ombrage

Le géant allait revenir à la charge, et c'est ce moment que choisirent les centaures pour contre-attaquer. Après que le signal eut été donné, ils tirèrent tous en même temps une salve de flèches sur la tête de l'ennemi.

Graup poussa un hurlement de douleur et fit un geste pour ôter les pointes des flèches profondément incrustées dans sa chair. Il ne réussit qu'à les enfoncer un peu plus.

Allen sentit un liquide chaud lui tomber sur la joue. Il essuya celle-ci d'un revers de la main et constata qu'il avait reçu une goutte de sang.

Du sang de géant...

Il se promit de raconter l'épisode à Lavi lorsqu'il reviendrait. L'apprenti bookman _aimait _ce genre d'histoire complètement ahurissante.

Une autre goutte de sang dégringola sur sa chemise. Hermione et Harry n'étaient pas en reste, eux aussi étaient tâchés de sang à divers endroits.

Ils s'abritèrent rapidement sous les arbres, pour voir Graup, absolument hors de lui, poursuivre les centaures paniqués qui détalaient dans les bois.

Après avoir détruit une bonne dizaine d'arbres sur son passage, Graup disparut à son tour.

Le silence revint.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul géant dans la forêt ? demanda finalement Allen en époussetant ses vêtements

- Oui...

Mais Harry reprit vite le sens de ses responsabilités :

- Génial Hermione, et maintenant, comment on fait pour revenir au château ? Sirius sera mort avant qu'on en franchisse la porte d'entrée.

Allen se tourna vivement vers lui :

- Sirius ? Sirius Black ?

- Oui, Sirius, le criminel, l'affreux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban.

L'exorciste hocha la tête :

- Ce n'est pas ça, il est en danger ?

Hermione et Harry le fixèrent d'un drôle de regard.

- Tu n'as pas l'air... surpris d'entendre son nom, fit Hermione

Evidemment, Allen avait vécu avec Sirius pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais ça, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour en parler.

- Je sais qu'il n'a tué personne, avoua-t-il, et je sais qu'il est ton parrain Harry.

- Comment... ? Qui t'a... ?

- Je promets de tout vous expliquer plus tard, mais s'il est en danger, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille l'aider tout de suite.

- C'est ce qu'on se disait figures-toi, sauf qu'on est coincés ici !

- Harry, bredouilla Hermione en se redressant à son tour, de toute façon, comment avais-tu l'intention d'aller à Londres ?

- Oui, c'est justement ce qu'on se demandait, fit une voix derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour voir Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna surgir des arbres. Ils avaient visiblement dû se battre pour échapper à la Brigade Inquisitoriale puisqu'ils étaient couverts de bosses et d'égratignures.

Ron tendit la baguette d'Harry qui s'en saisit aussitôt.

Ils expliquèrent ensuite comment, à force de sortilèges et de coups de poing, ils avaient réussi à les rejoindre.

De leur côté, Harry, Allen et Hermione leur racontèrent comment les centaures leur avaient permis d'échapper à Ombrage, avant d'être à leur tour chassés par Graup.

- J'aime bien ta nouvelle apparence, dit soudain Luna à Allen, peu intéressée par le récit des trois adolescents

Allen sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui :

- Euh... merci...

- C'est une potion spéciale ? Tu sais où je pourrais m'en procurer ?

- Luna, soupira Hermione, c'est sa _vraie_ apparence.

- Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que tu as l'air plus toi-même alors, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais bizarre.

L'exorciste demeura muet d'étonnement... avant de se mettre à rire :

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça !

- Allen, demanda alors Neville, pourquoi cachais-tu ton apparence ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui...

- Dumbledore ! s'écria Hermione, alors Dumbledore _savait _?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, et elle se mit à rougir.

- Hermione, fit lentement Harry, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore savait exactement ?

- On ne devait pas aller secourir Sirius ? demanda Ron, il pourra tenter de nous convaincre que nous mentir était-une nécessité après non ?

Allen soupira : Ron n'avait toujours pas digéré ses mensonges.

- Il vient avec nous Ron, décréta Hermione

- _Quoi ?_

- J'ai dit qu'il venait avec nous, et ce n'est pas une option.

- Mais... _pourquoi_ ?

- Aller... où ? questionna l'exorciste

- Hermione ! s'écria Harry, on n'a pas le temps, Sirius est avec Voldemort !

- STOOOP !

La jeune fille avait mis les mains sur ses oreilles :

- On ne s'entend plus ici, et si vous m'aviez laissé m'expliquer, on aurait peut-être déjà trouvé la solution à nos problèmes. Ne m'interrompez plus _s'il vous plait. _Allen, fit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme, Harry a vu Sirius en rêve se faire torturer par Voldemort au ministère de la Magie, nous ne pouvons contacter personne pour nous aider, il faut donc que nous y allions. Mais dans sa vision, Harry a aussi vu des akumas.

Allen tressaillit légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec lui ? fit Ron

Excédée, Hermione fit volte-face. Et, désignant Allen du doigt :

- Ça a tout à voir. Si Allen ne s'était pas trouvé dans le bureau d'Ombrage, il n'aurait pas pu aller avec nous dans la forêt et nous serions tous allés nous faire tuer au ministère. Il peut tuer les akumas.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent ses amis

- Vous vous souvenez que j'ai été attaquée par un akuma à Pré-au-Lard oui ? J'avais entraperçu la personne qui m'avait sauvée et quand j'ai vu la nouvelle apparence d'Allen, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu.

- C'est vrai Allen ? demanda Harry en s'adressant à l'exorciste, sans trop y croire

- Tu ne nous aurais tout de même pas caché _ça_ ! s'écria Ron furieux

Allen aurait préféré avoir à lui assurer que non.

Malheureusement, il sentait que le temps de la vérité était venu.

- Allen ? fit doucement Hermione

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs dévisagea ses interlocuteurs un à un.

Puis, il inclina son buste et se présenta pour la première fois sous sa véritable identité :

- Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai quinze ans, et je suis un exorciste employé par Dumbledore pour protéger Poudlard des akumas.

Il se releva ensuite avant de sourire légèrement :

- Enchanté.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **samedi 3 juillet (mille pardons mais j'ai le bac de français à réviser, pour mon plus grand bonheur comme vous pouvez vous en douter.) Si j'ai le temps de publier le chapitre avant, je le ferai !


	26. Intrusion au ministère

**Reviews, merci à :**

O-chocola-o : Comment ! Tu insultes Kanda ? 0_0 Tu ne feras pas de vieux os... XD

Lyade : Peut-être ici ?

Little akary : Ombrage se fait véritablement kidnapper par les centaures dans le livre. Tu vas à la Japan expo ? T'en as de la chance !

Lulubell Alynn : J'imagine la scène : « Et pourquoi ? », « J'ai un chapitre à lire. » …

Lii-chan57 : C'est vrai que ça fait vingt-cinq chapitres ! Mazette ! En même temps j'ai lu un crossover anglais de cinquante chapitres, de quoi donner des idées...

Tyanilisha : Waou, ce serait drôle qu'on se croise sans se reconnaître, même si tu restes en ermite dans ta maison. Tu habites dans quelle partie de Pornic (je suis curieuse, et limite envahissante là) ?

Elinska : Oui mais même en professeur joufflu, Kanda a du charme (enfin j'idéalise un peu quand même)

Fuhatsu : Oui, puisqu'Engerlus est Kanda.

Crownclown123 : Ça tombe bien, je ne pense pas pouvoir la poster pendant les grandes vacances 0_0

Sat1 : Pas toute la vérité non plus...

Guikat : Là, tu chauffes. Et oui, je suis en 1èreS : ) Par ailleurs, n'es-tu pas inscrite sur un forum de D Gray Man, j'ai vu ton pseudo... ?

Lord Makura : La raison, c'est que j'aime provoquer l'inquiétude, l'incertitude, voire la souffrance.

Egwene Al'Vere : J'espère que tu aimeras particulièrement celui-ci aussi dans ce cas !

Chibi-fun : Du chocolat ?

Victoria Maeda : Merci !

BleackHitsugaya : Oui, la fin est proche, mais enfin tout dépend de ce que je peux encore écrire bien sûr !

SerenePhenix : Qui sait...

Mako Take : Alors bienvenue à bord, jeune moussaillon !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Intrusion au ministère

* * *

Allen attendait la réaction des personnes qui l'entouraient avec un sourire crispé. Ce sourire trahissait une grande nervosité et une réelle inquiétude, et ces deux sentiments augmentaient d'intensité au fur et à mesure que le long silence s'éternisait.

Puis...

- C'est papa qui va être jaloux, fit enfin Luna d'un air serein

- P...Pardon ? balbutia l'exorciste qui n'avait absolument pas prévu une telle réaction

La Serdaigle entortilla une mèche blonde autour de son index d'un air pensif :

- A moins qu'il ne me croie pas... Dis Allen, tu voudras bien que je prenne une photo de toi lorsque tu combattras un akuma ?

- Minute, interrompit Ron, je n'y comprends rien. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi un exorciste ? Papa m'a dit que c'était un moldu qui s'amusait à bredouiller des formules incompréhensibles pour chasser les mauvais esprits. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça a un rapport avec les akumas.

Allen allait répondre à sa question mais Luna le devança :

- Un exorciste est un être capable de détruire les akumas en utilisant une magie spéciale.

- Tu le savais ? demanda Harry à Hermione

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour montrer son ignorance sur la question :

- Je savais qu'Allen pouvait détruire les akumas, mais pas qu'il portait un nom précis dans le monde de la magie.

Ron revint à Luna :

- Si même Hermione ne le sait pas, comment se fait-il que _toi _tu sois au courant ?

- Papa m'en a toujours parlé, et il ajoutait à chaque fois que, s'il n'avait pas l'occasion dans sa vie de voir un Ronflak Cornu, il se contenterait très bien de rencontrer un exorciste. Il m'a aussi dit qu'en rencontrer un serait très difficile car les exorcistes se réincarnent tous les deux siècles et ne vivent qu'un quart de siècle.

Allen ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, faisant instantanément converger tous les regards vers lui.

- En fait... pas exactement. Le début était presque flatteur mais pour ce qui est de la réincarnation...

- Si les exorcistes sont capables de venir à bout des akumas, pourquoi ne sont-ils mentionnés nul part ? interrogea Hermione curieuse

- Probablement parce qu'il ne viennent pas de ce monde.

- Quoi ? Alors la théorie des univers parallèles est vraie ?

Voyant que ses amis la dévisageaient d'un air étrange, elle se mit à rougir :

- Enfin... J'ai lu ça quelque part...

- Tu dis avoir été employé par Dumbledore ? demanda Ginny

L'exorciste hésita, puis résolut de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait plus tard : le temps pressait.

- Je promets de répondre à vos questions dès que cette histoire sera terminée. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de savoir combien d'akumas tu as vu dans ton rêve Harry.

Le Survivant tenta de se remémorer les détails de la scène à laquelle il avait assistée. Mais il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne trouvait aucune réponse à donner :

- J'en ai vu trois, expliqua-t-il, mais ils étaient à moitié dissimulés dans l'ombre, il est possible qu'il y en ait plus. C'est vraiment important ?

Allen ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Si Harry n'avait vu que trois akumas, ça ne lui disait absolument pas combien il y en avait réellement. Il pouvait s'occuper d'un grande nombre d'akumas seul mais s'il y avait un trop grand nombre de niveaux trois, ou même un niveau quatre... Non, il ne trouverait jamais d'akuma de niveau quatre dans ce monde. Il était impossible qu'un akuma ait évolué si vite en commettant aussi peu de meurtres. Mais si un niveau quatre s'était échappé de leur monde...

Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Sans pouvoir s'attendre à quoi que ce soit, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option : demander du renfort.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, fit-il, je suis capable de combattre seul mais j'ai mes limites.

- De l'aide ? Tu vas pouvoir joindre ton... monde ? questionna Hermione

Allen soupira :

- Malheureusement, sans Dumbledore, je ne peux rien faire de ce genre.

- Alors comment comptes-tu faire ? Notre magie n'a aucun effet sur les akumas et... mais... j'y pense... Tu es aussi un sorcier ?

- Pas du tout.

- Alors... comment peux-tu utiliser la magie ?

- Grâce à Dumbledore, je vous expliquerai ça aussi, répondit le jeune homme en se mettant à marcher pour rejoindre le château, pour le moment, il faut rentrer et...

Il s'interrompit. Tous ses amis le fixaient d'un air étrange.

- Vous... ne venez pas ?

- Allen... commença Hermione

- Le château est par là, acheva Ginny en désignant la direction parfaitement opposée à celle que prenait l'exorciste.

- Ah ?

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna eurent un sourire.

- Disons que l'orientation n'est pas vraiment mon point fort, avoua Allen en les rejoignant

Soudain, Luna poussa un cri de ravissement :

- On va pouvoir aller à Londres !

Faisant volte-face, seuls Neville, Harry et Allen virent ce qui avait provoqué l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille blonde.

- Un Sombral ! s'écria Harry

L'étrange créature, sortie d'un buisson, hésitait à aller à leur rencontre, méfiante.

Neville poussa un cri de stupéfaction lorsqu'un autre sombral fit son apparition.

- Il...il y en a combien ? demanda Hermione d'une voix anxieuse, scrutant la forêt sans y voir aucune créature

- Deux seulement, répondit Harry

- Il nous en faut quatre.

- Cinq, rectifia Ginny

- En fait, nous sommes sept, constata calmement Luna

- Quoi ?

Harry établit clairement que Luna, Neville et Ginny ne pouvaient pas venir avec eux. Hermione, Ron, Allen et lui, cela faisait quatre personnes, donc quatre Sombrals.

Mais il dut bien vite accepter le fait d'avoir les trois autres membres de l'A.D à ses côtés lorsque ceux-ci se récrièrent à l'idée de rester en retrait. Neville invoqua ensuite le fait que l'A.D n'était qu'un entrainement, et que le Survivant leur avait dit toute l'année que cet entrainement était différent d'une situation réelle et concrète.

Finalement, les Sombrals tranchèrent pour eux. Attirés par le sang qui maculait les vêtements d'Harry,d' Hermione et d'Allen, six autres surgirent des bois.

- Bon, tous en selle, décréta Harry furieux, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps !

- Attendez, il faut déjà que nous nous rendions au château, fit Allen

- Pas besoin, on a les Sombrals.

- Je vous assure que c'est absolument nécessaire. Je vous ai parlé de renfort non ? Et bien celui-ci se trouve au château.

Un silence d'incrédulité suivit sa déclaration.

- Attends un minute... fit lentement Ron, combien d'exorcistes ont envahi Poudlard exactement ?

- Rien que deux, le rassura Allen, Kanda et moi.

- Kan...quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'un autre exorciste joue le rôle d'un élève depuis le début de l'année ? Mais je ne connais aucun élève qui se prénomme Kanda...

- En fait euh, comment dire... C'est Engerlus.

- Ce gros plein de soupe ? Tu veux rire ? C'est impossible, mon père le connait depuis pal mal de temps déjà et...

- C'est...

- ...Dumbledore, achevèrent Harry et Hermione

L'exorciste hocha la tête en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu ailles vite le chercher, déclara Harry. Nous allons tous au château et nous t'attendrons dans le parc. Si tu mets trop de temps...

- Vous partirez sans moi. C'est d'accord, mais il y a encore un léger détail dérangeant : je déteste voler.

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit Hermione, toi au moins, tu peux voir sur _quoi_ tu voles.

Et en effet, Allen, Harry, Luna et Neville étant les seuls capables de voir les Sombrals, ils durent aider leurs camarades à prendre place sur leur monture.

- C'est de la folie, fit Ron perché à deux mètres du sol, une vraie folie... Si seulement je pouvais le voir...

- Espère plutôt que tu ne le verras jamais, rétorqua Harry, Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Alors euh...

- Poudlard ? suggéra Allen

Aussitôt, le Sombral déploya ses ailes et prit son envol, suivi de ses congénères. L'exorciste dut agripper l'encolure du cheval ailé pour ne pas tomber.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à survoler l'école.

Les Sombrals se posèrent doucement dans le parc.

Dès qu'il fut certain d'être à terre, Allen sauta de sa monture.

- Je fais aussi vite que possible ! lança-t-il à ses amis par dessus son épaule, tandis qu'il atteignait la lourde porte d'entrée

Arrivé dans le Hall, il stoppa sa course.

Tout cela était bien beau mais l'école était immense, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Kanda. Les élèves étaient en train de dîner et il se voyait mal faire une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle pour les questionner sur la position approximative du membre du ministère. Mais si par hasard Kanda se trouvait avec eux... Non, Kanda déjeunait toujours seul et n'aurait pas supporté d'être attablé au milieu d'un brouhaha infernal, entouré d'autant de personnes.

Le jeune homme perçut soudain un éclair doré :

- Tim !

Le golem flottait à quelques centimètres de la tête de son maitre.

- Tim, sais-tu où est Kanda ?

Pour toute réponse, la petite boule dorée fit une pirouette avant de filer dans les airs, invitant Allen à le suivre.

Le golem doré conduisit Allen jusqu'aux escaliers tournants, puis au premier étage. Empruntant un long couloir, ils atteignirent enfin le pont suspendu menant au deuxième étage.

Engerlus, ou plutôt Kanda, était accoudé au rebord du pont, une assiette vide à ses côtés.

- Kanda ! s'écria Alle soulagé en accourant vers lui

- Moyashi ?

- Non, Allen, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, il y a des akumas au ministère de la Magie et Sirius est...

- Minute, comment sais-tu que...

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Il y a des akumas, tu devrais être content !

Si Kanda n'aurait pas employé cet adjectif pour décrire l'état dans lequel l'avait mis cette déclaration, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée d'aller détruire un ou deux akumas l'aurait presque rendu aimable.

- Je te suis, dit-il immédiatement

Ensemble, ils refirent le chemin inverse et se retrouvèrent finalement dans le Hall, où Tim les abandonna. Ils franchirent ensuite la porte et retrouvèrent ceux qui les attendaient.

Lorsqu'ils les virent apparaître, les adolescents juchés sur les Sombrals ne purent s'empêcher de trouver la scène étrange : se retrouver face à face avec un membre du ministère tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

- Euh... fit Ron mal à l'aise, salut.

Kanda se tourna vivement vers Allen :

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'on devrait s'encombrer de...

- Eh ! protesta Ginny vexée

- La ferme toi, je m'adresse au moyashi.

- Charmant, commenta Hermione tout aussi outrée que ses camarades

Allen ferma un moment les yeux pour éviter de sauter sur Kanda.

Il les rouvrit.

- Ecoute, Bakanda, c'est uniquement grâce à eux que nous allons pouvoir nous rendre au ministère donc tu te tais, et tu montes sur le cheval.

Kanda posa les yeux sur les Sombrals, puis croisa les bras, et d'un ton catégorique :

- Pas question que je monte sur cette bestiole répugnante. Je me rendrai à Londres par mes propres moyens.

- Londres, ça fait loin d'ici à pied, constata Luna

- De toute façon euh... nous avons un problème,intervint timidement Hermione, nous n'avons que sept Sombrals, or, à présent nous sommes huit.

- Ils n'ont qu'à prendre le même Sombral, proposa Ron en désignant les deux exorcistes

Les deux concernés se dévisagèrent estomaqués :

- Avec ce vieillard ?

- Avec ce gras double ?

Au terme d'une lutte intensive du regard, les deux jeunes hommes finirent par capituler.

Allen se plaça à l'avant de la monture et Kanda monta derrière lui.

- Alors... Ministère de la Magie, entrée des visiteurs, Londres, bredouilla Harry à son propre Sombral. Heu... Si tu sais... où c'est...

Il n'avait pas achevé sa phrase que la totalité des Sombrals s'envolèrent, arrachant quelques cris de surprise de la part de leurs cavaliers.

Allen sentit Kanda se raidir derrière lui, et étouffa un rire.

- Aïe !

Kanda venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing sur l'épaule gauche.

- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ? Ce corps est difficile à manipuler. Le vieux a de la graisse partout.

Tu n'as qu'à faire un régime, ou boire une contre-potion, rétorqua le plus jeune, tu retrouverais ton corps.

- Et ma couverture ?

- Il est trop tard pour s'en soucier.

Kanda grogna et s'appuya sur Allen pour sortir une fiole de potion remplie d'un liquide verdâtre de sa poche.

Il fit tomber le bouchon et engouffra la totalité du liquide dans sa bouche. Pour finir, il balança la fiole par-dessus bord.

- C'est bon, je devrais retrouver mon corps dans quelques minutes.

- Tu sais, il va me manquer ce corps, je trouvais qu'il convenait parfaitement à ton caractère maussade et renfermé.

Allen se prit un nouveau coup furieux.

- Toi, dès qu'on est à terre...

Ah, Kanda avait retrouvé sa véritable voix.

- Tu as retrouvé ton apparence ?

En se retournant, le jeune homme croisa deux yeux sombres familiers, et furieux...

- De toute évidence...

La nuit tomba, et ils volaient toujours. Allen se demanda avec inquiétude s'ils arriveraient à temps pour secourir Sirius. Ils avaient mis trop de temps à partir, en particulier à cause de lui.

Enfin, le Sombral commença à se pencher vers l'avant pour entamer une longue descente. Ils atterrirent enfin, en douceur.

Les deux exorcistes descendirent de leur monture et scrutèrent les environs. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue mal éclairée par quelques réverbères. A côté de l'un deux se trouvait une cabine de téléphone rouge.

Entendant un bruit de chute, ils se retournèrent : Ron s'était étalé sur le trottoir.

- Plus jamais, jamais... proférait celui-ci étourdi tandis que le reste des ses amis descendait des montures, Pire que tout...

En se redressant, il posa les yeux sur Allen, puis sur Kanda :

- Qu'est-ce que...

Le reste du groupe remarqua également l'étonnant changement physique qui s'était opéré sur l'exorciste.

Une tâche rougeâtre s'étala sur le visage de Ginny, tandis Hermione jugea qu'il était à présent évident que Kanda et Allen appartenaient à un autre monde. Ils avaient définitivement quelque chose de... spécial.

- Bon, où est-ce qu'on va ? fit Kanda exaspéré par le temps qu'ils étaient en train de perdre

- Là-bas, répondit Harry

Le jeune homme brun remercia le Sombral puis se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique et s'y engouffra.

- Venez, entrez ici ! _Vite _!

Après un temps d'hésitation, les autres le suivirent.

Ils se tassèrent tous tant bien que mal dans le petit espace.

- Celui ou celle qui est le plus près du téléphone compose six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux.

Ron allongea le bras et fit comme l'avait demandé Harry.

Une voix mécanique de femme se fit entendre :

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Herimone Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Allen Walker et Kanda euh...

- Yuu, fit Allen avec un sourire noir effrayant

Kanda était trop serré contre la paroi de la cabine pour pouvoir lui infliger une correction mais il se promit de le faire plus tard.

- Euh... Kanda Yuu. Nous sommes venus sauver quelqu'un à moins que votre ministère puise s'en charger à notre place !

- Merci, dit la voix. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes.

Des badges sur lesquels étaient gravé leur nom, suivi de : « mission de secours » leur furent distribués.

Ils furent ensuite invités à une fouille et à une analyse de leur baguette magique.

Enfin, le plancher de la cabine trembla avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol, tel un ascenseur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, la voix féminine leur souhaita une agréable soirée.

Harry sortit le premier de la cabine, et entreprit de guider ses amis dans le ministère. Ils traversèrent le hall, et purent constater que le ministère était vide.

Inquiétant...

Le Survivant résolut de prendre un autre ascenseur. Ils montèrent tous à bord et descendirent.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, la même voix féminine qu'ils avaient entendu dans la cabine téléphonique annonça :

- Département des mystères.

Quittant l'ascenseur, ils suivirent un long couloir, guidés par Harry qui se remémorait ses rêves pour se diriger lui-même.

Il franchirent une première porte et se retrouvèrent face à une douzaine d'autres, seulement éclairés par quelques chandeliers.

Harry hésitait ; il n'avait toujours rêvé que d'une unique porte et celles qui étaient devant lui étaient toutes désespérément identiques.

Tout à coup, les murs se mirent à trembler et à tourner, et puis enfin tout revint à la normale.

- A quoi ça rime ? demanda Ron

- Je crois que c'est pour qu'on ne sache plus par quelle porte on est entrés, murmura Ginny

- Tsss...

- Comment on va faire pour ressortir ? demanda Neville angoissé

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Harry ouvrit une porte au hasard.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était mieux éclairée mais tout aussi vide, sauf qu'un énorme récipient en verre était placé au milieu. Des objets blancs flottaient à l'intérieur, baignés dans un liquide vert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces machins là ? fit Ron

- Sais pas, répondit Harry

- Des méduses ? proposa Allen qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison qui aurait poussé le ministère à cultiver des méduses

- Non !

Hermione s'avança vers le récipient.

- Ce sont des cerveaux.

_- Des cerveaux _?

- Oui... je me demande ce qu'ils en font...

- Si tu veux mon avis, mieux vaut ne pas le savoir, conseilla Allen, les yeux fixés sur les organes

Avant de sortir, Hermione prit l'initiative de marquer la porte d'un _Flambios_.

Après que le mur eut tourné une nouvelle fois, le X rouge qu'elle avait gravé était toujours présent.

Ses amis ne purent qu'approuver l'idée.

Pendant ce temps, Allen, lui, donnait de légers coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Il ne ressentait pas la présence d'akumas.

Ils essayèrent une nouvelle pièce.

Cette dernière ressemblait à un amphithéâtre, et au beau milieu de celui-ci se trouvait une sorte de voute, une arcade. Celle-ci était à demi recouverte d'un voile noir qui semblait remuer.

- Vous entendez ?

Harry voulut s'approcher un peu plus, il entendait des murmures.

Au fur et à mesure que tous approchaient, les voix se faisaient plus fortes, mais aucun des ses amis ne semblaient les entendre.

- Sirius ? fit-il, c'est toi ?

Hermione tenta de le raisonner en lui disant qu'il était impossible que Sirius se trouve dans l'arcade, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer toujours un peu plus.

- Eh, il a pas un problème ? fit Kanda

- Harry, nous sommes venus chercher Sirius ! ! s'écria Hermione

Cette phrase permit au jeune homme de regagner ses esprits.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et s'éloigna de l'arcade.

- Allons-y, dit-il

Ils quittèrent les lieux et se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la pièce circulaire, après qu'Hermione eut marqué la porte.

Les murs tournèrent, puis se stabilisèrent.

Harry tourna résolument la poignée d'une nouvelle porte. Celle-ci ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Ils firent quelques tentatives pour entrer, mais les tentatives s'avérèrent infructueuses. Ils abandonnèrent.

- Et si c'était la bonne ? fit Ron

- Impossible. Dans son rêve, Harry franchissait facilement toutes les portes, l'informa Hermione en traçant un nouveau X.

Après un autre tour, tout s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Harry soupira avant de pousser une autre porte.

_- C'est celle-ci _! s'écria-t-il instantanément en reconnaissant les lieux qu'il avait découverts dans ses rêves

La pièce était magnifiquement éclairée, et remplie de toutes sortes d'objets incongrus.

Sans trainer, sûr de lui, le Survivant conduisit ses amis à une nouvelle porte :

- Par là, venez.

Enfin, ils atteignirent leur but : une salle gigantesque uniquement meublée d'immenses étagèrent sur lesquelles étaient rangés des globes de verre de toutes tailles, et de toutes couleurs.

Allen ne parvenait même pas à voir le bout de la pièce : était-elle sans fin ?

- Et après, commença l'exorciste, on se...

Il s'interrompit brusquement et ne poursuivit pas sa phrase.

Agacé, Kanda se tourna vers lui :

- Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que... !

Allen avait une main plaquée sur son œil gauche.

* * *

Bonnes vacances à tous ! (pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir, chanceux dont je fais partie)

Le prochain chapitre sera publié à la rentrée !


	27. Le piège

**Reviews, merci à :**

Tenshihouou : Merci : )

Sat1 : Je pensais exactement la même chose avant les vacances, et nous y voilà déjà...

Elinska : J'essaye de suivre le livre le plus fidèlement possible !

O-chocola-o : Fin des deux longs mois !

Tyanilisha : Moi aussi j'habite dans Gourmalon 0_0 Troublant... Peut-être vais-je un jour laisser ce pauvre Kanda en paix ?

Kuroyukihime2 : Euh, parce que je partais en vacances ? (comment ça les auteurs n'en ont pas le droit ?)

Fuhatsu : * plonge et ranime Fuhatsu * nooon, pas de suicide !

Miky-chan : Ah ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a (un peu) aidé à déculpabiliser.

Lord Makura : La rentrée ben c'est euh... Quand j'ai le temps de poster pour tout te dire.

Tango Dancer : Ressuscite, c'est un ordre !

Egwene Al'Vere : Mais, combattront-ils ?

BleachHitsugaya : Tout cela est très subjectif... Pour moi, le début des vacances était hier.

Mako Take : Waou ! Deux semaines sans ordinateur, tu m'impressionnes ! Dire qu'il existe des êtres humains comme toi...

Lulubell Alynn : Si tu portes plainte ? Qui postera la suite de l'histoire lorsque je serai derrière les barreaux ? (oui, c'est du chantage)

Sedinette Michaelis : J'espère que tu as repris du poil de la bête puisque la suite est là ! (Ton pseudo ferait-il par hasard référence à Kuroshitsuji ?)

Guikat : Sur forum manga france ? Non ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le forum de la MFT. Je suis bel et bien partie deux mois, mais pas vraiment au bout du monde.

Yuky16 : merci ! ^ ^

X-Kura-x : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu ne t'ennuies pas et j'espère pouvoir maintenir le rythme des rebondissements !

Lyade : Mais Kanda est méchant lui-même, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses hein hein...

Little akary : Ah zut, j'aurais dû faire un Kanda écolo... Concernant tes questions : dans la cuve du ministère, il y a des cerveaux flottants (écrit dans le livre), et je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à la deuxième question qui était en fait la première (enfin bon, tu m'as comprise). J'aime garder le suspens...

Kuroe-sama : Je trouve ta review admirable ^ ^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de les lire en revenant de vacances ! Je ne vais pas vous cacher que la reprise de l'histoire a été un peu dure (il fallait reprendre le fil), mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Le piège

* * *

Allen avait une main crispée sur l'œil gauche.

Même si les akumas étaient trop loin pour qu'il ne les voit, il pouvait déjà les _sentir_. La douleur que les âmes emprisonnées ressentaient lui était directement transmise, et cette simple sensation suffisait à activer son œil gauche. Pour le moment, il ne dénombrait pas moins de six akumas, tous de niveau deux.

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, le jeune homme s'aperçut que ses amis le dévisageaient d'un air inquiet. Kanda, lui, avait un sourcil levé, signe qu'il attendait un rapport détaillé de leur situation.

- Six akumas de niveau deux, fit-il simplement la main toujours posée sur l'œil, ils sont trop loin pour que je puisse les localiser précisément.

Kanda eut un sourire dédaigneux.

- Tu as une poussière dans l'œil ? s'enquit Luna

- Non, tout va bien.

- Alors pourquoi tu gardes une main sur ton oeil ?

L'exorciste n'osait pas ôter la main de son œil maudit. Il savait par expérience que l'aspect de celui-ci provoquait une réaction d'horreur. Bien qu'il ne se préoccupe pas du regard des autres habituellement, cette fois-ci il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise, et de penser que le fait de cacher son œil serait mieux pour tout le monde. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

La jeune fille rousse s'aperçut du trouble du jeune homme :

- Tu sais Allen, quel que soit ce que tu caches derrière ta main... commença-t-elle doucement en effectuant un pas en avant

Allen s'éclaircit la gorge :

- C'est juste que... Il me semble préférable de vous épargnez _ça_.

- On en a vu d'autres... marmonna Neville en fixant le bout de ses chaussures

Kanda ricana :

- Crois-moi, c'est quand même assez moche et bizarre.

- La ferme Bakanda, je te signale que c'est ce qui te permet à toi aussi de repérer les akumas.

- Peuh, comme si j'en avais besoin. Montre-leur, qu'on en finisse.

Allen soupira et abaissa son bras, révélant deux cadrans de taille inégale sous lesquels se cachait un œil noir munis d'auréoles rouges en guise d'iris et de pupille. Le cadran le plus petit se déplaçait le long de son ainé.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, déclara Harry après un instant de silence général

Les uns et les autres semblèrent approuver cette constatation. Allen pensa qu'ils s'étaient peut-être attendus à quelque chose de plus... sanglant.

Cette révélation semblait pourtant avoir jeté un froid général. Cela ne dérangea pas le jeune homme qui se remémorait la réaction de Lou Fa lorsque celle-ci avait vu son œil maudit pour la première fois.

- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant que les akumas ne nous trouvent ? demanda Ron en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets aux alentours

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Allen, la seule chose que je sais pour le moment, c'est qu'ils sont bien présents. Tout ce que je peux affirmer est qu'ils sont trop loin pour pouvoir nous attaquer.

- Pour le moment en tout cas... ajouta Kanda faisant frissonner Neville

- Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, conclut Harry, on retrouve Sirius et on quitte le ministère.

- Tu as dit que c'était la rangée quatre-vingt dix-sept, murmura Hermione

- Oui.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'étagère qu'ils avoisinaient leur permis de constater qu'ils se trouvaient à la rangée cinquante-trois. Ils se mirent en marche.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Allen scrutait les environs avec beaucoup de précaution et de vigilance. Hermione le rejoignit en accélérant sa marche.

Sa baguette dans la main gauche, elle regardait l'œil maudit du jeune homme avec curiosité tout en essayant de garder le rythme de ses foulées.

L'exorciste se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait et lui fit un sourire :

- Je sais que ça a un aspect assez étrange.

- Ah mais... non, je veux dire... si mais... balbutia Hermione soudain écarlate

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

Hermione se reprit :

- Ce n'est pas l'aspect qui fait que je le regarde mais, je me disais...

- Oui ?

- C'est grâce à ça que tu vois les akumas non ?

- Très perspicace, se moqua Allen recevant en retour une tape amicale

Pendant un instant, ils oublièrent leurs inquiétudes et leurs angoisses, et poursuivèrent leur conversation à mi-voix.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Si tu peux voir les akumas, comment se fait-il que ton... ami, n'ait pas un œil comme le tien ? Tu es le seul exorciste à posséder ce pouvoir ?

Tout en prés-sentant les questions qui allaientt découler de sa réponse, Allen murmura :

- Oui.

- Alors... Comment l'as-tu eu ? Tu es né comme ça ?

- Non, je ne suis pas né comme ça.

- Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé le moyen d'acquérir cet œil ?

Allen fit des efforts pour ne pas montrer que ces questions l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne le faisait paraitre, faisant revivre ses cauchemars et renaitre ses vieux démons.

- C'est... J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire.

- Oh...

Hermione se gifla mentalement.

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû insister autant.

L'exorciste lui fit un nouveau sourire, preuve qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Soudain, Harry s'immobilisa.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la rangée quatre-vingt dix-sept.

Devant eux s'étendait un long couloir délimité par deux rangées de milliers d'étagères.

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Sirius.

- Il est tout au bout, souffla Harry, on ne peut pas bien voir d'ici.

Ses amis le suivirent sans un mot.

Plus ils progressaient, plus la pensée qu'ils ne trouveraient rien ici s'imposait comme une évidence à leur esprit.

- Il devrait être tout près, chuchota le Survivant

Kanda eut un haussement d'épaules :

- Y'a personne ici.

Allen lui envoya un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes.

- Aïe ! Moyashi tu vas me le...

- La ferme Bakanda !

- Tout près...

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se résolut à formuler tout haut ce que chacun pensait tout bas.

- Harry... fit-elle d'une petite voix

- Quoi ?

- Je... je ne pense pas que Sirius soit ici.

Harry ne répliqua rien. S'étant arrêté, il jetait des regards perdus autour de lui. Lui aussi devait s'être rendu à l'évidence.

Allen s'avança vers le jeune homme brun qu'il sentait désorienté :

- Tu sais, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Tu le croyais en danger ici non ?

- Je n'y comprends rien, je l'ai _vu_, j'ai _vu_ ce qui lui arrivait. J'ai _vu_ ce qu'_il_ lui faisait subir !

- Tu étais peut-être tellement inquiet que tu as cru voir mais...

- Non ! Sirius était juste là, adossé à cette étagère.

- Mais pourtant...

Pourtant pas un élément n'indiquait que Sirius s'était un jour trouvé là, dans ce couloir, entre deux rangées d'étagères.

- Ils l'ont peut-être emmené ailleurs, fit Harry désespéré

- Harry ? appela soudain Ron

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu ça ?

Le Survivant se tourna vers son meilleur ami, espérant qu'il ait découvert quelque chose au sujet de ce qui était arrivé à son parrain. Mais il fut déçu. Le jeune homme roux se tenait simplement face à une étagère. Il fixait l'un des globes de verre avec intensité.

- Quoi ? répéta Harry cette fois avec un soupir de découragement

- Il... il y a ton nom là-dessus.

- Mon nom ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés, tandis que Harry s'avançait.

Il remonta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de quelques millimètres le long de son nez et s'approcha du globe poussiéreux que Ron lui avait désigné afin de lire l'inscription collée sous l'objet. Celle-ci était datée et remontait à seize ans. Il lut :

S.P.T. à A.P.W.B.D.

Seigneur des Ténèbres

et (?) Harry Potter

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron, qu'est-ce que ton nom fait là-dessus ?

Après avoir constaté qu'il était bien le seul d'entre eux à avoir son nom inscrit sur une sphère, Harry voulut se saisir de l'objet pour l'ausculter plus en détail. Hermione et Neville tentèrent de l'en dissuader, sans succès. Il ôta le globe prisonnier de son socle et le maintint dans le creux de sa main.

Alors que tous attendaient qu'un phénomène quelconque se produise, la sphère transparente demeura vide et froide.

C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre :

- Très bien Potter. Maintenant retourne-toi lentement, gentiment, et donne-moi ça.

Les élèves en escapade accompagnés des deux exorcistes se retournèrent instantanément.

Ils étaient cernés par une douzaine de silhouettes noires encapuchonnées qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur eux.

Des Mangemorts.

Ginny eut un cri d'effroi et fit un pas en arrière. Les autres tressaillirent.

- Donne-moi ça Potter, répéta une voix que Harry identifia immédiatement comme étant celle appartenant à Lucius Malefoy.

Allen, quant à lui, échangea un regard avec Kanda. Ce dernier avait une main posée sur la garde de son katana et semblait près à intervenir. D'un léger mouvement de tête, Allen dissuada son aîné d'agir.

Le jeune exorciste savait qu'eux n'avaient aucune raison de craindre les sorciers qui leur faisaient face : leurs sortilèges n'avaient pas d'effet sur eux. En revanche, leurs compagnons ne possédaient pas une telle capacité et pouvaient être blessés à tout moment.

Allen profita de la discussion que Harry avait avec un de leurs assaillants pour effectuer une analyse rapide de la situation.

Du côté des akumas, la situation n'avait pas évolué. Le nombre n'avait ni augmenté, ni diminué, et ils demeuraient toujours aussi loin.

Leur principale préoccupation à présent était de trouver un moyen de semer les sorciers. Ceux-ci se montraient très intéressés par la sphère que détenait toujours Harry dans sa main. Pouvait-elle avoir une si grande importance ? En admettant qu'ils la leur remettent, il était certain qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas partir pour autant.

Il fallait que les six jeunes sorciers fuient, et tout de suite.

Allen fut interrompu dans ses cogitations :

- Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre la vie et les rêves, Potter, fit l'une des silhouettes en ricanant. Donne-moi cette prophétie ou nous devrons nous servir de nos baguettes.

Sirius ne se trouvait donc pas au ministère. Il n'y avait même jamais mis les pieds. L'exorciste se demanda s'il le fait que Kanda et lui agissent ne serait finalement pas une bonne chose.

Non. Le temps qu'ils activent leur Innocence... Agir, c'était mettre ses amis en danger.

Une des silhouettes avait ôté son capuchon, révélant la figure émaciée d'une femme brune aux yeux flamboyant de folie. La femme s'exprimait d'une voix impatiente qui trahissait la dévotion qu'elle entretenait vis-à-vis de son maitre, sans doute Voldemort. Lorsque Harry commença à parler de ce dernier d'une voix tremblante de peur mêlée de haine, la femme pointa sa baguette et voulut jeter un sort. Heureusement, celui qui semblait mener tout le groupe dévia le sortilège :

- NE L'ATTAQUE PAS ! NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE LA PROPHETIE !

Le sortilège avait brisé quelques sphères semblables à celle que détenait Harry. Des formes fantomatiques s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres au-dessus des débris, murmurant des bribes de mots et de phrases, avant de se volatiliser dans les airs.

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, la conversation se poursuivit entre Harry et le sorcier ayant dévié le sortilège.

Allen nota que le jeune homme brun se rapprochait progressivement et imperceptiblement d'Hermione. Il le vit marcher légèrement sur le pied de son amie. Se trouvant derrière eux, il ne put entendre précisément ce qui se passait mais espéra que Harry avait un plan. Il vit ensuite Hermione transmettre discrètement le message à Ginny, qui se chargea elle-même de le transmettre tout aussi discrètement aux autres membres du groupe. Tendant l'oreille, lorsque Neville se pencha vers lui, il entendit :

- Il faut détruire les étagères au signal de Harry...

Le jeune homme l'aurait fait avec joie, s'il avait encore eu sa baguette...

Il pertinemment qu'en continuant de converser avec leurs adversaires, Harry tentait de gagner quelques minutes afin de laisser aux autres le temps de faire passer le mot d'ordre. Mais peu à peu, la discussion s'articula sur l'objet que tenait Harry, attisant la curiosité de celui-ci. Il était question d'une prophétie entre lui et... Voldemort ?

Excédé par la discussion qui s'éternisait, Kanda empoigna plus fermement son katana. Allen s'en aperçut et agita une nouvelle fois la tête afin qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. Choisissant de l'ignorer royalement, Kanda commença à faire glisser la lame le long de son fourreau. Ce n'était quand même pas le nabot qui allait faire la loi.

Traitant intérieurement Kanda de tous les noms qui lui venaient à l'esprit, le jeune exorciste décida de faire diversion. Si ce n'était pas lui qui la faisait, ce serait Kanda, et lui se contenterait de foncer dans le tas sans prêter attention à ce qui pourrait arriver aux autres.

N'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait s'y prendre, Allen fit un pas en avant et au même moment...

- ALLEZ-Y ! hurla Harry

_- REDUCTO _! crièrent Luna, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny en chœur

Les cinq sortilèges frappèrent de plein fouet les étagères. Des centaines de sphères se mirent à exploser tandis que les étagères vacillaient et tanguaient sans se décider à tomber.

Au milieu des morceaux de verre, de fer, et de bois qui obstruaient sa vue, et en dépit du vacarme assourdissant qui régnait, Allen entendit Harry crier :

- FUYEZ !

Tiraillé entre l'envie d'affronter les Mangemorts, et celle de protéger ses amis, Allen se mit à courir sans savoir dans quelle direction il allait. Il heurta une étagère et évita de justesse que les globes de verre ne lui défoncent le crâne.

Il aperçut deux personnes qui couraient devant lui. Les rattrapant, il reconnut Neville et Hermione. Ils bifurquèrent à gauche et se retrouvèrent dans une salle emplie de placards à portes de verre.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Neville affolé

- J'ai vu Harry et Kanda partir d'un côté, répondit Hermione, il faut trouver un moyen de les rejoindre !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte explosa dans un grand fracas. Deux Mangemorts apparurent sur le seuil.

- STUPEFIX ! hurla Hermione paralysant l'un d'eux

- EXPELLIARMUS ! renchérit Neville désarmant l'autre

Profitant de la faiblesse du Mangemort désarmé, Allen s'abattit sur lui et lui flanqua un coup de poing dans la gencive, suivit d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Allons-y ! fit-il ensuite à l'adresse de ses amis

Il devait les amener dans un lieu sûr.

_- Alohomora_ !

Hermione ouvrit la porte suivante et, lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois passés dans la pièce, elle la scella au moyen d'un autre sort.

- Celle-là ! Ouvre celle-là !

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

Ils étaient à présent dans un espèce d'immense amphithéâtre, une sorte de tribunal.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois scellé la porte, Hermione se tourna vers Allen et Neville :

- Ça ne les retiendra pas éternellement ! Il faut _vraiment_ qu'on retrouve les autres et qu'on quitte le ministère !

- Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, on... on trouvera un moyen, il le faut ! On ne pourra pas survivre sinon !

Remarquant un détail, la jeune fille s'interrompit :

- Mais... ton... ton œil ? Les akumas sont... ?

- Ils sont toujours là, nous nous sommes un peu éloignés donc mon œil s'est désactivé.

- Oh...

- Hermione, intervint Neville d'une voix tremblante, je crois... je crois que la seule issue qu'on avait était la porte que tu viens de fermer.

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille rousse et l'exorciste purent bientôt constater que Neville disait vrai.

Mais il était trop tard pour songer à revenir sur leurs pas, les Mangemorts étaient déjà à la porte.

- Cachez-vous, cachez-vous vite ! fit Allen à ses deux amis

- Quoi ? s'écria Neville interloqué, mais... et toi ?

- Je peux me défendre, et les sorts n'ont aucun effet sur moi, s'il vous plait _maintenant _!

Hermione empoigna Neville par la manche et le précipita derrière un des bancs formant la tribune.

Allen eut juste le temps de se retourner vers la porte pour voir celle-ci exploser.

Cette fois-ci, trois Mangemorts déboulèrent dans la pièce.

- Tiens tiens... fit Lucius Malefoy en apercevant Allen, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

Les trois Mangemorts s'avancèrent vers le jeune homme.

- Oh mais dis-moi, c'est un regard bien noir que tu as là, tu sais dans quelle bataille tu te trouves jeune homme ?

Allen demeura muet.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être près de tes amis ?

L'exorciste se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Ne devrais-tu pas les protéger des akumas ?

Cette fois-ci, Allen ne put dissimuler un mouvement de surprise.

Lucius ricana :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a mis dans la confidence, nous savons que tu viens d'un autre monde, que tu es un _exorciste_.

- Comment...?

- Disons que... le Maître a conclu un accord avec ces... créatures.

- Un accord ? Avec des akumas ? répéta Allen perplexe

Le Mangemort pointa sa baguette droit vers Allen :

- Ils nous aident à attraper Potter et en échange, nous les aidons à vous attraper toi et ton compagnon.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent. Soudoyer des akumas pour arriver à ses fins, c'était tout simplement abject.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je t'ai vexé ! J'ai tout de suite vu quue c'était vous dans la salle des prophéties, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de ne pas vous faire de mal, sauf si le plan venait à échouer, et le garçon est parti. Maintenant, tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire, ou alors...

- Ou alors quoi ? dit Allen en serrant les poings

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir le visage de son interlocuteur, Allen sentit le rictus de celui-ci :

- Ou alors tu sais ce qui peut t'arriver. Ne me dit pas que depuis le temps que tu es dans notre monde, tu n'as encore jamais entendu parler des sortilèges impardonnables.

Un cri étouffé se fit entendre. Il venait de l'endroit où étaient caché Neville et Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? fit Malefoy, Macnair, va voir !

Le Mangemort obéit à l'ordre et s'approcha de la cachette des deux adolescents.

Allen en profita :

- Eh, Macnair !

La silhouette noire fit volte-face.

L'exorciste lui fit un grand sourire :

- Ça vous dirait de voir un exorciste en action ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre :

dimanche 19 septembre 


	28. L'union fait la force

**Reviews, merci à :**

Tyanilisha : Disons que Kanda ne se sent pas vraiment.. concerné par les problèmes des gens qui sont autour de lui...

Elinska : Que fait une fan invétérée de Kanda dans une histoire dont le personnage principal est Allen, personnage qu'elle déteste le plus ? Alerte ! Alerte ! On veux tuer le héros ! XD Je ne répondrai pas à la question sur Sirius (parce que oh ! J'vais pas tout dire non plus !), par contre, si en me demandant quel est le livre qui parle de Rogue, tu veux parler du tome dans lequel on apprend qu'il est le Prince de sang-mêlé, alors il s'agit du sixième !

Kuroe-sama : Je n'avais pas tellement l'impression que mon style avait changé, mais tout est possible : ) . Le tout est de savoir (et de me dire) si tu trouves ça mieux ou pas...

Sat1 : Here it is !

Vp007 : ...en admettant que ce soit Allen qui mette la pâtée aux mangemorts et pas l'inverse...

Xo-Yume-xo : Et hop, d'un coup j'ai envie de poster la suite !

Mako Take : Je vais faire de mon mieux ^^

X-Kura-x : Je ne révèlerai rien, et j'ajoute que j'écris cette phrase avec un sourire de toute-puissance scotché à la figure.

Lulubell Alynn : Sirius... risque de... (la suite ne sera pas écrite)

Lord Makura : Alors à moi de trouver quelque chose pour qu'il s'amuse comme un petit fou !

Tango Dancer : Contente de voir que tu as ressuscité !

Guikat : C'est noté pour les remarques de style (ça me fait plaisir d'en avoir) ! Pour être honnête, cette tournure de phrase me paraissait imparfaite mais j'avais envie de mettre « cauchemars » et « vieux démons» dans la même phrase et je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à arranger le coup. Mille excuses ! ^^

Chibi-fun : Couper à des moments cruciaux, c'est ce que je préfère en vérité...

Naifu-Sasu : Mais ça reprend, fort heureusement.

O-chocola-o : Effectivement, ça risque de cogner. : ) (âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin)

Little akary :  Pas de panique, l'action arrive ! Et je n'ai aucune dent contre Kanda, mais j'ai choisi de plutôt centrer l'histoire sur Allen : )

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de quelques jours que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, (qui en plus d'avoir été posté en retard est très court). Ma prof de physique nous avait donné un DM à rendre et je suis tombée malade.

Tout cela pour dire que, comme ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous fais le coup, j'ai décidé de ne plus indiquer la date de sortie des chapitres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils arriveront toujours régulièrement !

En plus, ça vous fera du suspens et ça alimentera mon sadisme ! Tout le monde s'y retrouve...

* * *

Chapitre 27 : L'union fait la force

* * *

Kanda et Harry s'engouffrèrent dans un long couloir. Ils pouvaient entendre les bruits de pas et les souffles rauques de leurs assaillants derrière eux.

- _Stupéfix_ !

Un éclair de lumière rouge frôla la joue du Survivant.

- Par ici ! lança-t-il à l'exorciste en lui indiquant une porte

Ils la franchirent et se retrouvèrent dans une immense pièce circulaire, dépourvue de tous meubles, dont les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'effet que cela produisait très étrange.

- On dirait bien qu'il n'y a pas d'issues, constata tranquillement Kanda comme si la perspective de se faire tuer ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il faut revenir sur nos pas.

- Revenir sur nos pas ? Mais... on ne peut pas ! Les mangemorts sont derrière la porte. Notre seule chance de nous en sortir est de les attaquer par surprise...

- Impossible, on ne peut se cacher nulle part.

Le regard du jeune homme brun se posa sur son reflet. L'image qu'il découvrit était celle d'un adolescent pâle, épuisé, terrifié, inquiet pour ses amis et pour son parrain. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à garder intacte était la prophétie, qui luisait toujours dans sa main droite.

- _Deleoctus_ ! hurla une voix derrière la porte

Cette dernière fut aussitôt arrachée de ses gonds.

Trois mangemorts firent leur entrée.

- Mais qui voilà ? ricana le premier, c'est notre ami Potter !

- Et qui est la jeune fille qui l'accomp...

Kanda envoya balader le deuxième mangemort contre un miroir, qui se brisa sous l'impact.

- Parce que tu penses que tu fais plus viril, avec ta petite robe ?

A peine revenu de sa surprise, Harry désarma rapidement l'un des deux autres mangemorts qui fut projeté dans le couloir.

Le dernier mangemort fit un pas hésitant.

- _Mugen, deuxième illusion _!

Une nuée d'insectes jaillit de la lame du katana que tenait Kanda.

- Supté... stix... stupé... balbutia l'homme encagoulé tandis que le nuage d'insectes fonçait droit sur lui

Ne parvenant pas à articuler convenablement une formule, il choisit la fuite.

- Tss... Bande de fillettes... se moqua l'exorciste en rentrant la lame dans son fourreau, quoi, tu veux ma photo ?

- N...non, fit Harry les yeux écarquillés

_Quand avait-il sorti son arme ?_

Kanda haussa les épaules :

- Alors on y va. Il faut retrouver le moyashi, j'ai besoin de lui pour savoir où sont allés les akumas.

L 'exorciste et le sorcier jetèrent un coup d'œil prudent à l'extérieur et, après s'être assurés que personne ne les suivait, se remirent à courir.

* * *

- Un exorciste en action ? répéta Macnair en se figeant

Lucius Malefoy s'était également raidi à l'annonce qu'avait faite l'exorciste.

Pointant sa baguette droit devant lui, vers le jeune homme qui souriait toujours, le Mangemort déclara d'une voix étranglée :

- Quoi que tu t'apprêtes à faire, je ne t'en laisserai pas l'opportunité !

Allen soupira :

- Et vous dites cela uniquement à cause de votre bout de bois dirigé droit sur moi ?

- Comment oses-tu...

- Vous n'êtes pas intrigué ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'est que d'être un exorciste ?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils :

- Je répète ce que je viens de dire : tu bouges, tu souffres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a peut-être promis aux akumas de te ramener entier, mais il n'a pas précisé dans quel état.

L'attitude du sorcier commençait réellement à agacer l'exorciste. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était amener ses amis dans un lieu sûr, retrouver les autres, libérer l'âme des akumas, et rentrer au château.

Il était plus que temps de régler cette histoire.

Le jeune homme entreprit d'ôter ses gants.

A travers les fentes de sa cagoule, les yeux de Macnair se tournèrent vers ceux de Malefoy, comme s'il attendait des instructions pour stopper la menace qui pesait sur eux.

Alarmé, le mangemort à la voix trainante fit un pas en arrière et prit un ton menaçant :

- Arrête-ça immédiatement !

Tapissé dans l'obscurité, Neville agrippa la manche d'Hermione en gémissant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il va se faire tuer !

- Chut !

- Mais Hermione...

- Je réfléchis...

La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire mais une chose était sure : Allen, lui, était maitre de la situation, ou en tout cas prétendait l'être. Elle se remémora les mots que Harry lui avait dits après la scène du château, lorsque Malefoy avait lancé un sortilège impardonnable sur l'exorciste :

_« Je te dis qu'il a été touché par l'endoloris ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! »_

Sur le coup, elle avait préféré ne pas insister d'avantage sur le fait qu'une telle chose était impossible. Mais depuis qu'elle savait qu'Allen ne venait pas de leur monde, le mot « impossible » ne signifiait plus grand chose. Pourquoi Allen prendrait-t-il le risque de se faire blesser ou tuer volontairement ? C'était absurde. Peut-être allait-il vraiment dévoiler ses pouvoirs d'exorciste ?

En dépit du fait que Neville lui broyait le poignet, et malgré sa terreur d'être découverte, Hermione désirait plus que tout voir Allen utiliser ses mystérieux pouvoirs.

- J'enlève juste mon gant vous savez, il me gêne, déclara Allen

Après l'avoir fait lentement glisser le long de sa main, il laissa le gant blanc tomber par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ? balbutia Malefoy en découvrant horrifié ce qui se cachait sous le gant

_- Ça_ ?

Hermione en profita pour tendre le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Neville apeuré

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle venait d'apercevoir la main de son ami. Une main noire, ornée de longs ongles noirs et au milieu de laquelle était incrustée une sorte de... croix ?

Elle sursauta quand elle vit le jeune homme tourner légèrement la tête vers elle pour lui faire un clin d'œil :

- Mais c'est mon arme.

- Qu...

- _Innocence activée_ !

Une intense lumière blanche envahit instantanément l'amphithéâtre, éblouissant les spectateurs.

Puis, Hermione, Neville ainsi que les deux mangemorts purent ôter la main de leurs yeux.

Allen se trouvait toujours au même endroit, devant Malefoy.

- N... N'approche pas ! hurla Malefoy en faisant un pas en arrière, n'approche pas ou...

L'exorciste fit un pas en avant.

-_ Stupéfix _!

Puis un autre pas.

- En..._endoloris_ !

Et un autre.

- _AVADA KEDAVR_...

Avant que Macnair puisse intervenir, Allen avait bondit, et infligé un coup de coude dans les côtes de son adversaire.

Malefoy tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.

Le second mangemort eut juste le temps de prononcer un juron avant de se retrouver évanoui, face contre terre.

- Allen, attention ! cria Hermione

L'exorciste fit un pas de côté juste à temps pour éviter la chaise qui venait à la rencontre de son visage. Malefoy profita de cet ultime tentative de diversion pour transplaner.

- Zut alors, marmonna Allen en se tapotant la tempe avec une des griffes de sa main gauche

Décidément, les sorciers avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac...

- On devrait chercher les... autres.

Ayant fait un demi-tour sur lui-même, Allen se retrouva face à Hermione et Neville...

… se trouvant à une distance raisonnable de lui.

Hermione scrutait l'exorciste du regard en jetant de temps à autres de longs regards sur les changements survenus chez l'exorciste tandis que Neville ne sachant pas où poser les yeux, remuait convulsivement les doigts de sa main droite.

Incrédule, Allen ne savait pas comment agir, ni ce qu'il pouvait dire : avaient-ils peur de lui ? Pour lui et les gens qu'il côtoyait à la Congrégation, invoquer son Innocence relevait de la pure banalité, il était donc étrange de penser qu'il pouvait effrayer quelqu'un avec son apparence.

- Merci.

- Hein ?

Sortant de ses rêveries, il vit que les deux Gryffondors s'étaient approchés de lui, et lui souriaient.

Neville était celui qui l'avait remercié. Bien qu'il ne le voit pas entièrement rassuré, Allen pouvait lire dans ses yeux que ce « merci » venait vraiment du fond du cœur.

- Euh... il n'y a pas de quoi...

- Alors... c'est vraiment comme ça que... dans ton monde je veux dire, tu...

- …C'est du combat au corps à corps ? acheva Hermione en plissant les yeux

- On peut dire ça.

Voyant qu'ils avaient tous deux les yeux rivés sur sa main gauche, il la tendit vers eux.

Timidement, Hermione avança la main pour venir ausculter l'étrange arme. Elle leva les yeux vers son ami, détailla son long manteau blanc, le masque argenté qui scintillait autour de son cou...

- Je pensais... je pensais que vous possédiez des pouvoirs, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là... Pas que vous vous battiez vraiment.

- Les exorcistes possèdent chacun une arme qui leur est propre et combattent avec, c'est vrai, mais... Il y a quand même plusieurs façons de s'en servir.

Pour démontrer ce qu'il venait d'avancer, Allen prit son élan, et s'élança. Sa cape s'étira tandis qu'il montait toujours plus haut... avant de retomber finalement devant la porte fracassée par les mangemorts :

- On y va ?

Allen sortit le premier, et, une fois qu'il eut vérifié que la voie était libre, il désactiva son Innocence et fit signe à Hermione et Neville de venir le rejoindre.

Ils repassèrent par la salle des prophéties et purent constater les dégâts que celle-ci avait subi.

Les étagères étaient renversées au sol, des débris de verre jonchaient le sol. Les murs avaient été striés de marques dues aux sortilèges lancés dans la bataille.

Le tout était à présent de savoir où se rendre.

- On ne les retrouvera jamais, fit Neville en poussant un soupir de découragement, le ministère, c'est quand même autre chose que la maison de ma grand-mère.

- Mais si, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix vacillante, il suffit de prendre la même direction qu'eux, je sais que Harry et Kanda sont partis par là.

Elle désigna le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus, avant que les mangemorts ne les trouvent et ne les attaquent.

Suivant ses directives, Neville et Allen lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces.

Dans certaines salles, ils découvrirent des mangemorts à terre, l'un avait même la tête coincée sous une cloche de verre, mais ne trouvèrent aucun des leurs.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où flottaient les espèces de méduses.

Il y avait un corps à terre.

Allen sentit son cœur cesser de battre lorsqu'il vit la tignasse rousse.

- RON ! hurla Hermione en se précipitant sur son ami

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés tandis qu'Allen tournait le jeune homme sur le dos.

Ron avait les yeux clos et la bouche à demi-ouverte. Des marques violacées parcouraient son cou.

- Il a été étranglé ? glapit Neville

Allen prit le pouls du jeune homme inanimé : faible mais régulier.

Il soupira de soulagement.

- Tout va bien, il respire, il est juste évanoui.

Neville et lui transportèrent Ron dans un coin de la pièce, assez enfoncé dans l'ombre pour que les mangemorts ne le trouvent pas.

Hermione sanglotait.

- Il va falloir qu'il attende ici, mais il vaut peut-être mieux que l'un de nous reste avec lui, dit doucement Allen, Hermione...

La jeune fille comprit, et acquiesça sans un mot.

- Allen ! cria soudain Neville, j'ai... j'ai trouvé Ginny !

- J'arrive !

Allen fit le tour de la cuve remplie de cerveaux et trouva Neville auprès de Ginny.

La jeune fille était consciente, mais pâle comme la mort. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle avait une main crispée sur sa cheville.

- Je crois que sa cheville est cassée, souffla Neville

Allen s'agenouilla et manipula la cheville de la jeune fille avec une infinie précaution.

Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu trop près de la zone enflée.

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Après tout, il n'était pas médecin.

- Nous allons te porter près de Ron, lui fit-il

- Non !

- Ginny, tu es blessée, si des mangemorts arrivent tu ne seras pas capable de te défendre. Hermione vous protégera, toi et Ron.

- Il n'y aura... plus de...mangemorts. Ils sont... tous... dans l'autre salle.

L'autre salle ? Voulait-elle parler de la salle qui se trouvait devant eux ? Celle avec l'arcade qu'ils avaient traversée en venant ?

- Harry... Harry est... là-bas. Et Kanda...aussi.

- Quoi ?

Ginny s'agrippa un peu plus à la manche du jeune homme, ses yeux se firent implorant :

- Il faut que vous alliez... l'aider.

Allen échangea un regard avec Neville. Si la peur habitait le regard du Gryffondor, elle cohabitait avec le courage et l'envie d'aller secourir son ami.

- Et Luna ?

- Elle est restée dans une pièce. Ils lui ont jeté... un sort bizarre... mais je crois qu'elle va bien.

- Tu es sure que...

- Ça va aller, chuchota courageusement Ginny qui parvint à sourire, c'est juste une cheville cassée.

Allen lui fit un sourire d'encouragement avant de se relever.

Hermione était demeurée auprès de Ron et remettait en place quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur le front en sueur du jeune homme roux.

Elle vit Neville et Allen lui faire un signe de la main, franchir la porte qui menait à la salle de l'arcade, et disparaître.


	29. Le dernier plongeon

**Reviews, merci à :**

Tyanilisha : Je fais monter le suspens comme je peux mais je n'en oublie pas la réflexion des personnages sur le sujet (elle est un peu plus développée dans ce chapitre)

Crownclown123 : Qui n'aime pas voir Kanda se faire taquiner d'ailleurs ? : )

Millenium Kamalenya : Héhé…

O-chocola-o : Pas de panique, ils vont trouver la sale ! Enfin… j'espère…

Miky-chan : Je n'ai pas prévu un nombre de chapitres déterminé mais, comme tu peux le voir, on arrive à la fin. Après, tout dépend de ce que je peux encore trouver d'intéressant à dire.

Tango Dancer : Je sais ce que je vais faire de Sirius, et la réponse est peut-être dans ce chapitre.

Naifu-Sasu : Ma parole serait-ce… une nouvelle adoratrice de Kanda ?

Xo-Yume-ox : C'est vrai que pour l'instant, aucun Noah n'a montré sa petite tête mais… Je n'en dirai pas plus.

X-Kura-x : Va falloir éviter de discuter avec Naifu-Sasu dans ce cas…

Lulubell Alynn : En fait, techniquement ce chapitre n'est pas en retard vu qu'il n'avait pas de date de sortie, mais bon… Inutile de dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas…

Sat1 : Réponse dans ce chapitre !

Chibi-fun : A maintenant !

Elinska : Bonne remarque sur Lucius, Kanda et lui devraient fonder un club !

Naarano : Thank you very much, I'm very pleased to see an English reader reviewing !

Lord Makura : Ce n'est surement pas la dernière fois que sa virilité est mise en jeu, crois-moi !

Mako Take : De rien ^^

Little akary : « éblouir d'un grand final" ? Tu ne mets pas du tout la pression : D

Guikat : En voyant le temps que ça a pris pour écrire et publier ce chapitre, je ne peux que m'écrier : « Heureusement que je ne mets plus de date ! »

Fuhatsu : Comment as-tu pu lire la fic si tu n'as pas Internet ? Tu as été obligée d'aller squatter quelque part ? XD

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps qui s'est écoulé entre le dernier chapitre posté et celui-ci. J'ai vraiment beaucoup plus de travail que l'année dernière et mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme, donc j'étrenne celui-ci ! Sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, je n'abandonnerai jamais JAMAIS cette histoire (donc pas de lettres de menaces s'il vous plait :D )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 28 : La dernier plongeon

* * *

Allen et Neville n'avaient pas posé un pied dans la salle de l'arcade qu'un mangemort fonçait déjà droit sur eux :

_- Stupéfix_ !

Neville fut instantanément frappé par le sort qui le propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- Je t'ai eu ! hurla le mangemort d'une voix triomphante en brandissant sa baguette en l'air

Il ne vit pas qu'entretemps, Allen avait activé son Innocence :

- Moi aussi ! annonça l'exorciste

- Qu…

Le mangemort s'encastra dans un mur.

Allen se précipita vers Neville, affalé par terre.

De là où ils se trouvaient, il ne pouvait pas voir où étaient Kanda et Harry, ni les autres mangemorts, mais les bruits de la bataille parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur. Pourvu qu'aucun des deux ne soit blessé, ou pire…

- Je grois gue bon dez est cazé, articula Neville la figure barbouillée de sang

En voyant le visage ensanglanté de son ami, Allen fut pris d'une vague de remords. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas provoqué cette guerre, bien sûr, Komui lui avait expliqué qu'intervenir et changer le cours des choses dans ce monde allait à l'encontre de la théorie de l'équilibre de l'univers, mais… Combien de temps pourrait-il encore supporter la vision de ses amis sorciers blessés, les uns après les autres ?

Il tamponna doucement la figure de Neville avec un bout de sa cape avant de soupirer.

- Viens, il faut qu'on te sorte de là, dit-il finalement en l'aidant à se relever

- Don ! Je dois aller aider Harry !

- Neville… Attention !

Le projetant à terre en même temps que lui, Allen vit le corps d'un mangemort voler au-dessus d'eux. Neville et lui jetèrent un regard anxieux au corps inerte avant de se redresser et de gravir la plateforme qui leur barrait la vue. Ils purent ainsi découvrir ce qui se déroulait en bas.

Des nuées sombres virevoltaient dans la salle. Elles étaient accompagnées d'éclats de voix, de rires hystériques et d'étincelles rouges et vertes. Au milieu de ce tourbillon de lumières, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, arrivés en renfort, se battaient vaillamment. Allen reconnut Tonk, Lupin, Maugrey, Kingsley et…

Sirius.

Sirius qui était censé être prisonnier de Voldemort, endurant de terribles souffrances.

Sirius qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

L'ancien détenu n'avait été qu'un appas.

Ce que Voldemort voulait, c'était Harry, simplement Harry, et depuis le début.

Ce dernier combattait Malefoy avec son parrain.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Allen fut soulagé d'apercevoir Kanda envoyer valser un mangemort contre un pan d'escalier.

Si les deux arrivants avaient accès à une bonne vision du combat de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, leur arrivée n'était pas non plus passée inaperçue du côté des aurors, et des mangemorts. Tous avaient immédiatement repéré l'intense lumière blanche qui les avait aveuglés quelques secondes.

- Allen ? fit Harry d'un air incrédule en voyant l'apparence de son ami, et… Neville ?

- C'est l'autre exorciste ! hurla Malefoy, attrapez-le !

Un des mangemorts, la femme qui avait ôté sa capuche quelque temps auparavant et qui répondait au nom de Bellatrix, arriva comme une furie auprès des deux jeunes hommes. Allen et Neville bondirent en arrière.

- Mais si ce n'est pas… Londubat ? fit-elle tandis qu'un sourire démentiel s'élargissait sur son visage, j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents, mon garçon.

- JE LE ZAIS BIEN ! cria Neville en effectuant un pas en avant

- Neville, non !

Allen tenta de le retenir mais Neville le repoussa.

- Voyons plutôt combien de temps peut tenir Londubat avant de s'effondrer comme ses parents… _Endoloris _!

Allen vit son ami s'effondrer à terre en hurlant et en se tortillant de douleur. D'abord paralysé d'horreur, il reprit rapidement ses esprits :

_- Crown Belt_ !

Le ruban blanc vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de la mangemort, la forçant à rompre le sortilège. Puis, Allen tira de toutes ses forces et la fit chuter de la plateforme. Le sort brisé, Neville se releva avec peine, agité de tremblements.

Voyant qu'une nouvelle nuée sombre fondait sur eux, Allen l'empoigna par le bras et utilisa son Innocence pour atterrir quelques mètres plus bas, derrière un morceau de colonne brisée. L'exorciste posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule du sorcier :

- Neville, je sais que tu veux aider Harry. Je sais aussi que quoi que je dise pour t'en empêcher, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Je le sais parce que je ferais exactement la même chose si j'étais à ta place. Mais quoi que tu décides de faire, tu seras seul, je dois aller m'assurer que les akumas ne viendront pas par ici, alors... Sois prudent d'accord ?

Le jeune homme brun acquiesça, épongeant la sueur ruisselant sur son front d'un revers de manche.

Après un dernier sourire de réconfort et d'encouragement, ainsi qu'une prière afin que le jeune sorcier reste en vie, l'exorciste se mit à courir vers Kanda.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de celui-ci, aux prises avec un mangemort, son œil s'activa soudain. Brièvement décontenancé, il ne put éviter à temps la silhouette sombre dressée devant lui. Celle-ci lui décocha un violent coup de pied qui le fit tomber à terre.

- Alors, quel effet ça fait de ne pas pouvoir être touché par les sortilèges ? ricana Rosier en plaquant brutalement la tête du jeune homme au sol avec son pied.

Sonné, Allen mit du temps avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

- Les sorts ne te font peut-être rien espèce de monstre, mais il existe un tas d'autres moyens pour te faire souffrir.

Le mangemort voulut une nouvelle fois frapper Allen au flanc mais ce dernier, étant parvenu à regagner un semblant de lucidité, para le coup et utilisa une des griffes de sa main gauche pour entailler la jambe de son adversaire. Rosier laissa échapper un mugissement de douleur et, voyant sa proie se relever et prête à frapper une nouvelle fois, il transplana.

- Bien joué Allen ! cria une voix

Surpris, le jeune homme fit volte-face en même temps qu'Harry vers Sirius qui, entre deux attaques, avait eu le temps de voir l'exorciste à l'œuvre.

- C… comment tu… vous…, balbutia Harry en jetant un regard d'incompréhension à Sirius, puis à Allen.

- C'est une longue histoire, fit son parrain en se mettant à rire, j'ai en quelque sorte connu Allen bien avant t…_ Protego _!

L'auror fit apparaitre un bouclier devant lui et son filleul afin de contrer le sort lancé par Malefoy. Voyant que les deux sorciers étaient occupés, Allen jugea plus utile de se dépêcher d'aller à la rencontre de Kanda.

- Au fait Allen, eut le temps de crier Sirius tout en évitant une nouvelle attaque, ton Innocence de manque pas de style, même si elle est loin de passer inaperçu !

Sirius avait l'art de dédramatiser la situation…

Allen, quant à lui, savait qu'il lui fallait se montrer efficace et rester concentré. Mais bien qu'il s'efforçat de suivre ces consignes mentales à la lettre, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir eu autant de mal à ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder durant une bataille. Jamais il n'avait été si angoissé pendant une mission. Savoir ses amis, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny, en danger sans pouvoir les protéger était une rude épreuve à traverser pour lui. Mais s'il laissait l'inquiétude, la peur et l'angoisse prendre le dessus sur ses autres émotions, il ne serait utile à rien.

Sa tâche primordiale était de retrouver les akumas dont il percevait les âmes et de libérer ces dernières.

La guerre dans ce monde et la guerre dans le monde auquel l'exorciste appartenait n'impliquaient ni les mêmes ennemis, ni les mêmes enjeux. En revanche, comme toutes les guerres, elles impliquaient les mêmes horreurs ainsi que les mêmes souffrances. Si les exorcistes étaient venus pour éviter que le nombre de morts décuple, ils devaient accomplir ce pourquoi ils avaient été appelés, et laisser les sorciers jouer leur propre rôle.

Arrivé auprès de Kanda, Allen le plaqua au sol sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

- MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? brailla l'exorciste dont l'extrémité du katana vint automatiquement se positionner sur la gorge du jeune homme maudit.

Remarquant l'œil gauche de ce dernier, il abaissa son arme et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu me dis où ils sont et on y va.

Allen visualisa une nouvelle fois la position des akumas grâce à son œil gauche. Ce qu'il vit le fit pâlir.

- Oh non…

- Quoi ?

- Les akumas… Ils arrivent droit sur nous ! Ils…

Un énorme choc fit trembler la paroi de la salle, et cesser les combats en même temps. Des coups sourds et puissants se firent entendre.

Enfin le mur céda.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Et puis…

Un akuma fit son entrée…

Suivi de deux autres…

Et encore un…

- Moyashi, 'faudrait que tu songes à faire régler ton œil un des ces jours… grogna Kanda alors qu'un cinquième akuma franchissait le trou béant creusé dans le mur

- La ferme Bakanda, il n'y en avait pas autant tout à l'heure. Je suppose que c'est à cause de toutes ses salles qui disparaissent et qui apparaissent…

Deux mangemorts jugèrent plus prudent de faire quelques pas en arrière lorsqu'un nouveau groupe de trois akumas fit son apparition.

La bataille s'était figée.

Un des mangemorts émit un sifflement suivi d'un ricanement nerveux voyant que les akumas continuaient d'affluer, tandis que certains commençaient à se mettre en position de combat.

- Du calme, les rassura Malefoy contrôlant sa voix pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette à vaciller, ils sont avec nous, ils ne nous feront aucun mal.

Il eut un petit sourire mi-assuré, mi-inquiet, comme s'il voulait se persuader lui-même de la véracité de ses paroles.

Un akuma de niveau trois se mit à rire :

- Comment ça "Ils sont avec nous" ?

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Malefoy répondit :

- C'est ce qui était convenu, akuma. Vous avez prêté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres et en échange, nous devions vous mener aux exorcistes, ce qui est chose faite.

- Allégeance ?

Ce mot déclencha l'hilarité des akumas.

- Quelle bande de crétins ! marmonna Kanda, comme si les akumas étaient capables de prêter allégeance à quoi que ce soit…

- Nous sommes venus pour les exorcistes, c'est vrai, reprit l'akuma, cela dit, rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu avec ce qui se trouvera sur notre passage… Allons-...

Allen et Kanda avaient réagi au quart de tours : grâce à sa griffe, Allen avait tranché la tête de l'akuma qui s'apprêtait à lancer l'assaut, et Kanda s'était occupé d'un niveau deux.

Plus qu'une quinzaine et la zone était nettoyée.

Profitant de la confusion qu'avait provoquée l'impressionnante vitesse de réaction des deux exorcistes, Tonk stupéfixia un mangemort. Cela suffit pour que le combat entre aurors et mangemorts reprenne.

C'est ainsi que la bataille se trouva composée de deux combats distincts, dans lesquels les différents combattants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter un œil au-dehors pour voir comment se déroulait l'autre affrontement.

Du côté des exorcistes, tout se passait assez bien. Malgré la supériorité numérique des akumas, Allen et Kanda n'avaient à combattre que des niveaux un, deux et trois.

Alors que le plus jeune en finissait avec deux akumas, il entendit la voix de Neville retentir comme une explosion de soulagement :

- DUBBLEDORE !

Le regard d'Allen suivit instantanément celui de Neville.

Dumbledore se tenait là, juste devant l'entrée de la salle, très droit. On aurait dit qu'une aura de fureur émanait de son corps tout entier.

Dès qu'ils le virent, le peu de mangemorts restant prit la fuite. Ils transplanèrent tous.

Tous.

Sauf Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius et elle était en plein combat.

- Moyashi ! gronda Kanda en éliminant de justesse un akuma qui plongeait vers Allen, c'est pas le moment de regarder ce qui se passe à côté !

Mais Allen l'entendit à peine. Il était comme hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, près de l'arcade.

Bellatrix lançait une salve de sortilèges à Sirius, mais celui-ci les évitait toujours avec grâce, en riant.

- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! se moqua-t-il alors qu'un nouveau sortilège l'avait effleuré

_- Avada Kedavra_ !

De là où il se trouvait, Allen vit Sirius se raidir, puis demeurer immobile, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Comme si le sortilège de mort ne l'avait pas touché.

Un vague sourire continua de flotter sur son visage livide tandis que son corps se relâchait, pendant les secondes interminables qui s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne bascule lentement en arrière, traverse le voile de l'arcade, et disparaisse.

- Non… murmura Allen, non…

Le jeune homme entendit Bellatrix crier de joie, vit Harry dévaler les gradins pour rejoindre l'arcade, et hurler le nom de son parrain.

Il vit le Survivant se débattre dans les bras de Lupin qui tentait tant bien que mal de le contenir.

Il vit Tonk mettre une main sur sa bouche et écarquiller les yeux.

Il vit Maugrey fixer l'arcade, puis baisser la tête.

Et il comprit que Sirius était mort.

- TU ES LE PROCHAIN !

Allen se retourna vivement mais pas assez cependant pour éviter le coup. Il fut propulsé contre un autre akuma qui l'attrapa par un bout de cape et l'envoya au sol. Revenant à la charge, l'akuma s'apprêtait à envoyer une boule d'énergie lumineuse sur l'exorciste à terre mais il s'interrompit brutalement lorsque la lame de katana de Kanda vint se ficher dans sa poitrine.

- Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! cria ce dernier après que l'akuma eut explosé, c'est un akuma _niveau trois_, TROIS moyashi ! C'est pitoyable que je sois obligé d'intervenir.

Essuyant le sang qui lui dégoulinait de l'arcade sourcilière, Allen s'abstint de tout commentaire, et se contenta de fixer Kanda d'un regard noir.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu n'as aucune circonstance atténuante ! C'est une guerre, il y a des morts ! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui parce que ton rôle n'était pas de le protéger des sorciers mais des akumas ! Tu es un _exorciste_ imbécile !

Allen aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à rétorquer mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Car, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait et les remords qui lui tenaillaient la poitrine, il devait bien admettre que Kanda disait vrai : il n'avait aucune excuse à donner pour s'être montré distrait.

- C'est bon ? Tu as repris tes esprits ? demanda Kanda en voyant le cercle des akumas se resserrer autour d'eux, parce que nous avons encore du boulot.

La maudit hocha la tête et se releva :

- En piste.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la salle, Lupin, tenant toujours fermement Harry, le fit installer près de Neville.

La gorge du loup garou se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à l'arcade sur laquelle ondulait doucement le voile qu'avait traversé son ami d'enfance.

Après quelques instants, reportant son attention sur les deux jeunes sorciers, il leur demanda où se trouvaient leurs amis. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, Neville fut le seul à répondre :

- Luda est zusde évadouie, Rod z'est fait addaguer par un zerveau, Giddy a ude cheville cazzée et Herbiode est dans la zalle à côdé. Je grois gu'ils de vont bas drop bal dans l'enzemble.

Un cri retentit soudain : Bellatrix avait eu le dessus sur Kingsley, qui avait pris la place de Sirius, et était en train de s'enfuir.

Riant à gorge déployée, elle sautilla de gradin en gradin, évita un sortilège de Dumbledore et disparut dans la salle des cerveaux.

- Harry… Non !

- ELLE A TUE SIRIUS ! ELLE L'A TUE, JE LA TUERAI !

Avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Harry s'était dégagé de l'emprise de Lupin et s'était lancé à la poursuite de Bellatrix.

Averti par le cri de rage de son ami, Allen le vit quitter la salle pour se venger de la femme qui avait tué son parrain.

Dans sa crainte de voir un nouvel ami mourir, l'exorciste perdit alors tout discernement, et plus rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. S'il ne pouvait pas protéger Harry des sorciers, il pouvait au moins tenter de le ramener de force.

Evaluant rapidement la situation, il compta trois akumas restants. Kanda pourrait facilement en venir à bout seul.

- Je te laisse te charger du reste ! lui cria-t-il avant de quitter les lieux.

- Qu... commença Kanda

- _Crown Belt _!

Grâce au ruban blanc, il survola la salle et atterrit aisément à l'embrasure de la salle des cerveaux.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rattraper Harry.


	30. Le mage noir

**Reviews, merci à :**

Tyanilisha : Si Allen mettait son bras juste de l'autre côté du voile ? Drôle d'idée XD J'essaye de suivre le plus fidèlement possible le cinquième tome car en commençant à écrire cette histoire, je n'avais absolument pas pour but de changer le cours des choses dans le livre.

Tango Dancer : On dirait que j'ai à présent une tueuse à mes trousses.. Qui n'agira heureusement que l'histoire achevée !

Crownclown123 : Mon ordinateur était officiellement décédé, j'ai eu droit à un tout neuf ! (pratique l'argument des études prochaines)

Lulubell Alynn : Etant une lectrice de fanfictions, je comprends toute la frustration que l'on peut ressentir en constatant que l'histoire que l'on suit avance lentement, donc tu peux te plaindre tant que tu veux de ma prodigieuse lenteur ^^

Xo-Yume-oX : A force de relire tous ces chapitres, peut-être vas-tu les retenir par cœur… ('m'enfin ça serait un peu flippant)

Naifu-Sasu : Parce que nous, auteurs sadiques, aimons constater une certaines dépendance de votre part, lecteurs.

Elinska : Ah ! C'est vrai ça ! Imagine un instant Kanda et Malefoy tourner un spot publicitaire pour un shampoing ! Je serais pliée en deux...

Sat1 : C'était… son destin. (…dit-elle d'une voix profonde et mystérieuse en fixant intensément l'écran de son ordinateur)

Lord Makura : Waou, tu as dû côtoyer la mort un bon nombre de fois dans ce cas ! :D

Egwene Al'Vere : La voici !

Fuhatsu : Ça me fait penser que je ne suis jamais allée chez Flunch… (je fais de la pub là non ?)

Miky-chan : Vertu que la majorité des lecteurs se doivent de posséder s'ils ne veulent pas sombrer dans la folie !

Vp007 : Il arrive tout doucement ! Fan de James Bond ?

O-chocola-o : En tout cas, je n'ai pas encore reçu de lettre de menace…

Mako Take : Merci, la suite est juste là !

SerenePhenix : Désolée pour l'attente, tu avais l'air tellement désespérée dans ta review… J'espère que tu as tenu le coup 0_0

Little akary : Merci pour ta proposition ! En fait, je sais déjà exactement comment l'histoire va se terminer et… On verra si ton idée se concrétise ou pas...

Naifu-Sasu : Pas de problème, je poste et je file lire : ) !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Le mage noir

* * *

Allen arpentait les couloirs en courant depuis bientôt dix minutes.

Il avait d'abord réussi à entrapercevoir Harry s'engouffrant dans une salle, mais les murs s'étaient aussitôt mis à tourner, l'empêchant de le suivre.

Depuis, il tentait de retrouver la trace de son ami, guettant le moindre bruit de pas, frottement de tissu, ou éclat de voix, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus l'angoisse et l'inquiétude lui étreignaient le cœur. Si on leur avait tendu un piège pour amener Harry au ministère de la Magie, Voldemort ne devait surement pas être loin..

Peut-être avait-il déjà trouvé le Survivant.

Pour couronner le tout, le jeune homme se savait suivi pas deux akumas de niveau trois, mais ralentir pour les combattre lui aurait fait perdre définitivement toute possibilité de retrouver Harry.

Arrivant dans une pièce circulaire comportant une dizaine de portes en verre, l'exorciste s'immobilisa.

Il était déjà passé par là.

Deux fois.

Poussant un soupir de découragement, il s'appuya contre une paroi du mur.

Cet endroit était un vrai labyrinthe, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée du chemin qu'il devait prendre.

Le jeune homme vérifia que les akumas étaient assez loin pour ne pas le rattraper, puis se frotta les tempes et se força à réfléchir calmement et posément.

_Comment faire pour être sûr de ne pas retomber au même endroit ? Laisser une trace de mon passage ? Mais ça ne me dira absolument pas où je suis censé aller…_

Il était pourtant certain qu'une de ces portes pourrait le mener à Harry.

_Réfléchis bon sang, REFLECHIS !_

Levant les yeux vers une des portes qui lui faisaient face, il demeura quelques instants sans bouger, puis décida qu'il avait déjà assez perdu de temps et qu'il était plus que temps de recourir à la force.

Il se positionna au centre de la pièce, prit son élan et…

_- LES GRIFFES DE LA RUINE_ !

Les portes devant lui volèrent en éclat. Il se retrouva face à onze couloirs bien distincts.

Pour retrouver Harry, il devait emprunter l'un de ces couloirs.

Mais lequel ?

Les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent et se mirent à résonner à ses tempes.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer !

Il tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'un son qui aurait pu lui indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à distinguer une bribe de voix humaine, on aurait dit un…

…Un rire ?

Bellatrix ! Cela provenait du couloir de droite !

Immédiatement, il se mit à courir pour atteindre la source du bruit. Plus il progressait dans le couloir, plus le rire se faisait fort et hystérique.

Finalement, la voix d'Harry retentit :

_- Stupéfix !_

L'intonation de ce simple mot suffisait à montrer toute la rage et le désespoir que le Survivant contenait en lui.

Allen accéléra sa course. Il entendait à présent clairement la conversation qu'entretenaient Harry et Bellatrix tandis qu'ils se combattaient.

Il était question de la prophétie. Bellatrix venait d'apprendre que le globe de verre s'était brisé pendant la bataille près de l'arcade.

Et cela était loin de la ravir.

Finalement, l'exorciste émergea du couloir. Ce dernier débouchait sur une vaste salle dont le plafond se perdait dans l'obscurité. Une fontaine d'or se trouvait au milieu de la salle, entourée de plusieurs statues, dont certaines présentaient des traces de mutilations dues à la bataille.

Harry se tenait derrière la statue d'un sorcier, la baguette pointée vers le sol, une main tendue en l'air. Il avait une entaille sur la joue gauche, mais cela semblait être superficiel. Devant lui, Bellatrix, les yeux exorbités, le fixait en le menaçant de sa baguette.

- Rien dans ma main ! cria le jeune sorcier en agitant sa main tendue, On ne peut rien me prendre du tout ! Elle s'est cassée et personne n'a entendu ce qu'elle disait, vous pourrez raconter ça à votre patron !

Bellatrix fit un pas en arrière. Dans ses yeux, la folie avait fait place à la peur.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! MAÎTRE, J'AI ESSAYE, J'AI ESSAYE – NE ME PUNISSEZ PAS…

- Inutile de gaspiller votre salive !

Allen allait intervenir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une silhouette noire, qu'il n'avait pas vue jusqu'alors, se mettait à glisser vers la fontaine. Elle progressait silencieusement.

Il sentit instantanément le danger que représentait cette silhouette.

- Il ne peut pas vous entendre d'ici ! cria Harry

- Vraiment Potter ? fit une voix glaciale

Allen sentit un frisson lui courir le long de l'échine.

La silhouette était sortie de l'ombre.

Elle appartenait à un homme, enfin l'exorciste supposait que l'on pouvait le qualifier ainsi malgré ses deux fentes en guise de narines et son crâne dépourvu de chevelure sur lequel couraient des veines rouges et violettes, vêtu d'une cape noire.

Mais les yeux de cet homme, en revanche, étaient tout sauf humains. Les pupilles étaient tellement étroites qu'elles formaient deux fentes verticales, et les iris étaient animés d'une lueur rouge, meurtrière.

La baguette de cet homme était pointée sur Harry.

Voldemort allait tuer Harry.

Tandis que le mage noir vérifiait l'authenticité des dires du Survivant à propos de la prophétie, Allen n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : faire sortir Harry d'ici à tout prix.

Pour cela, il disposait d'un avantage non négligeable : personne n'avait encore remarqué sa présence. Il en profita pour se décaler doucement sur la gauche, se rapprochant d'une colonne de marbre.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, Potter. Tu m'as exaspéré trop souvent et trop longtemps, murmura Voldemort_, AVADA_…

_- CROWN BELT_ !

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Harry fut brusquement tiré en arrière. Il sentit le sort de mort passer à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Et il se retrouva près d'Allen.

- Qu'est-ce que… murmura Voldemort stupéfait en apercevant sa victime disparaitre derrière une colonne.

Reprenant très vite ses esprits, le mage noir fit disparaitre toutes les issues possibles d'un mouvement de baguette.

Allen se gifla mentalement.

Il côtoyait des sorciers depuis plusieurs mois déjà, s'était peu à peu habitué aux immenses possibilités qu'offrait la magie et il n'avait absolument pas pensé au fait que Voldemort puisse modifier l'espace à son bon plaisir pour les empêcher de fuir.

- Allen ? murmura Harry incrédule les yeux plissés, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je tente de te sortir de là et…

L'exorciste remarqua alors la main de son ami plaquée sur sa cicatrice.

- Harry, tu qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'alarma-t-il

- C'est rien, grogna le sorcier, c'est quand il est près de moi.

Voulait-il dire par là que la présence de Voldemort le faisait souffrir ? L'exorciste avait entendu parler de cette connexion entre Harry et Voldemort, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que cette dernière était tellement forte qu'elle avait des répercussions physiques. Malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour le cacher, il était évident qu'Harry souffrait. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cette situation s'améliore au plus vite.

- Harry, il va falloir qu'on tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbled…

Un jet de lumière rouge frappa un pan de mur tout proche des deux amis, creusant un profond cratère dans le marbre.

- La politesse voudrait que l'on se présente avant d'intervenir dans une discussion, siffla Voldemort d'une voix froide

Pressé par le temps, Allen tourna et retourna rapidement la situation dans sa tête, et analysa en moins d'une minute les solutions possibles pour s'extirper de celle-ci, de préférence en préservant la vie d'Harry ainsi que la sienne.

Dans leur abri provisoire, Harry était plutôt en sécurité et ils n'avaient qu'à attendre que Dumbledore arrive, si toutefois ce dernier avait pour projet de les secourir.

D'un autre côté, s'ils ne sortaient pas très vite, nul doute que Voldemort viendrait les chercher…

L'exorciste se tourna vers le sorcier :

- Ecoute, je vais sortir, seul.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Hors de question !

- Les sortilèges n'ont aucun effet sur moi donc je ne crains rien, en revanche si tu sors, tu mets ta vie inutilement en danger.

- Mais…

- Dumbledore est en chemin, il va bientôt arriver.

- Je…

Harry se crispa.

- Harry ?

- Il est en colère… Je le _sens_.

- Reste-là, et fais-moi confiance d'accord ?

Sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre, Allen se leva et vint se placer devant Voldemort.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, surpris de l'apparence de son adversaire, et plus particulièrement du jeune âge qu'il semblait avoir.

- C'est donc _ça_, un exorciste ?

- Désolé de vous décevoir, répliqua Allen d'un ton sarcastique, je suppose que vous vous attendiez à voir apparaître un grand mage avec une capuche et un bâton magique.

Voldemort eut un rictus.

Bellatrix s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha à son épaule :

- Maître, tuons l'exorciste et emparons-nous du garçon, lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille

- N'as-tu rien oublié ?

En moins d'une demi-seconde, la baguette de Voldemort fendit l'air :

_- Endoloris_ !

Allen n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le jeune homme se plia légèrement sous l'impact, mais ne ressentit aucune douleur.

- Tu vois Bella, les sortilèges sont inefficaces contre lui, je dois avouer que c'est autant agaçant qu'impressionnant.

Voldemort fit un pas de côté, Allen se déplaça automatiquement de façon à se replacer bien en face de son adversaire.

- Qui plus est, il semblerait que tu aies une certaine expérience du combat, tes gestes le trahissent… Mais, j'y songe, tu ne t'es toujours pas présenté. Tu connais mon nom, je ne sais rien du tien, c'est la moindre des choses non ?

Allen fut forcé de reconnaitre que Voldemort avait raison sur ce point. De plus, entamer une discussion permettrait de gagner du temps. Or, Harry et lui en avaient cruellement besoin.

- Je m'appelle Allen Walker, dit-il simplement, presque poliment

Voldemort s'inclina de façon faussement respectueuse :

- Et bien Allen Walker, c'est un plaisir pour moi de te rencontrer. Je me serais bien présenté moi-même mais, comme je te l'ai dit, tu dois certainement déjà savoir qui je suis.

Cette déclaration lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'exorciste.

- Oh, et on ne t'a pas raconté que des jolies choses sur moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez tué des gens, fit froidement Allen, pensant que cette déclaration suffirait à résumer pleinement le fond de sa pensée sur l'homme qui se tenait debout face à lui

Voldemort abaissa sa baguette :

- Je ne peux pas le nier… Cependant c'était nécessaire. Vois-tu, lorsque l'on souhaite réorganiser le monde d'une façon plus juste, plus… normale, on se heurte souvent à bien des obstacles, qu'il faut éliminer.

Allen demeura silencieux tandis qu'il poursuivait :

- Car au fond, peut-on vraiment me blâmer d'avoir soif de progrès ? De vouloir faire évoluer les choses ?

- Vous désirez la puissance, vous pratiquez la magie noire, et pour dominer les autres vous n'hésitez pas à tuer tous ceux qui se trouvent sur votre chemin, rétorqua Allen, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier.

- Un meurtrier ? Je suis beaucoup plus complexe que cela, je suis beaucoup _plus_ que cela. Toi-même, tu es chargé d'éliminer, de _tuer_ ces créatures, et tu ne te considères pas comme un meurtrier.

Allen eut un mouvement de stupeur :

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, les akumas sont dangereux, ils _tuent_ des gens sans savoir pourquoi ils le font ! Ils agissent sous la coupe d'une autre personne. Vous…

- … J'œuvre moi aussi contre ce que je juge dangereux pour les _véritables_ sorciers.

- Les sorciers vous craignent.

- Ils ne craignent que ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Je me propose d'amener un ordre nouveau dans ce monde.

Voldemort marqua une pause, puis reprit :

- Toi qui viens d'un autre monde, si tu étais à mes côtés, tu comprendrais combien ce monde a besoin de moi.

En entendant cette déclaration, Harry sentit son sang battre férocement à ses tempes. Comment Voldemort osait-il dire cela ? Après toutes les personnes qui avaient été tuées par sa faute… Le jeune homme se remémora avec douleur les derniers instants de son parrain…

- Je sais déjà qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait.

- Tu ne sais que ce que _Dumbledore_ t'as enseigné à mon sujet. Cet imbécile a toujours eu peur de ce que je pouvais accomplir, des progrès que je pouvais apporter à la magie. Tu ne connais pas ce que je m'efforce de préserver.

Etrangement, Allen songea que Voldemort marquait un point. Tout ce qui lui avait été dit ne provenait que d'un seul camp. Or, n'y a t-il justement pas deux points de vue dans une guerre ?

Lentement, Voldemort tendit une main vers l'exorciste, et dans un souffle :

- Allen Walker, rejoins mes rangs, et tu verras à quel point les histoires que tu as entendues à mon sujet sont fausses.

- Maître ! s'étrangla Bellatrix

- Si tu veux connaître la vérité mon garçon, si tu veux comprendre à quel point tu as été trompé…

Derrière la colonne, le Survivant suivait la scène avec autant de colère que d'effroi.

Voldemort venait proposait à Allen de devenir un mangemort.

Et Allen ne répondait rien. Etait-il possible que l'exorciste se soit laissé convaincre par les mensonges du mage noir ? Non, cela paraissait impossible, Allen n'était pas comme ça. Il allait surement rire au nez de son interlocuteur. Allen ? Devenir un tueur ? Lui qui sauvait des vies en combattant les créatures venues d'un autre monde ?

Et pourtant…

Pourtant Allen n'avait pas sauvé Sirius.

Le Survivant s'apprêtait à sortir de son abri pour hurler que Voldemort mentait, qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter, qu'il était juste un homme assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir, une machine à tuer que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais arrêter, mais il fut stoppé dans son geste par la voix de son ami.

- La vérité… murmura doucement Allen, Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'est la vérité ?

Il eut un sourire amer :

- La vérité, c'est que vous êtes juste un homme de plus qui a décidé d'échanger son humanité contre l'illusion d'un pouvoir plus grand.

La lueur rouge grandit dans les yeux de Voldemort.

- La vérité, c'est que la seule vie humaine qui ait de la valeur à vos yeux, c'est la vôtre.

L'espace d'un instant, un éclat doré vint danser dans les iris mués d'un gris aussi tranchant que l'acier :

- La vérité, c'est que tant qu'il existera des personnes telles que _vous, _dans n'importe quel monde, il y aura toujours des guerres, toujours des morts et il restera toujours des personnes pour faire obstacle à votre folie.

Un long silence s'installa lorsque le jeune homme se tut.

Soulagé, Harry s'appuya sur le versant de la colonne. La scène se déroba à ses yeux.

Sa quiétude fit cependant très vite place à une angoisse sourde lorsqu'il constata que sa cicatrice le lançait de plus en plus.

Voldemort allait très _très_ mal réagir à ce discours.

Bellatrix fut la première à retrouver la voix :

- Comment oses-tu ? COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER AINSI AU MAÎTRE ?

La sorcière esquissa un geste pour se jeter sur le misérable qui avait remis en cause les nobles desseins du maître, mais ce dernier l'arrêta simplement en lui faisant un rempart de son bras.

- Laisse Bella, laisse-moi répondre à notre jeune ami.

Allen scrutait les moindres mouvements de son adversaire. Il savait, il sentait que les gestes sereins et l'attitude calme de Voldemort n'étaient d'une façade, un leurre. Voldemort ne pouvait pas cacher la formidable aura meurtrière qui l'entourait et se dégageait de tout son être : de ses mouvements qui la trahissaient aux moindres pores de sa peau.

- Allen Walker, fit Voldemort d'une voix doucereux dans laquelle on pouvait clairement percevoir les prémices de la menace, Dumbledore t'as bien formé. Mais d'après ce que je vois, il n'est pas décidé à nous tenir compagnie, et bien que tu aies admirablement tenté de poursuivre la conversation pour gagner du temps en espérant qu'il arrive pour vous sauver…

L'exorciste se raidit.

- … Je vais à présent tuer Harry Potter, acheva le sorcier d'une voix glaciale

Le mage noir disparut soudain, et réapparu juste devant le Survivant qui eut à peine le temps de se redresser.

- AVADA KEDA…

Une lanière blanche vint enserrer le bras qui tenait la baguette, empêchant le possesseur de celle-ci de lancer son sort. Allen voulut tirer Voldemort à lui mais le sorcier transplana à nouveau, juste à temps, et réapparut près de Bellatrix.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de fausser compagnie sans dire au revoir, lança Allen

- Espèce de… commença Voldemort en se frottant le poignet

- Maître, intervint Bellatrix, laissez-moi m'en occuper !

- Non, rétorqua-t-il la voix tranchante

Il ferma les yeux une minutes et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sembla avoir retrouvé toute maitrise de lui-même.

- … Ce qui était loin d'être bon signe.

- Ainsi tu as décidé de te mettre entre moi et le garçon…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une constatation.

- Les sorts n'ont aucun effet sur toi…

Voldemort tendis les bras en l'air.

La température immédiatement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les centaines de vitres de la salle explosèrent et le sol se mit à trembler.

- …Mais ils ont toujours un effet sur ce qui t'entoure, et ainsi, il existe une infinité d'autres moyens pour te faire disparaître de ma route !

L'exorciste fit un saut de côté lorsque le sol se fissura à ses pieds. Une crevasse se forma à l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir un nuage de débris de verre tranchants foncer droit sur lui.


	31. Fin de l'escapade

**Reviews, merci à :**

Guikat : Effectivement, il manque un mot… Je rectifierai ça dans un avenir (plus ou moins) proche : ) Tes questions demeureront sans réponses…

Lulubell Alynn : Merci ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène : )

Tyanilisha : J'étais fatiguée de les voir courir dans tous les sens XD

Naifu-Sasu : No panic : la suite !

Lord Makura : Kanda rôde tout près…

Crownclown123 : c'était bien le quatorzième : )

Elinska : … ou il pousse Allen, se prend tous les bouts de verre et guérit..

Xo-Yume-oX : Alors, tu as aimé HP7 ? Personnellement je l'ai trouvé pas mal (mais enfin de toute manière, on ne pourra jamais faire pire que le sixième à mon sens).

Sat1 : En fait, c'est à peu près la seule chose que je n'ai pas inventée sur le moment depuis quelques chapitres, donc ça allait sortir à un moment ou à un autre. (le fait que Voldemort utilise des éléments non-magiques pour blesser Allen).

Dreamless-Lifeless : Mais c'est justement ça qui est génial quand on écrit ! On peut faire ce que l'on veut avec ses personnages ! Si je veux tuer Allen… Couic !

Egwene Al'Vere : Tadaaaaa !

Mako Take : Ouille ! Encore une martyre scolaire !

Fuhatsu : Comme je l'ai expliqué dans le message, ce n'était pas vraiment le sens que je voulais retransmettre : )

Little akary : Oui il y aura une fin, et j'ai terriblement hâte de la poster ! J'ai les moindres détails dans ma petite tête mais il me faut combler le vide entre la réalité et ma tête…

Aeris de Lothlorien : Ah ben tiens, ça c'est original, je ne l'avais encore jamais lu nulle part XD

Lilly's head : Merci ! Désolée pour l'attente, voici le chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Fin de l'escapade

* * *

Allen eut juste le temps de rabattre sa cape pour se protéger des éclats de verre. Mais à peine refoulés, ceux-ci revinrent à la charge, plus nombreux qu'auparavant. Ils suivaient l'exorciste qui tantôt faisait des bonds pour les éviter, tantôt utilisait sa cape comme bouclier.

Profitant d'un nouveau changement de trajectoire des projectiles, l'exorciste leur fit face et décida de les éliminer une fois pour toute :

- _LES GRIFFES COURONNEES_ !

Les morceaux de verre furent anéantis par la puissance de l'attaque.

Mais ceci, et il le savait, était juste un avant-goût de ce que lui réservait Voldemort, aussi Allen ne fut-il pas surpris lorsqu'il vit que les statuts de la fontaine s'étaient animées et avançaient vers lui d'un air menaçant.

Rien d'insurmontable : si le mage noir pensait pouvoir en finir avec lui avec ces quelques tours de magie ridicules, il se trompait lourdement.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à l'exorciste pour se débarrasser des statues.

Jetant un regard à Voldemort, Allen vit que ce dernier était passablement agacé.

- Evidemment, murmura le sorcier, je savais que ça prendrait du temps…

Puis, relevant la tête :

- Ça ne fait rien, t'anéantir ne me procurera que plus de plaisir exorciste.

Voldemort commença à murmurer des incantations inintelligibles. Allen en profita pour se tourner vers Harry qui observait le combat. Il craignait que celui-ci ne sorte pour combattre avec lui.

- Harry, surtout reste où tu es ! Dumbledore va arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

- Mais je veux me battre !

Le Survivant, s'impatientant, esquissa un geste pour rejoindre son ami.

- Harry ! Non ! Je… J'ai été suivi par des akumas, ils savent où je me trouve, reste à l'abri !

Cet argument, partiellement vrai, fit hésiter le jeune sorcier. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux :

- Allen ! Derrière toi !

L'exorciste se retourna vivement.

Un gigantesque dragon de feu se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Instinctivement, il se protégea des flammes à l'aide de sa cape. Le feu le traversa sans lui faire subir de dommages.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se fit la réflexion que le feu était magique et que, par conséquent, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Mais alors…

Pourquoi Bellatrix riait-elle à gorge déployée ? Et pourquoi son maitre arborait-il cet air satisfait ?

Oh non…

Allen se tourna lentement vers Harry, s'attendant à le trouver calciné, mort peut-être.

Mais Harry était là, vivant. Debout, il le fixait avec un air… horrifié.

- Allen… ton… ta…

A quelques mètres de lui, Voldemort ricana :

- Pas si intelligent que cela finalement.

Allen baissa les yeux et vit alors ce qui avait provoqué de telles réactions.

Une tache sombre s'étalait sur la cape immaculée qu'il portait, légèrement en-dessous de l'épaule gauche.

Vu de l'extérieur, l'aspect de la blessure était impressionnant, probablement à cause de la couleur écarlate qui tranchait avec la blancheur de l'Innocence. Mais Allen savait que la blessure était moins profonde qu'elle ne le paraissait. C'était juste une plaie superficielle.

En revanche, il s'en voulait d'avoir manqué de concentration, suffisamment longtemps pour que Voldemort parvienne à le toucher.

Le temps était venu de contre-attaquer…

- _Crown belt_ !

Deux lanières blanches vinrent enserrer deux colonnes de marbres. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que l'exorciste s'apprêtait à faire, celui-ci avait déjà pris son élan et s'était propulsé vers Bellatrix.

Jambes en avant, il frappa la sorcière dans le ventre de toutes ses forces.

Sous le choc, cette dernière s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle coupé, tandis que sa baguette atterrissait à quelques pas d'elle. Mais Allen n'eut pas le temps d'admirer son œuvre, changeant de direction, il fonça droit sur Voldemort.

Pris par surprise, le mage noir eut juste assez de temps pour se jeter au sol.

Allen le frôla de peu.

- Petit avorton ! siffla Voldemort d'une voix menaçante en se relevant péniblement

Mais l'exorciste revenait déjà à la charge, la griffe en avant. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de tuer Voldemort, mais désirait simplement le blesser assez pour l'empêcher de nuire.

- _Protego_ !

Allen traversa le bouclier comme on traverse un écran de fumée, et sentit sa griffe déchirer quelque chose.

Il fit volte-face et vit que Voldemort se tenait le bras gauche dont la manche était en lambeaux.

- MAITRE ! hurla Bellatrix

- Ce n'est rien Bella._ Curas_.

La blessure que lui avait fait subir l'exorciste se referma aussitôt. Allen eut une moue mécontente et repartit de plus belle pour un nouvel assaut. Le tout était de ne pas accorder assez de temps à Voldemort pour formuler un sort ou échafauder un piège du même type que celui qui l'avait blessé à l'épaule. Cette fois-ci, il visa les jambes.

Voldemort transplana au dernier moment pour réapparaitre près de sa loyale servante.

Allen allait utiliser la ceinture du clown pour attaquer par les airs mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un coup sourd ébranla soudain la pièce, tandis qu'un pan de mur s'effondrait dans un fracas abominable.

Une fumée dense envahit la pièce. Le jeune homme se demandait encore quel piège lui tendait encore son adversaire quand une ombre se dressa soudain devant lui. Il fut violemment plaqué au mur et se retrouva face à un akuma de niveau trois.

- Alors gamin, comme ça on nous ignore ?

Trop surpris d'avoir oublié pendant quelques minutes le fait qu'il pouvait se retrouver à tout moment confronté aux deux akumas qui l'avaient suivi, l'exorciste ne chercha même pas à éviter le coup qui lui arriva droit dans l'estomac.

Cependant, par réflexe, il fendit l'air de sa griffe, ce qui fit reculer les deux créatures qui le relâchèrent, et permit à ses jambes de rentrer en contact avec le sol.

L'écran de fumée disparaissait peu à peu et, après avoir roulé sur lui-même, Allen vit que Voldemort n'avait pas perdu de temps : il avait délogé Harry de sa place de spectateur et lui jetait à présent une multitude de sortilèges que le Survivant évitait avec peine.

- _Crown B…_

- Pas si vite exorciste !

Allen recula rapidement pour éviter un rayon lumineux qui lui passa juste devant les yeux.

Tant que les akumas seraient présents, il ne pourrait pas venir en aide à son ami.

-_ Les griffes de la ruine _!

Une âme disparut de la vision du jeune homme. Elle pouvait enfin goûter au repos.

Une fois qu'il eut délivré la deuxième âme, il se tourna précipitamment vers la fontaine dorée près de laquelle se battaient Harry et Voldemort.

Ce fut l'instant que choisit le mage pour prononcer le terrible sortilège.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA _!

Trop éloigné et ne disposant pas de suffisamment de temps pour s'interposer, Allen, interdit, ne put que suivre la trajectoire du rayon de lumière vert mortel avec des yeux incrédules.

Quant à Harry, il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que la mort arrivait droit sur lui, et ne fit pas un pas pour l'éviter.

Alors que le Survivant allait être frappé par le sortilège pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, une statue de la fontaine dépourvue de tête s'interposa, et éclata en morceaux lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la lumière verte.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Voldemort en pivotant sur lui-même pour voir la personne qui avait eu l'audace de faire échouer ses plans, _Dumbledore_ !

Allen et Harry se tournèrent en même temps vers une arcade dorée sous laquelle se trouvait Dumbledore.

L'exorciste ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement : Harry était sauvé. Voyant que les deux mages s'apprêtaient à se livrer un combat sans merci, il traversa la salle, empoigna le bras de son ami demeuré près de la fontaine, et l'entraina sur les côtés de la salle, derrière un énorme morceau de marbre provenant de la fontaine.

Après avoir désactivé son Innocence, Allen fit un examen rapide de l'état de santé d'Harry. Le jeune homme brun, dont l'entaille sur la joue gauche avait cessé de saigner, semblait avoir écopé de quelques égratignures et bleus en plus, mais ne possédait aucune blessure alarmante. Mais lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard, Allen sut que son l'esprit de son ami était hanté par la chute de son parrain, Sirius, dans la salle de l'arcade, comme il l'était lui-même. Leur douleur n'avait en revanche rien de comparable : Allen n'avait côtoyé Sirius que très peu de temps tandis que pour Harry, il était tout ce qui lui restait de famille.

L'exorciste était certain que maintenant que le danger était écarté, si la peur n'avait pas oppressé les poumons du Survivant, celui-ci se serait mis à hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales pour extérioriser la douleur qui étreignait tout son être.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait son chagrin et combien il était désolé pour lui.

Si Harry sentit le poids de la main sur son épaule, il ne le montra pas, les yeux obstinément rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Tout comme lui, Allen porta son attention sur le combat.

Celui-ci était impressionnant. Dumbledore et Voldemort rivalisaient de puissance et chaque nouveau sortilège le prouvait. Il y eut des déferlantes de flammes, de boules d'énergie et de rayonnements intenses pour lesquels Harry et Allen durent plisser les yeux, mais les deux adversaires possédaient de nombreuses ressources et il était impossible de prédire l'issue de ce combat.

A moment venu, Dumbledore sembla pourtant s'être approprié la victoire : il avait réussi à emprisonner Voldemort grâce à une longue langue de flamme qu'il avait enroulée autour de lui. Mais le mage noir transforma la chaine de flammes qui l'enserrait en un gigantesque serpent qui se retourna contre le directeur de Poudlard.

Puis, transplanant sur la fontaine, à la place des statues restantes, Voldemort lança le sortilège impardonnable tandis que son serpent attaquait.

Surgi de nulle part, Fumseck avala le jet de lumière verte destiné à son maitre et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, s'enflammant tout entier. Dumbledore changea le serpent en une fumée noire, puis utilisa l'eau du bassin pour piéger Voldemort.

Ce dernier ne devint plus qu'une forme floue pendant quelques secondes, puis, soudain, s'évapora.

- MAÎTRE ! brailla Bellatrix qui se battait avec une statue enchantée par Dumbledore.

Mais Voldemort ne réapparut pas.

Avait-il eu peur de perdre ce combat ou bien avait-il simplement compris qu'aucun des deux ne prendraient le dessus, nul ne pouvait le dire.

Le combat semblait être réellement terminée.

Allen se redressa lentement, et Harry s'élança vers Dumbledore.

Mais le mage l'arrêta d'un cri :

- Reste où tu es Harry !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, sans comprendre.

Allen promena rapidement son regard dans la salle, méfiant.

Bellatrix s'était mise à pleurer, de rage sans doute, et il ne restait plus aucune menace.

Pourquoi alors Dumbledore arborait-il cette expression terrifiée, qui contrastait fortement avec l'expression de sagesse qui le caractérisait habituellement ?

L'exorciste allait demander ce qui se passait quand il vit Harry s'effondrer sur le sol.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il courut auprès de son ami.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche semi-ouverte, mais aucun son ne sortait de celle-ci. Il était agité de spasmes et se tordait… de douleur ?

Ne voyant aucune blessure apparente, Allen commença à paniquer :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il faut l'aider !

Soudain, Harry braqua les yeux sur lui. C'était bien ses yeux verts, mais ce n'était pas… lui. Il y avait cette lueur rouge, la même que celle de…

- Voldemort ? fit Allen dans un souffle, c'est…

- Nous ne pouvons rien pour lui Allen, fit Dumbledore d'une voix sombre, Voldemort s'est emparé de son esprit et il ne tient qu'à lui de l'en déloger.

- Qu…Quoi ?

Le Survivant fut agité d'une nouvelle secousse, puis se mit à parler. Mais à la grande horreur de l'exorciste, c'est la voix froide et dépourvue d'émotion de Voldemort qui emplit la pièce :

_- Tue-moi, maintenant, Dumbledore… Si la mort n'est rien, Dumbledore, tue ce garçon…_

Dumbledore ne répliqua rien, et se contenta d'observer Harry avec impuissance.

Allen serra la main de son ami, espérant de tout son cœur que son calvaire prenne fin. A travers Harry, Voldemort plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de l'exorciste, puis la lueur rouge disparut.

Harry frissonna, reprenant peu à peu possession de son corps.

- Ça va Harry, tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Dumbledore tandis qu'Allen et lui l'aidaient à se relever

- Ça va. Je… non… où est Voldemort… qui sont ces… qu'est-ce que… ?

Il tremblait comme une feuille et Allen dut le soutenir afin qu'il puisse se maintenir debout.

Entretemps, une foule de sorciers et sorcières avaient rempli la salle, grâce aux cheminées ayant repris leurs places initiales.

- Il était là ! hurla un homme en entrainant Cornelius Fudge dans son sillage, je l'ai vu, M. Fudge. Je vous jure que c'était Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a emmené cette femme avec lui et il s'est enfui en transplanant.

- Je sais, Williamson, je sais, je l'ai vu aussi ! bredouilla le ministre de la Magie qui avait manifestement disposé d'assez de temps pour poser une cape sur son pyjama

Une fois que Fudge se fut exprimé sur ce qu'il avait refusé d'admettre pendant près d'un an, Dumbledore s'avança vers lui et le mit rapidement au courant de la situation, lui indiquant dans le même temps où trouver les mangemorts mis hors d'état de nuire.

Puis le ministre se aperçut Harry :

- Lui… Ici ? Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Le bref élan de pitié qu'avait eu Allen en voyant Fudge être confronté à la vérité qui le dérangeait et perdre toute la crédibilité qui lui restait s'évanouit avec cette phrase, et surtout avec le regard haineux dirigé sur Harry qui l'avait accompagnée.

Fudge remarqua alors sa propre présence :

- Et je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu vous… Vous êtes ?

- Je suis… euh…

- Il est avec moi, fit simplement Dumbledore d'une voix sereine

Le regard sceptique descendit sur le bras gauche de l'exorciste.

- Avec vous, vraiment ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'espion ayant infiltré Poudlard dont on m'a parlé ?

Une nouvelle fois, Allen ne sut quoi répondre.

Dumbledore prit les devants :

- Cornelius, je me porte garant de ce jeune homme, et si vous le voulez bien, nous discuterons de tout cela dans votre bureau.

Après quoi, il demanda au ministre de suspendre Ombrage de ses fonctions de directrice de Poudlard et d'abandonner les charges qui pesaient contre Hagrid. Bien que formulées poliment, ces demandes étaient très clairement des ordres.

Ayant ensorcelé la tête d'une des statues, sous les yeux outrés de Fudge, il la tendit à Allen :

- Prenez ce Portoloin.

- Mais… Kanda et les autres…

- Je m'en occupe, prenez-le.

Allen et Harry posèrent une main sur l'objet, sans poser de questions.

- Je vous retrouverai dans une demi-heure. Un… deux… trois…

L'exorciste et le sorcier virent le ministère s'effacer devant eux avant d'être happés par le haut.

La minute qui suivit, leurs genoux heurtèrent une surface dure.

Un peu étourdi par le voyage, Allen se releva en chancelant et réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il ne restait rien du décor rose-bonbon et des chatons d'Ombrage.

- Elle est partie pour de bon, murmura l'exorciste

Harry lui aussi s'était relevé et Allen fut soulagé de constater que son ami ne tremblait presque plus.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Le Survivant promenait son regard sur les objets insolites du directeur, mais ne semblait pas les voir.

Le cœur d'Allen se serra en le voyant tellement perdu dans son désespoir d'avoir perdu un être cher.

- Harry, pour Sirius… Je suis vraiment désolé…

Perdu dans ses sombres, pensées, Harry entendit vaguement la voix de l'exorciste s'adresser à lui.

Il avait mal.

Il voyait, revoyait et voyait encore et toujours la chute de son parrain. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais. Cela semblait pourtant inconcevable, il y a quelques heures encore, Sirius était en vie, il lui avait parlé, il avait ri.

Comment peut-on être autant en vie et la minute qui suit, cesser d'exister ?

Il se sentait vide.

Sirius et lui ne parleraient plus jamais, ne riraient plus jamais ensemble, ne se verraient plus jamais.

_Sirius était mort._

Cette pensée brute frappa son cœur, aussi perçante qu'une flèche.

Il ne l'avait jamais autant réalisé.

Sirius était mort. Sirius était mort. Sirius était mort.

Si seulement il ne s'était pas rendu au ministère par sa faute…

Si seulement il n'avait pas combattu Bellatrix…

Si seulement il s'était décalé de quelques centimètres pour éviter le sortilège…

Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu le sauver…

Une image lui revint tout à coup en mémoire. Alors qu'il se trouvait avec Voldemort et Bellatrix dans l'atrium, lui-même avait été sauvé de ce sortilège, tiré par une lanière blanche juste à temps.

Voyant qu'Harry n'avait aucune réaction, Allen s'apprêta à lui tapoter légèrement l'épaule pour le faire revenir dans la réalité, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire.

De dos, Harry prit la parole :

- Attends une minute… Je viens d'y penser... Si tu m'as sauvé de Voldemort aussi facilement… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sauvé Sirius ?

Surpris par cette brusque prise de parole, Allen ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le Survivant.

Ce dernier se retourna lentement et l'exorciste remarqua qu'il avait les poings serrés.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé mourir ?

Allen regarda sans comprendre les yeux de son ami s'emplir de haine :

- _Pourquoi as-tu laissé mourir Sirius ?_


	32. Cassure

Hey me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, mais j'avais pas mal de travail (scolaire), contrôles, devoirs, bacs blancs… Du coup ce chapitre a été tapé très progressivement en plusieurs semaines, et est assez long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Reviews, merci à :**

Kurogane43536 : Harry vient de perdre son parrain donc il est un peu déboussolé… Mais c'est vrai qu'il mérite deux bonnes gifles XD

Elinska : ahAH ! Tu prends carrément parti pour Harry à ce que je vois ! C'est bien : il en faut !

Tyanilisha : Pourquoi pas, je sens qu'un petit « fight » dans le bureau de Dumbledore ne déplairait pas à tout le monde…

Victoria maeda : La voici !

Tango Dancer : Bonne année à toi aussi ! (un peu en retard, certes, mais là tout de même) Ce point de vue nécessiterait une discussion avec Elinska : )

Lulubell Alynn : Bonne année : ) Alors, as-tu bien anticipé sur ce qui va se dérouler dans ce chapitre ?

Naifu-Sasu : Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin (enfin !). La suite, j'essaye de la poster le plus vite possible, mais comme tout le monde peut le constater, ce n'est pas assez :S

Sat1 : L'injustice régit le monde, c'est bien connu…

Lord Makura : L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit, Kanda reviendra… surement…

Egwene Al'Vere : Contente que tu aies apprécié !

Fuhatsu : Ou… Les pendules à l'heure :P

Mako Take : En conclusion : Harry est un p'tit saligaud. XD

Aiyushan : Merci !

Little akary : J'ai bien un projet avec les Noahs, mais il va falloir attendre un peu. Pour la fin, ce qui m'enchante surtout, c'est de savoir exactement ce que j'ai vais écrire (l'inspiration soudaine, c'est bien, mais quand il faut l'attendre…).

Guikat : Oui, il est gonflé ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Cassure

_

* * *

_

- Pourquoi as-tu laissé mourir Sirius ?

Comment une simple phrase pouvait-elle avoir un effet aussi dévastateur ?

- Harry, je…

- Tu aurais pu le sauver, je sais que tu aurais pu le sauver, alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Il est mort à cause de toi !

Le Survivant avait presque crié les derniers mots.

Allen savait que son ami parlait sous l'effet de la tristesse et de la colère d'avoir perdu son parrain, mais l'entendre l'accuser d'être responsable de la mort de ce dernier était plutôt dur à encaisser.

- Je ne pouvais pas le sauver, personne ne le pouvait ! Harry, écoute…

- Non ! Tu aurais pu le sauver comme tu m'as sauvé moi mais tu as préféré le laisser se faire tuer ! Tu pensais peut-être qu'il était moins important ? Qu'il méritait moins que moi de vivre ? Parce que je suis le Survivant ? Tu es exactement comme les autres !

Dans sa rage, Harry frappa le bureau de Dumbledore avec son poing.

Un des tableaux étouffa une exclamation indignée tandis que les autres directeurs commençaient à pousser des cris de protestations :

- Jeune homme, veuillez garder votre calme, il y en a qui essayent de dormir ici, tous ces déménagements sont épuisants à la fin !

- Laissez Bedson, c'est Harry Potter, il s'est toujours senti particulièrement incompris et a toujours eu des réactions très disproportionnées. Par exemple, il y a quelque temps, il a appris que…

Phineas remarqua soudain qu'Harry le fusillait du regard et estima préférable de cesser tout commentaire.

Allen en profita pour tenter de calmer son ami :

- Il est normal que tu sois en colère, tu souffres, mais je t'assure que si j'avais pu empêcher d'une quelconque façon que Sirius… Je l'aurais fait. Mais il était trop loin, et les akumas…

- Les akumas ?

L'œil du jeune homme brun se durcit encore, et Allen en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il allait reprendre quand un bruit sec se fit entendre. Dumbledore et Kanda apparurent auprès d'eux.

- Je vous prie de nous excuser pour cette attente, fit le directeur, le ministre m'a retenu plus que je ne le prévoyais, bien contre mon gré je vous l'assure.

Il s'adressa aux deux exorcistes :

- Allen, Kanda, je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir protégé mes élèves, et je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devez être épuisés. Toutefois j'aimerais que tu passes à l'infirmerie avant Allen, tu es blessé.

L'exorciste jeta un regard sur la tâche de sang sur son épaule gauche. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail.

- De plus, continua Dumbledore, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Harry. Cependant, au vu des derniers évènements ayant suivi mon absence, il me parait plus que nécessaire d'envisager les mesures les plus judicieuses à prendre afin de rétablir la situation. Je vous attends donc demain matin dans mon bureau jeunes gens.

Kanda hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Arrivé à celle-ci, il s'immobilisa. Allen mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il était attendu.

Sans un mot, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs rejoignit son compagnon

- Oh, et Allen, ajouta soudain Dumbledore, j'ai ajouté un lit dans la chambre du professeur Engerlus, et y ai fait transférer toutes tes affaires, si tu veux disons… Passer une nuit moins agitée que celle qui t'attend dans ta salle commune.

Allen se força à plaquer un sourire de remerciement sur son visage, puis suivit Kanda.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le regard froid d'Harry sur sa nuque.

* * *

- Cheeeeeef !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit si brusquement que Komui faillit en laisser tomber sa tasse de café. Ce fut pourtant ce qui arriva lorsqu'un flot de feuilles se déversa sur le superviseur.

- Arrrrrg ! Reever…la porte… appel d'air !

- Alerte ! Alerte ! Etouffement !

Johnny ainsi que d'autres scientifiques aidèrent le chef de la Congrégation à s'extirper de la masse blanche qui le clouait au sol.

- Désolé chef, s'excusa Reever, c'est urgent.

- C'est _toujours_ urgent, rétorqua Komui en époussetant ses vêtements, mais passons, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- La tête géante du directeur de l'école de magie sollicite un entretien.

La déclaration du scientifique fut suivie d'un silence général. Depuis le départ d'Allen et de Kanda, le directeur n'avait jamais repris contact avec la Congrégation. Ça ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à l'un des deux exorcistes, soit la mission de ces derniers dans l'autre monde avait été remplie.

Komui quitta son bureau à la hâte suivi de la plupart des scientifiques, curieux de voir la « tête géante », et plus encore de savoir ce qui se passait et comment allaient Kanda et Allen.

Marchant dans un couloir pour regagner sa chambre, Lavi faillit se faire piétiner par la horde de scientifiques.

- Non mais oh ! Y'a des limites à pas franchir quand on vit en communauté !

L'exorciste interpela Johnny :

- Hey, où est-ce que vous courez tous comme ça ?

- Le directeur de l'école de magie est là ! Enfin… Sa tête… Bref, on va enfin avoir des nouvelles !

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Je vous suis ! On ira chercher Lenalee quand on passera devant la cafétéria !

La rumeur du retour prochain des deux exorcistes courut si vite dans la Congrégation que Dumbledore, en grande conversation avec Hevlaska, vit bientôt arriver une foule de scientifiques et de traqueurs, mêlés aux exorcistes revenus de mission.

- Eh bien, dit-il après être revenu de sa surprise, on peut dire que vos systèmes de communication sont bien plus performants que les nôtres ! Monsieur Lee, il faudra que vous me dévoiliez votre secret à l'occasion, cela pourrait m'être utile pour rassembler les élèves…

- Content de vous revoir Dumbledore, fit Komui tout sourire en ôtant son béret

- Moi de même. Bien, forts de notre première expérience, nous savons vous et moi que le temps dont nous disposons est limité, vingt-cinq minutes aux dires de Minerva. Il nous en reste actuellement dix-neuf. C'est au sujet de Kanda et Allen.

- Ils vont bien ? demanda Lenalee d'un air inquiet

- En pleine forme miss, et leur mission semble avoir été parfaitement menée à bien.

Des soupirs de soulagements fusèrent un peu partout dans l'assemblée.

- Ça signifie dire qu'ils vont revenir bientôt ? Quand ? Demain ? demanda Lavi d'une voix surexcitée

Dumbledore se mit à rire :

- Ils sont très attendus à ce que je vois. Et bien j'ai moi-même posé la question à Kanda. Vous comprenez, il était le plus à même de me dire s'il restait des akumas dans notre monde. Apparemment toute menace est désormais écartée mais votre ami souhaite, ce qui est très professionnel je dois l'avouer, demeurer une semaine de plus avec nous pour s'assurer que nous ne courons plus aucun danger.

- Ça a été plutôt rapide, fit remarquer le bookman junior, je pensais que ça leur prendrait au moins six bons mois.

Le sorcier eut une expression de surprise :

- Mais cela fait tout juste neuf mois qu'ils sont dans notre monde.

Cette fois-ci, la foule fut parcourue d'un murmure de stupéfaction.

- Mais c'est impossible, objecta l'un des scientifiques, ils sont partis il y a environ trois mois ! Enfin… dans ce monde en tout cas.

- Vous mettez en évidence un point important, admit Dumbledore, _dans ce monde_. Lors de ma première visite, le temps passé dans votre monde s'était avéré être le même que celui qui s'était écoulé dans le mien. J'en avais logiquement conclu que nos deux mondes ne possédaient aucune dissidence temporelle. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était loin d'être aussi simple…

Reever s'avança :

- Vous voulez dire que… Qu'il est possible que lorsqu'Allen et Kanda seront de retour, il est possible que cette différence de temps ait encore évolué dans une autre direction ? Par exemple un an chez nous équivaudrait à deux jours dans votre monde ?

- Cette possibilité existe, mais je doute que ça soit le cas, il n'y aurait aucun équilibre, or c'est justement cette notion clé qui régit l'Univers.

La figure de Dumbledore commençait à s'estomper.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis un peu pressé par le temps. Je vous recontacterai dans une semaine, de mon monde cela va sans dire, avant de procéder au transfert d'Allen et de Kanda.

Après un dernier sourire courtois, il disparut.

* * *

De retour dans son bureau, le mage consulta sa montre à douze aiguilles : vingt-cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ.

- Hum, fit-il songeur, il est plus que probable qu'à chaque liaison de nos deux mondes, ceux-ci se mettent en synchronisation. Cela voudrait dire que la divergence de temps ne se met en place que lorsque cette liaison est rompue...

Il s'installa à son bureau en soupirant, se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Et plus précisément, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry après le départ des deux exorcistes. Le jeune homme était dans une colère effroyable, mais c'était compréhensible. Il avait perdu une personne chère à ses yeux, son parrain, puis il avait appris que ses parents avaient été tués à cause d'une prophétie, et enfin qu'il était l'élu qui devrait mettre un terme à l'existence de Voldemort.

Deux coups discrets retentirent soudain.

- Entrez, dit Dumbledore en se redressant sur sa chaise

Les figures d'Allen et de Kanda apparurent, et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent. Le directeur les invita à s'asseoir.

- Je vous remercie d'être venu de si bon matin, alors même que la nuit a été courte.

En disant cela, il fixait Allen avec intensité.

Ce dernier savait qu'il avait une mine horrible : il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, hanté par les accusations d'Harry.

- Si je vous ai fait venir si tôt, c'est pour discuter du déroulement de la semaine. Vous devez bien vous douter que, la raison de votre départ à tous les deux étant demeurée inexpliquée, les élèves ont inventé les rumeurs les plus folles à votre sujet. La plus remarquable qu'il m'ait été donné l'occasion d'entendre affirmait que vous vous étiez échappés de Ste Mangouste pour prendre le contrôle de l'école. Bien évidemment, le ministère de la Magie est à présent au courant de votre présence à Poudlard.

Après avoir laissé à ses interlocuteurs le temps de digérer l'information, Dumbledore reprit :

- Il n'y a donc plus aucune raison de dissimuler votre identité, ni aux yeux des professeurs, ni aux yeux des élèves, ni aux yeux du Ministère. Au terme d'un longu et pénible marchandage, j'ai obtenu de Cornelius Fudge que vous restiez à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de notre contrat, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine. Néanmoins, Fudge a envoyé deux de ses ministres au château, ministres qui sont arrivés à précisément sept heures trente-trois ce matin. Il m'a été demandé de vous présenter, de façon officielle et bien réelle cette fois.

- Nous présenter ? répéta Kanda en fronçant les sourcils

- Aux ministres, mais j'avais dans l'idée de le faire devant les élèves, afin de vous éviter une série d'interrogatoires, spécialement toi Allen, de la part de tes amis. J'ai installé deux chaises supplémentaires à la table des professeurs.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge.

- Pour éviter toute inquiétude du ministère concernant votre présence ici, je souhaiterais que vous portiez vos uniformes d'exorcistes, afin que votre rôle ici soit clairement défini.

Allen et Kanda hochèrent la tête.

- Bien, je vous attends dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Et c'est ainsi que la conversation prit fin.

De retour dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, bien contre leur gré, les deux exorcistes purent sortir leurs uniformes, soigneusement pliés parmi leurs affaires.

Allen ressentit une bouffée de joie lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec l'étoffe. Il réalisa alors combien son « habit de travail » lui avait manqué. Il effleura presque solennellement du doigt la croix de rosaire.

- Moyashi, t'as toujours pas fini ? On n'a pas toute la journée je te signale. Je t'attends dehors.

Le jeune homme se vêtit rapidement de son uniforme, et enfila ses bottes. Si cela ne lui ôta pas le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac, cela lui permit de se sentir un peu plus détendu. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une mission comme les autres.

Traversant les couloirs pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, Kanda et Allen ne croisèrent aucun élève. Tous devaient certainement déjà être en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte en bois qui était grande ouverte, et s'arrêtèrent dans le hall.

Devant eux, les élèves étaient attablés comme chaque matin, et discutaient des évènements de la veille avec excitation, entre deux livraisons de courrier par les hiboux.

Allen constata avec soulagement que Luna, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione et Harry étaient présents à leur table. Leur aventure de la veille n'avait pas causé trop de séquelles physiques. Nils et Anna eux, étaient isolés des autres Serpentards, et arboraient une mine défaite.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur la physionomie des uns et des autres. Kanda le poussa pur le faire entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent immédiatement dès que leur présence fut remarquée.

Mal à l'aise, Allen s'efforça de ne croiser aucun regard connu, se forçant à focaliser toute son attention sur son objectif : les deux chaises placées près des membres du ministère qui les scrutaient avec un respect mêlé d'inquiétude.

Dumbledore leur fitt un grand sourire et, lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'estrade, il se leva pour aller à leur rencontre.

- Chers élèves et professeurs, puisque le mystère doit être dévoilé, je vous dois des explications. Comme vous le savez notre monde a été ébranlé par l'apparition de créatures tueuses et indestructibles connues sous le nom d'akumas. Leur présence était le fruit d'une collision entre notre monde et un autre. Cette situation s'était déjà produite par le passé. A l'époque, l'affaire avait fait beaucoup moins de bruit. On avait fait appel à certaines personnes de l'autre monde spécialisées dans l'éradication des akumas, les exorcistes.

Le directeur étendit la main pour désigner Allen et Kanda :

- De la même façon, j'ai fait appel aux deux exorcistes ici présents, et je crois qu'une nouvelle présentation s'impose : Allen Walker n'est pas un sorcier, il s'est fait passer pour un élève afin de protéger Poudlard, et Kanda Yu a parcouru notre monde pendant neuf longs mois afin de traquer les akumas qui s'y étaient dispersés avant de revenir parmi nous sous les traits du professeur Engerlus.

Un murmure de stupéfaction se répandit dans les rangs, puis s'éteignit.

Dumbledore parcourut l'assemblée de son regard électrique :

- Il est bien évident que la seule personne qui est à blâmer pour les avoir forcé à dissimuler leur identité est moi et moi seul. Aussi, je vous demanderais de dépasser votre surprise ou votre incompréhension afin que leur dernière semaine à nos côtés se déroule le plus agréablement possible.

Son discours achevé, le directeur s'assit, et les deux exorcistes firent de même.

Les conversations reprirent progressivement dans la salle, mais elles s'articulaient à présent autour de l'annonce qui avait été faite par le directeur.

Assis à la table des professeurs, Allen essayait de ne pas tenir compte des nombreux regards rivés sur lui. Le petit ministre trapu assis à ses côtés engagea la conversation.

De leur table, le trio observait silencieusement les deux exorcistes.

- Si tous les exorcistes sont comme eux, je veux bien aller faire un tour dans leur monde ! confia Parvati à sa sœur

Et apparemment, Parvati n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette pensée. La majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard avait rougi à l'apparition de Kanda et d'Allen, et leur jetaient à présent des regards furtifs en gloussant.

Hermione elle aussi était fascinée par les deux êtres venus de l'autre monde. Elle les avait côtoyés toute la soirée d'hier mais ce n'est qu'en les voyant réuni tous les deux, dans leurs curieux uniformes, qu'elle réalisait la puissante aura qu'ils dégageaient. Allen avait cependant l'air nerveux, et ne cessait de triturer ses mèches de cheveux blancs.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus… grogna Ron en se resservant un verre de jus de citrouille, tu le crois ça Harry ? Harry ?

Hermione posa ses yeux sur le Survivant. Celui-ci, les sourcils froncés et l'air profondément morose, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Tôt le matin, les trois amis s'étaient retrouvés dans leur salle commune. Ron avait eu le malheur de demander où étaient passés Allen et « l'autre malade au sabre ». Harry avait haussé les épaules puis, devant le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, il avait haussé la voix et déclaré qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Allen. Le Survivant avait ensuite quitté la salle commune d'un pas furieux.

Depuis, ni Ron ni Hermione n'avait osé l'interroger.

La salle se vida peu à peu.

Durant le long interrogatoire qu'avaient dû subir Allen et Kanda, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs avait jeté des coups d'œil fréquents dans la direction de ses amis dispersés dans trois maisons.

Neville, Ginny, Luna et Hermione l'avaient abreuvé de sourires tandis que Ron lui avait fait un signe de tête en guise de salut, entre deux bouchées de tarte aux pommes. En revanche, Harry n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un regard, tout comme Anna et Nils qui n'avaient pas levé le nez de leur assiette.

Lorsque ces derniers quittèrent la table des Serpentards, Allen s'excusa auprès du membre du ministère et descendit de l'estrade.

Il devait avoir une explication avec eux.

Il les rattrapa alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte.

- Hé, attendez !

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Ils promenèrent longuement leur regard sur l'exorciste, s'attardant sur les détails de l'uniforme rouge et noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda finalement Nils la mine sombre

- Je voulais juste… vous dire que j'étais désolé.

- Tu es désolé ? répéta lentement Anna, _désolé_ ?

Elle fit un pas vers le jeune homme :

- Ecoute bien, parce que je ne te le dirai pas une seconde fois. Tu nous as menti, trompés une année entière, nous étions face à un parfait inconnu à qui nous avions accordé notre confiance !

- Je… si j'avais pu j'aurais…

Anna eut un rire amer :

- Oh, mais tu avais le choix, "_on a toujours le choix_", ce n'est pas ce que tu nous as dit ? Et tu as choisi de tout nous dissimuler.

- Mais c'est toujours moi, objecta doucement Allen, je n'ai pas pu changer ce que je suis, et mon amitié a toujours été sincère.

- Tu parles, siffla Anna les yeux pleins de rancoeur, cette amitié dont tu parles était bâtie sur un mensonge dès le départ, il n'y a jamais rien eu de sincère dans ton attitude, et tu n'as rien d'un ami.

Allen tourna son regard vers Nils qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Allait-il lui aussi lui tourner le dos ?

Finalement, le Serpentard dit très calmement :

- Celui à qui j'ai donné l'anneau est Allen Walker, Serpentard en cinquième année qui a été mon ami pendant huit mois. La personne que j'ai devant moi, l'exorciste venant d'un autre monde, je ne la connais pas.

Le jugement avait été rendu de façon définitive, et Allen n'avait plus qu'à l'accepter.

- C'était pour vous protéger, murmura-t-il

- Les protéger comme tu as protégé Sirius ? fit une voix ironique derrière eux

Harry rejoignit la conversation, suivi d'Hermione et de Ron.

- Harry, fit Hermione croyant avoir mal entendu, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Exactement ce que tu as entendu Hermione, Allen aurait pu sauver Sirius mais il a préféré le regarder mourir.

Allen commençait à sentir une colère sourde monter en lui :

- Pour la dernière fois Harry je combattais les akumas, dit-il

- Et vous vous en sortiez vraiment très facilement toi et ton ami de l'autre monde, tellement facilement qu'un seul de vous deux aurait suffi, l'autre aurait pu… Je ne sais pas moi, empêcher que Bellatrix ne jette le sort.

- Euh, Harry, intervint Ron en s'éclaircissant la gorge, mon vieux tu…

- Ils étaient nombreux, dit Allen en serrant les poings

- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs le combat a dû être acharné, vu les nombreuses blessures que vous arboriez après avoir combattu les akumas.

Alors que le ton montait, Anna, Nils, Hermione et Ron n'osaient pas intervenir. C'est à cet instant que Kanda fit son apparition.

- Moyashi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend crier depuis le fond de la salle…

Ignorant la remarque de l'épéiste, Allen continua la discussion :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire ? Si la vie est tellement facile dans votre monde, je veux bien aller y faire un tour et y devenir exorciste.

- Pardon ? gronda Kanda

- Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Allen

Non, Harry ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais tout comme les autres il avait vu le regard du jeune exorciste s'assombrir à la fin de sa déclaration. Poussé par la rage, il continua :

- Vous détruisez les akumas comme vous balayeriez une poussière un peu gênante. Je veux bien croire que votre monde soit peuplé de ces créatures mais vous pouvez les détruire sans être blessé. Ici on est en _guerre_, ce n'est pas un jeu, des gens meurent.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

- Crétin, siffla Kanda la main sur son katana, t'as intérêt à retirer ce que tu viens de dire sinon…

- Laisse, s'interposa Allen d'une voix posée, une main brandie sur le côté pour stopper son ainé.

Malgré son air serein, il était évident que la remarque du Survivant l'avait beaucoup touché.

- Quoi qu'on lui dise, il ne changera pas d'avis. S'il pense que c'est aussi amusant qu'un jeu...

Puis se tournant vers l'ensemble :

- Je suis content d'avoir été votre ami, et je comprends le fait qu'il ne puisse plus en être ainsi, j'ai commis trop d'erreurs, j'ai gardé trop de secrets. J'aurais dû rester à l'écart dès le début. Nous partons dans une semaine et dorénavant, je me contenterai d'assurer mon rôle d'exorciste.

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant eux puis, invitant Kanda à la suivre, il quitta le Hall.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, l'exorciste songea le cœur serré qu'il en était peut-être mieux ainsi : cela rendrait sans doute le départ plus facile.


	33. Imprévus

**Reviews , merci à :**

Elinska : Oh la violente ! Héhé, il en faut…

Crazy Cheshire Cat : L'un ou l'autre de ces éléments apparaitra, promis (le « ou » étant un ou mathématique)

Tango Dancer : Tes reviews sont des feux ardents qui embrasent mon cœur (oui, un peu de poésie ne fait jamais de mal)

Little akary : Euh… Pour la suite rapide ça m'a l'air loupé mais c'est une suite tout de même…

Sat1 : Et peut être que c'est justement ce qui va se produire…

Lord Makura : Oui mais si Allen avait frappé Harry, la réputation des exorcistes en aurait pris un coup (à Poudlard). Et puis Allen est un gentil p'tit gars : ) !

Elrond-76 : La fin ? Justement elle n'est pas encore là mais elle approche à grands pas !

Chibi-fun : Aujourd'hui…

Miky-chan : Ah non ! Il y aurait eu du sang partout, et qui aurait dû nettoyer ? Le père Rusard !

Tyanilisha : J'espère que celui-ci te conviendra plus dans ce cas (mais il n'y a toujours pas de yaoi) !

Aiyushan : La voici la voilà !

Guikat : Effectivement j'ai rectifié les dates, et pour l'histoire des cinquante ans, disons que le temps est capricieux…

Sweetkakes35 : Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais le chapitre est sorti !

Egwene Al'Vere : Mais Allen pourrait très bien rester à Poudlard si tel était mou souhait (mais tel n'est pas mon souhait)

Mako Take : J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir propagé une vague de rancune meurtrière avec le chapitre précédent.

Ayahne : J'ai malencontreusement effacé ton message avec les autres mails de ma boîte mail, du coup je ne sais absolument pas comment te joindre (ton email ne s'affiche pas sur le site). Et pour mon rythme de parution, deux semaines entre chaque chapitre au début, et à présent… quelques dizaines de mois…

Fairy love : Non je ne suis pas partie sur une île déserte, non je ne suis pas morte, non je n'ai pas abandonné mon histoire !

Kurotsuki-no-hana : Désolée pour les erreurs d'étourderie, je serai plus vigilante à l'avenir : ) !

Vein's Simply Tired : I know how google's translator is and… It's really awful. I used it for an Indonesian fanfiction and honestly, I didn't understand anything. As I said before, maybe one day I'll translate this story… or I'll wait for someone to do it (XD)

Taion2 : Merci pour tous ces compliments : )

Bakasama1428 : C'est vrai que ceux qui découvrent cette fanfiction plus tard subissent moins de frustration, mais parfois voir qu'il nous reste une dizaine de chapitres à lire peut décourager…

Lacaronde : Au mon Dieu, j'ai réussi à persuader une lectrice de partir en croisade contre Harry Potter… XD

Kyouyimina Miuya : Tu sais, du moment que je sais que je suis lue et que j'ai quelques commentaires (constructifs ou non XD) ça me va, merci de me lire depuis un an !

Hinatanatkae : Merci : )

La conversation entre Ayahne, Lacaronde et Fairy love m'a bien fait rire, étaient-elles à ce point désespérées , en train de rester sur la page de ma fiction, attendant de voir si j'avais posté, pour entamer une discussion par reviews ? Nul ne le sait…

Vraiment désolée pour ce long hiatus (j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ce mot), si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais restée scotchée jour et nuit devant mon écran pour vous pondre une merveille de trente-et-une pages au moins… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster un autre chapitre pendant les vacances(bac de grec à la rentrée oblige :S). Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Imprévus

* * *

- Salut Allen !

L'interpelé fit un sourire à Seamus en guise de réponse, avant de traverser la cour de métamorphose.

Il erra ensuite une demi-heure, saluant d'autres élèves au passage, sans savoir à quoi occuper son temps.

Il s'était écoulé trois jours depuis que Dumbledore avait présenté Allen et Kanda au reste de l'école.

Le jour qui avait suivi cette révélation, les élèves s'étaient d'abord montrés intimidés et peu d'entre eux avaient osé approcher ou questionner les deux exorcistes. Au fil des jours, la curiosité s'était accrue, et les approches s'étaient multipliées.

Deux jours plus tard, Allen et Kanda avaient gagné la confiance de tous. Cependant, si Kanda subissait des assauts répétés de jeunes demoiselles un peu trop insistantes, ou des rafales de questions, on allait plus volontiers vers son cadet, jugé plus sympathique et surtout moins dangereux.

- Tiens mais qui voilà ?

Allen redressa la tête. Devant lui, Hagrid était dressé de toute sa largeur et lui faisait un grand sourire. Ce dernier était revenu à Poudlard en même temps que la nouvelle nomination de Dumbledore au poste de directeur de l'école.

C'est ainsi que l'exorciste remarqua le fait qu'il avait atterri près de la maison du garde forestier sans vraiment avoir eu conscience de l'endroit où ses pas l'avaient mené.

- Bonjour professeur, le salua-t-il, lui rendant son sourire

Le demi-géant eut un geste de la main :

- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Hagrid. Je ne suis plus vraiment ton professeur de toute façon. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Allen ne sut quoi répondre.

Hagrid eut un mouvement silencieux de la tête, signe que la raison de la présence du jeune homme ici n'avait pas d'importance. Il chargea son dos d'un lourd sac de viande crue.

- C'est pour les Sombrals, indiqua-t-il, une petite friandise. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux Allen.

L'exorciste ne se fit pas prier, il pouvait enfin s'occuper l'esprit.

Il suivit Hagrid dans la forêt interdite, tout en discutant avec lui des évènements qui avaient suivi le retour de Dumbledore à Poudlard.

- Et Ombrage ? questionna-t-il

- Il parait qu'elle a été admise à Ste Mangouste, grogna Hagrid, mais entre nous, il aurait fallu le faire il y a bien longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une clairière bordée d'arbustes fleuris.

- Nous sommes toujours dans la forêt interdite ? s'étonna Allen

- Oui, fit le demi-géant en déposant son butin au sol, mais j'étais la seule personne à connaître cet endroit jusqu'à maintenant. C'est assez étrange : qui pourrait penser que la forêt interdite avec ses recoins sombres et ses bestioles pas très amicales abrite un lieu aussi paisible ?

Attirés par l'odeur alléchante de la viande, les Sombrals ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Allen put flatter l'encolure de deux d'entre eux avant qu'ils ne repartent, rassasiés.

Hagrid et lui reprirent ensuite à leur tour le chemin du château.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence, Allen se remémora une fois de plus les paroles qu'avait proférées Harry au sujet des akumas, ainsi que les reproches qui lui avaient été faites.

Remarquant l'air douloureusement pensif du jeune homme qui marchait à ses côtés, et comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit tourmenté, Hagrid dit soudain :

- Tu sais Allen, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Harry, mais je pense qu'il est dommage que vous vous quittiez en étant fâchés.

Allen plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur, surpris que celui-ci soit au courant de la dispute qui avait eu lieu.

- C'est Hermione qui m'a tout raconté, expliqua Hagrid, elle est venue me voir hier. Elle a dit qu'elle et Ron n'étaient pas d'accord avec Harry mais qu'à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de venir vers toi, tu les fuyais.

L'exorciste nota distraitement qu'un centaure suivait leur progression avec méfiance, tapi terrière un arbre.

- Ce n'est pas que je les fuis…

Il soupira :

- Si, je les fuis. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe de cette façon, mais je n'ai pas envie que leur amitié avec Harry soit entachée par ma faute. Je pars dans quelques jours, ils ne me reverront plus, c'est mieux comme ça. C'est la même chose pour Anna et Nils.

Ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid.

- J'ai l'impression que tu essayes de te convaincre toi-même que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, fit remarquer le demi-géant, mais meilleure pour qui ? Peut-être que si tu essayais d'aller vers eux…

Hagrid s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et tapota un morceau de celui-ci pour inviter Allen à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta.

- J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Harry que je n'étais pas responsable de la mort de Sirius, objecta Allen, tout comme j'ai essayé de convaincre Anna et Nils que, mise à part ma fausse identité, j'avais toujours été sincère avec eux. Malgré cela ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi.

- Tes deux amis Serpentards finiront par comprendre, ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais ils finiront par comprendre. Quant à Harry… Probablement qu'il en a voulu à la terre entière après avoir perdu Sirius, je veux dire, son parrain –mais ça tu le sais déjà-. Ensuite, tel que je le connais, il a dû penser que c'était de sa faute et pour ne pas avoir ça sur le cœur, il a tout déversé sur toi.

- Mais ce n'est ni de ma faute, ni de la sienne…

- Aaah mais il est comme ça Harry, rancunier, mais en vrai il a un cœur gros comme ça !

Hagrid traça un énorme cercle dans les airs, de ses bras tendus.

- Il voudrait sauver tout le monde mais en définitive, ce n'est pas possible hein…

- Non… murmura Allen

Non, il n'était pas possible de sauver tout le monde. Dans une guerre, peu importe les efforts que l'on déploie pour protéger ceux que l'on aime ou l'ardeur que l'on emploie à se battre contre un ennemi, il y a toujours des morts qu'on ne peut empêcher. Et s'il est impossible de faire revenir ceux qui sont partis, comme il en avait fait l'amère expérience, il faut revenir au combat pour mettre un terme au carnage et sauver des vies, ou des âmes.

Ne jamais cesser de marcher, toujours aller de l'avant...

Il eut un petit rire, puis, se tournant vers Hagrid :

- Je suis le dernier des imbéciles n'est-ce pas ? Je combattrais une armée de akumas sans me poser de question et je n'ose pas aller vers les gens que j'ai déçu.

Allen se leva :

- Si je ne parviens pas à leur prouver que je mérite leur amitié cette fois-ci, je recommencerai encore et encore. Après tout, j'ai encore quatre jours non ?

Hagrid lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Et je peux t'assurer que si aucun d'eux ne change d'avis sur ton compte, ils auront à faire à moi !

* * *

- Dis, tu n'a pas vu Allen ?

Vins Bootson haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Allen, l'exorciste Allen Walker ?

- Oui, je dois lui parler ab-so-lu-ment.

- Tu sais, l'école est grande…

Voyant la moue boudeuse qu'arborait à présent son interlocutrice, Vins décida de poursuivre la conversation en dérivant sur un autre sujet.

- Je ne t'ai encore jamais vue à Poudlard, tu es en quelle année ?

- En première année, je m'amuse beaucoup.

- Et… ta maison c'est…

- La même que la tienne, ça ne se voit pas ?

Le Poufsouffle posa un regard dubitatif sur la cravate rayée noire et violette de l'élève.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas préfet, mais tu devrais rester en uniforme. L'année n'est pas finie et tu vas te faire mal voir par les professeurs.

- Zut, j'ai oublié la cravate.

- C'est pareil pour le parapluie. Tu l'as acheté à Pré-au-Lard non ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te balader avec dans le château.

Vins mit un instant avant de continuer :

- Pour l'exorciste, je crois l'avoir vu sortir du château il y a une heure, si tu attends dans le hall tu as des chances de le croiser.

La fillette lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciement. Puis, à sa grande surprise, s'avança vers lui :

- Dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, avec un drôle de gloussement qui le fit frissonner malgré lui

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant en direction du hall.

- Road-tama ! Vous n'étiez pas censée vous faire remarquer, relo !

- Bah trop tard !

* * *

Allen décida de se rendre en premier lieu dans les cachots, là où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard. Quittant Hagrid, il marcha un moment dans le parc afin d'atteindre la deuxième porte permettant d'entrer dans le château, celle qui le ferait accéder au plus vite à sa destination.

Sur le chemin, il ne croisa pratiquement aucun élève.

Il songea alors qu'il devait être aux alentours de midi et que tout le monde était sûrement en train de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas vu les heures passer avec Hagrid.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser tout le château…

- Alleeeeeeeeen !

Une masse atterrit brusquement sur le dos de l'exorciste qui parvient miraculeusement à préserver son équilibre.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Impossible ! Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille c'était…

- Road ? s'exclama-t-il incrédule en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour se détacher de la Noah

Cette dernière se résolut à quitter sa position et vint se placer devant le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que… comment ?

Un Noah à Poudlard ? Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible et pourtant, la réalité était devant lui. Fallait-il l'attaquer ? La laisser parler ? Quelle était la raison de sa présence ?

Voyant qu'Allen hésitait à adopter une position de combat, Road eut un rire joyeux :

- Oh Allen, je ne suis pas venue pour m'amuser aujourd'hui !

- Pour quoi alors ? questionna l'exorciste méfiant

La fillette posa un index sur sa bouche et adopta une attitude faussement timide :

- Tu me manquais trop... J'ai remarqué que tu ne combattais plus avec les exorcistes, je me suis inquiétée et je t'ai cherché partout. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais parti dans un autre monde alors j'ai commencé à chercher dans d'autres dimensions. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé ta trace, j'ai demandé au Prince si je pouvais m'absenter quelques temps pour te voir et me voilà !

Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras du jeune homme qui la repoussa tant bien que mal, secoué par l'irréalisme de la situation.

- Att… Attends, tu veux dire que tu es là juste pour me voir ? Mais c'est complètement…

- Road-tama, ce n'est pas bien de mentir, relo !

- Lui aussi est venu ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

- Tu aurais pu te taire Relo !

Road fit mine de bouder, mais au bout de quelques minutes elle se mit à sourire de nouveau :

- Je vais te le dire juste parce que je t'aime bien Allen. Le Comte m'a autorisée à venir ici uniquement si je me renseignais sur la situation de ce monde à propos de l'accident avec les akumas. Mais quand je suis arrivée, ils avaient déjà tous été tués… Et puis le Prince millénaire ne sera pas intéressé par ce monde : il est déjà en guerre à cause d'un homme, Voltemod.

- Voldemort, corrigea Allen par réflexe

- Bref, je suis venue avec les jumeaux mais nous nous sommes perdus de vue dans le château, il est graaaand !

Allen demeura interdit :

- Tu n'es pas venue seule, les Jasdevi sont avec toi ?

Assise sur le rebord de la rampe d'escalier en marbre, Road acquiesça, tout en balançant les jambes.

- Ce n'était pas bon du tout, il y avait trois Noah à Poudlard, et Allen ne savait même pas où se trouvait Kanda.

- Mais tu sais on ne va pas tarder à repartir, je suis venue ici rien que pour toi.

Road sauta de la rampe et se rua une fois de plus sur l'exorciste :

- Tu reviendras vite hein Allen ? Je m'ennuie sans toi là-bas !

Elle réussit à l'embrasser sur la joue et s'éloigna de quelques mètres de lui en sautillant et en riant.

Une sorte de trou noir apparut derrière elle :

- Oh j'ai oublié de te dire, Le Comte m'a dit que c'était impoli de s'inviter quelque part, surtout les mains vides.

En entendant ces paroles, Allen eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

La Noah commençait à se fondre dans le trou noir qu'elle avait invoqué :

- Alors j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je me suis dit que les akumas devaient te manquer maintenant qu'il n'y en a plus ici. Je n'ai eu le droit d'en prendre qu'un seul mais c'est mieux que rien non ? Et puis ça n'aurait pas été drôle du tout s'il n'y avait pas eu au moins un peu de sang lors de ma venue.

- Mon œil gauche ne détecte rien, fit l'exorciste en fronçant les sourcils

Road lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Ça c'est parce que je lui avais donné l'ordre d'attendre très loin de l'école, mais à présent, il arrive à toute vitesse et tu ne vas pas tarder à le voir.

Elle agita la main en guise d'au revoir :

- Amuse-toi bien Allen, et essaye de ne pas te faire tuer surtout !

Elle disparut.

L'exorciste demeura immobile quelques instants après cette rencontre presque irréelle.

Il scrutait les alentours, attendant de voir apparaître la menace que Road avait fait peser sur l'école. Ne ressentant la présence d'aucun akuma, il lui était difficile de déterminer si la Noah lui avait menti ou non.

Devait-il donner l'alerte ? Demander à faire évacuer le château ?

Mais si le danger n'était qu'imaginaire ?

Il fallait prévenir Dumbledore.

Comme pour lui donner raison, son œil gauche s'activa soudain.

- Oh non…

Non seulement Road ne lui avait pas menti – l'akuma serait bientôt dans le château- mais elle avait également jugé plus amusant de lui cacher le fait que cet akuma était de niveau quatre.

Et ç'aurait été mentir que de dire que la première et dernière rencontre avec un akuma de ce niveau avait été une partie de plaisir pour les exorcistes, qui avaient réussi à l'éradiquer uniquement grâce à la présence de généraux.

Or, cette fois-ci, Allen et Kanda étaient seuls...

Allen réussi tant bien que mal à ne pas se laisser submerger par les différentes émotions qui envahissaient son esprit. Il lui fallait garder tout son sang-froid pour protéger l'école.

Le akuma se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée.

Le jeune homme se mit à courir, son œil gauche suivant toujours la progression terriblement rapide de la menace.

Un couloir, un escalier, un couloir, une salle de classe, un escalier, Allen connaissait à présent suffisamment le château pour s'orienter instinctivement.

Alors qu'il arrivait face aux escaliers mobiles qu'il avait tant maudits à son arrivée, il faillit rentrer de plein fouet dans le professeur de métamorphose.

- Par Merlin monsieur Walker ! Faites un peu attention !

- Professeur… urgent… Dumbledore… les élèves ! ânonna Allen en reprenant son souffle

- Je ne saisis pas ce que vous…

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! Et évacuer les élèves !

McGonagal prit un air stupéfait :

- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? Prévenir Dumbledore ? Mais il est parti tôt ce matin pour le ministère, et évacuer les élèves ?

- Dumbledore est parti ? répéta Allen dans un souffle

Le professeur repositionna son chapeau d'un geste nerveux :

- Quel est le problème exactement ?

- Un akuma se dirige droit sur le château.

Le teint de McGonagal vira subitement au gris :

- Un akuma ? Mais je… je croyais que l'affaire était réglée ?

- Elle l'était il y a encore quelques minutes mais… Ecoutez, nous manquons de temps, où est Kanda ?

- Je… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Il faut impérativement le trouver et…

Allen s'interrompit brusquement. Il scruta les horizons, l'air inquiet :

- Attendez une minute… Où est l'akuma ?

* * *

-C'est non.

- Mais…

- On a eu cette discussion quoi… une trentaine de fois ? Je ne changerai pas d'avis Hermione.

- La jeune fille rousse planta sauvagement sa fourchette dans une part d'omelette :

- Harry Potter tu n'es qu'un gamin de première année !

Ron soupira : chaque matin depuis trois jours, c'était la même rengaine, Hermione qui essayait de convaincre Harry de revenir vers Allen et le jeune homme brun qui refusait tout dialogue dans lequel était mentionné le nom de l'exorciste.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné ! fulmina Hermione

- Et chi tu échayais plu'ôt d'a'er convainc' Anna et Nilch ? proposa Ron tout en mastiquant activement un bout de pain aux céréales

La jeune fille se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le Survivant :

- Tu ne… commença-t-elle, avant d'être soudainement interrompue par un tapotement à l'épaule, oui ?

Elle se trouvait face à une petite fille à nattes blondes et vêtue d'une capeline grise. Chose étrange, la fillette avait l'air bien trop jeune pour faire partie des premières années.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?, fit Ron interloqué

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Tu n'es pas de l'école toi…

- Tu peux me dire où ils sont ? demanda la fillette inexpressive

- Euh, mais de qui…

- Les exorcistes, où sont-ils ?

- Je n'en sais rien, rétorqua Harry un peu sèchement : qu'avaient-ils tous à lui parler d'Allen ?

Etrangement, un grand sourire étira la figure de sa petite interlocutrice, ce sourire était tellement grand qu'il en devenait presque grotesque :

- Dommage, tu aurais pu être utile avant de mourir.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, la peau de la fillette se déchira, et tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir à présent devant lui était un énorme canon pointé droit sur lui. Les rouages de son cerveau étaient comme paralysés, tout comme ceux de ses amis horrifiés. Le temps était suspendu.

Soudain la vision changea, il y eut un éclair de lumière blanche aveuglant, un masque argenté dansa un instant devant les yeux du jeune homme brun.

C'est avec le bruit tonitruant de la détonation qu'ils reprirent tous pieds avec la réalité.

Des cris de terreur retentirent dans la Grande Salle, mais personne n'avait réellement vu ce qui se passait, et le mouvement de panique fit bientôt place à un silence religieux, le temps de laisser l'épaisse fumée se dissiper.

Allen, revêtant l'immense cape blanche et l'aspect étrange que les trois Gryffondors avaient déjà vu la veille, avait été projeté contre un mur. Il avait pris le coup à la place de Harry.

Curieusement, cela ne semblait pas l'avoir beaucoup affecté. Il passa la main sur sa tempe droite pour essuyer le filet de sang qui en coulait.

Les quelques professeurs présents s'étaient levés, et tout le monde dans la salle retenait son souffle, détaillant les deux étranges créatures qui avaient fait irruption, ne sachant pas encore s'ils étaient en danger ou non, s'ils devaient fuir ou bien rester.

- Je demande à chaque personne ici présente, y compris les professeurs, de quitter la Grande Salle, et de ne surtout pas rester dans les parages.

La voix d'Allen, bien que calme et rassurante, était surtout ferme, et n'admettait aucune discussion.

La créature qui lui faisait face se mit à rire comme si elle trouvait la situation hilarante, mais il continua sans s'en soucier :

- Il me faudrait aussi quelqu'un pour trouver Kanda, et lui dire qu'un akuma de niveau quatre s'est introduit dans le château.

Après cett déclaration, tandis que les élèves et professeurs fuyaient le danger pour préserver leur vie, Allen planta ses yeux dans ceux du akuma, comme pour lui faire comprendre que le combat ne commencerait qu'une fois la salle parfaitement évacuée.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Allen vit son adversaire prendre son élan pour foncer sur lui.

L'exorciste serra les dents.

En attendant l'arrivée de Kanda, il devait tenir le plus longtemps possible.


	34. La destruction de la Grande Salle

Excusez-moi pour le délai entre les deux chapitres (enfin, j'imagine que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude). Si ça peut vous consoler, j'ai déjà écrit au Père Noël pour lui dire que je ne méritais pas de cadeaux cette année… Plus sérieusement, je culpabilise quand je lis vos gentilles reviews pleines d'espoir et d'amour, et j'espère que ce chapitre réduira un peu vos griefs contre moi : ) Je précise que le prochain chapitre arrivera probablement après le bac, vu que je suis censée réviser a little avant et pendant…

Bonne lecture !

**Reviews, merci à :**

Elinska : C'est sûr, je crois qu'elle est d'ailleurs ma Noah préférée !

Tango Dancer : Oui, ça risque de leur mettre du plomb dans la cervelle… Désolée d'avoir été si longue, j'espère que tu es encore en vie 0_0

Petit Emeraude : Le voilà !

Sat1 : ça risque de devenir plus inquiétant encore dans ce chapitre…

Tyanilisha : C'est vrai que dès le départ, j'avais l'intention de rester assez près du livre, mais c'est assez contraignant au final et je suis contente de pouvoir enfin écrire plus librement.

Tenshihouou : Tada ! Ze combat !

Fairylove/Nightshade : Wow, ta review était pleine de suspens, ça m'a tenue en haleine :D

Naifu-Sasu : Ah ben euh non, c'est pas toi… Mais là à mon avis j'ai battu tous les records d'attente… (s'éclipse dans un coin de la pièce sombre)

Vittel : Allen restera en vie… Ou pas.

Sara Hibari : Cette idée trottait dans ma petite tête depuis un moment, je me suis éclatée à écrire la scène !

Kurotsuki-no-hana : Les réponses à tes questions ne seront peut-être pas dans ce chapitre… (oui, je suis sadique)

Little akary : Tes théories n'étaient pas mal pensées du tout, vérifions dans ce chapitre !

Bakasama1428 : au moins, tu n'as pas trop à attendre pour les chapitres, merci pour tes reviews : )

Hinatanatkae : Tikky ? Je crois que dès qu'il a su que Road se rendait dans une école, il s'est éclipsé.

Lacaronde : Tu aurais voulu que Harry se fasse refaire le portrait par le akuma ? XD Remarque, ça aurait été drôle…

Chibi-fun : « J'espère que la suite ne tardera pas trop », hum hum… désolée ?

Sweetkakes35 : Je pense avoir compris l'essentiel ! Merci de me lire : )

Ayahne : Dieu lui-même ? Ben mince alors, déjà que je culpabilisais toute seule…

Lord Makura : Go go go !

Crazy Sweet Dream : heu, je risque de briser un rêve mais il n'y aura aucun contact physique voulu entre Allen et Kanda XD

Lala : La voici la voilà !

Mako Take : Ta chanson n'est pas mal, mais il faudrait songer à varier les paroles héhé…

Anonyme : le Comte ? Je l'avais presque oublié lui ! (je plaisante)

Aiyushan : « courge » ? J'aime bien.

Lulubell Alynn : Les jumaux sont partis je pense, mais peut-être qu'ils se sont cachés et que je ne les ai simplement pas vus ?

Guikat : Pas grave, je mets bien du temps à écrire : )

Bloody : A maintenant la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 34 : La destruction de la Grande Salle

* * *

- Hihihi !

Allen évita de justesse une pluie de balles :

- _Crown belt_ !

Le long ruban blanc vint enserrer le cou de l'akuma, et Allen saisit cette occasion pour le projeter violemment contre un pan de mur.

Mais il savait que ce serait loin d'être suffisant pour venir à bout d'un niveau quatre. Et en effet, ce dernier revint à la charge dès qu'il eut repris son équilibre.

- C'est tout ce que tu as ? ricana l'akuma

Le jeune homme évitait la plupart des coups qui pleuvaient mais peinait à attaquer.

- J'ai besoin de mon épée ! songea-t-il en serrant les dents alors qu'il encaissait une nouvelle frappe, peu importe ce que dit Komui je ne peux pas espérer l'atteindre sans elle.

Et de toute manière, au rythme où cela allait, l'impact que son épée aurait sur ce monde ne serait rien en comparaison des dégâts que l'akuma pourrait causer.

Profitant d'un court instant de répit avant que le niveau quatre ne soit à nouveau sur lui, Allen agrippa son poignet gauche…

… Quand son attention fut attirée par la vision d'un éclair roux sous la table des Gryffondors.

- Ron ? fit-il interloqué, interrompant son geste

La figure du Gryffondor apparue, bientôt suivie de deux autres têtes connues.

- C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Tu croyais peut-être qu'on allait rester derrière bien gentiment ? rétorqua Harry avec un air de défi

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas un jeu ! C'est dang…

- Attention !

Hermione crut que le mur allait s'effondrer sous le choc :

- ALLEN ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Heu, commença Ron les yeux écarquillés, vous savez, je crois qu'Allen n'avait pas tort quand il nous recommandait de ne pas rester ici…

-_ Stupéfix_ !

L'éclair de lumière rouge frappa l'akuma de plein fouet, mais celui-ci se tourna tranquillement vers les trois amis, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Es-tu _stupide_ ? fit Hermione désabusé par l'attitude du Survivant, combien de fois t'a-t-on dit que les sorts ne _fonctionnaient pas_ sur eux ?

- C'était pour être sûr, marmonna Harry

- Super, maintenant il vient vers nous, gémit Ron en se recroquevillant

L'akuma avançait lentement dans leur direction.

- Vous essayez de protéger l'exorciste ?

Tous trois déglutirent.

- Vous voulez mourir ?

Les pensées et signaux d'alarme se succédaient à toute vitesse dans la tête d'Hermione, il fallait faire quelque chose, vite : quoi ?

Diversion ?

- Pourquoi t'attaques-tu à notre monde ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante en se redressant un peu

L'akuma s'immobilisa, l'air de réfléchir.

- Pourquoi ?

Ron tirait frénétiquement sur la manche d'Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait fuir s'ils voulaient rester en vie, et Harry commençait à penser que Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point.

- Parce qu'on m'en a donné l'ordre.

Il reprit sa progression.

Au comble du désespoir, Hermione posa une nouvelle question :

- Qui ? Qui vous l'a ordonné ?

Mais l'akuma ne se préoccupa même pas de la question.

- A trois, dit Harry en chuchotant, on court vers la porte.

Ses amis acquiescèrent silencieusement, et ils commencèrent à reculer doucement.

- Un… deux… TROIS !

Ils s'élancèrent vers la sortie, mais un cliquetis métallique les fit s'arrêter.

Ils se retournèrent lentement.

Les bras de la créature s'étaient transformés en deux gigantesques mitraillettes.

- Ce n'est pas très malin, fit celle-ci d'un air mécontent, pas malin du t…

Il fut coupé par l'apparition brève mais intense d'une lumière verte.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et… cette pression tout à coup ?_ s'interrogea Harry

Voyant la tête étrange que faisaient ses amis, il ne douta pas qu'eux aussi sentaient qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Zut, j'ai oublié l'exorciste, fit l'akuma

La minute suivante, il s'était détourné des trois sorciers pour se diriger vers la source du phénomène, il prit son élan et fonça dans le mur.

- Non ! hurla Hermione lorsqu'elle assista à la collision

Après ce choc titanesque, Allen risquait de ne pas s'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Pourtant, l'akuma poussa un grognement de mécontentement : il avait été stoppé par l'épée purificatrice d'Allen.

- Si tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement…

Le regard de Ron faisait des allées-venue sur l'épée de son ami et l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son bras gauche.

- Hé, il n'a quand même pas pu faire ça ?

La créature du Comte attaqua une nouvelle fois, mais fut violemment repoussée.

Elle se redressa lentement avec un sourire mauvais :

- Tu te bas sérieusement là ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais te battre très facilement.

- Je t'attends, rétorqua l'exorciste d'une voix ferme en resserrant la prise sur le manche de son épée

Les trois Gryffondors virent alors le combat reprendre avec plus de férocité encore qu'auparavant. C'était un enchainement de coups, de tir de projectiles, d'acharnement.

- Ça… ça n'a rien à voir avec le combat de la dernière fois, reconnut Harry la gorge serrée

Ses amis ne rétorquèrent pas. Ils savaient que le jeune homme était en train de réaliser qu'il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne à propos d'Allen, tout comme eux étaient en train de réaliser toute l'ampleur et la difficulté du rôle d'un exorciste.

Allen retint un cri de douleur quand il sentit la main transformée en lame de l'akuma s'enfoncer profondément dans son épaule droite. Parvenant à faire un bond en arrière pour éviter une nouvelle attaque, il souffla un moment, et son Innocence se chargea de bander la plaie, comme si cette dernière n'avait jamais existée.

Se recentrant sur le combat, il ne manifesta pas non plus sa douleur lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs de ses côtes se briser, plusieurs balles pénétrer sa chair, ou encore lorsque sa vue fut assombrie par un liquide chaud après que sa tête ait heurtée de plein fouet une cheminée en marbre.

Il fallait continuer, toujours se battre, toujours lutter. Ses amis comptaient sur lui, tout comme Dumbledore et les personnes qu'il avait promis de protéger en venant dans ce monde.

Suite à un enchainement rapide et calculé de coups, il réussit à mettre l'akuma à terre, et à l'ensevelir sous une montagne de gravas.

Priant pour que sa dernière action lui laisse quelques minutes de répit, il fila vers Harry, Hermione et Ron, toujours accroupis sous une table.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Je vous avais demandé de partir !

- On voulait te… tu sais nous…, balbutia Hermione les yeux fixés sur les bandes écarlates qui enserraient le buste de l'exorciste

- On voulait t'aider, la coupa Harry d'un ton brusque

Surpris par les paroles d'Harry, Allen ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Ecoute, reprit maladroitement le Survivant, je sais que… je sais que j'ai dit pas mal de trucs et…

- Non mais franchement ! intervint Ron, tu crois qu'on a le temps pour tes excuses ?

- On veut toujours aider, fit Hermione

- Si vous voulez m'aider, allez chercher Kanda, à deux on peut peut-être le battre.

- Oui mais…

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. En un éclair, Allen avait étendu sa longue cape blanche sur eux pour les protéger d'un attaque de la créature. L'instant d'après, l'exorciste était reparti combattre.

- Il faut aller chercher Kanda, déclara Hermione d'une voix décidée, c'est l'unique façon de l'aider.

Ils se levèrent silencieusement tous les trois, et quittèrent la Grande Salle, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à leur ami.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Allen se mit à sourire.

- Peuh, tes amis t'ont abandonné, ricana l'akuma, pas de quoi rire.

- Dommage pour toi, mais c'est maintenant que le _vrai _combat commence.

* * *

Harry et Ron traversèrent le hall désormais vide en courant. Ils passèrent par les escaliers, firent le tour du premier étage, y empruntèrent un passage secret et se retrouvèrent près de la grande horloge.

Kanda était introuvable.

Ils parcoururent ensuite tout le parc, et hésitèrent à s'engager dans la forêt interdite.

- On ne… le trouvera… jamais, fit Hermione tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle

- On n'a pas le choix, rétorqua Harry entre ses dents

- STOP !

Ron s'était arrêté :

-Le château est grand, on n'y arrivera jamais comme ça.

- Tu as raison, approuva le Survivant, il faudrait peut-être se diviser et chercher chacun de notre côté.

- Nous pourrions aussi faire appel aux autres, suggéra Hermione qui s'entortillait les doigts, impuissante

- Les professeurs les ont sûrement conduits dans leur salle commune.

Les trois amis furent soudain hélés par une voix familière :

- Hé oh !

Neville, Ginny et Luna couraient à leur rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce que… vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ? demanda Harry incrédule

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Se terrer en attendant que le danger passe, tu es fou ?

- Mais alors…

- Dès que nous sommes sortis de la Grande Salle, nous avons réuni les membres de l'AD. Nous avons formé des groupes et nous sommes dispersés dans le château pour trouver l'autre exorciste, comme l'avait demandé Allen, annonça fièrement Neville

- Fred et George viennent de nous apprendre que Seamus et Dean l'on trouvé, et ils se dirigent tous vers la Grande Salle, poursuivit Ginny, nous vous avons aperçus arpenter le parc.

- Alors nous sommes venus vous chercher, acheva Luna en scrutant le ciel comme si elle attendait qu'un phénomène se produise.

- Allons-y alors !

Les jeunes sorciers se rendirent en hâte dans la hall du château, et y arrivèrent juste à temps pour croiser les autres membres de l'AD.

- Hé ! fit George adossé contre un pan de mur, c'est…

- …pas trop tôt, acheva son frère en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Devant l'air interloqué des arrivants, les jumeaux se mirent à sourire :

- On voulait juste voir l'état de Seamus et Dean après avoir trouvé l'exorciste psychopathe.

- Cela dit, c'est pas un mauvais bougre, on l'a presque vu foudroyer Malefoy du regard après avoir été bousculé par lui.

- Ah, les voilà ! Euh… _le_ voilà !

Kanda arrivait en effet seul.

- Bah… Où sont Dean et Seamus ? demanda Ron

Il n'eut aucune réponse, l'exorciste passa devant lui comme un coup de vent, et entra dans la Grande Salle après que les lourdes portes de bois se soient mystérieusement ouvertes sur son passage. Dès qu'il fut entré, elles commencèrent à se refermer en grinçant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre les membres de l'AD qui s'engouffraient dans la Grande Salle, Harry aperçut deux visages connus et inquiets près de l'escalier.

Ne faisant aucun commentaire au sujet de leur venue, il fit un geste de la main pour inviter Anna et Nils à les rejoindre :

- Il faut se décider maintenant, insista-t-il, parce que dans deux minutes plus personne ne pourra entrer.

- Mais… fit Nils

- Vous voulez les aidez oui ou non ?

Cet argument eut raison des deux Serpentards qui se décidèrent enfin à suivre le Survivant.

La porte se referma dans un grondement tonitruant derrière eux.

Le spectacle qui les attendait à l'intérieur leur glaça le sang.

La Grande Salle n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines, les bancs avaient été détruits, la table des professeurs coupée en deux, le siège de Dumbledore pulvérisé. Les murs présentaient de nombreux cratères plus ou moins gros. Harry fut même stupéfait de constater qu'une immense brèche partant du milieu du mur pour se perdre dans le plafond s'était formée.

Hermione lui avait toujours dit que le plafond était magique et il était presque effrayant de constater que cette magie avait pu être altérée et que cette salle, sans doute considérée comme la plus importante de tout Poudlard, n'était au final qu'une salle tout à fait ordinaire, et tout à fait destructible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria une voix, venez vous abriter !

Harry, Anna et Nils prirent conscience du fait qu'ils se tenaient debout, sans aucune protection. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis terrés derrière un bout de table qui avait été retourné.

- Où est Allen ? demanda Anna d'une voix angoissée

- Sûrement dans ce gros nuage de fumée, indiqua Fred, parce que l'autre exorciste a directement foncé dedans dès qu'il est entré.

Personne n'arrivait à distinguer quoi que ce soit de la bataille qui était en train d'avoir lieu. L'épaisse fumée grise certainement survenue lors d'une attaque particulièrement violente se dissipait lentement. Tout au plus entendaient-ils des coups sourds et des rires mêlés aux détonations.

Et soudain, un projectile s'échappa de la zone de combat et se dirigea droit sur eux.

Aussi vive que l'éclair, Hermione utilisa un sortilège et éleva un énorme bloc de pierre pour bloquer le projectile et les protéger. Mais Harry, après avoir plissé un instant les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qui fonçait sur eux, les écarquilla tout à coup et abaissa le bras de son amie, faisant retomber leur bouclier :

-Arrête ! C'est Allen !

- Quoi ?

A l'exclamation d'incrédulité suivit un plissement d'yeux similaire à celui qu'avait employé Harry l'instant d'avant.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira :

- Mais oui ! C'est Allen !

Le sourire de la jeune fille se figea quand l'exorciste présumé atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux, dans un affreux craquement.

- ALLEN ! hurla Anna en enjambant la table pour se précipiter vers la masse blanche inerte, suivie de ses amis

Le jeune exorciste réussit à se redresser péniblement avant l'arrivée de ses amis. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il dut forcer sur son épaule démise.

- Si seulement Miranda était là, grogna-t-il tandis que les autres arrivaient sur lui

- Allen, tu n'as rien ? demanda Nils en se laissant tomber à ses côtés, tu es…

La voix du Serpentard se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel était son ami.

- Je me porte comme un charme, ironisa Allen pour détendre l'atmosphère

- Mon vieux, tu es… tu es… couvert de sang, balbutia Ron

- Rassures-toi, je n'ai aucune blessure sérieuse.

Fred et George déglutirent, et Hermione fit tout son possible pour réprimer un sanglot. Neville gardait la tête résolument tournée vers le sol et Anna n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Allen réussit à se redresser tout à fait, aidé de son épée, et s'adossa contre un mur. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour retrouver son équilibre.

Luna sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à l'exorciste :

- C'est pour le front, indiqua-t-elle

- Merci.

- Il faut qu'on te sorte d'ici, fit Harry

Le jeune homme brun ne savait même pas comment l'exorciste avait encore la force de se tenir debout, étant donné les blessures qu'il arborait.

Allen secoua la tête :

- Hors de question, l'akuma est toujours là.

- Mais Kanda a pris le relai, objecta Ron

- C'est un akuma de niveau quatre, il n'y arrivera pas tout seul, pas plus que je ne peux réussir sans lui. J'y retourne.

- Mais tu as vu ton état !

Allen fit un clin d'œil à Ron :

- J'ai connu pire.

C'était vrai, Allen avait connu pire, mais il s'abstint de dire à ses amis que la situation n'était pas brillante non plus. Même avec Kanda, battre l'akuma ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, de plus lui-même ne parvenait à tenir debout qu'avec l'aide de son Innocence. Les fines bandelettes blanches enserraient ses membres blessés et lui permettait de se mouvoir.

Il abandonna ses amis pour rejoindre Kanda.

- C'est de la folie, murmura Nils, de la véritable folie.

Les sorciers ne purent qu'assister impuissants au combat qui avait lieu. Malgré toutes les techniques et ruses qu'employaient les deux exorcistes, l'akuma semblait indestructible.

Allen et Kanda sentaient leurs forces décroitre à chaque seconde, et leur ennemi le savait.

- Je vais vous avoir ! fit-il en ricanant

- C'est ça, siffla Kanda ente ses dents, tu vas l'avoir celle-ci aussi : _Lacération dévastatrice de l'âme_ !

L'akuma se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, et Allen en profita pour essuyer le sang qui lui obsurcissait la vue.

Mais la créature avait déjà repris ses esprits. Une boule de lumière commença à enfler dans sa main gauche.

- Kanda, cria Allen, c'est l'attaque qu'il a utilisé à la Congrégation, il faut s'éloigner !

- N'importe quoi ! Il faut justement en profiter Moyashi !

- Bakanda ! Ne fait pas l'imbécile ! Eh, oh ! BAKANDA !

Allen se jeta sur son ainé pour l'empêcher d'atteindre l'akuma. Mais entretemps, celui-ci avait achevé la préparation de son attaque.

Il y eut une lumière éblouissante.

Et tout devint noir.


	35. La fin du combat

**Reviews, merci à :**

Elinska : Oserais-je vraiment tuer le petit pote Potter et ses amigos ? Je ne sais vraiment pas…

Titoudanai : Le suspens a réellement duré, puisque j'ai été longue à poster la suite…

Kurotsuki-no-hana : J'ai corrigé pour « l'akuma », je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise dans ce chapitre, je faisais toujours la liaison dans les précédents 0_0

Chibi-fun : Tes encouragements ont porté leur fruit pour le bac, merci ! Sinon tu trouveras sans doute quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.

Tango Dancer : Un cliffhanger ? Mais… Qu'est-ce ?

Lulubell Alynn : Allen est très puissant, encore plus lorsqu'il dégaine son épée, et les gens qui sont autour peuvent le ressentir (comme c'est arrivée pour Lenalee). Komui ne savait rien du monde de la magie, la seule chose dont il était sûr était que l'Innocence d'Allen peut être ressentie par les personnes extérieures, et pourquoi pas par d'autres choses dans l'autre monde ? Voilà pourquoi il préfère qu'Allen n'utilise pas toute sa force : )

Naifu-Sasu : Peut-être que le fait de voir ENFIN ce chapitre va te faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? NOOOOOOON, STAY WITH US !

Sat1 : l'histoire reprend !

Ayahne : Ben voui mais c'est un peu mon but dans la vie, frustrer les gens !

ErynCross : J'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai un peu essayé de détendre l'atmosphère !

Night Shade : Un nouveau chapitre mais SURTOUT n'effraies plus tes voisins !

Fuhatsu : Tu lis trop vite alors : P

Cheyenne Black : Mais les Jasdevi sont repartis, non ?

Hinatanatkae : Qu'il s'amuse avec Allen ? I'm shocked…

Alia13 : La voilà !

Crazy Sweet Dream : L'attaque est celle à l'issue de laquelle Allen est projeté contre un mur et est complètement sonné (avant que Link ne s'occupe de lui).

Lord Makura : J'espère que ce chapitre-ci la vaudra tout autant…

Mako Take : Oups, désolée pour la distraction… Et ce bac ? Faute corrigée pour l'akuma : )

Bloody : Tu passais le bac aussi ? Ou… quelque chose de plus complexe et obscur… ?

Asmodel : Oui, faute corrigée, pour l'akuma : )

Duistere : Thank you for your long review ! I find it a shame that English people have to use Google to translate this story because I know it can give a very strange result 0_0 If you know someone who would be ready to translate this story, let me know (otherwise I'm ready to do it myself but it'll take much more time) !

Zod'a : J'ai beaucoup ri au moment d'écrire les passages sur Kanda aussi !

Lynshan : J'ai hésité à faire une romance à vrai dire, mais j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas crédible du tout XD

Little akary : Mais si je tuais une personne qui meurt à la fin du septième tome, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup le résultat final n'est-ce pas (ceci dit, n'y compte pas trop quand même, la culpabilité m'écraserait).

Little Camelia : J'ai juste corrigé quelques erreurs, désolée pour la frustration engendrée : I

Dream Glaze : Well, I would prefer an English person to do it, it would be quicker and with less mistakes, but I think I'll translate it one day or another if there is no one ready to do it !

EveJHoang : M'enfin… Je n'ai pas envie de faire exploser la vessie de qui que ce soit moi !

Tyanilisha : Pas mal l'idée, je suis sure que Kanda apprécierait !

* * *

Et tout devint noir

* * *

Chapitre 35 : La fin du combat

* * *

Harry ôta les mains de ses yeux, comme tous ceux qui étaient assis près de lui. Personne n'avait compris ce qui venait de se produire, tout au plus avaient-ils eu le temps de se protéger de la lumière aveuglante produite par l'attaque.

Tout bruit avait cessé.

Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête que le Survivant en comprit la raison.

L'attaque de l'akuma avait projeté Kanda contre un amas de blocs de pierre, et tout ce que l'on pouvait distinguer de lui à présent était la moitié d'une botte dépassant d'un mince interstice entre les gravats. Quant à Allen, il était aux mains de l'akuma qui le tenait par les cheveux, le soulevant de terre.

Le jeune homme ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

- Je crois qu'il est inconscient, fit Hermione d'une voix tremblante

Satisfait de son travail, l'akuma se mit à rire :

- Ça n'a pas été très long !

Une nouvelle boule de lumière se mit à luire au bout de ses doigts.

- Il faut aider Allen ! fit Luna

Aider Allen, oui, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire.

La jeune fille blonde sortit de l'abri provisoire.

- Luna !

Elle se saisit d'un morceau de pierre et le projeta de toutes ses forces sur l'akuma.

Si cela ne suffit pas à blesser la créature, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cela lui fit au moins prendre conscience de la présence des jeunes sorciers. Il se retourna avec un air interrogateur.

- Je m'occuperai de vous plus tard, dit-il finalement après un temps de réflexion, avant de revenir à l'exorciste

Mais le geste de Luna avait fait germer une idée dans la tête d'Harry. Aucun sort ne pouvait fonctionner contre l'akuma, mais, tout comme Voldemort l'avait déduit, les objets extérieurs avaient un impact. Il suffisait juste d'employer la magie pour contrôler leur trajectoire !

- Utilisez tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous comme projectile ! ordonna-t-il à ses amis

- Quoi ?

Sans expliquer quoi que ce soit, Harry utilisa le sortilège Wingardium Leviosa pour soulever un bout de banc et, faisant très attention à ne pas atteindre Allen, le projeta vers l'akuma.

Il fit mouche dès le premier coup. La cible touchée lâcha l'exorciste et tomba en arrière.

Hermione et les autres, ayant compris l'idée du jeune homme brun, se mirent à l'imiter.

- Il faut l'éloigner d'Allen ! cria Nils

Allen, justement, commençait à reprendre conscience.

Sa vision redevint peu à peu nette et il réussit à se remettre debout en titubant. Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter quand une pique de fer passa devant lui.

- Mets-toi à l'abri mon vieux ! lui cria Fred

- Sauf bien sûr si tu tiens à te retrouver embroché comme un elfe de maison ! conclut George en souriant

- Non mais vraiment ! s'indigna Hermione

L'akuma était assailli de toutes parts et tentait de repousser inlassablement les projectiles dont il était la cible. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il devenait évident que la curiosité mêlée d'agacement du départ avaient fait place à une rage destructrice, qui ne pouvait cependant pas le libérer de la spirale infernale dans laquelle il était tombé.

Pendant ce temps, Allen s'était approché de l'endroit où gisait Kanda. Dans l'état où le jeune exorciste était, il n'était même pas la peine de songer à déplacer les blocs de pierre pour libérer son camarade enfoui.

- Luna ! appela-t-il en se tournant vers celle qui était la plus proche de lui, tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Pas de problème !

En un tour de baguette, la sorcière avait dégagé Kanda de sa prison de pierres. Elle s'approcha du corps inerte de l'exorciste.

- C'est étrange, j'aurais pensé le trouver aplati comme un Fluster à la bièraubeurre…

- Il est très résistant, confia Allen avec un sourire, en se demandant ce qu'était un fluster, Kanda, tu m'entends ?

Mais Kanda demeurait immobile, les yeux clos.

Luna allait demander s'il n'était pas tout simplement mort quand elle vit la figure d'Allen se transformer. Lui qui quelques minutes auparavant avait l'air épuisé arborait à présent un air démoniaque, tellement démoniaque que la jeune fille n'aurait pas été surprise de voir lui pousser deux cornes et une queue fourchue.

- Oui, c'est l'occasion ou jamais… l'entendit-elle murmurer

Il ricana d'une voix sombre tout en se rapprochant de son aîné.

- Allen, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu t'es peut-être pris un coup sur la tête ? Ou alors c'est l'afflux sanguin dans ton oreille droite qui…

- … Je vais trèèèès bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien…

Alors qu'Allen tendait une main vers le visage de Kanda, celui-ci ouvrit soudain les yeux :

- Tu avances encore d'un millimètre et j'épingle ta tête de vieux sur le mur de ma chambre.

- Raaaah ! Bakanda ! Tu m'as gâché mon moment de supériorité absolue !

- Supériorité absolue ? Mon cul oui…

Kanda se redressa.

- Et l'akuma ? demanda-t-il

- On s'en occupe, assura Luna

- Pas sûr, marmonna Allen le regard tourné vers la créature, il m'a l'air plutôt en rogne maintenant.

En rogne, ce n'est pas le terme qu'aurait employé Fred, « hors de lui », « en train de péter son câble », « en pleine folie destructrice » aurait été des expressions reflétant bien mieux l'état d'esprit de l'akuma.

- Euh, Georgie, je crois qu'on est en train de perdre le contrôle là.

- Je le crois aussi Freddie, et le hic c'est que je n'ai pas du tout envie de mourir. Hé Harry, tu as un plan B ? Parce que le plan A va bientôt cesser de nous être utile !

Harry projeta un bout de chandelier vers l'akuma, qui l'explosa en une fraction de secondes.

Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il n'y voyait pas d'issue. L'akuma ne tarderait pas à foncer sur eux s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de ralentir la vitesse à laquelle il détruisait tous les projectiles.

- Hermione, une idée ? cria-t-il à son amie

- Pourquoi on ne me demande jamais à moi ? s'offusqua Ron qui essayait de réunir le plus de matière possible à projeter sur la créature.

Soudain, un coup de vent ébouriffa encore un peu les cheveux de Survivant. Allen et Kanda venaient de le dépasser pour foncer vers l'akuma.

- On prend le relais, mettez-vous à couvert ! lui lança Allen avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement

Les jeunes sorciers cessèrent alors tout combat et vinrent se replier derrière une colonne de pierre gisant sur le sol, près d'un mur.

Ne laissant pas à leur ennemi le temps de réaliser que les attaques magiques avaient pris fin, Allen et Kanda passèrent derrière lui et lui assénèrent en même temps un coup d'épée et de katana dans le dos.

En un éclair, l'akuma se retourna vers eux et voulut les saisir par la gorge, mais les exorcistes esquivèrent et ripostèrent par deux nouvelles attaques qui l'envoyèrent à terre.

Après avoir heurté violemment le sol, l'akuma demeura immobile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ? demanda Kanda au bout de quelques minutes d'accalmie, moyashi l'âme est libérée ?

- Non, elle est toujours là, fit Allen, les yeux tournés vers l'immonde vision dont il avait fini par s'accommoder

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la créature inerte avec méfiance, l'épée purificatrice en avant :

- Je crois qu'il…

Avant qu'il ait pu achever sa phrase, les mains de l'akuma vinrent agripper son épée et la retournèrent vivement derrière elles, emportant l'exorciste avec son Innocence. Kanda n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir : l'épée fut arrachée des mains d'Allen qui encaissa de plein fouet un coup de pied dans l'estomac, et fut projeté en arrière.

Mais Allen avait eu le temps de réduire considérablement l'impact en bloquant l'attaque avec ses bras croisés sur son ventre et tandis qu'il approchait dangereusement du mur près duquel se trouvaient ses amis, il invoqua son Innocence :

- LE CLOWN COURONNE DE DIEU !

Son épée purificatrice se redressa d'elle-même, répondant à l'appel, et vint à son possesseur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Allen et l'akuma étaient cloués au mur.

Kanda et les autres écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeurs. Anna poussa un cri d'horreur.

L'akuma cracha du sang, les yeux révulsés, puis se mit à parler :

- A…Abruti… Toi aussi tu t'es empalé…

- Allen qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? gémit Hermione

Très calme, Allen leur fit un sourire avant de baisser les yeux vers l'akuma :

- C'est une épée qui frappe uniquement ce qui est d'essence démoniaque. Elle n'est mortelle que pour les Noah ou les akumas.

Harry, Ron et leurs amis laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles ! s'exclama Ron, on _prévient_ dans des moments pareils !

- J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, confia Neville dont le visage était blême

- Espèce de malade, commença Nils, je… Allen ?

Tous remarquèrent alors qu'il était en train de se produire quelque chose d'anormal, une chose qu'Allen lui-même n'avait pas prévue. L'expression confiante du jeune exorciste s'était figée. Tout son corps s'était raidi.

- Le clown… couronné ? murmura-t-il tandis qu'un filet de sang perlait de ses lèvres et que ses yeux s'injectaient de sang

- Allen ? répéta Nils

L'akuma ricana :

- Ce qui est d'essence démoniaque tu dis ? Explique-moi alors pourquoi tu souffres autant ?

Tout le corps du jeune homme fut parcouru d'un frisson de douleur, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et soudain, celle-ci fut partout.

Et Allen se mit à crier, à hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge, une main crispée sur son front.

Ce cri de douleur inhumain tétanisa ceux qui se trouvaient dans la Salle. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part contempler la souffrance qui se matérialisait sous leurs yeux.

Le cri cessa subitement, et Allen demeura dans la même position.

L'akuma prit la parole :

- Tu resteras une énigme pour moi. En attendant, disparais !

Il ouvrit une bouche béante qui s'illumina, l'attaque était imminente. Kanda, ayant repris ses esprits, se précipita vers le petit groupe pour stopper celle-ci. Mais tout en serrant, les dents pour aller plus vite, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y serait jamais à temps.

Les sorciers aussi avaient compris qu'il fallait agir pour sauver leur ami :

- Wingard…

Harry cessa presque immédiatement son incantation. A la surprise générale, Allen venait de poser une main sur la joue de l'akuma.

- Ses yeux… murmura Ginny, regardez ses yeux…

Ils s'exécutèrent tous et constatèrent avec stupéfaction les changements qui s'opéraient lentement sur leur ami.

Ses cheveux blancs habituellement lisses devenaient progressivement légèrement ondulés et sa peau pâle s'obscurcissait, mais le plus étrange était sans aucun doute le changement de couleur de ses iris, qui passaient de l'argent à l'or.

- Me… voi…là, entendirent-ils tous sortir de la bouche de leur ami

- Noah… fit l'akuma les yeux exorbités

Kanda mit fin à la confrontation en plantant son katana dans la tête de la créature. Allen avait évité le coup en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Hermione en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux iris dorés qui fixaient ceux de Kanda avec animosité

Kanda ne répondit rien, soutenant le regard de son cadet, puis…

- TU ES DEVENU UN DEMEURE OU QUOI MOYASHI ?

Les iris argentés reprirent le dessus et Allen parut désorienté pendant quelques secondes. Il échangea un regard avec Kanda et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

S'accordant parfaitement, les deux exorcistes transpercèrent l'akuma de leurs armes, et le fendirent en deux.

Le silence succéda à l'attaque, tous restaient méfiants et ne quittaient pas des yeux les morceaux épars de la créature, comme s'ils avaient peur que ceux-ci se mettent à se jeter sur eux. Mais il n'y eut aucun mouvement.

Cette fois-ci, l'akuma avait bel et bien péri.

Allen se laissa glisser contre le mur.

- Mon nom c'est « Allen », je te l'ai déjà dit.

Mais personne ne fut dupe de la sérénité avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots. Le corps du jeune homme était agité de tremblements incontrôlables, et il était couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds.

Allen, dit doucement Hermione en se mettant à genoux à ses côtés, toi et Kanda devriez aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

- Peuh, rétorqua Kanda, ce n'est pas quelques égratignures qui vont faire de moi un assisté !

- Mais…

- Je guéris vite.

Allen se mit debout avec peine, et fut pris de vertiges. L'adrénaline qui lui avait permis de rester debout malgré ses blessures durant tout le combat s'était envolée. Pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis il s'appuya légèrement contre le mur afin d'éviter de leur montrer que ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir.

- Il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de blessés, dit-il d'une voix rauque qui se voulait assurée

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement et Dumbledore apparut, suivi de quelques professeurs.

- Par Merlin… murmura McGonagall une main crispée sur la poitrine en constatant l'état de la Salle

- C'est une catastrophe ! renchérit madame Chourave des larmes plein les yeux

Dumbledore avisa le groupe de sorciers et d'exorcistes qui se trouvait dans la Salle et se précipita vers eux.

- Vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-il passant en revue tous les élèves, Pompom ! Emmenez-les tous à l'infirmerie !

- Mais nous allons bien ! protesta Ron

- Allen et Kanda en ont bien plus besoin que… commença Harry

- Tatata ! fit madame Pomfresh en les poussant sans sommation vers la porte de sortie, on ne discute pas !

Elle fut aidée par d'autres professeurs qui n'écoutèrent pas non plus les cris de protestation des élèves.

- Les deux jeunes hommes… couverts de sang n'ont pas besoin de nous accompagner ? demanda l'infirmière avant de quitter la Salle

- Je pensais leur demander de m'exposer la situation, fit Dumbledore, mais je pense qu'ils ont plus que besoin de soins.

Il promena un regard inquiet sur les blessures des exorcistes, et en particulier sur celles d'Allen.

- Ça va aller monsieur, ça peut attendre quelques minutes, dit Allen qui redoutait de s'effondrer dans les escaliers aux côtés de ses amis

- Tu es sûr que tu tiendras au moins cinq minutes moyashi ? fit Kanda en haussant un sourcil

- La ferme Bakanda.

Mais Allen savait que Kanda était réellement soucieux de son état, et qu'il avait raison de l'être.

Il entendit vaguement Kanda résumer la situation, et expliquer brièvement comment s'était déroulée la bataille et pourquoi la Grande Salle s'était retrouvée dans cet état.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus sa vision se brouillait.

Il s'entendit demander à Dumbledore la permission d'aller à l'infirmerie, et vit le directeur hocher la tête, puis demander s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne, ce à quoi le jeune exorciste répondit non.

Il quitta la Grande Salle en sentant le regard de Dumbledore et de Kanda sur son dos.

Une fois arrivé dans le Hall, il lui fallait encore gravir tous les étages pour accéder à l'infirmerie.

Il arriva péniblement au premier étage. Pris d'une quinte de toux, il s'agrippa à la rampe d'escalier quand tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il rampa jusqu'au couloir et choisit un recoin sombre pour s'asseoir un moment sans se faire remarquer : s'il prenait l'envie à un élève de sortir du dortoir dans lequel il était confiné...

Son Innocence était toujours partiellement activée, pour maintenir les bandages qui lui enserraient la poitrine et d'autres parties de son corps qui arboraient de sérieuses plaies. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

- C'est idiot murmura-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement, c'est vraiment idiot…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi les autres ? Il aurait pu prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'évanouir avant d'être arrivé à l'Infirmerie à présent qu'il y songeait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se relever tant bien que mal et à continuer sa progression.

Mais il n'avait plus la force. Il fallait qu'il se repose un petit instant, juste quelques minutes. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, il voulait juste se reposer, se reposer…

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?

- Non ! grogna-t-il en se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts

Il avait vécu bien pire dans son monde, des blessures bien plus sérieuses ! Il était capable de tenir quelques minutes de plus dans ce monde ci pour monter quelques marches et atteindre l'infirmerie bon sang !

Il se fit basculer sur les genoux et plaqua ses mains au sol. Il contracta ses muscles pour se remettre debout.

Mais l'effort lui déroba les dernières forces qui lui restaient et il retomba sur le sol dur, incapable d'effectuer le moindre petit mouvement.

Il était épuisé.

Il avait mal.

Il avait froid.

Quelque chose brillait. Un cercle ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne voyait plus rien.

Ça le réchauffait.

Un peu.

Pas assez.

- Mana, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, aide-moi…

* * *

Je poste un peu tard mais étrangement j'avais commencé ce chapitre la veille du bac (pas très sérieux, mais je l'ai eu, alors tout va bien !). Le dernier chapitre sera posté avant le 29 août, si tout se passe bien !


	36. L'adieu

**Reviews, merci à :**

Elinska : Et bien lis, et la réponse t'apparaitra )

Naifu-Sasu : J'habite en France, oui ! Et aujourd'hui il fait beau.

Night Shade : Ce sera le dernier petit bouton next de ma fiction ! Pour la date, je la disais précisément auparavant mais je culpabilisais tellement de ne pas poster à temps que je l'ai enlevée. Et postera aujourd'hui ! (pour ta dernière review)

Ayahne : Ah c'est la guerre, il y a des morts… Donc j'ose !

Bloody : Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de fidéliser les lecteurs (et de les torturer un peu aussi, pour leur bien) XD

Sat1 : Oui, c'est le principal !

Kurotsuki-no-hana : Ah tiens, j'aurais pu exploiter l'idée, ç'aurait été pas mal… Tant pis, je mets ma version de la chose, et puis au moins, ça ne fera pas une fiction de 100 chapitres !

Lord-Makura : Face à ce cri déchirant, je ne peux que m'incliner.

Lulubell Alynn : La partie où Allen se transforme est évidemment dans le manga, mais je voulais absolument l'intégrer dans mon histoire parce que je l'adooooore ! Pour la question de l'épilogue et de la suite, c'est expliqué plus loin.

Hinatananatkae : Si le dernier est le 29, alors il n'en reste plus qu'un XD (ou alors je n'ai pas compris la question).

ErynCross : Bravo pour ton bac !

EveJHoang : Toutes les réponses et bien plus encore dans ce chapitre !

Fuhatsu : Ah si, il n'en reste qu'un seul malheureusement, et c'est celui qui arrive !

Guikat : Mes projets futurs seront expliqués un peu plus bas : P

Shigure-sensei : Je suis honorée qu'un nouveau lecteur apprécie mon histoire et me le dise, peu importe à quel moment il arrive !

Aiyushan : On EST à la fin (ah, que d'émotion !)

Mako Take : Bravo pour ta première partie de bac (17 à l'oral, tu gères !), et… je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que j'avais eu une mention, tu es… flippante…

Ayahne (again) et Ena : Alors comme ça on part au Japon trois semaines et on se plaint ! Non mais ! J'ai essayé de faire un truc pas trop bâclé, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Little akary : Allen lui aurait sans doute fait une nouvelle coupe (incluant tresses et rastas, bien sûr), en s'aidant de son Innocence, autant dire que le résultat aurait été plus que douteux…)

Avant de vous laisser lire ce dernier chapitre, je voulais tous vous remercier : ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ceux qui se sont greffés par la suite, ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris, et surtout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, avec une mention spéciale à ceux qu'ils l'ont fait du premier au dernier chapitre (vous pourrez changer d'avis après l'avoir lu, s'il est trop mauvais).

Il y a peu de chance pour que je publie une autre histoire avant l'année prochaine, sachant que je rentre en première année de médecine demain, et que ça va être intense niveau travail. Il y aura peut-être une suite à cette histoire, durant la septième année à Poudlard, et plus loin dans l'histoire du manga, mais ce n'est pas certain. Sinon je prévois de traduire cette histoire en anglais, c'est un petit défi personnel (qui ne se réalisera peut-être jamais).

D'autres projets verront sûrement le jour !

Très bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Chapitre 36 : L'adieu

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anna, Nils et les autres avaient été trainés de force à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh les avaient examinés un par un et avait soigné leurs blessures, heureusement sans gravité.

Tout à coup, les yeux du Survivant avaient été attirés par une lueur provenant de la main gauche de Nils, puis avait remarqué que le même phénomène apparaissait sur la main droite d'Anna.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Réagissant à cette remarque et aux regards braqués sur eux, les deux Serpentards baissèrent les yeux pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

- Anna… fit Nils interloqué en ôtant lentement la bague qui émettait une faible lueur, c'est bien notre anneau que tu portes au doigt ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, stupéfaite.

- Votre anneau ? demanda Hermione

- C'est Nils qui les a trouvés, indiqua Anna, Allen en a un aussi. Nous savions qu'ils avaient des propriétés magiques mais jusque-là, elles ne s'étaient jamais manifestées…

- Allen en a un tu dis ? fit Harry la mine soucieuse

- Oui… C'est… inquiétant tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas à l'infirmerie ?

Le jeune homme brun regarda tour à tour ses amis :

- Je crois que nous devrions aller le chercher.

- Mais nous ne savons même pas s'il est toujours dans la Grande Salle, fit remarquer Ginny

- Vu son état, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin, et de toute façon il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

- Harry n'a pas tort, intervint Hermione, il faut aller le chercher. Je propose qu'un groupe reste quand même ici, pour prévenir les autres si Allen vient à l'infirmerie.

Après un instant de hochements de tête approbatifs, Neville prit la parole :

- Harry, Hermione, Ron, Anna et Nils n'ont qu'à y aller, ils connaissent mieux Allen que nous et le trouveront sans doute plus facilement…

- …S'il est toujours vivant ! achevèrent Fred et George

Après leur avoir jeté un regard noir, Anna et Nils se dirigèrent les premiers vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, bientôt suivis par les trois Gryffondors.

- On commence par la Grande Salle, indiqua Harry

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans les nombreux escaliers, la lumière émise par les bagues des deux Serpentards devenait plus intense. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le premier étage, l'intensité diminua.

- C'est curieux, fit Nils en fronçant les sourcils, j'aurais parié que ça avait un rapport avec notre position par rapport à celle d'Allen…

Arrivés dans le Hall, puis dans la Grande Salle, désormais vide, les bagues ne scintillaient presque plus. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils s'étaient éloignés de leur ami.

- Faisons demi-tour, proposa Ron, et retournons au premier étage.

Cette proposition fut approuvée de façon unanime et c'est avec une inquiétude croissante que les jeunes sorciers revinrent sur leurs pas.

- Voilà vous voyez ? C'est redevenu très lumineux, fit Nils mettant sa bague en évidence

- Et plus nous serons proches de lui, plus ça le sera, dit Hermione à présent convaincue

Ils s'aventurèrent tous les cinq dans le couloir du premier étage. Ils n'avaient pas fait quelques pas qu'Anna s'immobilisa brutalement, plissa les yeux et finit par tendre une main tremblante vers le sol :

- Regardez, c'est… c'est…

- … Du sang, acheva sombrement Harry, nous ne sommes plus très loin…

Ils continuèrent à progresser, longeant des armures vides et des tableaux désertés par leurs occupants. Ces derniers avaient préféré prendre momentanément la fuite à l'annonce de l'attaque.

Une masse sombre commençait à se dessiner à quelques mètres devant eux.

Tout comme les autres, Hermione sentit son cœur cesser de battre lorsqu'elle vit que la masse inerte gisant à terre n'était autre que le jeune exorciste. Elle entendit Anna hurler le nom de son ami, et les vit tous se précipiter vers lui, mais elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire. Finalement, c'est Ron qui l'attrapa par le bras, l'amenant avec lui près d'Allen.

- Il respire, indiqua Harry, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

Essayant de ne pas tenir compte du teint de marbre de l'exorciste et du liquide pourpre qui l'entourait, Hermione prit la parole, plus morte que vive, débitant les nombreuses informations qui lui venaient à l'esprit :

- Il… Il faut le mettre sur le côté c'est… une position moldue pour aider les blessés, il faut… il faut aussi essayer de le… de le réveiller et tout faire pour qu'il ne… s'endorme pas et…

Ron plaça une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour tenter de la rassurer :

- Hermione, je vais tout de suite prévenir un professeur ou la première personne que je croise, d'accord ? Fais ton… heu ton truc et je reviens vite.

Le jeune homme roux échangea un regard angoissé avec son meilleur ami avant de courir vers les escaliers pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Harry et Nils entreprirent de mettre Allen dans la position préconisée par Hermione. Ils virent alors que l'anneau que l'exorciste portait au cou brillait, tout comme ceux d'Anna et de Nils.

Allen entrouvrit les yeux.

- Allen ! S'exclama Anna en sanglotant

- Tu es dans un sale état, fit Nils qui priait tout bas pour que son ami reste éveillé

- Dumbledore va arriver, poursuivit Hermione la voix vacillante, Dumbledore ou quelqu'un…

Allen leur fit l'ombre d'un sourire :

- Ça va aller, j'ai c…

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire que tu as connu pire, le coupa Harry, parce que pire, tu serais mort.

Les quatre sorciers l'entendirent grommeler d'une voix pâteuse. Il était question d'un cœur, d'un papillon et d'un certain Tikky Mikk, mais ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu restes avec nous hein ? murmura Anna en lui ramenant une mèche de cheveux blancs teintée de sang derrière l'oreille

Allen acquiesça doucement, sans un mot. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps sans avoir de soins, mais il tiendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, pour ses amis.

Un juron se fit entendre derrière eux : Dumbledore était près d'eux, Kanda à ses côtés.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous aller à l'infirmerie dire à madame Pomfresh de préparer un lit de toute urgence ? Merci.

Ron repartit aussitôt.

S'agenouillant près du jeune homme étendu, le directeur évalua d'un rapide coup d'œil la gravité des blessures.

Il se tourna vers Kanda :

- Vous pouvez le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Je ne peux le déplacer avec la magie.

- Tsss, évidemment.

- Hors de question, marmonna Allen, pas lui…

Pour une fois, le kendoka ne riposta avec aucune remarque sarcastique, se contentant de redresser doucement le jeune exorciste pour le placer sur une de ses épaules.

- Bakanda, tu ne t'inquiéterais pas pour moi quand même, fit le plus jeune à demi-conscient

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet à peine audible. Il n'avait plus mal, il se sentait juste engourdi et endormi.

- Crétin, pas pour toi, pour le gros trou que t'as dans le bide.

Harry, Nils, Hermione et Anna suivirent Kanda et Dumbledore jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A leur arrivée, madame Pomfresh poussa un cri d'horreur :

- Par Merlin ! Posez- le sur ce lit, pressons !

Allen sentit qu'on le déposait sur une surface moelleuse. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui était autour de lui, ni à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Quant à vous tous, ouste ! Vous n'avez plus rien à faire à l'infirmerie, j'ai un patient qui demande des soins et du calme !

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'Allen entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, c'est mortellement inquiets que les trois Gryffondors attendaient des nouvelles d'Allen dans la salle commune. Ils avaient dû subir un flot de questions de la part de leurs camarades, mais à présent que tout était redevenu calme, ils étaient hantés par la vision de leur ami couvert de sang.

- Ça suffit, fit soudain Harry, rompant le silence, on a assez attendu !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

- Et… Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda Ron en le fixant avec incompréhension

- Voir par moi-même.

Hermione et Ron le virent disparaitre dans les escaliers, puis redescendre quelques minutes plus tard, avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Les voyant tous deux immobiles, Harry haussa un sourcil :

- Bon, vous venez ?

Dissimulés par la cape, ils sortirent du dortoir aussi silencieusement que possible et arpentèrent les couloirs et escaliers vides avant de se retrouver devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Se rapprochant aussi près que possible de la porte, ils écoutèrent la conversation qui s'y déroulait.

- …suturé ce que j'ai pu, mais c'est hélas tout ce que je peux faire pour lui, je suis loin d'être spécialisée dans la médecine moldue.

- Bien Pompom, bien…

La voix de Dumbledore semblait autant inquiète que lasse.

- Bien ? s'exclama la voix de Kanda, BIEN ? Mais vous l'avez regardé ? Il est encore plus blanc que ses cheveux de vioc !

- Jeune homme, étant donnée la situation, j'estime que nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Ste Mangouste ne pourrait rien de plus pour lui, puisque la magie des médicomages serait inefficace. De plus, vous devez bien comprendre que l'emmener dans un établissement pour moldus est totalement exclu, nous risquerions de subir une multitude de questions fortes peu agréables.

- Alors ramenez-nous chez nous, Komui est le seul qui puisse le soigner.

Komui… Apparemment, ce n'était pas le nom d'une école imaginaire mais bien une personne en chair et en os…

Il y eut un léger toussotement :

- C'est que, voyez-vous, j'ai bien peur qu'Allen ne survive pas au voyage, c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir pour le corps, vu la complexité du sortilège. L'unique option qu'il nous reste est l'attente.

Le poing de Kanda s'écrasa sur la table, faisant sursauter les trois Gryffondors :

- Bordel, mais vous comprenez que dalle ! Si ça continue, le moyashi va vraiment creuver ! Demandez-lui, elle le sait !

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Pompom ?

- C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu toutes ces heures monsieur le directeur mais…

L'infirmière soupira avant de continuer :

- … mais si on ne lui donne pas très vite les soins appropriés, il ne passera pas la nuit.

Un bruit se fit entendre, celui du raclement d'une chaise.

- Je vais m'employer à faire le nécessaire, décréta Dumbledore, contacter votre monde nécessite quelques préparations et précautions, mais tout devrait être en place dans une demi-heure.

- Alors dans une demi-heure, nous serons dans votre bureau.

- Inutile, le sortilège peut s'effectuer ici-même, si Pompom n'y voit aucun inconvén… Un problème ?

- Quelqu'un nous écoute, fit Kanda après quelques secondes

- Tous les élèves sont couchés à cette heure, et Rusard…

- Je vous dis qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière cette foutue porte !

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'eurent même pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière. Des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, juste devant leur nez.

Dumbledore posa calmement ses yeux bleus à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et les fixa pendant un certain temps. Il retourna ensuite à l'infirmerie et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Personne. C'était sans doute miss Teigne. Rusard devrait venir dans ce secteur dans quelques minutes, s'il trouve des élèves hors de leur dortoir, les punitions risquent d'être assez… odorantes. On m'a dit que Peeves a fait des siennes au septième étage aujourd'hui…

C'est en prenant une bouffée d'oxygène qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis une trentaine de secondes.

- On rentre, murmura-t-il

De retour à la salle commune, les trois amis durent se séparer pour rentrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- On va… on va quand même le revoir non ? demanda Hermione avant de monter les marches

Harry lui fit un sourire réconfortant, mais il ne répondit rien, tout comme Ron.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, les élèves furent surpris de voir que la Grande Salle avait été parfaitement restaurée. Chaque table, chaque chaise, chaque colonne avaient été remis en place, presque comme si la soirée d'hier avait été parfaitement normale. L'absence de Dumbledore , de madame Pomfresh et de Kanda ne passa pas inaperçu. Tout le monde avait eu un récit détaillé de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et les conversations allaient bon train dans les différentes maisons :

- Je suis passée dans le couloir du premier étage, il restait des traces de sang, c'était affreux.

- Il parait que le ministère a demandé à avoir des morceaux de l'akuma pour les étudier, tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- Vous pensez qu'il est mort, Allen ? Enfin, on m'a dit qu'il était à l'infirmerie mais je n'y crois pas trop.

- J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée, je te jure, il a failli me foncer dessus !

Seuls les quelques élèves qui avaient véritablement assisté au combat et à ce qui s'était passé ensuite demeuraient silencieux. Tout comme les autres, Harry n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son assiette.

Les trois absences ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : Allen n'était pas reparti dans son monde. Il était donc toujours à l'infirmerie.

Mais…

En vie ou… ?

* * *

Allen marchait au travers des ruines. Il jeta un œil à la lune noire puis au ciel rouge-orangé. Il était déjà venu ici, lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de mourir après que Tease lui ait mangé une partie du cœur.

Il se demanda s'il était en train de mourir.

Regardant droit devant lui, il aperçut un homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Il sourit :

- Mana…

Progressant vers son père adoptif, Allen parvint finalement jusqu'à lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

Lorsque l'homme se retourna, l'exorciste se rendit compte avec stupeur que ça n'était pas Mana. C'était l'ombre qui le suivait partout depuis la bataille dans l'arche.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il presque en colère

L'ombre se contenta d'un sourire à glacer le sang.

- Tu es le quatorzième n'est-ce pas ? insista Allen

Son interlocuteur silencieux plaça l'index sur sa bouche, et commença à glisser vers l'arrière. Allen voulut le retenir, mais il s'aperçut que c'était lui qui glissait. Il tendit une main en avant :

- Attends !

L'ombre se contenta de rire. Ou bien c'était Road qui riait, Allen ne savait plus très bien. Glissant toujours il leva une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'énorme lune qui surplombait les ruines. Curieusement, il ne la trouva pas. A la place, la tête de Lavi flottait dans les airs :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, il ne te dira rien, dit celle-ci en le fixant de son unique œil émeraude

- Mais je dois savoir ! protesta Allen

Lavi lui fit un clin d'œil, et se mit à fredonner, de plus en plus fort.

Allen avait mal à la tête, il se boucha les oreilles, mais l'air de l'apprenti bookman résonnait dans son crâne.

Il grogna :

- Que quelqu'un le fasse taire…

- Moyashi !

Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour les refermer presque aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière.

- Il est réveillé ! Il est réveillé !

- Lavi ? fit l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs en rouvrant progressivement les yeux

Une tignasse rousse munie d'un bandana vert apparut devant lui.

- Yep !

Allen se redressa, n'en croyant pas ses yeux : Lavi était assis sur son lit.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne suis pas tout seul tu sais.

Tournant la tête sur le côté droit, il vit Komui assis sur une chaise :

- Re-bienvenue parmi nous Allen ! lui dit le grand intendant en lui souriant

- Ko…Komui ?

Komui le désigna le lit à sa gauche :

- Elle t'a veillé toute la nuit.

Incrédule, la tête d'Allen pivota vers la gauche. Lenalee, encore à moitié allongée sur le lit, se frottait les yeux en lui souriant.

- Lenalee ? Mais…

- Et c'est pas fini ! poursuivit Lavi

Crowley et Miranda se tenaient debout à côté du paravent, et lui firent un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire. Un peu en retrait, Bookman le regardait d'un air bienveillant.

- C…Comment ? Je suis toujours à Poudlard ?

- Tu en doutais ?

Le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition.

- Vous les avez tous amenés ici ? fit Allen abasourdi

- Et bien pour être tout à fait précis, je dirais que j'ai fait venir Komui ainsi que Bookman, et voyant la mine suppliante de tous les autres, je me suis laissé attendrir.

Le mal de tête du blessé s'était envolé, il se sentait le cœur léger, comme débarrassé d'un poids.

- Tu nous as fait une belle peur Allen, dit Komui, quelques heures supplémentaires et… Heureusement, j'ai amené tout mon matériel et quand tu auras récupéré tes forces, tu seras comme neuf !

Voyant une scie et une perceuse adossées contre le mur, ainsi que de multiples seringues de taille extrêmement variable, Allen préféra ne rien savoir de plus.

Après de joyeuses retrouvailles, ils commencèrent à discuter des évènements qui s'étaient produits, dans ce monde et dans le leur. Dumbledore s'éclipsa pour les laisser entre eux.

- Un niveau quatre ? A vous deux ? s'étonna Lenalee, nous n'en avons eu qu'un seul depuis votre départ, et les généraux ont combattu avec nous pour le vaincre.

- Oui, mais nous avons été aidés par des élèves. Ils ont utilisé la magie pour empêcher l'akuma d'agir.

Regardant autour de lui, Allen remarqua une absence.

- Où est Kanda ? demanda-t-il

- Tsss…

Le son bien connu provenait d'un lit en face du sien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause du paravent.

Kanda apparut près de Lavi :

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que je te manque moyashi ?

- Mon nom est Allen ! rétorqua le concerné en croisant les bras, et je posais juste une question. Je te signale que tu n'avais pas l'air aussi confiant hier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Je constate.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui a besoin d'une demi-douzaine de nurses.

Allen prit sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur Kanda :

- La faute à qui ? Qui s'est pointé une demi-heure après que le combat ait commencé ?

- T'avais qu'à te démerder pour me prévenir avant, parce que si j'avais pas vu les deux crétins de jumeaux Noah me faire un pied de nez avant de se barrer, je ne me serais pas dit qu'il se passait un truc louche à l'autre bout du château.

- En attendant j'étais seul face à un niveau quatre, et j'aurais apprécié que tu mettes moins d'une demi-heure pour faire trois mètres.

Kanda eut un sourire de dédain :

- Je n'y peux rien s'il faut toujours que tu sois incapable de te débrouiller seul.

Cette fois, c'en était trop, Allen bondit… Avant d'être stoppé net par Lavi qui le retint par les épaules:

- Oh ! On va se calmer là.

- Lâche-moi Lavi ! Je vais lui…

- Pense à tes points de suture ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils se rouvrent !

Kanda ricana :

- C'est vrai que la nounou Lavi veille au grain, mais il faut bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose, parce que question utilité cette année…

Lavi cessa de contenir Allen qui s'immobilisa aussi, surpris.

- Ca mon vieux… commença l'apprenti bookman en se retournant lentement, tu vas le payer cher !

- Lavi non ! fit Allen en saisissant Lavi par la taille

- Je vais l'écraser comme un vulgaire cafard, le faire frire, le…

- Pense à mes points de suture !

- M'en fous ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas être blessé !

- Contrôle-toiiii !

Une voix extérieure retentit soudain :

- Heu…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit.

Le trio des Gryffondors ainsi que les deux Serpentards étaient entrés à l'infirmerie et observaient médusés la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, à savoir Allen, à moitié sorti de son lit, qui tentait de retenir avec peine un jeune homme roux par la taille, ayant lui-même les deux mains tendues comme des serres vers Kanda qui ricanait.

- Hem, commença Allen en reprenant place dans son lit, bonjour…

- Bonjour ? BONJOUR ? s'exclama Anna, j'ai cru que tu étais mort quand Dumbledore est venu nous chercher !

- Oui mais…

Quand la jeune fille s'approcha de lui en fureur et à grands pas, Allen crut qu'elle allait le gifler. Au lieu de cela, elle fondit en larmes en se jetant dans ses bras.

Lavi émit un sifflement :

- Fiou ! Tu brises les cœurs maintenant moyashi ?

Mais Allen ne l'entendit pas, heureux de revoir ses amis. Ces derniers étaient plus que soulagés de constater que, bien que toujours un peu pâle, Allen avait presque l'air en forme.

- Content de voir que tu vas mieux, lui dit Harry, parce que ce matin, j'ai vraiment imaginé le pire. Comment as-tu pu être guéri aussi vite ?

- Komui fait des miracles, fit Lenalee en s'approchant d'eux

- Qui est Komui ? demanda Hermione d'une voix remplie de curiosité

- Mon frère, le grand intendant de la Congrégation, il discute avec l'infirmière, là, tu vois ?

- Et tu es… ?

- Lenalee Lee, répondit la jeune fille en tendant une main amicale, je suis un exorciste.

Les présentations s'effectuèrent successivement pour Bookman, Miranda, Crowley et Lavi.

- Woah ! Vous êtes tous des exorcistes ! s'écria Ron

- Disons qu'on en représente cinquante pourcents, et c'est justement ça le hic… confia Lavi

- Vous avez tous des armes différentes ? questionna Nils

- Affirmatif, mais elles ne sont pas toutes du même type. Il y a les symbiotiques, comme Allen et Crowley, les types équipement, comme Kanda, Miranda ou moi et le type cristallisation, comme Lenalee.

- Et quelle est la différence ?

- Et bien… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, en particulier pour l'un des trois.

- Lavi, le rabroua Bookman, tiens un peu ta langue.

- Ah mais vieux panda ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient avec le Comte !

- Le Comte ?

Lavi se courba sous le regard noir de son mentor.

- C'est un peu…

- … Compliqué à expliquer ? compléta innocemment Allen

L'apprenti Bookman se ratatina encore plus :

- Alleeeeeen, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis brimé… Et en plus Kanda n'a pas pensé à mes chocolats.

- J't'en foutrais des chocolats… gronda Kanda

Allen se mit à rire avec les autres.

Hermione et Harry songèrent que leur monde magique n'était peut-être pas si bizarre que cela comparé au leur. En voyant Allen rire tandis que Lavi lui avait coincé la tête dans le creux du coup et lui frottait énergiquement le crâne, ils se dirent que tous ces gens avaient dû terriblement lui manquer.

Un grondement retentit soudain.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'alarma Ron

- Mon… mon ventre, bredouilla Allen confus qui réalisa qu'il avait une faim d'ogre

Ce fut à nouveau l'hilarité générale, hilarité à laquelle se joignit le blessé.

Madame Pomfresh les interrompit dans leur fou rire :

- Monsieur Walker a besoin de REPOS ! Quand j'ai accepté qu'il reçoive de la visite, ce n'était pas pour qu'il rit à s'en détacher les points de suture, allez, laissez-le reprendre des forces.

Exorcistes et sorciers furent poussés sans ménagement hors de l'infirmerie. Seuls Komui et Bookman eurent le droit de rester.

L'après-midi, Allen put à nouveau recevoir des visites, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il assista à un défilé d'élèves et de professeurs devant son lit. Beaucoup souhaitaient lui exprimer leur reconnaissance, et furent d'ailleurs soulagés de voir qu'ils ne se faisaient pas repousser violemment par l'exorciste, contrairement à Kanda.

A la fin de la journée, Allen se retrouva avec une montagne de cadeaux en tout genre, des boîtes de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue aux kits pour élever les Niffleurs, en passant par les boîtes à Flemme de Fred et George.

- Ils ne m'en ont jamais donné à moi ! s'indigna Ron quand les trois Gryffondors revinrent à l'infirmerie

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, rétorqua Harry en lui tapotant le dos, apporte-leur la dépouille d'un akuma que tu as vaincu.

Hermione sortit un énorme livre de son sac :

- Tu dois t'ennuyer ici, donc je t'ai apporté de quoi lire : « Débats sur la condition des créatures magiques ».

- M…Merci Hermione.

Allen s'empara du lourd grimoire en espérant que la jeune fille ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il ait tout lu le lendemain.

- On va y aller, fit Harry, on repasse te voir demain.

Ils se saluèrent et le trio quitta l'infirmerie.

Anna et Nils passèrent un peu plus tard, et ils purent discuter de tout et de rien tout en farfouillant dans le tas de cadeaux et de bonbons.

Anna était en train d'expliquer à Allen pourquoi elle préférait les Chocogrenouilles aux autres friandises quand son regard se posa sur l'anneau que le jeune homme avait accroché à une chaine autour du cou.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, dit-elle, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire de lumière qui nous guidait pour te trouver, et vous ne pensez pas que ce serait tout simplement ça le pouvoir des anneaux ?

- Nous guider vers ce que nous avons envie de trouver ? fit Nils

- Non, nous permettre de nous retrouver si l'un de nous est en danger. C'était sans doute ça qui faisait l'union des trois frères. Vous pensez… vous pensez qu'ils fonctionneront toujours quand tu seras parti Allen ?

Allen aurait bien voulu lui répondre que oui, mais il n'en savait vraiment rien. Il lui fit un sourire d'ignorance accompagné d'un petit haussement d'épaules.

Tous trois avaient en tête le fait que les exorcistes repartaient le lendemain, mais ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent la surprise de croiser Allen,Crowley et Lenalee dans le Hall, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu es DEBOUT ? s'exclama Hermione, et dire qu'avant-hier tu étais aux portes de la mort…

- Les symbiotiques récupèrent assez vite, dès qu'ils ont les bons soins, fit Lenalee, vous n'avez pas mangé ?

- Non, on y va maintenant, vous venez avec nous ?

Dès qu'ils firent leur entrée, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Crowley avançait les yeux rivés sur le sol, loin d'être à l'aise. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors.

Allen salua de loin Anna et Nils à la table des Serpentards. Ils étaient entourés de Lavi et Miranda.

- Alors, commença Ron en garnissant son assiette de plusieurs toasts, vous allez nous en dire plus sur vos pouvoir maintenant que le vieil homme n'est pas là ?

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Lenalee

- Par exemple, tu as bien un pouvoir toi, il consiste en quoi ?

Lenalee désigna deux anneaux, qui n'avaient échappé à personne, accrochés à ses chevilles :

- C'est mon Innocence, elle se transforme en bottes et je peux voler.

- Dément !

- Et pour les autres ? fit Hermione

- Lavi a un marteau qu'il peut faire grossir et grandir à volonté, Miranda peut agir sur le temps, ce qui est pratique lorsque nous sommes blessés, et l'Innocence de Crowley réside dans ses dents, et il peut contrôler son sang.

Harry jeta un œil aux dents dudit Crowley, et se dit qu'elles contrastaient étrangement avec son attitude réservée. Il préféra continuer les questions :

- Allen a un uniforme, vous avez tous le même ?

Crowley répondit :

- Nous avons un uniforme adapté à nos morphologies et à nos Innocences, mais ils sont similaires par certains points.

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner.

Durant toute la matinée, Allen, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Nils et Anna entreprirent de faire visiter l'école aux exorcistes. Lavi en particulier retint chaque détail de la visite, des fantômes, au balai qui trainait sous l'escalier du premier étage.

Harry trouvaient leurs hôtes très sympathiques, bien qu'il n'ait échangé qu'un mot ou deux avec Miranda, certainement la plus timide.

Allen profitait des derniers instants avec ses amis sorciers, mais avait le cœur lourd à l'approche de son départ.

A la fin du déjeuner, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

- Hum, s'il vous plait, je vous demanderai une minute d'attention. Comme la plupart d'entre vous l'ont constaté, nous avons depuis hier quelques exorcistes parmi nous. Nos hôtes partant en début d'après-midi, je suggère à ceux qui souhaitent leur faire leurs adieux de ne pas trop tarder. De plus, j'aimerais que nous remerciions comme il se doit Allen et Kanda d'avoir défendu Poudlard.

A ces mots succédèrent un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et Allen se rendit compte que Kanda et lui étaient les seuls encore assis, même les professeurs, les autres exorcistes ainsi que Komui s'étaient levés pour les applaudir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, il leur fit de grands sourires, un peu gêné. Kanda, assis à la table des Serdaigles, continuait de manger, impassible, s'obstinant à ignorer les compliments qu'on lui adressait.

Allen dut ensuite faire face à un raz de marée de mains qui voulaient serrer la sienne pour lui dire au revoir. En réponse, il distribua des sourires à n'en plus finir et des « merci » à la pelle.

Après le repas, il alla chercher ses affaires dans le dortoir des Serpentards, accompagnés de Nils et d'Anna, aussi muets que des tombes.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la cour de métamorphose, lieu où allait avoir lieu le transfert. Tous les exorcistes étaient déjà réunis, ainsi que qu'une grande partie des élèves, curieux de voir comment tout cela allait se dérouler. Dumbledore, muni d'un bout de parchemin, traçait des lignes et des cercles à la craie en différents endroits du sol, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Pendant ce temps, Harry parlait avec Lavi, adossé comme lui à une rampe en pierre :

- Vous avez choisi cette vie ? D'entrer dans cette guerre et de risquer votre vie ? demanda-t-il

- Certains l'ont fait par choix, d'autres y ont été forcés. De toute façon lorsque l'on découvre que tu es compatible avec l'Innocence, tu es déjà dans la guerre.

- Et ceux qui ont une famille, comme Allen ?

Lavi eut l'air surpris :

- Mais Allen n'a pas de famille.

- Sa mère est morte, mais son père ?

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Remarque, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas une histoire très drôle… Et avec ça, il fait pleurer les filles !

Anna venait effectivement de se mettre à pleurer dans les bras d'Allen, qui devait bredouiller des mots de réconfort sans grand succès.

- Alors quelle est la vérité ? demanda Harry, Allen nous a dit que sa mère était morte à sa naissance et qu'il vivait avec son père, ce qui n'est pas vrai j'imagine, vu qu'il est exorciste.

- Rien de ce qu'il vous a dit n'est vrai. Ses parents l'ont abandonné à cause de son bras. Il a été recueilli par un homme qui s'appelait Mana, et je crois bien qu'il travaillait dans un cirque.

- S'appelait ? Il est mort ?

- Oui. Allen était encore petit.

Allen était donc orphelin ? Comme lui ?

- Et il l'a transformé en akuma.

- Quoi ? fit le Survivant choqué

- L'Innocence d'Allen s'est activée et Mana a été détruit. Mais avant il a maudit Allen, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a cette marque sur la joue, les cheveux blancs, et qu'il peut voir les akumas.

Une malédiction ? Harry frôla sa propre cicatrice du bout des doigts.

- C'est aussi pour ça que ses yeux deviennent parfois dorés ?

L'unique œil du rouquin transperça instantanément ceux d'Harry :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Ses yeux… Ses yeux ont changé de couleur une fois, balbutia le sorcier, ils sont devenus dorés, et sa peau a foncé. Je me disais qu'il y avait peut-être un rapport…

Harry remarqua que les poings de Lavi s'étaient resserrés sur la rambarde, et sa pupille avait rétréci.

- Il y a un prob… commença-t-il

- Mes chers amis, c'est prêt ! annonça Dumbledore, le coupant dans sa phrase

Harry vit Hermione dans les bras d'Allen, qui lui promettait de lire le livre qu'elle lui avait offert, et Ron, à côté, qui venait de lui dire au revoir. Il les rejoignit, accompagné de Lavi perdu dans ses pensées.

- Allen, fit Harry en lui serrant la main, je ne sais pas si on se reverra, mais… bonne chance.

Il lui aurait fallu la fin de l'année pour s'apercevoir qu'Allen était plus proche de lui qu'il ne le pensait.

- Merci, bonne chance aussi à toi, et à vous tous.

Allen enlaça une nouvelle fois Anna, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Nils lui fit un sourire crispé.

- N'oubliez pas que nous avons toujours le choix, leur murmura-t-il, Voldemort ne peut rien contre ça.

Après un dernier signe d'adieu, l'exorciste se plaça sur le dernier cercle libre tracé par le directeur, les autres étant occupés par Miranda, Bookman, Lenalee, Lavi, Crowley, Kanda et Komui.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Dumbledore

Chacun d'eux acquiesça. Le trio des Gryffondors et les deux Serpentards reculèrent.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Le mage commença à réciter des formules incompréhensibles avec une voix gutturale.

Des cris de surprise se firent entendre tandis que les lignes tracées par Dumbledore s'illuminaient.

Allen échangea une dernière fois un regard avec Harry, Hermione, Ron, Nils et Anna, aussi triste qu'heureux de voir que leur ami rentrait chez lui. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il les revoit un jour, mais il n'oublierait jamais les moments passés avec eux, ni toutes les personnes dont il avait fait la connaissance. Il n'oublierait jamais son année à Poudlard.

Allen ne vit pas Lavi le fixer d'un air étrange, ni le visage soucieux de Komui qui allait devoir lui annoncer à leur arrivée à la Congrégation qu'il allait être interrogé et placé sous surveillance.

Il grava une dernière fois le visage de ses amis dans sa mémoire.

Et tout disparut.


End file.
